Unexplain Happenings
by greencateyes99
Summary: Prowl had just learned that his lover had chosen another and to add to his bad orn he was kidnap from his office and landed in Vos. then the Lords of Vos at are interested in him. can this get any worse?
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Seeker trine x Prowl, this and that. Slash.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

Prowl stared at the data pad in front of him. he had been staring at it for the last couple of joors not even reading it. Though he did have one good excuse for not paying the pad any attention. He had had one pit of a cycle. Everything hurt from his helm to the tip of his pedes and he nor any medics when he was force to go to one could find why. It didn't help that he had just found out something that hurt worst then his body.

That all started when he had chase and pulled over a silver mech name Jazz. A very irritating, pain in the neck that broke through all his barriers and became one of his few friends then became more. So, it was worrying when the mech that became his everything had just run off to Icon one orn. Prowl had told no one that he was seeing someone, not even his apprentice Smokescreen, but that didn't stop the rumor mill when he started fidgeting. Prowl does not fidget.

His commander had had enough that he told the Lieutenant that he was going on vacation. Prowl made to argue but his commander wouldn't have it and had two of his coworkers picked him up by his arms and literally dragged him out of his office and to his apartment.

He had stubbornly tried to tap into the enforcer net to keep up with everything only to have the connect cut. His commander even sent Smokescreen over to enforce his order for Prowl to take his vacation. At the time, Prowl, didn't care how awkward the younger enforcer felt of ordering his superior to do anything.

When the walls of his apartment became too much, Prowl started to wonder the city. When that became too much he finally broke down made plans and headed off to confront Jazz. Iacon was everything he had heard about and Prowl had trouble finding one mech in a city of millions. It wasn't till he found himself near the Prime palace that he found his lover. Only is seemed that only he saw them as lovers.

Standing on a platform in front of a crowd was the Prime himself but Prowl only had optics for the silver mech next to him. Happy that he found Jazz, Prowl waited for the crowd to disperse so he could talk to the mech. But the words that came out of Primes mouth shatter the black and white's world.

Jazz who had said that Prowl was the only mech for him who Prowl had consider bonding with had just announce that he and the Prime were bondmates. What happen next was a blur that Prowl had no idea how he manages to get back to the hotel he was staying at. He just stood there letting his emotions raged. He stared into his room before numbly repacking, he didn't bring much to begin with, subspacing it then he checked out.

He didn't see what time it was once he arrived back in Praxus nor did he acknowledge any of his coworkers when he slowly shuffled into the station and sat at his desk staring at nothing. It was so unlike him that Smokescreen and his commander had raced back to the station. His superior and Smokescreen gently helped him back up and took him into the Chiefs office. Prowl uncharacteristically told them everything and when he was done let go everything he had kept in.

Nothing was said when he returned to work joors later but unknown to him Prowl secret became known to every enforcer in the station. Plans were made to keep Prowl from all things or bots that might show too much interest in the tactician. Prowl didn't seem to realize that he was like the younger brother to many of the enforcers and they took none too kindly of having the stoic bot upset. Plus, should the Prime see the black and white mech a threat to Jazz's interest it paid to be ready.

Since then Prowl found himself not too far from his apprentice who hovered. While he was grateful that the young bot was trying to keep everything normal his over attentiveness was getting annoying. And the pain that had flared up in the last cycle wasn't improving his mood.

"Smokescreen," Prowl said softly so only the young bot would hear. "I appreciate the extra help but it does not require you to hover over me every klik. You have your own task see to them."

"Oh, but I figure that this was a good way to learn." The colorful young mech grinned.

Unlike Prowl who could be stern and seem to have no emotion. Smokescreen was the opposite, he was loud but quiet. His paint reflected his personality while Prowls paint was serviceable. But they did get along…for the most part.

"Sometimes the best way to learn to learn on your own," Prowl said never taking his optics off the data pad he wasn't reading. "Go through those exercises that you been ignoring."

"Aw but their boring and I am more of a defensives tactician those are for offensive type." Red and white wings flick.

"Which you will need to learn so you can do your job effectively." Black and white wings fluttered before stopping.

Smokescreen mutter something that Prowl chose to ignore. But he young mech left to do as he was told and Prowl relaxed his wings. He dropped his helm into his servos and wonder if he could make it to the med bay without being seen and if he could sneak a pain chip before the enforcer medic saw him.

So caught up in his wonderings Prowl did not notice the his office was taking on a greenish hue. When he did though it was because the dull pain he had been feeling flared to shear agony. He could compare it to losing a door wing. He couldn't keep his scream lock up and soon his office door had become crowded.

"PROWL," he heard Smokescreen yell as the younger mech pushed his way to Prowl but their coworkers held him back as light increased.

Prowl had kliks to look up to see Smokescreens scared face before green light overtook everything and when that blinding light was gone so was Prowl.

The enforcers that had come to see what had caused the tactician to scream could only gap in shock. Smokescreen wasn't faring any better. The Commander of the Praxus Enforcers stormed into the office after shoving everyone out of the way.

"What the pit happen." He growled when no one said anything. "Where is Prowl? Don't just stand there slaggers what happen."

"He was there then…he was gone," Smokescreen finally said. The Commander glared at the spot the one of his lieutenants was just at. Like it would bring the mech back.

"Send word out to everyone, check the alley ways, the docks, the underground I don't care go through every nook and cranny till you find him," when no one moved he rev his engine and hissed. "Move!"

The station came alive as comm lines fired at all patrols and officers scrambled to follow the order. Smokescreen, stayed out on the street till the next orn no one had any luck. By the end of the next orn the Commander had to let some of the enforcers rest and allow the others to return to their other duties. The young mech was not happy.

"Don't worry lad, we'll find him. no one could get out of Praxus without us knowing," the commander tried to assure the younger mech.

"Yeah, but did we consider that they took Prowl a different way?"

The Commander said nothing only clap the younger mech on the shoulder with an order for him to go recharge. Smokescreen reluctantly did as he was told. He only hopes that they would find his mentor before it was too late.

oOooOooOooOooOo

Prowl woke to almost complete darkness. He could make out shapes moving voices were muffled. He neither gave nor made any indication that he was online. He kept his systems quiet as he slowly had everything catch up to his senses. While he waited, he turned up his audios.

"—sparkmate to the Lord?"

"That's what the scanner says and the device wouldn't have teleported just anyone."

"But a Praxian and Enforcer at that," Prowl heard that mech hissed. "Better just get rid of it now before we are found."

"True, if would become bothersome if the Royal Trine found their sparkmate."

"Yeah, the Prime wouldn't be happy if Vos got more powerful. His new bondmate failed to terminate at least one of them the last couple times he went there."

"I heard that that mech even tricked an enforcer so no one would be the wiser."

Prowl didn't flinch but he felt a sharp pain. ' _did Jazz really use him like that; did their time mean nothing?'_

"Quit yakking let's get rid of this pit spawn before his fellows catch up to us. it won't be long before they track him all the way to Vos."

Prowl heard mummers and just as the last system finish it diagnostic. He had kliks before the light of the energon dagger came into focus. He moved his head to the side as the dagger buried itself into the ground and before the mechs above him to grab him he kick one in the chassis near the spark chamber. With one thrown back Prowl could twist yanking one arm free to punch the nearest mech. Now freed he flip up and back wings flared out gathering all data he could get.

Except for the two that he had knock down there were at least four others and all towered over him. for once his small size was going to come in handy. The four mechs slowly circle him each taking a corner boxing him in. Prowl calculated on his chances of getting out and back to Praxus. When the first mech advanced, his calculations were done and his percentage was near 70 percent. Under what he would have like but he dealt with worse.

He sidesteps the charging mech hitting the vulnerable neck cables hard enough that he heard something crack. But before that mech hit the ground two more came at him from behind. One grabbing a door wing the other locking his arms behind his back.

The one with his wing twisted and white hot agony nearly cripple him. static dance in his optics and filled his voice. The distraction earned him a punch and another violent twist before he fell to his knees. The remaining mech kept hitting in the face plate. Prowl felt the energon run into his optics over his mouth and dripping to the ground.

"Well who would have guess this mech has some bite to him."

"He is an Enforcer."

"That doesn't mean much, let's kill him already look what he did to Upturn."

"Now now let's not rush. After all, why stop at this; let's have a little more fun."

Prowl tense not liking the tone of the lead mech. Behind him he heard the laughter and his unease increased. His vision still not fully recovered but he didn't need them if at least one of his door wings was still functional.

He sagged in their grip waiting just for the right moment. He tried to fight the impulse to purge as servos touch his plating. When one got to interface equipment, he struck. He swung his arms pulling the mech holding him and throwing in into one others. He ignored another agonizing twist to his wing as he ducks a servo that would have hit his face. Bending as he dove he grab the mech holding his wings leg and pulled. The mech fell and Prowl's body followed. He made sure that all his weight fell on the mech then before any made a move he transformed and raced off pushing his engine to its limit.

He could hear them charging after him but unlike them Prowl was use to chasing those faster them him. so, it was easy for him to out run those chasing him. the effort though caused parts of his frame to spark as systems began to redline. Prowl allowed himself to slow and he shut off all sensors as he saw that he was not in his home city of Praxus. But the towering roads of Vos. The implications were not good to the Enforcers mind.

Against his wish, Prowl had to stop and transform back to root mode as he became low on energy. He hid in a nearby alleyway but could not stop his body from slumping down to the ground. He was in one of the few places in Vos that cater to ground base mechs. He was far from any of Vos's enforcer stations and low on energy. His percentage of getting home only got lower. He tried using the emergency frequency but all he got was static.

' _comms must have gotten damaged._ '

As non-vital systems started to shut down Prowl activated his homing beacon. It was a small chance but as of now it was all he had at his disposal. As his optics shut down a green light surrounded him and where once a mech was slump against a wall was nothing but pool energon that indicate that someone was there.

Smokescreen sat at his desk and sighed. He had been place on desk duty after being caught looking for his mentor when he should have been recharging. His commander was not please and told in no uncertain words that if he couldn't take care of himself then he wasn't going to place on patrol and become a liability to others.

He broke out of his thoughts as the lights began to flicker. Grumbling Smokescreen went to comm maintenance when his desk area was bath in green light. He had to close his optics or risk being blinded. A hard thumb and crash then the light was gone. He took him a few breems to clear his sight and to stop the ringing in his audios. When they cleared, it was the shouting of his coworkers but his whole attention was on the black gold and white mech that was laying on his desk and leaking energon.

 _: Medic! Officer down I repeat officer down:_ he shouted over the comms.

"s-smokescreen," Prowl voice laced with static as the red blue and white mech moved him from his desk to the floor.

"yeah, welcome back sir," he said _: Where is that medic, Prowl needs one NOW:_

 _: What Prowl:_

 _: You found Prowl:_

 _: Where are you:_

 _: Tactical room:_ Smokescreen shouted as he started field repairs. There was very little he could do for the door wings but he could stop the leaking from the energon lines.

" I-I made it back; y-you found m-me?"

"Morel like you found me, don't worry Prowl a medic on the way."

Kliks from saying that Smokescreen was shoved out of the way by a red and white unknown medic. He was followed by the station medic and several Enforcers. Including the Commander.

"Report!"

"Sir following a blinding green light Lieutenant Prowl was found on the desk with several injuries including a torn door wing and lacerations." Smokescreen kept one optic on his mentor as he reported what he saw.

In that small room, there were no wings that weren't tense in a high V. but an order from the medic and a flying wrench had everyone ducking and running out of the room.

"Stay out till I say so or until he is stable enough to move!" the medic shouted.

The Commander sent everyone back to their stations but Smokescreen who ignored that order and one young sniper. It was a well-known fact that little sniper was close to the two tacticians. The Commander didn't have the spark to send nor reprimand the two for disobeying instead he joined them standing guard outside the room. There will be time later once his Lieutenant was online to get what he wanted to know.

oOooOooOoOooO

In the highest tower in Vos, where the royal trine lives, a lone seeker sored up and onto the landing platform. He waited until one of the leading trine members noticed him and beckoning him forward. For the last orn information had reach them of a rebel group that was loyal to the Prime had sneaked pass the border and had attempted to kidnap someone. The lead trine was waiting on just what this group had wanted and who the kidnap bot was.

"My lords, here is the information that the interrogators had gotten out of the surviving members." The seeker said from his kneel position.

"Well hurry up before we rust," the Lord of Vos shouted. The three other seekers hid the flinch at the high volume the red, blue, and white seeker reach.

"Yes, my Lord, we found a transwarping device that was still active. Unfortunately, we could not trace its last coordinateness. However, we did get information of who was taken." He paused this part he wishes someone else was delivering. "They claimed that they found you sparkmate and was attempting to deactivate him."

"Oh, like that isn't new," the giant blue seeker drawled.

"Yeah, there have been several mechs and femmes claiming to be our sparkmate. None were and half were hire killers." The last seeker who was purple and black added.

"Who was it?" Starscream asked.

"the rebels claim it was a Praxian Enforcer, cameras in the area confirm such a mech escaping them. we have yet to locate him however."

"I see, go back and get more information," the Lord yelled.

"Yes sire," the messenger leap into the air and transform to do as told.

The leading trine was left to their thoughts. It wouldn't be the first time that there was someone claiming to be their fourth. And it most likely wouldn't be the last. Starscream watched his mates. Thundercracker and Skywarp were still recovering from the last assassination attempt and that threat hadn't lifted. Not with that same assassin now belonging to the Prime.

"I have to say, kidnapping is a new one," Skywarp broke the silence.

"And an enforcer to boot,"

Starscream hummed. He was intrigued but he would never say it in front of others. "who do we have in Praxus?"

Thundercracker lifted an optic ridge. "Curious are we."

"We have people in Praxus; isn't that place neutral?"

"Technically, but no one else knows that we do and with the troubles with Iacon I doubt that they will stay neutral for long."

"So, you're going to see who our mystery mech is?" Skywarp perked up.

"I only wish to see if there is another threat," the red and white and blue seeker huffed.

"Right sure, I believe its Barricade that's station in Praxus." Thundercracker smirked.

Starscream snarled while Skywarp laugh. "Just get him now and have him look for the enforcer. Have him send all information of him to us."

"Whatever you said Star."

"Ooo, I can't wait. Do you think it's actually our sparkmate?"

"anything possible I guess."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:** this and that.

 **Disclaimers:** I own nothing to do with Transformers.

 _Klik - seconds_

 _Breem - mintues_

 _Joor - hour_

 _deca-cycle - weeks_

 _Orn equal to days_

 _cycles equal to months_

 _Vorns years_

* * *

Prowl crept through the hallways of the station, ducking into offices much to the amusement of the ones currently using them. let it not be said that Prowl always follow orders unless they were orders to stay out of his office and not work. It had become something the entire station had started betting on. To see if Prowl would make it to his desk before the supposedly temporary medic found him. So far, the medic was winning.

After being dump back at the station and onto Smokescreens desk, Prowl had been confined to the med bay until the welds set. When he woke, he gave them his statement and told his Commander he was ready to start working again. To his displeasure the new medic named Ratchet had very loudly said that he would weld his aft to the berth if he even thought of going back before his say so.

He managed for two orns before trying his first escape attempt. For his second and third he had involved Smokescreen then Bluestreak the young sniper that he had found wondering the streets after being abandoned by his caretakers. Prowl had been scolded by both the medic and Commander Lazierfield. He was eventually forgiven by both Smokescreen and Bluestreak after their own dressing down by Ratchet.

Now he was on his sixth attempt and it was the closest he had ever gotten to his office. But he had to be cautious since Ratchet had recruited Bluestreak to guilt trip Prowl back to the med bay. a few more steps then he was inside.

"I was wondering when you would make it," Prowl froze wings hiked up to a V before he straightens his posture.

Acting like nothing was happening he turned to find his smirking apprentice. Giving the younger bot a stern look the tactician turned back his office door. "isn't there some data pads the you need to be doing?"

"Are you supposed to be in the med bay resting and not to even think of going into your office?" Prowl could hear the humor in the others voice.

"I do not see the problem of sitting at my desk and working on my data pads. It will not cause me as much harm as Ratchet thinks." He typed in the code only for it to be rejected. Prowl frown and tried again.

"It's called resting for a reason Sir, besides Commander Lazierfield has placed you on medical leave for the next few deca-cycles." He heard Smokescreen say. "Do we need to get Blue. He just got back from a very strenuous hostage situation but I am sure he would love to spend some time with you."

Prowl hid the twitch but his door wings didn't listen to him and did as they pleased. They fluttered with his agitation. "there is no need let him rest."

"Then you'll be heading back to med bay before Ratchet comes looking for you?"

"I-

"There you are you little slagger," both Praxians turned to see a scowling stomping with a wrench in his servo Ratchet heading straight for them. and before Smokescreen could say something Prowl briskly walked, for he never ran from others, in the other direction. "oh, no you don't get back here!"

Smokescreen watched as Ratchet caught Prowl before he could get too far and grinned as he was practically dragged back to his medical berth. "I am fine medic."

"While you are my patient I over rule everybody else and when I say that you are to stay put you will stay put or so help me I will weld you aft to that berth and keep you in medical statsis until your one hundred percent healed." The shouting continued all the way to the med bay and Smokescreen was the first to receive his winnings for that orns betting pool.

He went to collect his credits leaving his mentor to the tender mercies of Ratchet. As he left Lazierfield came out of his hiding place and entered the med bay. he did well to hid his amusement as seeing one of his stoic Lieutenants giving him the saddest drown turbopuppy look. But not wanting to incur the medics wrath he ignored his subordinate for the moment.

"Ah Ratchet I need your inventory report soon if you wished for those supplies to be ordered on time."

"You will get your stinking report when I damn well get ready to send it. In case you haven't notice I have been busy chasing down your mechs for every little thing that the last incompetent medic should've done and this slagger," he whirled around finger pointed at Prowl. "isn't helping."

"Well you're the only one that we have met the says that we needed all those scans and such." Lazierfield said. "Oh, before I forget we will be getting a transfer from another precinct and I will need Prowl for that."

Ratchet was not impressed and huff. "If he can keep from sneaking off every two kilks then maybe I will allow him to be release." Lazierfield saw Prowl subtlety perk up at that, "but he can't go off on patrols or any of the like for the next cycle." And Prowl deflates before hiding his disappointment.

"That's fine, if they have to hit the streets then Smokescreen can go in his place, it is what he is here for after all." He smirked it was perfect revenge for all the betting loses he lost to Smokescreen. "so do I have your permission to give Prowl the details of his new partner?"

"phff, why are you asking me you would have done it anyway." With that Ratchet went to track down another enforcer who was hiding from him.

"Well not the best way to endear him to you side Prowl," Lazierfield chuckled.

"I don't see what is wrong with me working on the data pads. I would still be sitting and not be bored out of my processor."

"That is a medic for you. Especially one as good and as notorious as Ratchet the Hatchet."

Prowl raised an optic ridge as if saying no kidding but didn't voice his true opinion about the temperamental medic. "It is a bit odd to have a transfer from within Praxus." He instead said.

It was true, the enforcers of Praxus rarely if ever transfer to the different precincts throughout the city. Normally they would get temporary ones if one was short of mechs due to retirement or injuries. That happened rarely. It was almost unheard of doing it for permanent reasons. But it does happen.

So, Prowl was curious as what this mechs reason for doing so. "His name is Barricade and his transfer came from up top. No reasons just that he's one of those the just bounce from one station to the next." Lazierfield said. His tone did not go unnoticed.

"you think that he was sent here to find out about what happen to me or is he part of the one who did it," Prowl asked. He was looking over Barricades datafile but could not see anything that would indicate that something was out of place. The mech had positive feedback from everyone he ever works with or for. No strikes against him and nothing to give Prowl the feeling of suspecting him of criminal activities.

"Who's the say, only thing I got was he came in did his job. He is a bit heavy handed but didn't go over that line. He would do well out on the streets but he might not fit with tactical."

"So we would only be partnered for investigative purposes," Prowl handed back the datafile. He had marked his own thoughts down for Lazierfield to go over later.

"Possibly but he could surprise us. your little mech certainly did," he grinned.

Prowl smugly smirked at the memory of bringing Bluestreak to the station once and how the then youngling had outshot the top shooters of the unit. After that the youngling became a fixture and the station mascot until he was sent off to the enforcer academy. Prowl just wished he chose something other than sniper.

"yes Bluestreak did but I have learned that some surprises are best left undiscovered." The happy memory of Bluestreak was replace with the one of Jazz and what had transpired. Lazierfield saw the change and he placed a servo on Prowls shoulder.

"Not everyone is going to be a Jazz; Prowl. Give the mech a chance before we label him. who knows he could be as good a friend as Smokey and Blue." He said softly.

Prowl silently didn't agree but he didn't say it out loud, what his Commander said was one logical point of view. But Prowl didn't want to go through the same feeling that he did with Jazz. But he nodded in acceptance and Lazierfield clap him on the back.

"good mech, see ya in at the end of the deca-cycle and listen to Ratchet or you'll never get out!" Prowl stared after his commanding officer.

He began to wonder if he could try to get Bluestreak in here to fill the silence, but once hearing Ratchet come back to reclaim his domain thought better of it. He did not want to traumatize the younger mech. As Ratchets threats filled the bay Prowl offline his optics and fell into a light recharge.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Barricade stood at attention as the station Commander scrolled through the data pad before him. He was one of the few large door wing frame types mainly black with streaks of silver. Due to his size his doorwings were smaller than the normal Praxian. It was his first day in his new precinct but he was there for another reason then just to fill an open spot. His main objective was to get more info on a mech called Prowl who had been transwarped to Vos and thought to be the ruling Trines sparkmate. If that was true, then he was to watch out for the mech until Starscream and his mates could arrive.

So far, he had learned that Prowl had been dupe by the Primes bonded and had found out in one of the worst ways. Then to add insult to injury he was kidnap by mechs working for said Prime. That had sparked some interest from the rulers of Vos. It was why out of all their spies and plants he was sent. And so far, he could tell that the mechs in this station were watching him very closely, it was not just out of curiosity either. There was a subtle threat hanging in the air and it was pointed at him.

"well I see no reason why you can't just start right away though you will have to wait for Prowl to be release."

Barricade quirk a ridge, "Release?"

"heh, our other surprising new addiction has taken over the med bay and had deem Prowl to still need some time to heal. Ratchet, the medic, gives him one more orn before being release to desk duty then a cycle before he could go on patrols. You however won't have to worry of being stuck in tactical. Prowl has a apprentice and until Prowl can go on patrols Smokescreen will be accompany you on the streets. That sound good to you?"

"Yeah sure."

"Good, so want to meet your new partner?" Lazierfield didn't give Barricade time to say anything as he was lead out of the office with a servo that was gripping his shoulder none too gently.

They were met half way by a younger mech in shades of gray and bits of red. A rifle over his shoulder and wings fluttering. "Ah Blue made your daily visit to Prowl yet; Barricade this is our station mascot and one of our finest snipers Bluestreak."

"Oh hello I'm Bluestreak and yes I did just finish seeing Prowl who was trying to get Ratchet to let him out early but Ratchet told him to mute it then he started to wave his wrench around and you don't won't to anger Ratchet when he has his wrench out and you must be the new bot that gonna be with Prowl and Smokey that's good cause Prowl does a lot on his own and he really should take breaks but he's really stubborn and-

"You can just interrupt him whenever you want a word in edgewise. He knows that he talks too much just don't go and upset him or you'll see a side of Prowl that made our harden criminals run screaming out of Praxus," Lazierfield warned.

"Blue does Prowl seem to be able to take visitors this orn?"

"Yes sir, I think he is about to wear Ratchet down but I think he has met his match and-

"Thank you Blue. Shouldn't you be heading out now I hear that you have training out in D sector this time."

Blue gasp, "Oh I almost forgot I better hurry because I don't want to be held back because I have to meet Sideswipe and Sunstreaker later and please don't tell Prowl that or he won't let me see them anymore." The little sniper gave them the biggest optics that barricade has seen and much to his shock he found himself wanting to fall and do whatever the little mech wanted.

Much to Barricades confusion Lazierfield laughed, "No worries Blue your secret is safe with me."

They watched the sniper skip out and Lazierfield sent Barricade a knowing grin. "No worries mech you're not the only one to fall for those baby blues. It's a trick he had when he was living out on the streets. Prowls one of the few that is doesn't effect…most of the time."

"A dangerous trick," the black door winger muttered.

"Oh you have no idea," the Commander chuckle. "Now let's go see how Prowl is faring today."

Just outside the door they could hear the shouting that could only belong to Ratchet and Lazierfield quickly grab a confused Barricade and yanked him out of the way as an unknown mech came flying out.

"And you can tell that so call Prime that I don't want to go and be his personal medic. There are plenty to choose from in Iacon. I don't deal with just one mech so leave me alone!" the few kilks later a wrench came sailing out of the med bay striking the mech on the helm knocking him out.

Lazierfield sighed before sending an order through the comm.s to come drag the unconscious mech away. After that he stirred Barricade around the mech and into the medic's domain. "A word of advice…always duck when Ratchet starts yelling."

Barricade began to wonder just what he had gotten into and why did his Lords optics land on him for this mission.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Prowl looked up when the doors to the med bay hissed open again, thinking that Ratchet hadn't hit the annoying mech from earlier hard enough he tried to remain out of the way of flying objects. But to his somewhat surprise it wasn't the mech but his Commander and a new black and silver mech that enter cautiously into the bay.

Prowl used the time to study the new mech. He was larger than him built for more of the physical side of being an Enforcer the smaller door wings were a good indication of that. His paint was mostly black with bits of silver lining the joints and edges and unlike other Praxians or unlike other mechs in general this mech had four optics instead of the normal two. To Prowl he was very odd.

He observed the mech take on Ratchet and was impressed that he could get away without so much as a warning from the irritate medic. That only lasted until they started for his berth when Ratchets voice trailed after them.

"I want him back in here his aft parked on a berth before he starts any patrols!"

Prowl smirk and Lazierfield chuckled. "Well you survive the Hatchet, congrats now let me introduce you to one of my up and coming tacticians Lieutenant Prowl."

Prowl watched the mech watch him before a large black servo was thrusted at him. "Please to meet cha names Barricade. Can't wait to work with ya partner."

Prowl took the offer servo just as Lazierfield started leaving. "Well I'll let ya get to know each other; play nice younglings!" then he was gone.

"I hope that you were given enough information about your duties at this precinct?" Prowl finally asked after reining in his embarrassment.

"Some but I figure I go with the flow once everything settled down," Barricade answered with a cheeky grin. Prowl groaned.

"not another one."

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Starscream glance at the gun metal mech next to him as they strolled through one of the few gardens that Vos could boast about. It had been some time since his friend had visited not since the disappearance of their mutual friend and the appearance of the newest Prime. Starscream was convince they were one in the same but Megatron felt differently and no amount of convincing would deter him. their friend and the gray mech were practically close and his disappearance was taken hard.

The new Prime not making things easier for either leader. They were already at odds with the cities allied with the Prime but both knew that if the tense situation wasn't resolved that soon the entire planet would be at war. However, it was not that old argument that had brought the leader of Kaon to Vos. But of another more recent matter.

"I hear that some of Primes mechs went after a Praxian and said it was your trines sparkmate."

"I see news travels fast and it is only the half-truth of the matter," the seeker scowled. "We are currently investigating everything including the Enforcer that was taken against his will. He has since been return to Praxus with treatable damage." He did not say that said mech was warpped back to Praxus nor that he didn't know how bad said damage was.

Megatron was quiet before letting out a huff of air. "the Prime had become quite bold as of late. Attempts on you or your trine mates and my people and now to involved a mech that most likely wasn't who they thought. When will others see that this false Prime is not who they think."

Starscream kept what he thought to himself. it was not time to delve into a still ongoing argument that was on the back burner. "the words he speaks has influence many and draws the desuetude, those consider weak, or those who have lost all hope like starving organics to food. He plays on their fears and their hopes."

"it also helps that he has charisma and mechs with good standing." Megatron added.

"That two. Being bonded adds to the effect of being stable."

"I find that hard to believe. Since when does being bonded mean that a pair is stable."

"Again true."

They lapse into silence each with their own thoughts. "Skywarp seem excited at the prospect of finding your sparkmate."

"Warp is still naïve with youth not to know better but I rather have that naivete then the dourness he once had. Even Thundercracker lets it slip that he is hopeful every now and then." The First Lord of Vos sighed fondly.

"but what about you? Have you been so jaded from past experience that you have given up hope?"

"I have learned not to get those hopes up for it would only hurt more when proven wrong."

Megatron did not bring it up anymore he turned the conversation to more safer topics for the rest of the orn. It wasn't till he was alone in the gardens, after Starscream said he was needed elsewhere, that he let his own barriers down and allowed the memories of some precious to him flow.

"How I miss you my dear Orion," he whispered. "I still have hope of finding you."

When he could take no more he shut those memories off and heading to one of the fight rings to blow off some steam. It was one of the few things he could do that brought him out of his reality for a few joors.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

He had to keep running he had ot get away. He knew he was close to a city not the one he just escaped from. He needed help for his injures and to get word to either Starscream or Megatron. He had information they would need.

The young mech stumble on some loose debris but catches himself then continues running. He was hurting, tired, and low on fuel. If he didn't stop to refuel soon he would fall into stasis. That would lead him to be found and capture again.

He was close he could see the lights, hear the sounds of a vibrant city, and that was his only guild. His optics having already been offline to conserve energy. He hoped it was Vos or Kaon. Friendly territories that once his description was known word would travel to his friends then his nightmare would hopefully end.

He stumbles again but could not catch himself. He hit hard the jarring scramble whatever sense of direction he had. His audios were filled with static he couldn't make out where he was. He didn't hear the steps coming towards him but he did flinch when he was gently touched.

"Hey are you okay?"

He tried to talk to tell someone that he needed to talk to his friends but no sound came out. his thoughts starting blurring together as a buzzing sound filled his processor. Gentle servos pick him up and he just had enough sense to know he was being carried before falling into emergency stasis.

Bluestreak worriedly glanced at the offline mech being held by Sideswipe. He had comm. the medical personnel back at the station and was waiting on them to come pick them up. Sunstreaker was standing off to the side snarling at any who tried to get close. Bluestreak calmly smiled at the concerned mechs that pass them assuring them that everything was under control and in Enforcer servos now. He gently urged them to continue on their way.

He sighed when the sound of sirens could be heard and Ratchets alt mode came blaring up to them. Sideswipe didn't have to be told to put the unknown mech in the back before Ratchet shot off back to his med bay. the sniper knew that he would have to follow just so he could give a statement. Normal for these types of things.

 _: So, you want to say high to Prowl:_ he comm. the twin terrors.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:** this and that. Implied torture and things.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Transformers.

 _ **Klik - seconds**_

 _ **Breem - mintues**_

 _ **Joor - hour**_

 _ **deca-cycle - weeks**_

 _ **Orn equal to days**_

 _ **cycles equal to months**_

 _ **Vorns years**_

* * *

Barricade stalked through the many alleyways that lead into the deeper darker part of Praxus. He was late to report to the lead trine. He had nothing to report. It wasn't mostly his fault his target had been laid up and he had been stuck with a different bot. Not to mention that his suppose new Commander seemed to find ways of limiting his time with his new partner.

That was all about to change now that Prowl was allowed back to full duty. Their first patrol was the next orn. But that wasn't the only thing he was reporting. Barricade as well as the rest of the Paxus Enforcers had found out that their home was about to be invaded by the Prime and his officers. While the other precincts were somewhat excited and annoyed, the one that he was currently in was so tense he was wondering when one would snap. Even the talkative Bluestreak had gone quiet only talking in short crisp sentences and only to a few bots. He hadn't seen how the new affected Prowl but judging how Smokescreen and the little sniper it was bad.

Barricade was sure the Lazierfield was thinking up plans on how to address the problem. But Praxus was a large city and there was guarantee that the Prime and his entourage would even come to his station. But Barricade planned on digging on the reason for the Primes visit it looked to be too consequential. Seeing how his new comrades were acting he wasn't the only one to think so. His whole unit was gearing up for something and Barricade knew that it centered around his new partner.

The other thing he was going to report really had nothing to do with anything. It was just some random thing that caught Prowls interest and landed the door winger in another situation. According to others it was a good situation even if the Praxian didn't agree. It was Bluestreak and his mysterious twins who had found a young mech in need of fuel and medical attention. Nothing really, but it was that Prowl who had somehow became the mechs guardian that caused Barricade to look closely.

The young mech looked to have been in captivity for some time. He was really malnourish his plating dull and dented. The unknown mech's digits were one the worst as they looked like he had dug through metal walls while being broken. He was visiting Prowl when Ratchet had come blaring into the bay and Barricade was close enough to hear when the young mech came online and in a panic. Words like "safe" and "Prime not Prime" would cause armor to raise but it had caught his partner attention and he had quite bravely walked over to the busy medic. The young bot had calm down once Prowl came into sight and had fell back into medical stasis.

Prowl's body language from there was tense though he hid it well. But a bot only had to look at those door wings to see how he really felt. But the young mech was calm but he became worst when Prowl moved away from his sensor range. Ratchet, reluctantly, had Prowl sit on the berth next to them while he work. Lazierfield had been there the whole time and when Ratchet was done announced that Prowl would be looking after their new guest until such time. Barricade knew the Commanders reason for that and he didn't like where his thoughts were going. But he'll leave it up to the royals to figure out what the next move is. He needed to get back before someone notice he wasn't where he said he was.

 _: Barricade reporting in:_

 _: well it's about time you called, we were beginning to feel that you didn't like us anymore:_ Barricade rolled his optics at the younger royal trine member then flinched when a high shrill followed.

 _: Skywarp! What are you doing get back to work those data pads don't finish themselves:_

 _: Aww Star I was-_

 _: Only trying to get out of work; I don't care:_ Barricade could just hear the pout as the seeker cut the line _.: Barricade I hope that your excuse for reporting late it as good one:_

 _: Well at first there was nothing to report. Your Enforcer landed himself in the care of a very protective and easily annoyed medic. Good news he'll be back on the streets tomorrow. Bad news Prime is visiting:_

 _: Is he the one that was kidnap_ : a paused before the Lord of Vos came back _.: What do you mean Prime is coming; I'm surprise he would bother leaving his precious Iacon:_

 _: So far, yes:_ Oh, he hated what he was going to say next he didn't think his audios could take the volume _.: Not too long ago an unknown young bot stumble into Praxus and now Prowl, your Enforcer, is his guardian until further notice. As for Prime, I am not the only to think the timing too consequential. This entire station is on edge by the visit. Pit I think that Lazierfield is thinking of sending Prowl off somewhere or at least that's the impression I got. But the mech absence would be noticed.:_

To his surprise Starscream took it better then he thought _: do what you can to find out why our great and all powerful Prime is coming. We will be coming to test this Prowl ourselves and if he is what has been claimed then we will go from there. But until then don't let anything happen to him.:_

 _: Understood…by the way, Lord Megatron wouldn't be joining you would he:_

A snort _: as if that overbearing aft head could sneak anywhere without being notice, no it would be just us and we will not be announcing our arrival.:_

 _: I see very well then, I'll keep you little Praxian safe and sound:_ before the Lord of Vos cut the link Barricade quickly stop him _.: Before I forget here's, Prowls file including all the mechs life. Kind of boring but I thought you would enjoy it.:_

 _: see that you do:_ the line cut and Barricade wait a few breems before heading back to his apartment going a different way then he came. He had worked with Prowl in the office but he was curious about the rumors of the Praxian. Rumors that said the Prowl was a different mech when out on the streets.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Prowl walked into the station looking stoic but for those who could read his wings knew that the mech was excited. He was officially off medical leave and was finally able to get out and back on patrols. It didn't even matter that after the end of his shift he be taking home a new house guest. Well he be taking home three house guest but Smokescreen and Blue had been to his home several times and this time was only because his Commanding Officer thought that he would need help with the injured mech coming into his care.

But that was something he could worry about later right now he had to find his partner and get out on the streets. He found Barricade leaning against his desk talking to Smokescreen. It was Smokescreen who saw him first and quickly dove behind his own desk and was going through his pile of data pads.

Prowl raised an optic ridge at his apprentice behavior. But he decided to ignore it for now. "have you already seen were we are patrolling today?" Barricade only shrug. "I see, very well then come with me."

He turned not seeing if the bigger mech was following though his wings told him everything he needed. They flick and fluttered with each input through the short walk to the roster board. Prowl hid a smile when seeing that they would be in the D sector. His favorite area to patrol. It had everything from speeders to the common thieves. Prowl secretly loved the thrill that sector gave him outside of his other duties. Many wondered why he love that area but Prowl wouldn't say but they would always see the grin when he came back.

"I'm guessing that your pleased." Prowl's smile disappeared and went back to his stony expression.

"Let's get going before the rush starts." He was two steps to the door when Ratchets yelling came at them.

"Hold it right there, who said you two could just leave without your physicals."

"Those could wait till we return. I've already must go by your bay to retrieve my ward." Barricade wonder if the mech had no self-preservation codes.

"Is that so, well let me tell you mister no listen to those who are true medics. Whether you realize nor not you out of all you comrades had the most viruses. And I don't care that you have the latest on anti-viral programs that fact remains you had em and I had to deal with them. so, before and after every patrol you are to report to med bay and get check out by me. Am I understood." Ratchet had his wrench out and it was inches from Prowls face.

"Your efforts for my care are appreciated medic but-

"Do not make me make it an order," the medic warned.

Prowl sighed in defeat, "Very well but make it quick." Seeing that this was about all he was going to get Ratchet grab the Praxian by his arm and lead him back to med bay. Barricade wisely followed.

It was joors later that they were out on the beat and Barricade has seen just what the rumors hinted at. Prowl was a speed demon who loved a good chase. Barricade thought of so many teasing questions to ask just from the satisfied smile the other mech wore after he caught his prey.

"So, is this your version of a good interface or you just like to have a quick overload?"

Prowl twitched before transforming into his alt mode peppering Barricade with some loose debris and driving off. Barricade not slighted in the least followed. He couldn't wait to tell his new friends at the station that he could confirm those rumors.

Back at the station both mechs stood at attention while Lazierfield tried to keep his mirth contain. But he was losing his battle with that. "so, you asked him if chasing was like interfacing?" he let out a loud laugh at Prowls heated embarrass look and Barricades smug smirk. "mech I knew that I would like you. Prowl I need to talk to you funny partner a bit, what don't you go ahead and get your guest home. Ratchet will have the list of his orders that need to be followed.

Prowl gave a crisp salute and stiffly walked out of the office. That left Barricade to the mercies of his Commanding Officer. Lazierfield cocks a ridge as Barricade plays the innocence mech. "So."

"So."

"Not many would take kindly to how you tease him, but pit I can't help but be glad that someone isn't treating him like broken glass and will keep him on his pedes. I don't think many could even voice something close to what you said."

"Well it was too good an opportunity to miss." The black mech smirked.

"Just don't cross that line Barricade or you'll regret it." Lazierfield said seriously.

"Wouldn't think of if it sir."

"good now get out and go bother someone else." Barricade saluted before leaving. Lazierfield shook his head. "Ah young mechs."

In the med bay, Prowl listen to everything that Ratchet said. He switched from the medic to the young red, blue, and white mech lying on the berth. According ot the medic the mech was the same age if a little bit older then Prowl. He had yet to become conscious and Prowl wonder how he was supposed to get him to his apartment. But it seemed that Ratchet thought ahead.

" I kept him in stasis and was just about to bring him around." The white and red medic said hitting the screen and then plugging into the mechs medical port.

Prowl heard systems start to cycle and warm up. Blue optics flicker before steadying. The young mech groaned as he brought one servo to his helm. Two strong servos kept him from curling up into a ball no doubt he was in pain.

"Can you hear me?" Ratchet asks. The young mech nodded, "Alright I am going to asked you a series of question answer what you can if you can speak if not just nod."

The young mech whispered in a strained voice, "Yes"

"Do you know where you are?"

"No."

"Do you know who you are?"

The young mech was hesitant seeming to be thinking then his face changed from that to being distress. "n-no w-why is that?"

"Most likely from the trauma you sustained before you were found. What can you remember?"

"Running, being afraid it feels like I was looking for something, but I…can't remember what." He covered his face with his servos.

"It alright, the corrupted files could be temporary and your self repair might fix the damage." Ratchet didn't like sugar coating things. Memory files were tricky things.

"So, I could get my memories back?" he asked hopefully.

"There's that possibly." Ratchet said truthfully. The mech looked a little down casted. " Do you know what city you are from?"

The mech doesn't say anything only shakes his helm. His field radiating his distress and Prowl thought he looked younger then he was almost like Bluestreak use to be. He had stood back during Ratchets exam came up and placed a servo on the young mechs shoulder. The mech jerked in surprised but relaxed when Prowl extended his own calm field to brush up against the others.

"Due to your unusual appearance and your inures it has been decided that you will be under the care of one of the Enforcers until further notice." He said firmly but not unkindly. The mech nodded, "So it has been decided that you will be staying with me and two others. Is that acceptable to you?"

The mech looked at Prowl in surprise. He didn't think he would be given a choice but he nodded. "Very well my name is Prowl. The others will be here soon."

No sooner then he said it the bay doors hissed open. First was Bluestreak who bounced up to Prowl happily already to start talking. He stops though when he saw that there was someone else and was soon trying to get the other mech to talk to him. then Smokescreen came in.

"Well who's the little hot rod?" he asks _.: I vote that his new name be Hot Rod.:_

Prowl's door wings flick, "hot rod?"

 _: You have anything else you can call him. besides Commander thinks he's running from someone so it might be a good idea to have go under a new name while in our care. Might think of getting him repainted too:_ Smokescreen sent over the comms.

 _: oh, Sunstreaker would be perfect for that.:_ Bluestreak popped in suddenly making the two older Praxians to flare their wings _.: oops sorry I didn't mean just to-_

"it's alright Bluestreak. While I rather not be in debt to those miscreants you do have a point." He ignored the confused look from the younger mech. Ratchet could have guess what they were talk about. "We think that someone is looking for you, whether that bot is one we want to find you is another story. So, for now your name is Hot Rod and there will be time later for you to get repainted."

"What's wrong with my paint; wouldn't be easier for someone who I know to find me if I look like I always do?" the newly named Hot Rod looked at his faded scuffed paint. He rather liked his blue and red and white colors.

"Yes, but what if someone you didn't want to find does first. This is to insure your safety." Prowl answered.

Hot Rod wasn't convinced but he didn't have the energy to argue, "Alright."

Prowl could see what the younger mech was trying to hid and didn't call him on it. When the other trusted him then Hot Rod may tell him. "Good, Bluestreak go see if Sunstreaker would do this. He might listen to you if you ask."

Bluestreak nodded and shot out the door. While Hot Rod was confused at the disappearing act that just happen the other bots just shook their helms. They were used to the younger bot's actions by now.

"Well while he's off doing that I guess I can go and get more fuel, cause I doubt that your sparse apartment has seen much in the way of the basics," it was meant as a tease but Prowl showed no signs of having heard Smokescreen. So the red and blue Praxian just shrug and headed towards the door.

"I hope that you are not using this time to go do your usual activates." Prowl suddenly voiced making Smokescreen trip on something invisible. The newly name Hot Rod began to wonder just what he landed into.

"just be glad you don't have to spend every joor with them," Ratchet said then he turned to Prowl. "Every shift he comes back here, there are a few things that need to be taken care of." Prowl nodded.

He gathered up his new charged and both left the med bay. their trek towards Prowls apartment was silent. Hot Rod was too busy staring at the city he found himself in and Prowl was just amused to let him. His apartment wasn't big but it wasn't small, at least not to him, to others it was very small. Prowl had argued that he didn't need much room since he wasn't home that much and that it can house three adult Praxians then it couldn't be considered small.

Bluestreak and Smokescreen had to point out that it was cramp and he used that against them so they wouldn't stay long. _'it would be even more cramped now with Hot Rod.'_ Prowl mused _._ When his home came into view he had pull Hot Rod out of his awe staring. "Welcome to my home Hot Rod."

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

"is this visit really necessary?" a small silver mech asked from his place on the berth. "What does it matter of one Praxian Enforcer was thought to be the sparkmate to the Lords of Vos?"

"Starscream and his trine have become a nuisance since I did away with that weakling Orion. I had hoped that it would drive a wedge between them and Kaon. And they had stubbornly survived all assassinations attempts. They have begun to make allies with some of the other city-states and if we can get the sparkmate and use that against them. I can bring them to heel." His berth partner and bondmate said. " If we can get a Praxian with such high standing ot join us then Praxus won't joined Megatron and his pathetic forces. Of coruse there was your suggestion of that one you mention. I would love to taste him."

"We've almost got the identity of the Enforcer but someone has been interfering with all attempts to gather them. Not to mention that our little prisoner 859 has made it pass Praxus borders." The silver mech climb out of the berth and waltz over to his mate. "And getting Prowler will be easy for me to do but getting to leave his position will be a pain. He may be a bore but he makes a good little berth warmer."

"Yes, I need to thank my old friend for allowing that one to escape," the large mech growled both from his anger and the image of Jazz and the Praxian in question in his berth. "Care to join me?"

"Oh, ya know how I like too but I have to take care of other things this orn. But do tell Ironhide that I said hello." Then the silver mech dances out of the room.

The one known to the public as Optimus Prime watches him go before leaving himself. He was getting tired of having to deal with being the nice gentle mech he had everyone believing him to be. Using the friend of two of the rulers of two city-states had been easy. It made everyone believe the lie easier, he just didn't count on Megatron and Starscream reacting like they did. Suspicious right from the beginning. Now another hitch in his plans for domination and the betrayal of one of his minions. While the old bot thought, he had been Orion so it shouldn't be surprising how he reacted once finding out that that wasn't the truth.

Ironhide had been appointed his bodyguard and Optimus had found that he could stand the mech more than the other groveling weaklings that shared his space. Now he would show him what happen to those who were betrayers.

The doors to his private torture chambers hissed open and inside was an old dented red mech hanging by the wrist. Optimus was happy when the old mech glared at him. it meant that he wasn't broken yet.

"Hello my old friend, shall we continue where we left off from yesterorn." He purred when picking up one of his favorite tools.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:** this and that.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Transformers:

Klik - seconds

Breem - minutes

Joor - hour

deca-cycle - weeks

Orn equal to days

cycles equal to months

Vorns- years

* * *

The orn that the Primes arrival to Praxus was drawing near and Prowl was on edge. Not that he was showing it but it was on his mind when he wasn't thinking about his duties or Hot Rod. The mech's new paint job was the opposite of his personality. He had to admit Sunstreaker knew what he was doing.

The young mech now sported a flame design in yellows oranges and dark reds. The artiest even added a detachable spoiler to add to the effect. Hot Rod looked to be a totally different mech compared to how he looked when they first met. Unlike what his paint suggested Hot Rod was quiet and a hard worker.

When Ratchet was done with the mech he was left to sit and wait for Prowl to return from his patrols or shifts. One orn before the start of his shift Prowl had taken the young bot to the station archives and left him in the care of the old mech that worked there. Hot Rod was to help the old mech but he wasn't allowed to deal with any sensitive cases whether they be closed or not.

That left the Praxian to deal with orn to orn problems. Which meant dealing with Barricade who had made teasing him a sport. At first Prowl ignored him but as time went on he found that there was no malicious intend unlike other mechs who tried to make a jab at his expense. He was even becoming to enjoy the other mechs company but only in short burst. He had enough to deal with Smokescreen's brand of teasing when not on duty. But Prowl was not about to trust the black mech completely, he had been burn once and had no desire to repeat the experience any time soon.

Prowl sighed as he signed off on another data pad. This orn he had been regulated to his desk while Barricade had drag a confused Smokescreen away. He was already thinking of ways to bail out his subordinate from whatever trouble he had landed himself in with the older mech.

Another data pad put away and Prowl for once had found that he wanted to be anywhere but at his desk. Checking the time, he found that it was almost past mid-orn and after checking on Bluestreaks schedule had decided that he would take one of his very rare breaks.

 _: Prowl to Bluestreak:_ he was about to give up when he had heard nothing from the younger mech until the line crackle to life.

 _: Bluestreak here, um is there something that you need Prowl:_ Prowl hesitated, it sounded like the young mech had been in the middle of something. He was afraid that he had interrupted the young mech and had no wish to cause him trouble.

 _: I was wondering if you can take a break as of now:_ again, it took longer for Bluestreak to answer him.

 _: Um let me check real quick:_ Prowl had started to make his way to the stations rec room knowing that it would be somewhat empty. Bluestreak had other ideas: _Okay I can meet you at the door and we can go check out that new restaurant two blocks down:_

 _: Do you have to time to go that far:_ he was fine with just the rec room.

 _: Yep, I was told to take the rest of the orn off since I…well I fell:_ he heard the embarrassment in the young mechs tone.

 _: you fell:_ Prowl could almost see that happening, but he thought that Bluestreak had gotten a hold on his clumsiness.

 _: yes sir, my pede got caught in a crack when I was exiting my position and I fell, but Ratchet told the Commander I need to stay off of it and he gave me the rest of the orn off:_ he chirps.

Prowl had just reached the door that all Enforcers used when the sound of hurried steps reached him. turning so he could get out of the way he saw Bluestreak come sliding to a halt. He raised an optic ridge and pointedly looked at the gray and red mechs pedes.

"I'll rest it when we get to the restaurant please don't tell Ratchet," he used his big optics but Prowl only shook his helm. Bluestreak began to fidget but stopped when he saw the corners of Prowls mouth failing not to curve up.

"Very well, afterwards I will escort you home and make sure that you rest."

Bluestreak gave a happy trill and waited for Prowl to exit first before giving a wave to the mechs at the far end of the hall who had been watching and waiting for them to leave.

The mechs waited and heard the happy chatter the Bluestreak was known for fade before returning to Lazierfield's office. The Commander trusted that the young sniper could keep the tactician busy until they had finalized their plans. He had already given the sniper his role, getting Prowl out was just part the other part involved the twins he knew.

The Prime had chosen his station as one of the ones to visit and he had to make sure that everything was in tip top shape. But he also was not about to let the Prime get to know about Prowl and had Barricade, Smokescreen, and Bluestreak find ways to keep the mech out of the station and busy. Hot Rod would be sheltered with one of the twins while the other would lead Prowl on a merry chase through the city.

Lazierfield just has to look the other way when it came to arrest and any laws that may or may not be broken during the orn. He had told Blue to tell the twins that if they didn't do any property damage or kill any bot then he would. The rest of his staff would be dealing with the Prime and any bot that tagged along. The last thing they needed was the mech trying to manipulate Prowl into doing anything that he didn't want to.

"Are we sure this will work; Prowl isn't easy to fool and keeping him and Prime from crossing paths is going to be hard. There is no telling which direction he'll coming in. unless you got optics train on one group and they radio their locations." Smokescreen said.

"Taking care of, but let me worry about Prime you just keep Prowl out of the station. Have the twins wear him down then take him to your home or Blues just not here or his apartment." Lazierfield said from behind his desk servos clasp behind his back. "I also want the kid, Hot Rod, to remain unseen as well."

The two mechs in his office quirk an optic ridge. "I suspect more then what we know so far about Prowls little adventure and young Hot Rods appearance. The fact that he came from Iacon and no one has filed a missing bot report then add in Primes sudden interest in Praxus and her Enforcers…it's all too coincidental to me."

Barricade had to agree but didn't voice it. He had more information than the Commander and it was leading to the same conclusions. What was making this more troublesome was that the Lead Trine pending visit. The black mech was going to send another report before his next shift and suggest that they try for when Prowl would be unconscious. It would be the easiest and it would be after the Prime was gone.

"…Just don't bring your chase to where ever the Prime and his entourage is touring. We don't need that kind of spectacle." The black mech snapped back to attention when he saw the Commander staring at him.

"Yes Sir, I am sure those twins of Blue's will keep Prowl very busy and satisfied." He said with a smirk.

The Commander just huff in amusement, "Just wear him out that's all I ask."

Smokescreen was holding back his snickers. To him it sounded like his Commander and Barricade were setting his mentor up for a tryst. He could just hear Ratchets lecture if Prowl found out and crashed because of it. Though he might get a wrench to the helm if the medic found out that he had a part in it also.

"well what are you two standing around here for," Lazierfield made shooing motions with his servos.

Barricade and Smokescreen saluted and left. Smokescreen back to tactical and Barricade off to go meet up with Prowl. He was going to give some reason to start getting the Praxian tired so he figured he get him to the race tracks. Smokescreen gave the black mech the best of luck getting Prowl anywhere near the tracks.

"ya just have to know how to talk to him then it's easy from there," he had said with a grin.

Smokescreen just roll his optics and shot him a rude gesture to his back. He had his own ways in dealing with his mentor. Though most involved Bluestreak. Staring at the pile of data pads that he swore had been smaller a few breems ago, Smokescreen whined before starting on the pile hoping to finish before Prowl returned to the station.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Barricade waited patiently for Prowl to walk the young talkative sniper home before they transformed and headed back to the station. He was about to suggest they go to the tracks after the shift when a silver mech sped pass them well over the speed limit and before he knew Prowl had his lights on and gave chase. The black mech cursed before following lights and sirens blaring.

"Primus slag it Prowl," he growled. "the pit is wrong with that mech."

He finally caught up to his partner but saw that something was wrong. Prowls door wings were held high and tense. In fact, his whole body was tense. The grip he had on his weapon Barricade could hear the digit's creak with the strain. After transforming he walked slowly up to the side of his partner, the small quiver of Prowls wings was the only indication that he knew Barricade was there. Once he got a look at the speeder Barricade began to understands Prowls actions.

That cheeky grin, silver armor and blue visor, the relaxed but ready to attack at the drop of a helm stance even if he never had met him Barricade would know the bond mate of the Prime anywhere.

"Hiya Prowler, miss me?" Jazz said as he saunters up to the tense black and white Praxian.

"Jazz," Prowl withheld everything he was feeling from entering his tone. He shut down his emotional center and let his battle computer take over. He could not deal with this now everything was still too raw. "You broke the speed limit again."

"yeah well didn't know how else to get your attention, I 've tried going to your work place but you were always busy," the saboteur pouted.

Barricade withheld the snort and the optic roll he wanted to do. ' _does he really believe that Prowl is that gullible.'_ He thought watching the drama unfold. He decided to stay back unless Prowl needed help. He kind of hope he didn't. Barricade didn't need Jazz's optics on him not with him still undercover.

"It is my work place Jazz of course I would be busy. If you have something that needs my attention you can wait until I am off shift or see another Enforcer." Prowl kept a firm yet monotone voice.

But Jazz was undeterred, "Aw come on Prowler it'll only take a breem. I just wanted to apologies for leaving like I did and I wanted to start over. Ya know your ma one and only." He said sweetly as one servo found its way to one of Prowls doors.

Prowl flick the appendage off and narrow his optics. "it Prowl just Prowl not Prowler. Jazz I have yet to congratulate you on your bonding to the Prime but please excuse us as we have to respond to a call."

The black and white Enforcer transformed before the silver mech could get a word out and speed off Barricade not far behind. Barricade watch their back making sure that the saboteur did not come after them. once he was sure, after scanning the area, that they were the only ones on the road did he try talking to Prowl.

"There is no call is there?"

"…No."

Barricade sighed, "Whatever look Prowl I don't know why that mech gve you trouble and I really don't care, but if its effecting you that badly follow me I know a good way to get it out of your system."

"if these is one of your attempts at hinting I need to interface-

"It's not, I'm talking about going to the race track. Red line your engines till you feel better then I'm taking out to the nearest bar and we'll get trashed."

Prowl slowed then stopped. "Racing does sound good, but the Prime visit-

"The Prime can go slag himself, he is only here for one orn and we may never see him so who cares." The black mech argued pulling up next to his partner. "Besides, I know that someone needs to find some companions to help get those kinks out."

"I am fine and have been fine Barricade. But if you insist then you will have to race me."

"Oh, and just what do I get when I win?" Barricade was seeing a new side to Prowl. The sight of Jazz must have shaken him up or something. From what he knew Prowl was never the instigator of things.

"You can choose. However, when I win you have to do whatever I say."

' _that little.'_ Barricade knew that the mech next to him could out race him but there was nothing to say that he couldn't cheat. "Sounds good. Lead the way mech."

The race track that Prowl took him too was a good one compared to others that Barricade had been too. It was well maintained with no trash pot holes' uneven repairs etc. but it wasn't the most complicated one either, just a wide standard circle. They didn't bother returning to their bipetal mode just kept on driving till they were at the starter line they were the only ones there.

"So, who's going to do the count down." Barricade asks.

"Just shut up and drive." Prowls engine revved. Barricade mentally shrug and counted down for them.

They shot off Barricade instantly taking the lead, but the black mech wasn't fooled he knew that Prowl was just waiting to pass him. he was right as they took the first turn Prowl sped up and was level with Barricade then sped past him. The undercover mech let him have the lead until the last lap. Gunning his engines Barricade used his trump card. It was an illegal mix of fuel that was bane due to its explosive tendencies but only if mix wrong, otherwise it gave the mech burst of speed that lasted only for a few breems and it could only be used once.

Thankfully it was rarely used and Barricade was certain that Prowl wouldn't know it when he decided to use it. As he closed the distance he timed it just as they crested the curve then pumped the mix into his engine. Barricade shot off in a blast of speed that left tire marks in the ground. He passes Prowl but he mech wasn't going to give up and kept Barricades pace. But in the end, it was Barricade that won just by the grill of his bumper. They transformed and Barricade was satisfied to see the steam rolling off the black and white mech his intakes panting from the effort of keeping up in the last stretch.

"As agreed you choose what your prize will be." Prowl spoke tiredly door wings drooping.

"Pit Prowl, don't act like it's the end of the world. I'll go easy on ya." Barricade evilly grinned. "all you have to do is come with me to the nearest bar. Have a cube of high grade, that's all."

Prowl stood there considering thinking, "Fine but I don't will not consume any high grade. Next orn we cannot be overcharged."

"tch, stubborn aft." He mutters. "that's alright, I am sure I can find a place that caters to those who drink other things." _'not.'_

"Very well then," instead of driving there they decided to walk. The place that Barricade picked wasn't that far and he knew the bartender that works there. he'll have Prowl plastered before the night is out.

He had to push Prowl in the bar and onto the stool. The mech had not relaxed since he saw the building from the outside. Barricade was wondering if he would have to force feed the mech. But fortunately, he didn't as the bartender placed two cubes down in front of them.

"From the mechs down at the end." Barricade stared at the cube suspiciously then he turned to see just who was treating them. he nearly choked when he saw two members of the Lead Trine. Skywarp and Thundercracker. The purple and black seeker giving him and Prowl a cheery wave.

"Oh, some mech shoot me now." He grumbles quietly.

"What was that?" Prowl asks trying to see the mechs over Barricades shoulders.

"Nothing." Prowl wasn't convinced but said nothing just stared at his cube. He surprised Barricade by taking a sip much to the delight of the young seeker that the black mech was trying to ignore. With knowning that Jazz was in the city Barricade didn't want to chance fate, so he spent most of the time getting Prowl wasted and having Thundercracker keep his trine mate away.

That didn't last long.

Before they called it a night Barricade and Thundercracker found the two dancing out on the floor. Well Skywarp was holding Prowl and dancing. It took the combine efforts of the two to separate them and Barricade half carried half drag Prowl out of the bar and back to the care of Hot Rod and a visiting Bluestreak.

Still in the bar, Skywarp was smiling audio to audio. "did you feel TC?"

"Yeah, but Starscream is the one to convince."

"So, he's ours. Doesn't matter what Star thinks. We felt it so will he. Then we can take him home." the seeker was bouncing as they went out the back way.

"Just don't tell him we already met the mech. I don't won't to hear the lecture," Thundercracker says before his trine mate warps them away.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

The orn of Primes visit had the entire precinct in a tizzy. Officers shouting orders, regulars and recruits trying to look presentable, and Prowl not trying to crash from all the impossible things that could or could not happen. And trying to ignore the pounding processor ache he woke up with he was still tired from the last orn.

To his surprise once he reached the station and found the changed roster he, Smokescreen, Barricade, and Bluestreak were on the streets covering twice the size of his normal patrol area. The reason, at least four other Enforcers had been laid up due to injuries and they were shorthanded in those areas. His processor ache only got worse.

"so, it's the four of us covering an area that normally there would be more than four covering." Barricades baritone crashed into his helm. Prowl brought a servo up cradling his helm.

"yes, remine me to have a talk with our esteem Commander later." He hissed in pain. 'just what did he do last night.'

"Yeah, why don't you go to med bay and get that morning hangover chip from Ratchet." He grabbed his partner.

"I am fine, it will go away."

"Uh yeah right. You can't even stand straight right now. Besides what if the Prime saw you."

"Didn't you say the Prime could frag off or something?"

Barricade shrug, "True…you're still getting that pain chip. Then we'll be meeting Blue and Smokey." The doors to the med bay hissed open. "Where will Hot Rod be this orn?"

"Lazierfield drag him off something when we came in. Says he needed him to run some errands."

"So, a glorify delivery bot."

Prowl nodded.

"Well well look what the turborat drag in. I guess you're here for some relief huh," Ratchet servos on hips scowled at them.

"No."

"Yes."

Prowl glared at Barricade who innocently ignored him. Ratchet was watching the both of them then huffed. "Whatever here." He threw two pain chips at them and watched amused when Barricade stared down Prowl before the smaller Praxian broke optic contact and inserted the chip in his wrist port. Barricade grinned at the pass his chip back to Ratchet.

"thanks medic," they soon left for the shift.

Just as the doors hissed close Lazierfield's voice hit the comms. The Prime had just entered the precinct and was on his way to the station. Ratchet growled if the Prime thought that he would bow down to him he had another thing coming. Ratchet collected two of his favorite wrenches and subspaced them. he was ready to defend his med bay and the Enforcers that where his patients.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter end.

Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

Klik - seconds

Breem - minutes

Joor - hour

deca-cycle - weeks

Orn equal to days

cycles equal to months

Vorns- years

* * *

Praxus was a truly impressive city, the spiraling towers reaching high to the twining crystal branches that dotted the walkways and gardens. The most stunning of them all were the helix gardens and it was there that the mech known as Optimus Prime stood waiting for his bonded to rejoin him.

The red and blue mech watched amused by the mechs and femmes that slowed down and gawk at him. The Enforcers that joined his own bodyguards kept most of the gathering crowd moving.

He was watching them watch him while the Enforcers watched everybody. But he was here on more than just visiting. He was here for more sinister reasons. There were two, hopefully three, mechs in the city that he wanted. One being the medic that turned him down for the position of CMO, he did not like mechs saying no to him not when he wanted something. He would break the mech before having him reprogram to do anything that he wanted.

Another was the little escapee, Optimus could not let the weak mech become know the public or the two upstarts from Vos and Kaon. If word got out that the missing mech was the one supposed to be the one true Prime, all his plans would fall into ruin.

The third and the one he wanted most was the Praxian that his bondmate Jazz had found. The rumor of the same mech being the sparkmate to the leaders of Vos also made him more tempting. Add in the processor behind the mech and his talent at being a tactician made Prime want him even more. If he could get the Praxian under him, both figuratively and literally, then no bot could overcome him when he drove the planet to war.

When that happened then he would reveal his true self to the world. But for now, he must act like he gave a damn about those crawling before him. taking Jazz as a bond mate added to his nice mask, but neither mech was nice behind closed doors. His little mate was never boring and he couldn't wait to see if the Praxian would live up to Jazz's description.

The mech known as Optimus stood tall as the Commander of this precinct's Enforcers walked over to him. Optimus automatically hated him; the mech gave off the feeling of determination, a mech who did what was right, and would protect his mechs and femmes and would most likely get in the false Primes way if he so much as saw who the current leader was.

Lazierfield felt the same towards the tall mech in front of him. he never met any of the Primes that came into power, but the one he was currently facing left him feeling on edge. He didn't like it, he didn't like how he to let the mech anywhere near his city or the bots living there.

"Good orn Prime sir." He said in a dead tone. No feeling or personally to it just blank. He would let the Prime think that him and his mechs were anything but someone to control. "Our path to the station is clear, we are ready to leave when you are."

The Prime nodded he still wanted to wait for Jazz to report in but the mech would be able to find him later. He would let him cause some chaos as long as it wasn't leading back to him. "very well."

As they left he saw a sleek silver form slither up beside him. his bodyguards made no move having gotten use the Jazz. The Enforcers however, had to be assured by their Commander before they lowered their weapons.

The false Prime was impress that they even detected his mate. He would have to think about adding more than the tactician to his military roster.

oOooOooOooOooOo

Prowl sighed for the tenth time as he sat and watched bots slow down and the moment they were far enough sped back up. Prowl didn't mind so much, if they saw him then they would be more cautious when speeding. It was the ones that didn't slow down that he was waiting for.

He was alone in his newly enlarged patrol area. The other four Enforcers that were assigned with him had taken the other three sections. They had plan to rotate between the areas so law breakers wouldn't get use to one single mech.

But with the Prime visiting all his usual troublemakers were behaving making his shift boring, even to him. he would never admit to anyone, but he wished that the two pit spawn twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would make an appearance just to alleviate his boredom.

Prowl rev his engine when two speeders blurred past him. The chase was a short one the ended when one of the mechs nearly collided with a flyer that was using the walkway instead of the sky. Upon closer inspection Prowl realized that the flyer was a seeker and quickly read the speeding mech his rights and cuffed him and sat him near the curve for pick up.

He stood guard just in case the seeker wanted to do more then leave a statement. But to his surprise the unknown seeker only frowned with a small growl before turning to Prowl.

"Does Praxus have no traffic laws or is it practice to let those who break them off easy." The seeker glared at the now frighten mech but Prowl stood between them.

"I cannot control those who use the roads and he will not get off easy as you believe." Prowl took out a small data pad and a stylist. "if you wish to leave a statement I will be happy to give you a data pad and you can be on your way."

"No, I have wasted enough time so do with him as you wish." The seeker turned on his heel and left, much to the relief of both Enforcer and speeder. Though Prowl was curious as the why his spark felt weird when the seeker was close.

He thought he had felt it before but could not remember. But since the feeling had dissipated he pushed it to the back to his mind. The prisoner transport had arrived and once the mech was loaded Prowl transformed and headed towards Bluestreak's section for his turn.

Prowl could say the only good thing that had not happen this orn was seeing Jazz again. Prowl didn't think he would be able to recover from another meeting, and he wouldn't have others to help distract him should he lose control.

As he made it to where Bluestreak was supposed to be, Prowl couldn't find him. He was about to transform to mech mode when a chipper voice called out.

"Hi Prowl!" Prowl stopped transformed and looked around for Bluestreak.

His door wings were flared out trying to pin point his wayward ward. "Up here!" Prowl tilted his head up and saw the little sniper waving at him from a rooftop.

"Bluestreak. Why are you up there?"

"Well I figured that I would see more if I was up here and then if I saw anything I would comm. you or one of the others. But that was only if I couldn't get to them myself luckily there hasn't been anything going on and I heard from Barricade and Smokey that nothings been happening over where they are at. I guess everyone is behaving with the Prime here and I got bored and was talking to Hot Rod who sounded really tired so I think we should take him out after shift and-

"Bluestreak," Prowl interrupted gently. "It is time for us to switch places." The sniper looked surprised then his optics dimmed as he checks his chronometer.

"Oh, sorry Prowl I guess time got away from me." Bluestreak gave a sheepish smile. "I better get over to Smokey before he gets annoyed."

"yes, you should." Prowl said as Bluestreak climb down from the roof. As he passes the older Praxian Prowl gave him a fond rare smile. "And Bluestreak."

"yes sir."

"I would suggest to leave what you have to say to Hot Rod for after shift. He is also working and we couldn't go out if both of you were to be held back for slacking on shift." He said it gently but firmly. Prowl may follow the rules to the letter but he sometimes understood how young mechs are. Even if they had been in the Enforcers for vorns and should know better.

"Understood sir." Those doors wings droop.

"But I see no reason why you cannot talk to him while you're on your way to Smokescreens location but only if you pay attention to the road."

Bluestreaks doors shot up as he gave a happy trill before hugging Prowl, who stiffen. It wasn't like he dislike being touch, he was just not use to it as most others refrain from getting close to him.

"thank you so much Prowl! I'll tell Smokey to meet us after we get back to the station, maybe we can invite Barricade too and-

"Bluestreak."

"Oh yeah, bye Prowl!" with one final wave the sniper transformed and sped off.

Once he lost sight of the little mech Prowl picked an alleyway and waited. The section the Bluestreak was station at was usually notorious for speeders. The many hills and sharp turns had them performing illegal races every orn or two. But as before the streets were quiet with very little traffic.

He settles on his wheels when the comms crackle to life.

 _: Prowl, red hellion headed your why. Barricade's chasing yellow hellion:_ Smokescreens irritated voice came over the lines.

 _: Get back here ya pain in the aft yellow smudge:_

 _: Like you can talk. Whoever painted you had no talent_ : the familiar sound of Sunstreaker hacking the lines caused a processor ache as the two-bickered back and forth.

 _: Smokescreen help Barricade. I'll handle Sideswipe:_

 _: Roger that:_

Prowl activated his hovers and lit his lights and sirens _.: Bluestreak can you see Sideswipe anywhere:_

 _: He's coming up to the East of your position. I wonder who he angered this time he is really booking it:_

 _: I will ask went I catch him:_

 _: Good luck sir and have fun:_

It didn't take him long to spot the red twin. Prowl caught up to the mech but Sideswipe was not letting him get an edge as he swerved suddenly onto another street. Going the wrong way.

"Sideswipe! Pull over now and you'll only get tag for speeding" Prowl shouted over his speakers.

"hahaha no can do Prowlie, Sunny was being a priss and the Prime has made the streets my playground. So, if you want me come and get me." The red mech stopped and shook his rear bumper at the fast-approaching Enforcer. "Nah nah."

Prowl felt his frame heat as he stalled, but it was not because of Sideswipes antics but because he did right in front of a shock Prime and much to his horror several senior Enforcers. Who were trying very hard to keep in their laughter.

Sideswipe was off again going faster than before, Prowl did not even stop to salute but continue his chase. "You little pit spawn hellion when I catch you I'll treat you alike all sparklings when misbehaving is treat. A swat to the rear."

Prowl didn't care that he said it out loud for all to hear. He was not in the mood to mind his words as several colorful balls flew out of a hatch from Sideswipes alt mode. The balls exploded painting everything and everymech a rainbow of colors. Prowl was spared due to be a little further back when they exploded.

"But that's only if you can catch me. See ya later copper!" he said cheerfully.

As the sirens faded the entire Prime entourage looked to their surprising cleaned Praxian guides. Jazz had used one of the large bodyguards to avoid being painted. "Well, I never knew Prowl to lose his cool."

"Yes, our resident pain in the aft likes to rile him up. It's good for him lets him unwind." Lazierfield said stepping around grumbling guardsmen to the newly painted Prime. "how about before we continue we get you group over to one of the bath houses to ya'll cleaned up."

Many perked up at the suggestion. "Yes, I don't think I look good in orange." He said good naturally. But to Jazz.

 _: Find that mech a deal with him:_

 _: Can I take my time:_ his mate sounded hopeful _._

 _: My dear you make do whatever your little spark desires:_

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Hot Rod was running to find the three Enforcers and the one known as Sunstreaker. He was supposed to meet up with them while Sideswipe kept his overseer, Prowl, busy for the orn. Bluestreak had sounded excited in his last communication. But the sniper was close mouth about it.

Hot Rod like the younger mech and he was beginning to like being around Prowl. At first the stoic enforcer was a little off putting even with Bluestreak and Smokescreen trying to show him otherwise. But, he was beginning to see what they were talking about.

Dodging around a group of mechs Hot Rod slowed down. He was grateful for the other mech taking him in getting him a new coat of paint, even if it wasn't his colors, and a new name. He wanted to remember his old one. He understood that all of it was done to protect him.

He really wanted the missing memories of his past. He wanted his name his colors his…everything. He wanted to know where he's from if anyone was looking for him. having that part of his past missing was frustrating and when he tried to remember all he got was a processor ache.

Prowl having seen his frustration had taken to teaching him how to defend himself during their off time. He liked that he had something to keep his mind off what he was missing, and going thru the Enforcer archives and the training was doing just that.

Hot Rod was forced out of his thoughts as he slammed into the back of a large gunmetal gray mech. "S-s-sorry sir." He quickly said then darted off not stopping when the large mech call out to him.

Megatron watched the little red and gold mech run off after stuttering an apology. Something about the mech was familiar and he tried to follow him. however, the smaller mech had disappeared into the crowd. With a annoyed growl, Megatron turned and being careful not to be recognized continued his search.

The information he had gotten had suggested that Orion was in the city of Praxus and he was going to find him and take him back to Kaon.

oOooOooOooOooOo

Starscream glared at his grinning trine mate. Skywarp had been smug about something for the last orn and the red and blue seeker had had enough of it filtering through the bond. The other trine mate knew the reason but Starscream knew that trying to get any answers out of the blue seeker was pointless.

So, that left the youngest of the group. "What has you grinning like a fool?" he continued to glare at the seeker.

"Oh nothing."

"Skywarp," the warning recognizable in the Starscreams tone.

"Even if I told you, you would just scoff so I am not telling. You're going to have to find out on your own." The black and purple seeker cross his arms and glared right back.

Starscream huffed but didn't push further. They were in Praxus waiting for the Prime to leave so they could get close to the Praxian Enforcer they were looking for. They had change their paint colors and hid their signals.

Barricade had informed them of Prowls location earlier if they wished to observed. Which is what they had been doing. Starscream would not tell his mates of his earlier encounter with the mech in question or that he felt his spark respond to the Enforcer.

He suspected however, that his trine mates had already known. And it annoyed him to no end.

"He caught the red one." Thundercracker spoke up chin pointed at the duo. The two others walked up beside him on their rooftop hiding place.

"Look how dirty he is, the red idiot took him for a ride didn't he." Skywarp said. "We should get him to our oil bath back home. he would enjoy it." He smiled.

"Warp."

"What? He may love the chase but I bet he would love the pampering that would come afterwards. Barricade got it out of the little one that Prowl likes hot oil baths."

"Do not get too excited." Starscream watched as the two were met up with five others one being the red pains yellow twin. "We still must be sure."

They watch as Prowl door wings jerked and level a glare at three of the five new mechs before releasing the red mech to the yellow one. He couldn't hear what was being said but from the body language he could see Prowl was giving the mechs a good dressing down.

"What has our agent said about his companions?" he asked.

Thundercracker was the one who answered having had more contact with the black Praxian. "The red and blue mech with the yellow chevron is his apprentice and the little Praxian is sort of his adoptive sparkling and has a fondness of the little mech. Who is a sniper." He watched the group of mechs start to walk away. "the two mechs are twins and hang out with the little sniper but love to tease Prowl but also would defend him, if rumors are to believed. And the other little mech is unknown but has been place in Prowls safekeeping."

"Is that so," Starscream muttered. Suddenly all three seekers stiffen as a sleek silver form slipped out of one of the alleyways and started to follow the group. Long sharp wings twitched in agitation. "we will follow and if he dares touch what's ours there will be no mercy." The lead seeker growled.

His trine mates hiss and snarled in agreement.

They gave chase. Keeping out of the saboteur's sensor range. If they were in the home of Vos, they would have already snatch the mech up and tear him limb from limb for his pass transgressing against them. but since they were not there was precious little that they could do without giving themselves away.

"That son of the unmaker better not touch him," Skywarp hissed when he landed across from where the group stopped.

"He won't."

"Yes, he won't be touching," Thundercracker said. "Looks like he'll shoot him first."

The two others jerked as they saw what the larger seeker saw. Without much thought or care they leapt into the air. Skywarp snatching the silver mech before warping away. But the shot had already been fired. Starscream and Thundercracker on impulse crashed into the group forcing them all to fall to the ground.

Skywarp warped back grabbing his trine mates then warping away before any of the mechs could speak.

"What the frag was that?" Sideswipe asked.

"No clue, but I don't know much about how flyers think." Smokescreen said.

"But that was unusual and mot to mention how rude they were they could at least said sorry before disappearing, right Prowl?...Prowl?" Bluestreak looked to the right of him excepting to see his caregiver/older brother figure standing there. only to find empty air.

The others had heard him and turned to see what was going on. Bluestreak gave a shrill whistle of fear as he found Prowl unconscious on the ground. Barricade being the closest reach down and checked the down mech.

"it's alright, he just hit the ground harder in the fall. But we should take him to Ratchet just in case."

Two pair of servos lifted prowl and through his arms over their shoulders. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker carried Prowl while Barricade took point and Smokescreen watched the rear. Bluestreak had Hot Rod next to him.

Barricade ping the two flyers that crashed into them. He got a data burst instead and snarled. He cursed himself for not detecting Jazz getting so close. But he was also confused as the why the silver mech had taken a shot at Prowl. It didn't seem to add up. But it was a thought for another time, he had to get Prowl taken care of first.

Up high another mech was being supported by his trine mate. After warping Jazz away Skywarp was one of the lucky few to be able to escape the saboteur with only a few gouges. Thought he lost a wing in doing so.

"Slag it frag it that giant aft headed idiot." Starscream growl snarl and raged. He was already in a bad mood with one of his mates getting hurt and one that could be a possible mate being targeted. "Thundercracker take Skywarp home while I deal with our idiot friend."

"I'm guessing that he is here due to a different rumor?" knowing that there was only one mech who fit that description.

"What do you think. After I deal with him I'll check up on our soon to be mate." Starscream said back turned to the blue seeker.

Thundercracker raised an optic ridge. "so you felt it too?"

"yes, we must do this carefully now the Prime is interested in him."

The blue mech laugh, "Good thing Barricade is still there. he can put in a good word for us."

Starscream snorted before they parted ways. He had to get Megatron out of Praxus before something happens. The last thing they needed was for the Prime and Megatron to cross paths.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter end.

Thank for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Transformers.

Klik - seconds

Breem - minutes

Joor - hour

deca-cycle - weeks

Orn equal to days

cycles equal to months

Vorns- years

* * *

Ratchet glared at the mechs that conjugated outside his med bay. it was bad enough that he had to act…nice when the Prime visited and had to fix the idiots with him after coming in disturbingly colorful. He did not ask why that was. Now, when all his berths were cleared and the Prime gone he was hoping to at least enjoy a cube of high grade.

No such luck.

That idea went to the pit when six mechs came dragging in an unconscious tactician. A simple fall, Ratchet would have snorted after seeing the graze mark on the mech, but he kept quiet. He just had to look at Bluestreak, damn blue optic younglings. So, he settles for kicking them out.

Prowl just had a few dents and cosmetic things. Simple, Ratchets favorite. Once he was done he went for answers and watching the mechs squirm knew just who to ask.

"You," he pointed at the big four optic black and silver mech. "Come here." he made a come here motion with his digit. Barricade to his credit didn't show how much the medic scared the pit of him.

From his spot in the hallway, Lazierfield snorted but he guesses he could save his unfortunate subordinate. "Ratchet please don't traumatize my mechs. I still have need of them and they don't come already experienced."

"Well then why don't you come hold his servo then, since your so concern." Ratchet said heavy on the sarcasm. "Alright the rest of you go shoo he'll be fine." He said to the other five bots. Two of the youngest were reluctant to leave.

"Bluestreak why don't you take Hot Rod and go stay with Smokey. That way when Prowl wakes up we can let all three of you know and you'll be closer." Lazierfield said gently.

Bluestreak wanted to argue but knew better to do so with a commanding officer, unless as Prowl once told him that officer was an idiot. But he doubted that he would get away with tell his Commander that. He nodded and clicked his acceptance as Smokescreen lead him and Hot Rod away. The twins soon followed.

Once they were gone Lazierfield went in the med bay were Ratchet was actually being quiet. He was letting his seething glare do all the shouting.

"Ok medic what was so important that we had to send the sparklings away?"

"I may be old and it may have been vorns since I last work in a hospital but that doesn't mean that my optics lost any of their sight." He returns his glare at Barricade. "and I doubt that you missed that mark on his shoulder and the clipped door wing."

"It…did come to my attention, but I thought it best not to cause more distress to the little ones then necessary."

"Well that's all and good. Next time send a comm or else I'll show you just why I was cast out of the medical community." Ratchet loomed over the taller mech. How he did it was put down as a medic thing.

"y-yes sir," the black mech started inching towards the door. Lazierfield took pity on the mech.

"Barricade why don't you go home and we'll pick this up in the morning." Barricade needed no prompting. Both Enforcer and medic had to do rewind the scene to see how fast the big mech clock.

"I think he set a new record." The Commander chuckled.

"Great we'll plan a party." Ratchet glanced at the Praxian. "You know something don't cha."

Lazierfield cocked an optic ridge. "And if I do."

Ratchet turn fully on the Enforcer glared in place. "They maybe you mechs sir, but they are my patients and if you-

"I read ya loud and clear medic. But first why don't we invite another to this party. Namely the one that's going to stir this nest of stingers into a death frenzy." Both bots turned as the door hissed open letting a red and white and blue seeker through. "Is there a reason why one of the ruling trine is visiting my city and stalking my Enforcers."

Ratchet didn't wait for the answer as he automatically scanned the seeker. He whirled and cursed as he rescanned Prowl. Lazierfield watch it all as Starscream watched confused. Which turned to slight terror when the medic threw a wrench at his helm and found a servo wrapped around his neck cables.

"You…you slagged faced sorry excuse of a flyer…you're his sparkmate!" Ratchet snarled. "Do you know what kind of trouble you just introduced by having mechs connecting the dots. He's already been shot at are you trying to paint the target on his helm yourself!"

"Now now Ratchet, let's not cause an international incident." Lazierfield tried to keep his medic from killing the seeker. "You'll be doing the Prime a favor." At that Ratchet let the flyer go.

Starscream cough a few times, "Your crazy. How a bot like you end up a medic."

"With practice on idiots like you." Ratchet paced back and forth in front of the down seeker. "So, which one of you is going to tell him because I'm the one that has to bring him out of the crash you'll induce."

"Well good luck your lordship but I have to attend to my station. Ratchet let me know when Prowl comes out of it."

"before or after he crashes." The medic snap at the closing door. "Well let's get this over with, bringing him out of a crash will take longer."

"I rather wait till my mates are here. we had plan on courting him properly. Telling him like this just sounds so…so unsophisticated."

"Oh, and just how are you planning on doing that without others knowing?"

"…working on it."

"working on it he says." Ratchet would have rolled his optics if he felt like it. "Call your trine mates now. From what I know of Prowl he would appreciate it better if you come out and just tell him." Ratchet gave an evil grin at the seekers paling features. "what's wrong flyer; you can stand up to Prime and gladiators but not to one little Enforcer."

Starscream sent the medic his own brand of glare. "Fine medic," he sneered. "Bring him online."

Ratchet smirk as he started helping Prowl to boot up. He heard the seeker muttering then cursing then threatening before a soft pop and two sets of pedes hitting the med bay floor. Glancing over his shoulder the white and red medic snorted before giving Prowl his full attention.

"He should be online shortly. Luckily it wasn't nothing compared to one of his crashes. So he should be coherent enough to process everything." He then stomps by the trio of seekers and shoves a cube of energon in one set of servos. "Make sure he refuels." He orders before leaving them alone with the black and white Praxian until he gets to the door he sent them an evil smile. "If you do him any harm, you'll be kissing those wings goodbye." The doors hissed closed.

"Well he seemed nice." Thundercracker said breaking the silence.

"Just don't make him angry." Starscream muttered before snatching Skywarp's shoulders. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh, going to see our sparkmate?" the smaller seeker said. He was excited to finally be back to see his dancing partner. Even if said partner wouldn't remember that night in the bar.

"Let him wake up first before shoving your ugly mug in his face." The lead seeker growled.

"Shh the both of you…he's waking up."

Prowl groaned as systems came online. He felt sore and he dismissed several notices and warnings to refuel. He tried to sit up but found that he was having more trouble than he normally would. He tried again and would have fell back on the berth when two sets of servos gently guided him back up while someone adjusted his berth so he could sit up without help.

When his optics online he saw someone or someone's that he didn't know. He was excepting Ratchet but he found three seekers hovering over him. he was sure that he didn't know them, but something was familiar. He felt like he should know them. It was like his spark telling him he should.

He absentmindedly rubs the area over his spark. It felt like it was going to jump out of his chest plates. One of the seekers looked hopeful and was trying but failing to hid it. The other two Prowl wasn't sure. The largest was as blank face as he could get and the other was scowling.

"So maybe we should introduce ourselves," the black and purple one said. He shoved his way between Prowl and the large blue seeker. "My names Skywarp, nice to remeet cha. Let's dance again sometime."

Prowl's doors twitch as a memory flashed across his processor. But he didn't get a chance to ask what the small flyer what he meant when the red, white, and blue one yanked him backwards.

"Idiot," he scowled at his grinning mate. "I am Starscream, trine leader and leader of Vos."

Prowl twitch again but with more force. He was wishing that he was imagining this, that his spark wasn't fluttering madly in his chassis, or that being near the three was making him feel good. But the seekers didn't give him time to recover when the larger blue and gray seeker spoke. "

"Thundercracker."

The puzzle was falling into place until Prowl got the whole picture and as much as he tried to think up reasons why this couldn't be real, again the seekers didn't give him that chance. Well, Skywarp didn't give him that chance.

Prowl was unprepared for the seeker getting right in his face and giving him a frim yet somehow gentle kiss. Starscream and Thundercracker were not about to be out done. Because as soon as Skywarp pulled away earning a whine from Prowl the other two gave their own claiming kisses. When they each pulled away Prowl had to slow his intakes as his mind whirled between not wanting to believe and wanting to believe.

So his processor did the one thing that would alleviate the conflicting wants. It crashed.

The leader of Vos stared in shock as their sparkmate slumped back into his berth. Thundercracker sighed before setting the berth to lay flat and adjusting the prone mech so he wasn't laying on his door wings. Skywarp was smiling like a fool.

"Wow never had that happen to us before. We must have been awesome!"

Starscream slap the youngest seeker upside the helm. "Moron." Not to be outdone Skywarp poked the other seeker back. Then Starscream poke back.

Poke poke poke. back and forth. It was like watching sparklings fighting over a toy.

Thundercracker wondered when he became the responsible one. He Ratchet and let him know what had happen. He flinched when a string of cursing shot back at him, in the back ground his could hear Lazierfield laughing.

"the medics on his way and said we have better make ourselves scarce before he gets here." that stop the Starscream and Skywarp from poking each other.

"But I don't want to leave." whined Skywarp.

"I am not leaving just cause some medic tells me too." Starscream crossed his arms daring the others to say something.

"Whatever, I am not about to get dismember by a grounder." The large seeker said and took a spot out of the way of the oncoming medics wrath. Which wasn't long before the doors hissed open and Ratchet slowly menacingly stalk in.

The medic glower at the three. Starscream looking definite, Skywarp trying to snuggling Prowl, and Thundercracker watching him from the sidelines. Ratchet huffed then glanced back over his shoulder.

"Well you were right, the slaggers are still here." he stepped aside letting Lazierfield in, servos clasp behind his back. "What you do to him?"

"Um we kissed him." one said confused when nothing happens to them. Lazierfield ignored that in favor of more important things. Though he was going to love teasing the young tactician when he awoke.

"So they are, well mechs while Ratchet deals with Prowl shall we go to my office and have a little discussion." Skywarp and Starscream made to argue but Lazierfield calmly put up his servo to stop them. "Please realize that there are things that Barricade didn't report to you and that you need to be made aware of."

Thundercracker raised an optic ridge while Skywarp gap. "How did ya know that-

"The barricade was anything but a true Enforcer. Simple, I know my mechs and any new ones I keep a close optic on. Plus, it was too coincidental that he showed up right after Prowl disappears."

"Oh."

Starscream was not as surprised. "We'll take that into consideration next time. Lead the way."

Ratchet ignored them as he went over Prowl. Muttering curses about flyers having no tact and Praxians and fragging messed up processors.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Barricade was not having a good orn. It was not because he had spent the whole orn playing keep away with the Prime. Being force to listen to a whining yellow drama queen. Or having the silver saboteur trying to take a shot at one of them. no, he was not having a good orn.

He was wanting a nice long soak and a cube of high grade before going for recharge. Opening his door Barricade stop dead in his tracks.

"long time Cade."

"Slag," the black enforcer groaned. Sitting on his couch drinking one of his cubes of energon was none other than the leader of Kaon. "Primus hates me."

"What was that?" the tall former gladiator asked.

Barricade waved him off, "Nothing." He marched across the room snatched a cube out of storage and sat next to his Lord. "To what do I own this visit; I hope that I won't be bomb by angry seekers."

"If so we both will go down in flames, no. Starscream just dump me here and ordered me to wait." Megatron snorted. "Ordering me around like some sparkling. Me! Who was it who fought ten opponents at once? Who rose through the ranks in the arena until he snatched the throne of Kaon from that tyrant? Who can fight just as well with words against the Prime?"

"Somehow I doubt it's your prowess that had him concerned." The undercover enforcer muttered into his cube.

"He just being over protective, he's always been that way but it has gotten worst since Orion disappeared and this new Prime took power. Then add in all the attempts on his and his mate's life and now his sparkmates. That flying mother hen is going to get worse." The ruler went on ignoring the others comment.

"I can imagen, I almost feel sorry for Prowls little mech or Prowl. If what I had heard about seekers is true." Barricade wasn't drunk enough to be having this conversation. He was hoping the buzz would be kicking in soon.

"ha, should've seen him when we first met Orion. Screaming couldn't stop cooing over him. Orion was such a cute youngling he didn't change much when he upgraded into his adult frame-

' _oh, pit no we are not talking about that right now.'_ Barricade downed the rest of his third cube before shooting up off the couch. "Well I have a long shift next orn and I have to keep an optic on some worried sparklings and can't be drunk of tired so I better-

"Sit your aft down, we both know how you can hold your high grade. I am not drunk enough to fall into recharged just yet." Megatron ordered. Barricade sat back down helm in servos. It was going to be a long night.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Across the city after helping get two charged Praxians into their own berths at Smokescreens place. A young red and gold mech sneezed.

"heheheh got some mech talking about ya Roddi," Smokescreen snickered. Bluestreak was giggling.

"Shut up," Hot Rod mutters.

Bluestreak giggled some more. He shared a look with Smokescreen then both looked back to Hot Rod. Not liking the looks he was receiving Hot Rod tried to back away, but both Praxians lunge at him dragging him into the berth between them.

The young mech sigh as two Praxians snuggled against him as they fell into recharge. The hold they had on him kept him from being able to leave and seek his own berth. Not that he wanted to be by himself, not with the trouble memory fluxes he had been seeing.

Resigned to not being able to leave Hot Rod wiggled to get comfortable. He was able to recharge without waking from bad dreams.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Prowl online to the increasingly familiar med bay ceiling. He was really starting to hate that. He pushed himself up, grateful that he had been placed on his side and not on his back. He would have to thank the bot who did that. Onlining from a crash on his door wings made his recovery slower. To him at least it does even if others disagreed with him.

Sitting on the berth, Prowl replayed the past orn events. He froze when he came to the memories of three seekers claiming that he was their sparkmate. No matter how many times he replayed it, he couldn't find anything to suggest that it was false.

The bouncing pulsing feeling his spark was giving off was a big clue to that. But, then he remembered that the seekers were the royal Trine. The thought that such high ranking mechs were interested in him would've sent him crashing again. If not for the timely hit of a wrench.

"Oh no you don't." Ratchet roared. "You are not allowed to crash again."

"It's not like I plan these things medic." Prowl said rubbing his helm.

"Don't I know it. When I get my servos on the idiot who develop that thing. I am going to reformate him into a new washing machine."

"if you do that we be out of a medic and one less hot oil spas."

Ratchet stared at the mech in front of him. He had to think before blurting out what he was thinking. "Was that a joke?"

"you have been around long enough to know that I have no sense of humor." Prowl raised a optic ridge.

"Oh you do, just a very dry one." Ratchet gave one last scan before declaring Prowl fix. "Your fine, now get out and go report to that aft head Commander of yours."

Prowl didn't have to be told twice. But Ratchet shouted after him before he had gotten very far. "Refuel first before I shoved it down your throat!"

Prowl kept right on walking until he ran right into one of the mechs that had sent him crashing in the first place.

" you woke up!" A clawed servo kept Prowl from hitting the floor was now pulling towards one of the rec rooms. "We were told that you needed to refuel and I was sent out to get some cubes. Now that you're here we can do both." The seeker said cheerfully. Prowl was at a loss for words as a glowing cube was placed in his servos. But he managed to get something out.

"What?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

Klik - seconds

Breem - minutes

Joor - hour

deca-cycle - weeks

Orn equal to days

cycles equal to months

Vorns- years

* * *

Prowl, for once, was sitting in his Commanders office. He didn't think his legs would support him with all the information flood his processor. He thought that it was a trick of Primus.

He had a sparkmate. He had a trine of sparkmates.

Why him? He was the most undesirable mech on the Force. What did a group of flyers would want with him, it made no sense.

Prowl was aware that the bond between them could be broken without consequences. Since it wasn't a full bond. But they kissed him and one was currently nuzzling the back of his helm making sure not to jar his door wings. The larger of the three was standing further back but a twitch of his doors, Prowl could feel the protective stance he had taken.

It was the leader he was having trouble reading. He didn't face him directly but he stood almost in front of Prowl. From what he could see of Lazierfield the mech was very amused by Prowl's predicament. The one nuzzling him had given him a cube of energon, Prowl had yet to take the first sip.

"You going to drink that? That healer might not let you go home if you don't." Skywarp said after resting his helm on top of his. "If you rather have a different type of energon, we have some goodies we can share."

"You mean those that are made only once a vorn?" Thundercracker asks.

"The ones that I had specially made?" Starscream turned at the same time and scowled but with a curious glint in his optic.

The black and purple seeker nodded. Prowl watched all three. He was about to tell them that he didn't need the goodies, the cube in his servos was just fine when a thundering sound of pede falls and the door slamming open quieted him.

"Prowl!" Bluestreak yelled launching himself at his father figure. Prowl had just enough time to stand and catch his ward before both were caught by the larger blue seeker. "I was so worried when you fell and you wouldn't wake up and then Ratchet wouldn't let me stay and Smokescreen and I got overcharged and Hot Rod had to take us back to Smokey's place but then I couldn't recharge and kept thinking about you and I kept waiting and waiting for someone to comm us but no one did until now but I really really was worried and….and ….and" Bluestreak couldn't finish as he slump against a stun Prowl and drifted off to recharge.

"It is alright Bluestreak." Prowl said as he was glaring at his apprentice. It was more for letting the distraught sniper get overcharged in the first place.

Said apprentice was standing in the doorway looking very sheepish and knowing that his mentor was going take it out of his hide later. Barricade was snickering at the colorful Praxians misfortune. Hot Rod could still be seen but he was staying out of the way, he did though give his caretaker a grin.

Starscream was scowling at the smaller Praxian, while Thundercracker looked thoughtful. Skywarp was grinning audio to audio. "Can we keep him?"

His question was met with two scowls. One from Starscream and the other from Prowl but for two different reason. "aww look TC they're matching." Thundercracker had to grin when his leader and mate stared at each other before they quickly turned away.

"Why don't you take Bluestreak home Prowl? You both can have the orn off." Prowl made to argue but one servo held by Lazierfield shut him up. "No Prowl you just got out of med bay and Blue is useless like this, plus he wouldn't be able to focus much if he was still worried about you."

"Considering him and Smokescreen made a sandwich out of me," Hot Rod grumbled but seeing that he had been heard. Prowl and Lazierfield were looking at him questioningly while the seekers were curious. Prowl did not like what he was feeling from them. he had a feeling that that curiosity was more about him then what Hot Rod said.

"I am sure that has a great story but I am also sure the old Databreak would love to have his little helper back." Lazierfield made a shooing motion at the young mech. "As for you two, Smokescreen you should have known better so you get to handle your paperwork plus Prowls. Barricade…what the rosters says."

Hot Rod scurried off with Barricade not far behind. Smokescreen dragged his pedes helm down arms slack. Prowl wondered how he was going to get Bluestreak home. he was too big to carry like he uses to when he was still small. And carrying an unconscious Enforcer down the streets tended to get mixed reactions.

With a resigned sigh, Prowl was about to contact the terror twins when the little sniper was taken out of his servos. Thundercracker held the younger mech and Prowl waited to see if Bluestreak would wake and sighed when he didn't.

Prowl didn't want the seekers to know where Bluestreak's home was so he had intended to take them to his apartment. That way in case they got aggressive the little sniper had a safe place to rest. However, that decision was taken from him as black and purple arms circle around his waist.

"So, his place or ours?"

"What so you think. I will not trust any place else with that silver menace still in the city." Starscream huffed.

"great! See ya there." and before Prowl could get a word in his vision was obscured by purple smoke and light.

Then before he knew it, his vision was back and he was not in his apartment but a fancy room with lots of soft looking pillows and meshes. Huge windows with long mesh curtains. Crystal decorations liter the walls and ceiling. But it was the giant berth that sat in the center of the room that caught Prowls attention. By looking at it he could tell that it was made for winged mechs in mind. A large circle, that way the wings would be stuck in uncomfortable positions.

Unless something got them that way.

"Don't worry about your creation, TC will have him here in no time." The younger seeker says as he pushes the Praxian towards the bed. "Now wait here while I go get us some goodies."

"But," another puff of light and smoke and his host was gone. Prowl's door wings fell then rose. But froze when a part of that sentence caught up with his processor. "Bluestreak isn't my creation, what gave them that idea."

Giving the room a full turn Prowl was left wondering just where he was, he was curious. He didn't know what else to do and the berth did look inviting. But his curiosity won out as he started to explore the room he been left in.

Rich blues, reds, greens, and every other color in between. Prowl felt out of place being only white and black with bits of red. Insecurities that he had buried way back before he became an enforcer rose to the front of his processor.

There must have been a mistake, his spark must have been mistaken. But then…what could he say about the lead trine of Vos having the same reactions to him. he sat in the berth having lost the mood to continue his exploration. He tried to fight off all the negatives that he had heard or felt over the vorns including the latest wound caused by Jazz. Was he so easy so gullible? Only good to keep the berth warm.

His doors droop out of their normal position. He didn't want to risk another disappointment, but he wanted to believe badly. Was it wrong for him to want that contact the love of another. Bluestreak and the others could only help so much at keeping the loneliness at bay. Prowl didn't want others to see that side of him. He didn't want to appear weak.

He fell to his side as his thoughts swirled around and around. It was what Skywarp found when he returned. Servos full of trayed energon goodies and oil cakes. He stopped at the entrance just watching the Praxian. How those doors were held tight to his frame and twitched.

He placed the tray down and walked over to the distress mech. He didn't know what to do, Thundercracker was the empathy one. He may not know much about the frame type so he didn't touch the quivering doors as he manipulated the mech to the center of the berth. He crawled up next to him nuzzling him.

Prowl tensed, but was slowly starting to relax. Not caring about keeping his stoic mask up the Praxian mech curled into the seeker. Skywarp rub between the others door wings relaxing him further. Prowl's spark hummed happily with the contact.

Prowl came to the conclusion that he would take the risk of trying this new relationship work. Even if they didn't want to go no further after a while. But he would not be ruled by the Leaders of Vos. Prowl wanted to continue being an Enforcer, he still needed to finish Smokescreens apprenticeship and he wanted to see Bluestreak raise to being a full-on Enforcer.

But he was too comfortable to get up and say this. It could wait a little bit longer.

When Starscream and Thundercracker came in carrying a still recharging Bluestreak, one grumble while the other rolled his optics. To them it looked like the youngest member of their trine got ahead of himself and wore their intended out.

Being quiet as the entered Thundercracker laid the little sniper on the berth. Bluestreak must have felt his caretaker nearby because he was quick to snuggle up in-between Prowls door wings. Starscream was busy untangling Skywarp and dragging the seeker out of the room. Thundercracker sighed as he placed of their largest pillows that they brought in the seekers place.

Then he went to hear what Starscream was going to yell about to Skywarp.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

"What were you thinking; were you even thinking at all?" was what the blue and gray mech heard once he got closer to his two trine mates. "What if you damage any chance we had?"

"but you didn't see what was happening," Skywarp defended himself. "I only left for a few breems and when I got back he was curled up on himself and I swear he was keening. You two wasn't there so I did what I though was okay. I didn't touch the door wings. Just nuzzled him and he seemed fine with it that I just let him decide what he was comfortable with." he crossed his arms, "I didn't do that with him, give me some credit."

"Well what do you think other will think if someone other than us walked in on you two?" Starscream matched the glare sent his way.

Skywarp threw up his servos, "no one dares come in our rooms without our permission. Even here in the consulate. What was I supposed to do; leave him hurting?"

"You could have waited, stayed with him talked I don't know!" the conversation was raising in volume.

"He might have started to be overwhelmed. But I don't think that waiting for us would've made much difference. Instead of dwelling on it lets just get him comfortable around us. he may not trust us if what we heard was true." Thundercracker said softly. "But since he didn't pull away when Warp made contact we can only assume that he is going to give us a chance. When he wakes let's just start with talking. Asking questions and such."

The two other seekers stared at the blue one. But Thundercracker wasn't finished. "Then what will you do about that little mech of his. can you two accept the youngling. Can you accept his other friends; what if he wants to work? If you can answer these questions and more then maybe we have a chance, but if not it would be cruel to keep him here and we would be better off breaking this now."

He gave each trine mate a serious glare before leaving to their own thoughts. He didn't feel right with leaving their two Praxian guest alone. Star and Warp can handle the administrative work for him.

 _: I hope that you put the fear of Primus in them:_ Barricades deep voice rang through the lines.

 _: I only gave them things to think on, what they do after that is on them:_ Thundercracker said _: What did you want:_

 _: Oh I don't know, maybe to ask about Prowl and the kid. I am getting tired of being asked if I know what had happen:_

 _: Whose been asking:_ Thundercracker was concern. To have someone become too interested in Prowl now was dangerous.

 _: Their co-workers. Apparently if both are missing work and neither are in the med bay or in Prowls case on forced vacation, bots notice:_ Barricade said dismissively.

 _: Oh, well that's fine then. What have you been telling them:_ he was curious, he knew that Barricade could be creative just not the type that usually left a bots reputation intact.

 _: That Lazierfield gave them some time off and had them taken somewhere. Got Smokescreen backing me on that:_

 _: Smart I think I like this mech:_ Skywarp chimed in.

 _: Is that Barricade:_ Starscream asked suddenly _: I need him to bring that other little mech to us when he gets a chance:_

Both mechs were curious and surprise about that.

 _: any particular reason:_ Barricade asks.

 _: None that you need to worry about. Now if you will excuse me I have an idiot to talk to:_ then he was gone.

 _: does he mean Megs:_ the black mech asks already knowing the answer.

 _: Know any other idiots he calls friends:_

 _: True:_

 _: Him and Meggie are friends; who knew:_ Skywarp snickered before cutting his side of the line. Thundercracker gave his own little chuckle as he entered the room containing the two Praxians.

He had to smile at how Prowl had turned around and was holding the little mech close. Thundercracker stayed still when two pairs of doors fluttered. He knew enough about Praxians that to approach them now would be a bad idea. While he doubted that the younger Praxian was Prowl's creation, the mech acted like he was. Which meant that to separate them wouldn't be in anyone's best interest.

So, he waited until those wings stopped before taking a step towards one of the large reclining chairs made for winged mecha. He knew that they knew where he was and he was glad that they didn't see him as a threat. His comm lines lite up as another fight broke out between Starscream and Skywarp. Thundercracker sighed, when did he become a sparkling sitter.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Starscream tapped his clawed fingers against his desk. He kept going over on how to tell his friend of his suspicions. He wondered if he should even tell him about that red and gold mech whose field and signature felt eerily familiar.

There needed to be more testing before he could confirm whether the mech was the one he was thinking of. It could be just a coincident but it was too much of one.

He hated coincidences.

He hated that he was even bother by this, but he just couldn't stop. He had other reasons to ignore this, but Megatron was one of his very few and dwindling friends. He didn't want to get the others hopes up.

Starscream sighed, he rather be in his room with his trine mates and intended. Thundercracker had been there since they returned to the Vos consulate with Skywarp joining after. He planning on joining them after all the thrice damn paperwork was done.

The seeker glared at the growing mountain. Willing it to burst into flames. He was thinking of pulling a Skywarp and leaving his pile on some unfortunate aid. But some of these data pads required his signature.

"Sometimes I hate being leader." He mutters to himself.

Signing off another data pad Starscream shove the tower away. He decided that he could procrastinate, just this once. He would wait until he had all the answer to his questions when regarding the other mech and Megatron.

Starscream scowled at the first aid he came across. "I don't care if the Prime comes for a visit me and my mates will not be disturbed." He loomed over the quivering aid. "Understand?"

"y-y-yes s-s-sire."

The red and white and blue seeker nodded. When he reaches his shared room, it was to find Skywarp back on the round berth snuggling in between Prowls door wings, Thundercracker in one of the chairs optics closed but not in recharge.

He wasn't about to get on the berth and get close to an unknown youngling. So, he shoved the youngest trine mate and crawled next to him. he rested his chin on top of Skywarp's helm. He heard the contented sigh before the younger seeker shifted his wings to accommodate him.

Starscream watched the back of Prowls helm. Watched the tips of the red chevron dip each time he moved. The orn was catching up to all of them, but the berth was already filled.

"I'll just move one of the large pillows over and rest on that." Thundercracker answered the unspoken question. "I'm not as beat as the rest of you."

Starscream knew that arguing with the larger seeker would be pointless. Recharging on the pillow like he was planning would give him the worst cramps in the morning. "Whatever, don't complain when you wake with stiff wings."

Thundercracker snorted, they both knew that Starscream would fixed that the next orn. Or Skywarp will.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

a big red mech hung limply from the chains holding him. one arm useless. Ironhide was dented and gouged with one optic gone. His armor stained with various fluids from the open and weeping wounds that the false Prime then Jazz had given him.

yet he was still sane and hadn't say a word when asked about the mechling he had helped. The once bodyguard had found the little mech by accident. He questioned and investigated as to who and why the mech was there. when no name popped up or the reason he heard made no sense, Ironhide became suspicious. So, one orn when he wasn't needed to watched the Prime, Ironhide snuck down to the cell that the little mech was in.

what he gathered cemented his decision. Without delay, he took the mech covering him up so no one would see and haul him out into the streets of Iacon. They only made it so far before he was shoving the mechling and ordering to run. The unknown mechling hesitated but another growling order had he running then transforming.

It took over fifty mechs before Ironhide was brought to his knees and that was only because Jazz had joined the one-sided fight. His vision had gone dark after that then waking to his current hell. But what the false Prime nor Jazz knew was that Ironhide had friends in low places that didn't give a pit about the Prime.

The wreckers were his only chance at getting out, but it was difficult trying to get a hold of them when trapped in his cell. He was grateful for the small beacon he had installed. His old friend Kup would pick up the signal and Ironhide hoped that someone would either terminated him or saved him. either way he was getting out of this tiny cell.

A disturbance outside caught his attention, he grinned when the door blew open and in walked Kup and two others.

"Well Lad, this is something I thought I would never see you in." the old mech went to work unlocking the restraints. "who did you tick off this time?"

Ironhide grunted as he sagged. "Prime. He ain't the Prime I wanted to protect. Not anymore."

"I see. Let's get ya to the ship and get ya away." Kup leaned the red mech his shoulder. Ironhide heard more shouts and gun fire and explosion as they went through the Palace.

"Set the youngsters loose huh?" he tried to chuckled only to cough.

"What better way for them to let loose some of that energy. Don't worry I left some of the sparklings for you to frighten when ya get better."

"joy, you sure know how to treat an old mech."

"lad ya ain't that old. I'm old, you're still a youngling compared to me."

"You're not old, your ancient." Another coughing laugh echo through the halls of the palace as the three wreckers and red mech disappeared into the smoke.

Once they reached the ship Ironhide told Kup and another what had happened to land him in prison. They were talking in hushed tones leaving the red mech to the tender mercies of their medic. For now, they would stay out of the conflict. What happen to Cybertron was no longer their problem. It ceased to be when the current Prime outset them when he first entered office.

It was one thing to do that to fully grown mechs, but to sparklings and newlings. It was another matter. Kup didn't like to hear that they might have missed one, but he wasn't in charge so he couldn't order others to go looking for the mechling that his friend saved. But, he would be keeping an audio out for him, they already knew of the tensions between Prime and Vos and Kaon. Knew of the supposed sparkmate of the ruling trine.

So, the newest news was just added to the growing list and Kup didn't like where the list was leading. The former home wasn't ready for another war. but with the new Prime, the ancient mech could see that that's where it was heading.

"Primus what a mess." He said before scuffing two running sparklings. One green and gray, the other red and gold. They were the newest additions to the ship and Kup had taken them under his wing for no other reason because the little buggers wouldn't leave him alone. "Dare I ask what you two did this time."

"It was great."

"No."

Kup sighed again. _'what did I do to become a caretaker to an entire ship?'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading. In case there is some confusion about Hot Rod. Orion is currently being called Hot Rod but soon he be back to having his original name and the little sparking is the real Hot Rod.

Orion only looks younger than he is. Which is why most mechs think him to be a youngling. He isn't.


	8. Chapter 8

Warnings: this and that. With a little bit of steam. Please be advised. I won't be taking it any further than this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

Klik - seconds

Breem - minutes

Joor - hour

deca-cycle - weeks

Orn equal to days

cycles equal to months

Vorns- years

* * *

Prowl could say without a doubt that waking up surrounded by seekers was one of the weirded places he woke up in. Even the time he found himself on top of the tallest building in Praxus, without an idea on how he got there, after a night out with Jazz. But unlike that stunt, he was finding that it was nice to wake in the warm room. However, Prowl tried to shift, someone was on one of his door wings and it was uncomfortable.

Not painful, just, he knew it was there and it was bugging him.

Shifting again he manages to free one arm and was going to use it to pull himself free. When something attached to it caught his attention. It was a data pad with his name written in Bluestreaks writing on it. It was then that the Praxian realized that the little sniper wasn't in the berth with him. instead it was the smaller seeker that was trying to trade paint with him.

Using his mouth to detach the pad from his servo, Prowl read what the smaller Praxian left. Tension he wasn't aware of disappeared after reading it. Bluestreak was fine, he had woken earlier and had his morning energon before going back to work. Barricade was going to pick him up since Smokescreen was still buried under all his and Prowls paperwork.

So that left Prowl alone.

With the seekers.

Who were his sparkmates.

' _oh no,'_ without Bluestreak there to act like his barrier. Prowl was going to have to interact with the trine. He was hoping to use the little snipers chatter as a distraction. How little it would've help in the long run.

His movements had Starscream nuzzling his back and it was then that Prowl felt the pressure on his wing lessen. The two seekers were making a sandwich out of him. he wondered where the third member was.

Trying to find the larger blue seeker, Prowl found him on the other side of Skywarp with an arm extended over the black and purple seeker. Prowl followed that arm to his waist. He stared at it for breems looking at it like it was the most festinating thing in the world.

' _how come I didn't feel Bluestreak leave and Thundercracker's arm?'_ he settled on just that he was more tired than he thought.

He would've been find with how he was but then that servo on his waist started moving. Slowly and it sent shivers up and down his spinal strut. Starscream nuzzling hit the spot between his door wings as one of his own rubbed one of the doors. Then add Skywarp's own movements.

Prowl tried to keep the moan that was building from their attentions. There was no way he was going to wake them from their unconscious menstruations. His frame started to heat and Prowl forced down his systems reaction. But the moan couldn't be contained.

It was long and low. His frame shivering as the charge built up. He didn't think he would ever feel like this, and all they did was touch him. Jazz couldn't get this response out of him just by touch. They were torturing him and Prowl was very tempted to wake them now and have them finish it.

His spark was practically singing in his chassis at the idea. He wanted it.

But fate had other ideas. The door to the room chimed. Over and over before those pleasuring movements stopped and Prowl gave a frustrated groan. He didn't get what he wanted. He hadn't realized that he shut off his optics until he saw Skywarps smug look and Thundercracker's thoughtful one. Starscream was busy yelling at the bot who was chiming them.

Prowls frame was heating from something else now. He shot up and out of the berth before quickly figuring out where the wash room was and disappearing into it. He left three confused seekers in his wake.

"What was that about?" Starscream asked forgetting about the annoying wake up and the reasons.

Skywarp just grinned. He knew having felt the crackling energy that Prowl was giving off. Thundercracker sighed as he smacks Skywarp upside the helm.

"It seems that we may have caused a reaction." He said cryptically.

"Huh?"

Skywarp giggles. Thundercracker hits him again. "Ow."

But they didn't have to explained further as Starscream's own smirk spread acorss his face. "Oh that…well we must have been good judging from how heated he was."

"So…are we going to help him?" Skywarp was already out of the berth and heading towards the wash racks. But he was held back by his two trine mates.

"No need to scare him off."

"he might be self-serving right now."

"All the more reason the help." The youngest seeker argued pouting.

"Not this time, unfortunately, there had been some problems." Starscream said dragging Skywarp away from the wash racks. "For safety reasons, we will be returning to Vos. until the problem is fixed. Prowl will be remaining in Praxus." He said forestalling the arguments his trine mates were trying to make. "it is safer here than in Vos right now. He doesn't have the protection that the tile of our sparkmate yet. We do not want to draw attention to him."

"does this have anything to do with the Prime?"

"yes and no." Starscream set the room's jamming system on. "our soruces say that that silver mence is still in Praxus. Prime has return to Iacon, we have yet to find the one responsible for the bombings. Megatron has been having the same troubles. The Kaon youth centers were targeted."

The two seekers hissed and growled.

Sparklings and younglings were highly protected in Vos. the Youth Centers were guarded by the very caretakers that looked after the little ones. Not many mechs dared mess with Vosians protecting sparklings and younglings.

"Where there…any survivors?" Thundercracker asked knowing the answer already.

"…ten out of three hundred…and that was from the two that they could get to. there hasn't been word on the others."

"Only ten?" Skywarp whispered. Starscream nodded.

"I have order all of our youth centers to be locked down and have the caretakers on standby. They will also be running drills. Just in case." He turned away from his trine mates. "Those that have families on the outside will have a choice of staying with the centers or staying with their families."

"Good, that way the centers won't be overfilled with little bits." The blue seeker mused.

"Not to mention that some of those families who do take care of their own bitlits will be mostly military types."

"it is what I hope. I will be calling a meeting once we return, but for now." The red, blue, and white seeker turned to the wash racks. "We have a guest to ease."

Skywarp snickered as he and Thundercracker followed their leader to see how Prowl was. The Praxian had kept to the racks the entire time they had been in their little impromptu meeting. The sight that greeting them would stay in their minds for vorns to come. Their door winger was backed against the wall wings splayed out behind him as cold water ran down his frame.

Bright gold optics flick up to meet theirs as a whine of need echoed off the tiled floors. A silent conversation between the four mechs. Wings twitched, optics darted, and limbs jerked and soon Prowl was surrounded by seekers.

"We will only go as far as you are comfortable with. which means-

"Which means that we'll help you get off but that's all." Thundercracker finished.

"But you can watch us if you want." Skywarp teased.

He had settle on Prowls right side and was already rubbing the joint on that door wing. Thundercracker had taken the other side running his digits into the transforming seams in Prowls back. While Starscream was in front and had latched onto Prowls collar strut nipping the cables.

He was already too far thanks to the activities earlier so it didn't take long before he hit his peak. As the energy raced up and down his body Prowl sagged against the wall. Skywarp and Thundercracker helping to support him.

They moved from the racks then dried themselves off before moving back to the berth. Prowl became both worried and excited when the three seekers glance at him then at each other.

"Mind helping me TC?" Skywarp asked seductively.

"Only if Star helps me." The larger seeker said already pushing the youngest one down. "I am sure the you would love to help out wonderful trine leader." Skywarp snickered as Starscream didn't wait for an answer before sauntering up to the pair.

Prowl sat frozen. Spark pulsing intakes panting as the show his potential sparkmates where putting on. He was transfixed as frames moved in time colors bled together and he could no longer tell whose wings belong to who. His frame began to heat up again as the trio hit their peaks, one after another.

They all slumped against each other while Prowl was left in his own after glow. He never felt anything close to what he was feeling with the leaders of Vos. and judging from the smug looks he was receiving they knew it too. Prowl wanted the berth to swallow him up.

"We are good," Skywarp's said in a cheerful voice.

"Was there any doubt." Starscream voice and field was nothing but smug.

"Never had a mech overload just by touch and hearing…besides Star and Warp." Thundercracker mused.

Prowl tried to bury himself as the praises and comments kept coming. The seekers loving the way he acted. "But we are being rude," one voice said in a low tone that sent shivers all over Prowls frame. "Our intended is all by himself. it would be terrible for him to go back to work in such a state."

Prowl narrowed his optics at the one who had spoken. He didn't think there was nothing wrong that a quick rinse would take care of.

"true, good thing that his Commanding Officer gave him two orns off."

"Which means we can snuggle all orn long."

Prowl blinked. Lazierfield gave him more time off. And these three were in cahoots with the mech. Prowl was not amuse. His desk was properly overflowing with data pads, the twins were corrupting Bluestreak, and Smokescreen…was doing whatever he was doing that Prowl would lecture him about later.

He would be going back to the office and no trine of seekers or his boss was going to stop him. He crouches down as the three started to encircle him. when he saw a gap, Prowl jump through the opening. He smirked when Skywarp and Starscream yelp from surprise. They gave chase and Prowl couldn't be more thrilled. He love chasing but there was something about being chased by the seekers that sent Prowls spark fluttering.

Right left right right left then another right and Prowl was out on the streets. He transformed and was racing away from the flyers. Tilting he mirrors he mentally grin when he saw them not far behind. To him the finish line was the station but they didn't know that.

One sharp turn Prowl had disappeared down some alleyway. He was close to the twin's home, he was just going by to see if they were causing trouble. Feeling a little mischievous he blared his sirens once he got close enough, as he passes he heard two sets of curses one being more colorful then the other.

Overhead Prowl saw Thundercracker, he gunned his engine. If one found him the other two weren't far behind. A quick scan alerted him to Smokescreens and Barricades location. They were close by, in fact, he was about to speed right in front of them…now.

The two Enforcers stared in shock as another Enforcer sped pass them, followed overhead by a trine of seekers.

"was that Prowl?" Smokescreen asked still in shock.

"I believe so." Barricade sounded almost bored.

"…should…should we do something?"

"And what do you think we should be doing?" Barricade seemed amused. "Looks to me he is enjoying himself."

"…I guess that means that I have to deal with the paperwork again." Smokescreen sank on his wheels. A cloud of gloom hanging over him.

Barricade laughed at his partner's misfortune. He couldn't wait to tell everyone back at the station about this little development. He quickly comm. Lazierfield, he could guess where Prowl was heading and thought he should inform his temporary boss.

The laughter could be heard and an order went out to all those on duty. Herd Prowl away from the station and make it difficult for the seekers to catch the tactician. The two Enforcers smirk, they would never let Prowl live this down.

Soon as they were on the streets, Bluestreaks worried voice pinged them. something about the twins getting scared. Sunstreaker was another color and Sideswipe was stuck in his store ceiling. Not sure how that happened, but Smokescreen gently told the younger bot not to worry and that he'll see if Ratchet would take time to check up on them.

The little sniper gave a quick thank you before saying that he spotted Prowl taking another alleyway that was one the eastside now. Whether he was telling them or the seekers was not clear. But seeing how the three veered off in that direction, it most likely was the seekers.

Prowl was getting frustrated, everywhere he turned there was one of his colleagues blocking his path. He was aware of the orders Lazierfield sent out, like a few on duty mechs could keep him away from his destination. However, it wasn't an enforcer that had taken to riding his rear bumper.

It was Jazz.

Prowl didn't want anything to do with the mech and gunned his engines to put some distance between him and the silver mech. But Jazz kept the same pace. Prowl quickly tried to comm. Starscream and the others, he got static. When he tried the Enforcer line, he got static. Prowl realized that someone was jamming him and if come only be coming the mech chasing him. as a last-ditch effort, Prowl tried the fledgling bond between him and the seekers.

He could only get impressions and feelings through. Prowl had had a tough time when dealing with his emotions so getting the right ones through was a struggle and it took half him processor away from the silver mech behind him.

But luckily, someone else was. A shot rang out as something whizz between Prowl and Jazz. It was enough of a distraction that made jazz back off and Prowl sped up. When he saw that he was almost to the main road, Prowl gave one last rev and shot out of the alleyway, he blared his sirens making the others sharing the road to give him the right of way. they closed right behind him effectively blocking Jazz from following.

Or so it seems.

Prowl still couldn't detect the seeker trine nor any other of his fellow Enforcers. A streak of silver came at him forcing him off to the side. Jazz found a way around the road block Prowl had created. Prowl transformed and took off. He was thankful that his frame didn't stand out and helped him blend in. but he knew that Jazz was one thing it was persistent.

He needed to get to a place where there weren't any bystanders. Whatever the mech wanted Prowl doubted that it'll end well. There was only one place he could go that one of his colleages would know where to find him. the race track.

A last breem change and Prowl was back on the road heading straight towards the track. He checks the comm. lines again and seized upon the chance when he heard Lazierfields voice shouting, though there was still interference.

 _: Officer Prowl to all Enforcers, I am currently being pursued by a code one threat level mech. Requesting back up at—shssszzzz"_

The line went dead but Prowl had got something out. it was just hoping that someone will find him before whatever Jazz planned was done.

As the race track came into view, Prowl felt a nudge of something over the sparkmate bond. It gave him enough confidence to be able to handle Jazz. Transforming, Prowl waited as the silver mech soon pulled up and transformed.

They stared at each other, Prowl with a scowl Jazz an easy-going grin. "Sup Prowl, ya been busy. I was surprise the find that ya had taken the last orn and this orn off."

Prowl crossed his arms. "What do you want Jazz."

"Can a mech have a conversation with his lover." Jazz leaned back arms crossed behind him.

"You should put that in past tense. You are bonded now." Prowl kept the growl out of his voice.

"So, doesn't mean that we still can't have what we had." the silver mech started to walk a lazy circle around him. "He's really interested in you."

"I am sure. I have moved on Jazz. I rather focus on my duty to Praxus." He didn't turn when Jazz went behind him. his door wings told him everything the mech did.

"word is; is that you found someone. A couple of someone's." Jazz said as he came to the front again. "Is it that new Partner of yours? Smokey?"

"Why should I tell you who I am seeing…if I am seeing anyone." Prowl said still in emotionless tone. But his doors had twitched. It was all that Jazz needed.

He grinned. "So, you are seeing someone, hmmm I wonder who." The air around the mech went from lazy easy going to danger predator. Prowl tensed he could feel the fight that was coming. "if it's not Smokey or the new mech…maybe one of those twins? Nah they are not yer type, unless you are into that. Little Blue is too young plus I think he's the one with the twins. Shame that he'll be lonely once I get rid of them." he mutters the last part but Prowl had heard none the less.

His frame was stock still but inside he was raging. This mech was threatening bots that belong to his city. That he knew, even if they were an irritation. Even if he didn't think that they were good enough for his ward, they made Bluestreak happy. Prowl did not take those threatening others that fall under his protection well.

His doors shot up and out, his armor flared making him look larger, and he unlocked both of his swords. The two mechs watched each other gauging each other before one would strike. Both were patient mechs, but Jazz never bother to find out just what Prowl was capable of.

Several engines converged on their location. Prowls message was heard but neither mech cared for when the first Enforcer started transformed, Prowl and Jazz attack each other. Shouts from the sidelines went unheard. Even the fear from the bond went unnoticed as the two fighters clashed.

Jet engines burned overhead just in time to see Prowl hit Jazz in the shoulder and to see Jazz take a chunk out of Prowls shoulder. Prowls weapon was long and deadly in his servos but Jazz had a collection of energon knives at his disposal. Half of one was currently lodge in his shoulder. Good thing was that it was keeping him from bleeding out when it hit one of the main lines.

When they parted, both were covering in each other's and their own energon. But they were still not done, as before their witnesses could step in, they were at each other's throats again. It was the scene that Lazierfield came to once he arrived. A grim look on his face as he orders his mechs to keep civilians out and had someone get the twins to keep Bluestreak away. He didn't need one of his best snipers overacting.

Barricade and Smokescreen came up next to him. "Sir, what are we going to do?"

Lazierfield looked back at the fighting mechs. "Keep the civilians safe and let these two wear themselves out. if it looks like he's going for the kill, then we'll step in but doing so now will endanger us. those two only see each other." He looked back at Barricade. "Have your other bosses get ready to snatch Prowl up, and have them take him to Ratchet. We'll deal with this mech after he calms down."

"You're not…going to put Prowl in the –

"Pit no, for one Ratchet will reformat me and second those fly mechs won't let him stay there thanks to this incident." Smokescreen relaxed at that. But Lazierfield wasn't done. "I have a bad feeling though. Barricade, I won't you to play liaison between us the Vos. I fear that something is coming. And it's going to be something big."

"Yes sir." The black mech saluted. They watch the fight all rooting for the tactician. Up high, the seekers took in their mate's form. The way he twists and turn. After getting the mech back they were going to have a long talk about fighting mechs like Jazz.

It would most likely turn into a argument but they really wanted what might come after they made up after the argument.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End

Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

Klik - seconds

Breem - minutes

Joor - hour

deca-cycle - weeks

Orn equal to days

cycles equal to months

Vorns- years

* * *

Duck dodge twist spin Prowl moved with grace that most would not believe possible with the large sensor doors mounted on his back. He had trained hard in his early vorns to be able to move like that. To make what would have been a liability to an asset and to not have them be so vulnerable.

But Jazz was making it hard for him. the mech moved with just as much grace and unlike the criminals that Prowl went up against, Jazz could make the Praxian stumble. Where Prowl would spin, Jazz would twist and jab. They were complete opposites yet they complimented each other. They would have made the greatest of teams.

If Jazz hadn't used Prowl the way, he did and wasn't trying to hand him over to his bonded.

Prowl tuck his doors in as he faked a right only to spin left taking one of Jazz's discarded daggers and stabbing the silver mech in the hip joint. He had been aiming for the chassis but Jazz had seen it and jumped. While not a fatal wound, it would make moving very hard and uncomfortable. If not slow the mech down.

Jazz gave as good as he got though. Prowl was missing some of his Enforcer grade armor over his back and shoulders. One wing was blind, the silver mech having gouge some of the sensor nodes. The saboteur was trying to take out one of Prowls advantages, his doors allowed him to 'see' without having to use his optics. If Jazz could take out the single functioning one, then Prowl would have a harder time keeping track of the smaller mech.

But Prowl knew how to avoid that. But first he had to get the silver mech off his back. That was easy with one whack to the mechs helm using his door wing. It hurt like the pit and Prowl knew that it had some dents. But with Jazz now off of him and sporting a dent of his own, it was worth the pain and the coming lecture from Ratchet.

"Ya ain't playing fair Prowler," Jazz faked smiled up at Prowl.

"Prowl, you don't get to call me any other way Consort Jazz. And when has fighting ever been about fairness?"

"so true, well if ya feel tha way then ya shouldn't be surprise about me doing…this!" Jazz launched himself going low before flipping onto his servos and wrapping his legs around Prowls neck. He flips again and had his servos in the expose internals of Prowls back.

He had wedge himself tightly between his doors. Prowl yelled in pain when wires were rip out and those sharp claws dug deeper. He felt the silver mech get to his remaining door wing and felt it go numb. Prowl was going half blind for the rest of the fight. But what Jazz didn't realize was he gave Prowl an opening to get his off. Thankful that he wouldn't be feeling any pain from doing this Prowl jumps and slams down on his back.

The watching crowd winched in sympathy as those doors were crushed. But they smirked when they saw that Jazz had taken the hit knocking his for a loop. It was enough of a shock that Prowl was able to get loose and free himself.

Up high and out of sight the lead trine watches both in aggravation and awe. They had no idea that a Praxian frame could move like that. But they didn't like what having Jazz after their mate meant. Clearly, they would have to rethink about letting the Praxian stay where they couldn't keep an optic on him.

On the ground, Prowl was more concern about Jazz. He knew the mech had more tricks up his armor. Not wanting to find out just what those surprises are, Prowl didn't give Jazz the time to recover as he spun around and around giving force to his swing that hits the silver mech square in the jaw. The force sends the prone mech flying and hitting the far corner hard enough to leave a indention.

Intakes heaving trying to cool down heated systems. Prowl only lost sight of Jazz for a klik before the mech was back on him, but this time he wasn't going fight physically. Prowl tried everything he could to get the smaller mech off. Out of the corner of his optic he saw the mech extend a cord and was trying to plug it into a port at the back of his neck.

The saboteur was trying to hack him, in the middle of a fight, surrounded by other Enforcers and his intended mates. While he frame worked to buck Jazz off, Prowl had his firewalls strengthen to their highest setting and had his anti-virus software running at full power. If Jazz got in, he was not going to let him hack him without a fight. The best he could do would be to force the mech out and fragment him as he did it.

He barely heard the shouts and yells of alarm and anger as Jazz's cord hit home and both mechs stop. Their battle had been taken to the mental level.

Jazz saw the firewalls, they were quite impressive. It would take him orns to try his usual way of getting pass them. he grins, there were other ways he could try since he was so short on time. The little virus he had could help and he only needed a small hole to insert it into Prowls code.

The cocktail he had created would either kill Prowl or make him subservient to him and his bonded. He was hoping for the latter, but sending a hard-enough blow to Vos royal trine was good too. When he tried though something unexcepted happened.

Jazz was repelled. Forced back so hard he thought he was about to be thrown back out of the Praxians processor. But he wasn't and shook it off and got back to work. Outside Lazierfield cursed, they couldn't do much to help Prowl without causing more damage to him. it would take time for them to crack the lock the Jazz had place to keep other from interfering.

"What's taking them so long." He growled, "I don't want to give him time to do what he's planning."

"without knowing what Jazz had plan they don't know how to defeat his hack."

"What if you get the medics override?" that got every mechs attention. "I figure that that little piece of work could get pass everything."

"Get Ratchet here on the double, I don't care if you have to throw mechs off the streets just get him here now!" the commander ordered.

"Yes Sir!"

"hold on!" Starscream shouted. "Skywarp can get him faster." The purple and black seeker nodded and vanished before anyone could protest.

"You know that if you are found to be helping against that mech, it will not look good."

"I already know that. But Prowl is more important and if it means that we can stop that irritating mech then it's worth it."

As soon as he said it, Skywarp reappeared with a cursing Ratchet. When the medic saw where they were he stopped and marched over to the two still mechs. Skywarp had already told him what had happen so he wasted no time getting to work. He couldn't do anything about Jazz already hacking the Praxian, but he could get another port open for some bot to use.

Barricade was the volunteer for that with Ratchet and Starscream as back up. He found Jazz halfway through Prowls firewall before he boosted it with parts of his own. Adding layers upon layers. Jazz snarled but he grinned. He may not have gotten to core part of his little surprise but it was too later for Prowl.

"Ya too late mech, Prowler won't be long for tha Well-

He didn't finish as he was thrown out of Prowls processor at the same time as his own was fragmented. Once he was back to his own body he could only groaned when Prowl whirled on him and slammed a servo into his mid-section. Something felt like it broke as energon dripped out of the corner of his mouth.

Prowl sagged to the ground only to be caught by Starscream and Ratchet. The medic was told what Jazz had said and immanently order the younger seeker to transwarp the Praxian back to his med bay while at the same time ordering his apprentice to start preparations for the mechs arrival. Ratchet was gone just as Skywarp disappeared with Prowl, Starscream and Thundercracker not far behind.

"Smokey! Cade! Get back to the station and watch over them. get Blue and those twins if you need too. The rest of you get back to your patrols while we take care of this slagger." Lazierfield ordered. His mechs complied but each had the look of murder in their fields.

What Jazz just committed was a crime against not just an Enforcer but a citizen of Praxus. It was punishable by termination. Whether they could have the charges stick is another matter, no doubt Prime would be stepping in and bailing out the mech. Lazierfield needed to get his city ready for the fall out.

It wouldn't matter if the Lord of Praxus and all the lawyers had it cover up. Prime would use it against them and strike back. Lazierfield felt that whatever that mech did, Praxus would never be the same again.

"Alright mechs, load him up!"

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

First Aid had Prowl hooked up to every known medical cable when Ratchet stormed into the room. Bluestreak and the twins were outside guarding the door and hallway. The seekers were off the to the side out of the way. Ratchet had no time to kick them out.

He plugged back into the Praxians processor, overriding his firewalls and getting access to the damage areas on that other side. Jazz had not been kidding, his virus was causing damage but it was slowed down due to Prowls own software. A blessing for sure.

He wasted no time in helping Prowls systems work the through the effected codes and such. He went through every system quadruple checking every little detail. he was taking no chances and cursed with what he found.

Prowls core was shutting down.

He needed to boost its output before it went critical. But even as a medic he was underqualified to do this. Ratchet disconnected from Prowl.

"Seekers! Get over here!" the three jump as they tripped over themselves getting over to Prowls berth. "now listen here I am only going to explain this once. That little slagger has done something that I can't fix. If we don't do something Prowls spark will extinguish." The seekers tense wings twitching in agitation. "Now sometimes medics can stop this but that little virus got too far before we could get there. so now we are left with one option…you four need to sparkmerge and bond."

Starscream and his trine mates stood frozen mouths gapping at the suggestion. It wasn't like they didn't want to eventually but not like this. But the slowly beeping monitor was getting slower and the beeping farther apart. It they did not merge, then they would lose Prowl.

Starscream, knowing that the Praxian may never forgive them for taking this out of his servos, made his decision. "Fine, but the rest of you out! we will not do this with optics watching. He deserves some dignity."

Ratchet grab First Aid and left. Starscream had Skywarp and Thundercracker sit on the sides. Merging with another while already trine was tricky but not difficult. Their sparks couldn't lose contact with Prowls until the merge was done. Which meant the as trine leader Starscream would go first then Thundercracker then Skywarp. Trying to fit was the tricky part. Wings scrapping up against each other as different size frames vie for space.

The medic had unhooked the clasp in Prowls chassis. Making it easier for the seeker to get to Prowls spark. They needed not do anything further as the case spiraled open as their own grew close. The Praxians spark was weak and nearly transparent from the virus, but even in its weaken state they could tell that it was beautiful.

Blueish white with bits of purple and red. It was stunning and they couldn't stop looking at it the only problem was that Prowl wasn't awake to see theirs. Starscream was the first to go his spark touching Prowls.

The response was instant, he was Prowl and Prowl was him. bit and pieces of memory flashed through his mind. Everything Prowl had felt, past and present, Starscream felt he saw the reason why Prowl kept a tight lid on his emotions he felt how elated the Praxian felt about Bluestreak joining the Enforcers. Starscream shared his own feelings and memories with Prowl from growing to meeting both Skywarp and Thundercracker.

When he felt that it was time Starscream signal for Thundercracker to join. He felt the larger blue seeker the moment their sparks joined. He was in the back ground as the larger seeker went through his own process with Prowl something's the same some different. Then it was Skywarp's turn, the younger being more hesitant then the two older ones.

They felt him shutter as he was assaulted by all the trap feelings from the Praxian mixed in with his own trine mates. Starscream and Thundercracker tried to lessen the flow the Skywarp was swimming against but the young seeker had to find his way on his own.

"it's really…really pretty," he whispered in awe.

"It'll be even better when he's awake." Thundercracker said.

"Would he be angry that we did this without his consent?" he said with a little fear.

"No, he will be upset but he would understand; can't you feel him? he knows what we know. He will be more upset by the thought of us keeping him away from his function." Starscream answered.

The four sparks became one as the light flooded the med bay. The coronas brightening with each klik as Prowls spark became stronger and bigger. It lost the transparency as it filled.

Then they were one.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

it was joors later that Ratchet braved returning to his own med bay. He had spent his time fixing the silver mech to that bare minimum and then having to fix the dents and dings out of the twins. They had not been pleased to learn that it was Prowl who had startle them so badly. It had sent Sideswipe into the ceiling of his store and Sunstreaker to drop paint on himself.

currently, Bluestreak was tending to them. The little sniper seeming to be one of the few who could tame the terrible trouble twins. Barricade and Smokescreen having taken over guarding his med bay door. Not that he couldn't do it himself but that blasted no harm coding, he was only able to get around it when his patients were in danger. It would be better if he could prevent that from happening.

Ratchet didn't bother knocking. He didn't care who was in there it was his med bay and he could enter as he pleased. He stops short of Prowls berth. He could hardly see the Praxian underneath three pairs of seeker wings. He quietly steps over and checks Prowls vitals then scans the seekers, he smiled Prowls spark was back to normal and strong and firmly bonded to the trine of flyers.

"Is Prowl okay?" Bluestreak asked. Ratchet glanced out of the corner of his optic at the little sniper.

"yes, he'll make a full recovery." Ratchet started shooing the younger mech out. "Why don't you go find Hot Rod, he properly doesn't know what's going on."

The sniper's door twitched and fluttered. "Yeah, he still in the archives, he really likes history."

"I'm sure he does, just get him home. and both of you get some rest. Take those pit spawn twins with you!"

"Yes sir."

Just as the little sniper left, Lazierfield walked in. "Morning medic, they seem to have had some fun."

"aw to be young again."

"Why would ya want that. Being older means you can one up the young idiots."

"heh true," Ratchet chuckled. "I take it you're not here for a social call."

"No…wish I was though." The CO of the Enforcers sat down on the nearest berth. "Prime bailed his bonded out."

"not like you wasn't expecting it."

"…he wants charges brought up against Prowl for assault. He says he'll drop them if Prowl joins them in Iacon."

Ratchet stared at the Praxian. "Are they going to send him; Prowl was defending himself. that fragger hack him!"

"They don't see it that way, it's all political to them. some of my mechs can stall them but if we can't prove that Prowl was defending himself he'll get thrown in jail."

"are they crazy? They'll put him in the same place as the mechs that he put in there? they'll kill him."

"I know that, but unless someone gives them a reason why they shouldn't go through with it then there is nothing more I can do."

They stood there in silence. They had a real problem with no answer in sight, either way Prowl would get the short end of the stick.

"I have an answer for you and while I can't believe that it's coming out of my mouth, tell them that Prowl was protecting the Primes bonded."

"Protecting?!"

"Funny way of protecting someone. Who was he fighting against?"

"An imposter of course. The press will eat it up and the Prime can't do much to the mech that was protecting his bonded. Even if he offers for Prowl to go to Iacon, Prowl can gently refuse and say that the citizens of Praxus still needed him."

"Prime could take that as an insult." Lazierfield pointed out.

"we could say that he needs to thing about and let it fall to the backs of every bots processors." Ratchet added. "Such news is usually forgotten overtime and there is a possibly that Prime would forget about Prowl eventually."

"Not likely, when some bot caught his optic it takes an act of Primus to get him to forget." Starscream said. "What we have to focus on it the public's opinion. If we can get Prowl in the spot light and get their opinion to be positive, then Prime can only do things from the shadows."

"How is that any better?"

"Because…Prime isn't the only one who could fight in the shadows."

"I am not going to have my city nor my mechs caught up in political warfare." Lazierfield said arms crossed. "Praxus already has a target on its helm. It doesn't need the missile pointed at it."

"the weapons are armed and waiting. Praxus became a target when it declared its neutrally." Starscream lazily added. "Prime's using this as an excuse."

"He wants a Praxian, Primus, it's like taking a hostage without coercion." Ratchet pinched his optic ridge. Starscream nodded. It was something that he figured as well but had no proof of it.

"So how can I protect my mechs and city? I can't just hid Prowl like a-

Lazierfield stopped and didn't finish his sentence. Not before he cackles something that had both Seeker and medic backing away. Ratchet scanned the Commanding Officer and Starscream glared.

"And what…is so funny?"

"I just thought on how to keep Prowl far away from the Prime."

"Oh?"

"You still friends with the leader of Kaon, aren't you?" realization dawned on the seekers face and he grinned. It fit well with his other plans, but he had to keep Megatron ignorant of these plans.

"I see, but let's call it…an Enforcer exchange program."

Ratchet groaned, Lazierfield snickered. "What wrong medic? Don't like that your easy time is going to be over."

"I have enough trouble with your lot and your sending me more idiots to tend too."

"Nope."

"w-what?"

"You're going with our idiots."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Warnings: this and that. sorry this took a while to get out but I had lots of things happening at work and couldn't find time to write, that and I sometimes came home exhausted. but my work schedule is still getting thrown out of whack so until things return to normal I will only be publishing one story one chapter a week. different story each week.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

 _Klik - seconds_

 _Breem - minutes_

 _Joor - hour_

 _deca-cycle - weeks_

 _Orn equal days_

 _cycles equal months_

 _Vorns - years_

* * *

Prowl scanned the dark city out of his transports window. He still could not believe that Lazierfield had agreed to send him on a exchange program and to Kaon to all places. He should take into consideration that he wasn't sent alone. His commander had been…kind enough to send both Smokescreen and Bluestreak with some excuse that it'll be beneficial to them. Ratchet was also one of the unlucky ones that sent, the medic growling about reformatting certain Praxians the whole way.

Prowl thought that at least a few other enforcers would have joined them but it was just him and the two younger mechs. Lazierfield also seemed to decide that Prowl wouldn't have enough to deal with and sent Hot Rod and the Twins with him. the excuse, Hot Rod was still under his care and Prowl was the official twin keeper. The tactician had argued that that wasn't enough of a reason to send civilians out for Enforcer business. Lazierfield counter that with turning it into an order.

"Plus, it'll keep Blue from missing them and let's not forget about the consort has it out for the two for some reason, and someone like Hot Rod around will you from over doing it."

"The distance would be good for them and I am not a sparkling that requires constant vigilance."

Lazierfield only smiled and Prowl was instantly on guard as those dreaded words come out of his commander's mouth. So, when the orn of their departure came Prowl stubbornly had the twins sit with Smokescreen while Bluestreak sat with him. it was a bit childish but if he had to suffer then others should too. Hot Rod was sitting in the back with Ratchet trying to sink into the seats from the medics ranting.

He spent the entire trip thinking about the reason why the program reactivated after so long. He thought that the leaders of Praxus would want him to stay in the city limits while the charges against him ran through the courts. He hesitant about the story floating through the city and it seemed beyond about him protecting the Prime's Consort from an imposture. When he had been assaulted by the media, he was glad about his ability to shut down his emotions. His face had been blank the entire interview and no one, except those closest to him, could tell if he was lying or not. But it was their word against Jazz's but surprisingly, the mech hasn't said anything against the story. From what Prowl knew of the silver mech, he was suspicious.

"Um, Prowl?" Bluestreak was shaking him. he hadn't realized that he had fallen into so deep in thought. "We're getting ready to land."

"Thank you Bluestreak. Have the others been informed?" a nod of the helm. "Very well then after landing we are to meet the Kaon Enforcer representative. I would like to see the station we will be working in and then-

"hold it right there." a digit was in his face almost touching his nose. Prowl follow that digit up the arm to the face of an annoyed Ratchet. "First off everyone, you especially, need to refuel and recharge. Don't give me any slag Prowl." He growled when Prowl open his mouth, "I read the data pad itinerary and you're not to be seen in the Kaon Enforcer Headquarters until the next orn. Lazierfield had already sent details about this group ahead to Kaons Enforcer Commander. And these are his orders."

"Yeah Prowlie, let's take in the sights." Sideswipe grins.

"We've never been to Kaon before. But the paints that I order come from here and I'm low on certain colors." Sunstreaker added.

"Come on Prowl, lets rest. It's been a rough few cycles and it'll be a rough few more in the coming cycles. Let's enjoy the few times we'll have any free time." Smokescreen said as he was loaded with their luggage doing a good impression of a pack mule. Another of Prowls quiet revenge.

Hot Rod didn't voice his opinion, but it wasn't hard to see that he too wanted to see the sights. Prowl was outnumbered and out vetoed. Sighing, he accepted that he wouldn't get any work done and drown himself in numbers.

"very well." He said, the twins were half way down the road dragging a bewilder Bluestreak between them. "But I want you back at our temporary quarters before the dark joors begin." He shouted after the trio. He was quick to grab Smokescreen however, "We still have to meet the representative before you can hide yourself in the gambling pits. Hot Rod you may explore or you can go with Ratchet and keep him from causing the citizens new dents and fear of medics."

Smokescreen went limp when that servo tightened on his shoulder. Luggage still hanging off him, Hot Rod looked in the direction that the twins went then looked at Ratchet who was busy eyeing the mechs and femmes wondering the busy station.

"I'll stay with medic Ratchet. But maybe later I'll go see what's around." The young mech fidget thinking that Prowl might not let him wonder around without someone watching him.

Prowl nodded and watched the medic and the younger mech walk away after making sure that they had the direction to their new living arrangements. He would have to have a talk to Hot Rod about him doing things more on his own. He did not strike Prowl as the shy type, well not all the time shy type.

It wasn't long before he spotted the mech that was to meet them. There should have been three Praxus Enforcers but their sniper had been taken hostage by the twin miscreants. He said as much when they were asked where the rest of their group was. Prowl had to ping Smokescreen to silence before they made their guild hopelessly confused.

"are your three lovers going to come sweep you off your pedes?" Smokescreen whispered as they enter the transforming lane.

Prowl did not answer as they followed their guild. He hadn't truly thought about the Lead Trine but he did suspect that they had a servo of him ending up in Kaon. it shouldn't surprise him the he was exchanged in the city under the care of one of their friends. Again, why couldn't he had stayed in Praxus and deal with his troubles instead of being hidden away in another city. If the Prime wanted him, it was going to take more than him being in another place.

 _: You been in deep thought a lot lately:_ Smokescreen said over the Praxus Enforcer only comm.s.: _Everything alright:_

 _: Nothing that can wait:_ Prowl responded with a weary sigh. He would perform his best so not to bring shame to his home city _.: we are here:_

One look at the Kaon Enforcer station that was to be their home for the next few cycles. One thought described it all.

 _: what a scrap heap slag hole:_

 _: I would have to agree:_

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

the Vosian council rarely needed to meet. That was usually due to Starscream having little patients and time for a group of grown mechs acting like sparklings over a bag of energon treats. He and his trine would ignore them and do what they were planning any way. the council was just a formality. But when they did have to have actual meetings, they usually ended up in fists fights and trips to the nearest medic that hadn't treated them yet. most others warned to never darken their clinics again.

"So…it's true that you have found your fourth Lord Starscream?" one of the older council members asks. He had been part of the council since before Starscream's grandsire. He also drove the current Lord nuts. Poking his nose in where he wasn't wanted nor needed. But he was one of his supporters when he needed him and one of his nay sayers when he didn't. "Word and optics say it's a Praxian Enforcer that has caught the Primes interest after saving his consort."

That caught every bots attention and all focus on the lead trine. Thundercracker sat impassive to those around him, Skywarp had his usual grin plastered on his face pretending to be playing some virtual game, and Starscream glowered at all of them. He had not wanted to discuss what had happen in Praxus for some time. Not all of his council members were behind him when it came to the idea of being against the Prime. They might try to get him to cave about letting Prowl join the Prime in Iacon. None of them had no intention of letting their spark mate anywhere near the city of Iacon.

"We have check the credibility of that claim and have found some residence between him and us. though the rumors of him being our fourth have yet to be true." Not quite true but he wasn't about to tell these old rust buckets anything. "the story of the Enforcer saving the consort is true. We were witnesses to that." Another half-truth they were witnesses to the fight, after all.

"isn't it a little of a coincident that you were there when this happen and that this Enforcer is the same one that is rumor to be your sparkmate?" a purple and white seeker said with a bored tone. The mech was neutral when it came to the royals of Vos and their policies. But he was one that Starscream hated since he tended to be more of a fence sitter then anything.

Mummers of agreement met his question and Starscream narrowed his optics at the mech. The fence sitter was beng bold this orn. Normally he be sitting quite waiting for a winning side to emerge. Someone must be pulling his strings this time.

"is that a problem? The Praxian is an Enforcer and he has a right to defend himself and another when in danger." Starscream leaned back in his chair digits' steeple. He gave off a relaxed air both in his body language and in his field. His trine mates copied him with their own added touches.

"We are not saying that your potential mate was doing anything less, Lord Starscream." A gold and blue femme spoke before one of the troublemakers could. "it's just being pointed out that it is kind of a coincident is all. Whether it is someone else trying to cause more tension between us the Iacon and this Praxian just got in the way or he is another potential assassin aiming at you or yours." The Lord of Vos did have to admit, the femme did have a point.

"Or a mech trying to raise through the social latter." Another old timer grumbles, he was more of the stereotypical seeker with the stereotypical views about non-seekers. "Though your fourth has at least wings, even if he is still a grounder."

Beside him, Starscream felt Skywarp bristle and mentally calmed him through the trine bond before the younger seeker did something foolish.

"He is actually the opposite of that, councilmech Couldbreak. And as to him being anything more than a loyal Enforcer, we had every little detail of his past and present scrutinized by not only us but others including those not of Vos. nothing has been found and we have had him under consent surveillance since his discovery. But thank you for your concern Councilfemme Staticburst." Starscream nodded towards the gold and blue femme. She was one whose votes matter since she didn't take sides until she had heard all the arguments.

"then why isn't he here Lord Starscream. Even potential mates to the Lords of Vos were brought to the place until it was determined if they were or were not said mate. Or is this a stunt of yours of political suicide and this so called Praxus Enforcer is a cheap pleasure bot and the fight was just an act to get into Primes good graces."

Helms turned to the mech that had spoken. This Councilmech, Ratbat, Starscream loath with everything he had. he wasn't a seeker nor was he even part of Vos. Ratbat was just someone that was appointed by Prime as a liaison between Vos and Iacon. He wasn't supposed to be on the Vosian council yet he had somehow found his way there. Starscream had been trying to get rid of him since he came into power.

The feeling was mutual though and the Councilmech would use anything to bait the Leader of Vos or his trine mates. He was supposed to insure Vos cooperation to the Prime but the seekers were stubborn and liked to take care of their own problems without outside interference. Ratbat had been stopped at every turn by the Leader of Vos. but he had crossed a line when talking about something as sacred as mates in Vosians society.

"Since you are not Vosian Councilmech Ratbat, let us enlighten you on our traditions." Starscream said slowly. No one was fooled though; his wings were up his armor flared and his talons were digging farrows in the table.

His trine mates kept their own tempers in check but while it was expected of Skywarp to act like this it was another matter when someone was dumb enough to get Thundercracker angry. "it is true that in the past potential mates were brought to the place until such time but that ended when one Royal Trine was nearly wiped out when said mate was killed. It was shown that no one had known that they had a fourth mate until said mate was brought to the place. Since then any intendants were to be left alone until the time of bonding and even that was done behind closed doors. The populace wouldn't know until the third or fourth mate was settled and able to defend themselves or that a bodyguard was found. It was for the safety of all that the first practice was done away with and it is why the Enforcer is staying in his city under his co-worker's optics. An assassin would have a hard time differentiating him from the other Praxian Enforcers." Starscream ended with a smirk.

The older seekers, nodded in agreement. Some of them remembered the once use practice and one could vouch for the why it was stopped. But Ratbat, unlike the Prime didn't know who the Praxian was and was determine to find out.

"so, your saying that in light of your so-called abilities you cannot defend your intendant? It is questionable if you are fit to rule if you can't defend one mech and your trine."

Many of the council members hid their faces and some even mutter idiot. It was not the first time the Ratbat had said such things and it wouldn't be that last. They quickly mapped out the safest routes out of the chamber. Getting other mechs fluids out of armor was not enjoyable. And form the look of their leader they would be surprise if there any of the liaison left after this meeting.

"This…meeting is adjourned until farther notice, everyone out except you my dear Ratbat." Starscream hissed. Skywarp and Thundercracker were already behind the mech servos holding him in his seat as the other Council members flew or ran out of the chamber.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Prowl looked over the five mechs in front of him. he excepted this from Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, but not from Bluestreak, nor Ratchet. He would have thought that Hot Rod would be too shy to even go along with it. In fact, he was sure that the medic and the young mech went in the other direction when they parted earlier. Beside him Smokescreen was trying to keep his snickers contained and the Kaon Enforcers watched on some amused others confused.

Somehow, the twins had taken a energon food cart and turned it into a rolling ball of colorful paint. For three blocks, everything from buildings to mechs and femmes were not a glowing new color. Bluestreak now did have specks of blue on him. Ratchet was a primus awful orange and Hot Rod looked someone traded Sideswipes paint scheme with his. Sunstreaker was the only one to leave the scene his original color.

What was even more mortifying, was that they got the Leader of Kaon as well. The tall gun metal gray Lord didn't join them at the station. Though it was clear that he wanted too if only because he had shown interest in Hot Rod and watching the mech, Prowl could see that it was mutual if Hot Rod seemed somewhat confused about it. Prowl added that to the list of things to talk about to the mech.

"Is there a reason why you…thought that this was a good idea?" the two younger mechs flinched at his tone. Ratchet crossed his arms and the twins reacted like they always do. He looked over to Ratchet and Hot Rod. "How did you two even get involved in the first place?"

The medic snorted and glared down at the twins. But it was Hot Rod's reaction that confirmed somethings. He wasn't looking Prowl in the optic when he turned his own questioning optics on him.

"We didn't do anything, but Lord Megatron wanted to talk to us and that's when that, uh, cart came by and crashed into the wall next to us." the now red and black mech frame fans kicked on to cool his increasing heated frame. Everyone choose to ignore that for now but Prowl knew that the twins might tease him later for it.

"That's all?" Prowl didn't think it was so simple. He had yet to hear from the twins and Bluestreak.

"Oh, come on Prowlie, it was just a bit of fun." Sideswipe said dramatically. It brightened everyone's day anyway.

"that optic sore deserved it too." Sunstreaker mutter so low Prow knew that if it wasn't for his door wings he wouldn't have heard it. He knew he wasn't supposed to hear it when the three flinched when his helm whip around to the yellow twin and his optics zeroed in on him.

"What do you mean he deserved it. Who deserved what and why did you feel it was your responsibility respond like that."

The twins went tight lip with after that so Prowl turned to the one bot that couldn't keep quiet. Whether it was a because he was alone for so long or due to Bluestreaks past of surviving on the streets, the small Praxian hated the quiet. And he hated to disappoint Prowl so it did take long for the little sniper to spill though normally the little chatter box was acting more subdue now that Prowl gave him his entire focus.

Prowl decided that it would be best to take Bluestreak aside and he commandeer one of the interrogation rooms. He figured that whatever had set the twins off, Bluestreak was somehow involved and that only would be if the twins felt slighted on the Praxians behalf.

"Bluestreak, what happen?" Prowl's tone was gentle as he leads the small Praxian to the chair. He didn't lift his servo from Bluestreaks shoulder.

"I…I…" his doors were twitching erratically as he stutters out his reply. "I told them that to stop. That I had heard worse but they didn't listen and what he said did hurt but I had been called worse then that before and-and I didn't mean for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to go off and do all that. I thought I hid it better."

Prowl was at first confused until Bluestreak said that he had been called worse or had heard worse. "Bluestreak did the cart mech call you something?" a low keen that Bluestreak did when he didn't want to tell Prowl something. "What did he say Bluestreak?"

"its fine Prowl, I mean he was just being a scrap head and I rather forget about it." Prowl just cocked a optic ridge at that and waited. He was a very patient mech but so was Bluestreak. Prowl was prepared to out wait the smaller Praxian. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long before Bluestreak gave another whine. "Find, he said that…that I must be a good frag if I was being toted around by two mechs and that they should share me. That he heard Praxians were excellent pleasure bots and that and that…please don't make me repeat it."

Prowl stood frozen, true he had heard almost the same from tourist to Praxus. Most other Praxians had at one point or another heard something similar. But hearing others say that about him is one thing, when said to Bluestreak…it was something entirely different. Though, Prowl would never had involved anyone else besides the mech that had said those words.

"Its alright Bluestreak you do not have to tell me." Prowl mummer as he pulled the younger bot into his arms. He rubbed between his door wings as Bluestreak let out everything that he had been holding on to. his anger his sadness, how humiliated he felt, his happiness at seeing others come to his aid.

Once he calmed down Prowl gave him time to compose himself before they rejoined the others outside. "I will not deal out punishment for going after the one who started all this…but I cannot say if the Kaon Enforcers will fill the same. Now please go and tell Sideswipe and Sunstreaker I wish to talk to them before we face the Commander of this station."

Bluestreak nodded and left. Prowl saw him get swarmed by the twin terrors before they stiffen then looked in his direction. Prowl frowned at them and flicked one wing indicating that they were to join him, now.

When they scramble inside the twins started talking at once, defending their actions from earlier. Prowl stood calmly and waited for them to reach a stopping point before raising a servo up stopping them. "I am aware of why you did what you did, and I will not hand out punishment for it. But can you please explain to me why you had to turn a fuel cart into a out of control paint bomb?"

When the twins started to relax and Sideswipe open his mouth to explain his prank. But Sunstreaker was suspicious of not being punished and as if he had heard that Prowl gave them a rare smirk. "Do not think that you will be getting off completely, you caused property damage and colored the Leader of a city. So once its cleared with the local Enforcers both of you will be scrubbing the three city blocks that were painted."

Prowl hummed when twin moans and protest follow him out the door. As he reached Ratchet he shouted back to the twins. "And you'll be helping Ratchet out with any who were injured during your revenge prank."

Smokescreen and Bluestreak sent pitying glances at the twins as Prowl strolled on to the Commander's office. He still had damage control to do and would leave the twins to the medic's tender care. While it would not stop the prankers for long it would at least give him a few orns before he would have to deal with another Sideswipe special.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

Klik - seconds

Breem - minutes

Joor - hour

deca-cycle - weeks

Orn equal to days

cycles equal to months

Vorns- years

* * *

It had been deca-cycles since their arrival and the paint incident and everyone, except Ratchet, was bored. A bot knew it was bad when Prowl was bored. The medic however, was enjoying terrorizing the Kaon Enforcers; bring them in for check-ups which lead to some interesting chases throughout the city. There was a betting pool on who would out last the medic, so far it hadn't come close. Prowl, had finish what he was supposed to do in the first few orns and now…he was bored out of his processors. It was tempting to get the twins to do something to break up the silence.

But the twins had been scarce and along with them, Bluestreak. The little sniper was having more trouble fitting in then the rest of them. most of the Kaon Enforcers didn't see the dangerous little sniper but a cute small Praxian that should be off attending some soft academy. They shut up when he showed off his prowess, however they now avoided him when they could. It really hurt the younger Praxian and he had been spending most of his time with either Prowl, Hot Rod, or the twins. Prowl couldn't bring himself to say anything knowing that Bluestreak would be miserable if he was kept isolated.

So while the twins kept Bluestreak happy, the other young mech was keeping their medic from causing trouble. Or trying to keep Prowl from over working or keeping Smokescreen from joining others in the brig from him taking their money over lost bets. But now Hot Rod had been dragged off by Smokescreen to who knows where, Prowl feared that his apprentice might corrupt the young mech. But then again, Hot Rod did spend most of his time with Ratchet so he might be already corrupted. So here he was alone…behind a barrowed desk…doing nothing.

Sighing Prowl thunked his helm against the cool metal his arms hiding his face. "there must be something that needs to be done. Pit, I would rather be filing data pads then nothing." He sighs again and let his mind drift. It didn't take long before he was thinking about a certain seeker trine.

He blamed it on the small bond that formed that he would be thinking about them now. Or about them anytime doing everything they could to him. some nights he would wake from a rather intense dream flux fans on high as they try to cool his overheated frame. Prowl had been finding that he wanted to be spending his time with them and not sitting behind a desk. It took a force of will to keep himself from jumping the next transport to Vos or comming them to pick him up.

He was glad when a gruff voice startle him out of his thoughts before they had gotten too far. "Ya know tactician, those little spawns of yours are out there causing some kind of mayhem. Would you please recover them before someone else does?"

Leaning up again the door frame of his office was the station commander, Hotgunner. She was one of the few bigger femme frame types, most femmes tended to lean towards speed then bulk. Hotgunner had mounted cannons on each arm and hidden weapons throughout her frame. She could put down mechs ten times her size and had a razor sharp glossia to match her dry humor. She had also been amused with the twin's antics and was the only one to outdo Ratchet. She tolerated Smokescreen and spoiled both Hot Rod and Bluestreak and treated Prowl like an almost equal.

Hotgunner had in no uncertain terms told him that she would throw his mechs in the brig if he didn't get a tight leash on them. so every time something that they did happen she would drag him out to clean up their mess. So if she came to him and said that it meant that the Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had down something stupid again. And most likely dragged Bluestreak along for the ride.

"What did they do now." Prowl moaned even if he was bored he was enjoying his twin free orn.

"Oh, nothing really…just ended up in the pits and your little youngling is being used as bait for them to fight." She said in a bored tone pretending to clean her claws. "if they lose the pit bosses get to keep them and the little cutie and I know I don't need to explain what will happen to the little darling."

Prowl was out the station before he could hear more. He opens the comm. lines shared by all Praxian Enforcers wide open and ordered both Ratchet and Smokescreen to meet him not explaining why but had left no room for arguments.

Kaon wasn't known for much in the way of trade but the one thing that most knew about was the glatorial fights. Well the ones that were shown to the tourist, it was the underground ones that Prowl was headed too. They were the only ones that would stoop to using another to force mechs to fight and enslave the losers. However, the pit bosses had made a mistake where who they had used. Not much is known to outsiders about Praxians other the what they let others know. What isn't said was it was very foolish and dangerous to harm any and all sparklings and younglings or those who were adults but still consider young.

If such mechs or femmes did harm or threaten young Praxians would soon find themselves in need of a new frame or if not terminated. Prowl once hearing that the twins were being used and Bluestreak being held hostage had enter such a state. Nothing would stop him from eliminating the threat, hopefully someone thought to warn the leader of Kaon and that warning would be forwarded to the Lead Trine of Vos. as it stands now, Smokescreen being the only other Praxian would be hard press to stop a rampaging Prowl. If he wasn't under the same coding influence.

Sadly, Hotgunner didn't do any of that. she instead found something to occupying her for a few joors then she planned on sending said warning. No one could say that she was using that little-known fact about Praxian coding to get rid of a couple of mechs that have been avoiding the law. And the nice part was that Prowl wouldn't get in trouble is they offline since it was coding and they were harming his little youngling.

Voices started ringing out about a speeding Praxian Enforcer zooming through the streets. Hotgunner ignore them in favor of the sweet spread on her desk. Yep she was very busy with other things.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Sideswipe banged his helm against the cell wall. The orn had started out pleasant enough a few pranks on a few unlucky Enforcers and the Hatchet. Time with Bluestreak only to turn and find the Praxian no longer following them. They retraced their steps and found their friend being ganged up on and jump in the argue the point. They must have fought too well because soon they found their friend with a gun pointed at his helm and an offer that they couldn't refuse.

Planning on sending a emergency comm. to Prowl was quickly stopped with a shock to his systems sending him and Sunstreaker into stasis. They online in their current cell servos and pedes chained, weapons missing, and Bluestreak nowhere in sight. Beside him his twin snarled at the guards before joining Sideswipe on the floor. He was already in a bad mood having someone get the jump on them and ruin his paint. Then to end up in a dirty cell, the yellow twin was ready to tear someone apart and that's not counting what he had planned to do to the mechs that hurt Bluestreak.

"Ya know that one thing that I fear most right now is not the upcoming fight nor the mechs in charge of the fight." Sunstreaker turned to his twin when he started talking. The red twins glanced at his brother was an uneasy grin. "It's Prowl."

Sunstreaker involuntary shivered. His brother was right when the older Praxian found out what had happened…there would be nothing left of the stadium. "You think we'll have enough time to make a run for it?"

"Sunny we'll be too frightened to move. Nope I think that we'll be staring in awe and fear as Prowl lets loose." They sit in silence until Sunstreaker started laughing. Sideswipe watched his brother thinking that he finally cracked.

When he tried to get him to explain what was so funny the yellow fighter just waved him off. When his laughter quieted, he grins at his twin. "I just remembered that Smokescreen and Ratchet would be joining him when they come."

Sideswipes face fell into horror but Sunstreaker kept his sadistic grin. One enraged Praxian was enough, if Smokescreen fell under those same codes then it would be over kill. There would be nothing left of the mechs to say that they existed.

"Oh, scrap we are so dead."

"makes you wonder if he'll wait till after dealing with those mechs to get to us or he'll kill two flyers with one shot."

"Maybe if we hid behind Blue he'll overlook us." Sideswipe looked hopeful but Sunstreaker snorted.

"Noting escapes that mech."

"Yeah…that's true." He looks to his twin strangely and Sunstreaker starts to edge away from his twin.

"What!?"

"How good is your bartering skills?"

"Why?"

"Because we can always barter our way out of deactivating." That earned his a whack to the helm and a fondly said idiot by his twin.

A sharp snap from the guard telling them to shut up had both snarling back. They sat and waited until they would be called and hoped that Bluestreak didn't come to harm until they could beat the living scrap out of their kidnappers. That is if Prowl didn't show up first and turn everything and everyone to slag.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Bluestreak was being held in a more comfortable room unlike his friends. Though his arms and pedes were tied together and they had blindfolded him. His captors didn't want him to see them and recognize them later, but they never had to deal with a Praxian so they hadn't done anything to his door wings. Bluestreak wasn't totally blind as they wished.

He had heard what they had planned to do to him if the twins should lose. Sold to any mech with enough credits then disappear to somewhere, Bluestreak had heard horror stories about what became of bots who were sold on the black market. But that was after they found out that he wasn't the one they were originally gunning for. They had mistaken him for Prowl. While it was a little flattering that he could be seen as his mentor, Bluestreak whether not be seen as his caretaker.

He wiggled trying to loosen the ties around his servos, he had to do it quietly because being backhand once was enough for him. if he could get out of his own predicament before being trussed up and put on displayed then the twins wouldn't have to fight for their freedom. Plus, he had to get them out before Prowl found out. Bluestreak didn't want to be smother for the next few orns because he got capture.

The young sniper sighed when he didn't get any further with loosening the knots. He would rest a bit before trying again. Only the doors open with a bang and he felt himself being lifted and dragged out to the loud roar of the stadium. Heavy chains wrapped around him before he felt weightlessness as he was swung out back and forth. His doors telling him what he couldn't see.

He was being dangled above the arena like bait. Turning down his sensors when the roaring crowd got too much Bluestreak was still about to sense the twins enter the ring. He felt the plus of their sparks quicken when they spotted him and heard the announcer introducing them and their opponents. All twenty of them.

' _that's not fair.'_ He shouted in his mind. He wanted to shout out verbally but his mouth was covered and his voice would have been drowned out by the crowd.

He dangles there helpless as the twins started their fight. He was starting to feel uneasy until a very familiar spark signature crept into the arena. Bluestreak gave a muffle shout of joy but then shutter when he felt the waves of anger roll off Prowls frame. He knew that his caretaker wasn't angry at him but the amount was still unnerving.

He just hoped that someone would be able to calm the older Praxian down after this. He would be too busy being smother to death by said caretaker to do anything.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Prowl ignored the servo on his shoulder as he growled. His youngling was hanging over the arena like bait for an organic fish. Below the twins were in no better shape, Sideswipe had been tether to a pole only allowing some leeway while his twin fought off their opponents. The red twin was the worst of the three with Sunstreaker not far behind.

"I know it looks bad, but Prowl you can't charge in there guns blazing." Smokescreen said his own engine growling.

"Who's going to stop me?" Prowl challenged.

"The fact that they have little Blue where we can't reach him if we rush in. they could run off with him if we don't get to them first."

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker won't last that long." Prowl pointed out. "They stack the odds against by making one more vulnerable to attack."

The two Praxian winch in sympathy when Sideswipe took a hit to his shoulder. The red twin was cradling it close before dropping it to his side as something struck him in the helm making him fall to the ground no longer moving. Sideswipe was out but not offline, it looked that he was sent into stasis and that sent Sunstreaker into a frenzy.

Prowl and Smokescreen didn't jump though when some colorful cursing came from behind them. Ratchet had shown up just as the red hellion fell. He scanned the arena and the three young mechs in it…he was not happy. His own anger was shadowed by Prowls whose optics never left the dangling Bluestreak.

Smokescreen though still had a clear helm and noticed something that the other didn't. "What happen to Hot Rod?"

Ratchet gave a dismissive wave. "He's fine, left with some gray mech that'll take care of him till we get out."

Prowl slowly turn to the medic. "I do hope that you didn't leave him with some stranger that could use him or sell him."

Ratchet snorted wrench out and nearly ignoring Prowl as he sized up the fighters below. "hardly if my suspicions are right."

No more was said as they all turned back to the twins when one gave a loud yelp. It was only that's to the sensors on the Praxians doors that they heard it and the struggling Bluestreak who was closer to hear it.

"So, what's the plan?" the medic said, deadly promise in his voice.

Prowl stared off in the distance deep in the thought. Smokescreen servo still clamped on his shoulder. "How good are you with that wrench?"

Ratchet's glare turned thoughtful before an evil looking grin spread across his face. Smokescreen looked between the two confused.

"I never miss," the medic said. "and I have plenty in subspace." Prowl grin grew and many on the arena below felt a cold shiver run down their spinal struts but had no idea why. So, they ignored it enjoying the slaughter below them.

Sunstreaker was getting tired. He couldn't move as freely as he could, not without leaving his twin defenseless. Quickly glancing up at Bluestreak, Sunstreaker had to dodge another strike to his legs. They been trying to take them out before going for his upper body. His opponents down to ten now and the most experience out of the twenty sent against them.

He could tell because they waited until now to strike and were going after his lower body, well half was going after his lower body while the other half kept his focus. Tiring him out so his reaction time will be slowed down. And it was working.

A swift strike to the left and right of him one up one down and he was on the ground. Sunstreaker brought up his arms in defense when a loud clang quieted the arena. A soft thud then another clang had Sunstreaker looked over his arms. Two of his opponents were down with rather large dents in their helm and two wrenches laying innocently off to the side. He would have paled if he could as to the meaning of that but it was the two shadows that leap over him that worry him more. He didn't even register Ratchets ranting and flying wrenches when the medic came to his side.

The only thing the yellow twin could think of was a simple word. ' _Slag.'_

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Megatron was highly amused watching the so-called gladiators scramble with a very highly upset Praxian running after them. he was curious after the red and white medic had dump a very confuse and fluster red and gold mech in his arms before darting off. With the mech still in his arms he follows the medic's trail and watched.

His attention only being taken off the spectacle when the smaller mech in his arms squirmed. He wondered about the little mech in his arms since the time he met him on Praxus. That feeling of knowing creeping up in his processor. He wondered if he could invite the little mech to his home for a chat to figure why the red and gold mech was so familiar.

A shout of pain and a streak of black and white had him turnig back to the arena. The medic had taken the red and yellow fighters off to the side and the little Praxian had been taken down and was nestle in the arms of the calmer Praxian.

' _but first things first._ ' He sighed at the paperwork this was going to create. He pinged Starscream, if there was someone who could clam the raging door winger it would be his intended sparkmates.

 _: What:_ the leader of Vos shouted sounding very annoyed yet smug. Megatron knew that only his friend could sound like that at the same time.

 _: I would come get your little mate Starscream:_

 _: Oh, and why is that:_

 _: He's about to mass murder some mechs for taking three of his younglings and placing them in a gladiatorial ring:_ Megatron winch when his friend let out a loud string of cursing that even the little mech he was holding had heard some of it.

 _: Get him somewhere where Warp can get him:_ Starscream cut the line and Megatron sighs. How was he supposed to stop a rampaging Praxian when it was his right to throw out that type of justice.

He looked down at the squirming mech. "What is your name?" the mech stopped moving and turned bright optics at him.

"H-Hot R-R-od." The red and gold mech gulp.

"Ah, well Hot Rod. I am going to place you down. I need to have your caretaker moved before he causes more paperwork."

Hot Rod blinked up at him. "Um ok-kay."

The large gun metal mech squashed the memories of similar bot before telling Hot Rod to follow him down. He would be a fool to face an angry Praxian without someone familiar near him. He watches somewhat amused as the more colorful Praxian started dragging the younger over to the medic once he saw Megatron heading towards them. A warning hiss behind him stopped him from going further.

Standing tall doors flared out armor standing on end and optics never leaving him was Prowl. And he was very angry. The larger mech made no move but sent Hot Rod away to the medic knowing that Prowl would not go after him, the leader of Kaon however was a different story. Megatron made a mental note to have a long talk to both the Starscream and his chief Enforcer, Hotgunner.

Megatron sent a location ping to the seekers, there was no way that he would get the black and white mech out of the ring without more scars added to his frame. Skywarp will just have to pick him up here. he turns slowly servos out showing he had no weapons, though he really didn't need any, but Prowl didn't need to know that.

But he was ready just in case Prowl decided to come at him. he could hear the smaller Praxian trying to calm the others down and the medic growling about injuries to the red and yellow bots. In his moment of distraction Prowl lunged at him. Megatron having spent vorns in the rings was quick to counter and he snagged Prowl out of the air and slammed him into the ground. He held him there with one servo despite how hard the smaller mech was fighting him.

"Now listen Enforcer," he growled. "Your little mechs are fine and your mates are on their way so sit down and be good." Prowl hissed again and smack Megatron hard in the face with one of his doors. But the larger mech didn't loosen nor let go of the Praxian.

With one large servo Megatron lifted the struggling Praxian up pedes dangling in the air as he walked over to the red and white medic. The other door winger didn't hiss nor growl but he did give a warning glare with Megatron only scowled at.

"Calm him down before his mates get here." he ordered nearly throwing Prowl at Smokescreen.

Prowl stumble a bit before he corrected himself. he turned to face the large mech that threw him when Bluestreak slammed into his waist arms holding onto him tightly. He heard his little one whimpering asking him to stop. When the larger gray mech made no moves, some clarity started coming back to Prowl.

He returned the tight hug and nuzzled his chevron against Bluestreaks helm. It usually calmed the other down when he had bad recharges. As his systems returned to normal a loud pop echo through the arena. Glancing up he met Skywarp's smiling face.

"hello lover." He chirped before grabbing both Prowl and Bluestreak then disappearing.

The others who were conscious looked at the spot that the two Praxians were just at. Smokescreen only sighed as Ratchet continued his ranting. The only door winger walked up the gun metal mech a smile on his face.

"So, what now your lordship?"

"Seeing how those two need somewhere to recover and that they are citizens of another city. It would be in poor taste that this wasn't investigated. So, until it has been done you and yours are welcome to my residence to recover." The leader of Kaon had a uneasy feeling from the Praxian and the medic. Especially when the medic snorted. He muttered something but Megatron could not hear but could not understand what it was.

"that's very kind of you," Smokescreen said instead. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would say the same…once they wake up." He snickers.

"And it gives him the chance to get to know our little mech better," Ratchet mutters again but louder.

Megatron froze then stammer something before leaving saying that some transport will arrive shortly. He wanted to talk to some of the Enforcers that just arrived. A twinge in his chassis seemed to agree with the medic as his spark spun happily.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

In the room of the Royal Trine, Skywarp popped back into existence with two passengers. Prowl steadied Bluestreak who was dizzy from the sudden displacement. The seeker took a step back letting the two door wingers get their baring's. Starscream and Thundercracker weren't that far off but were busy with the Vosian Council. They were trying to find Ratbats replacement as well as a few others.

The Praxians were to be kept out of sight until their presence could be explained. Which means that Skywarp has to keep the two entertained until his trine mates could show up. But with Bluestreak here he couldn't do what he really wanted to do. So, he'll have to settle for something else until the two door wingers could leave the room.

Skywarp sat back and thought about what he could do with his two guest. All the while Prowl was scanning over every inch of Bluestreak. The purple seeker was thinking of going to the little snipers rescue but the flyers of Vos knew of how protective Praxians could get over younglings, even ones as old as Bluestreak.

His wings twitch when an idea popped into his helm. "Hey Prowl, Bluestreak?" Prowl stopped going over Bluestreak and the little sniper looked hopefully at the seeker. "How about we play a game? TC just got the newest strategy game. Or we could watch some vids, we have a really large collection. Or-

"Actually, I am kind of hungry." Bluestreak interrupted. Prowl snapped his helm at the seeker who smiled down at the smaller gray Praxian.

"No problem, I'll go fetch us a whole bunch of snacks then we can make a Prowl sandwich and watch all the vids we have!" the purple seeker bounded over to the duo. Bluestreak giggles and Prowl looks uncertain but nods. "Great, I'll be right back." With a loud pop, he was gone.

"I hope you stay with them Prowl. I like him." the gray Praxian said with his big blue optics.

Prowl sighs but he too agrees that he likes being around the seekers. When he can he'll try to get in contact with both Smokescreen and his chief back in Praxus but for now his youngling was safe; they were safe for now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

Klik - seconds

Breem - minutes

Joor - hour

deca-cycle - weeks

Orn equal to days

cycles equal to months

Vorns- years

* * *

Prowl wondered just how he ended up in his current situation, it was almost like a sense of déjà vu. He found himself again sandwich between three seekers with no Bluestreak in sight. A quick location ping showed that the little Praxian was already back in Praxus another check showed that Smokescreen was on his way and would arrive near the end of the orn. Prowl sent a short message to his apprentice then settled back down in the seeker pile.

Though it had only been cycles since he found out about them and the bond between them was weak. He found that he didn't mind onlining like this but he hated being smush. Prowl wiggled his doors trying to get comfortable but it only served to make the three flyers move with him. like the servo that was on one of his legs move to his thigh. An arm ending up around his waist holding him possessively and tugging him back into a large blue chassis. He found his vision being taken over by another chassis as his helm was pulled under another's chin. Now he was fully trapped and unless he wanted to wake them he could no longer move.

Sighing, Prowl felt that this was some short of karma for something that he must have done, though he had yet to figure out what he did. Shifting he could peek out from the red chassis and saw that he was backed into Thundercracker and Skywarp had moved to the bottom with Starscream being the one holding his helm in place. He froze when Skywarp's servo started moving from its spot on his thigh and not wanting to have to deal with that yet, Prowl gave the purple and black seeker a solid whack to the helm with the bottom half of his one moving door wing.

The seeker woke and fell out of the berth with a yelp, waking both Starscream and Thundercracker. The two looked over the Praxian that was still in their hold and down at Skywarp on the floor. The seeker was rubbing the spot in his helm that he landed on and glared up at the two grinning down at him.

"Which one of you pushed me off?" he grumbles getting up and back on the berth.

"Who knows, we were in recharge when you fell. You twist and turn so much that it's really not surprising that you finally fell off." Starscream waved at him adjusting Prowl who had turned his optics off feigning recharge.

Thundercracker hummed in agreement. "You do tend to toss and turn." He loosens his own grip on the black and white Praxian. "But it's your fault for recharging near someone's pedes."

"I was at the head of the berth you two pushed me out of the way." Skywarp threw up his servos and scowl at the two. "Where else was, I supposed to recharge!"

Starscream snickers, "Well there is the chair that TC slept in last time." He had a small grin on his face as he stared down Skywarps scowl.

Thundercracker sighed as he freed Prowl from the oncoming tug a war that was brewing. He tapped Prowl on his chevron, "I know that your awake."

Prowl optics grew brighter when he was found out. Thundercracker was helping him off the berth as the two others continued to stare at each other. "Let's leave the sparklings to play while we go enjoy our morning energon."

Starscream and Skywarp snapped their helms in their direction, mouths open in astonishment as Thundercracker led Prowl out of the room. He only gave them a small smirk over the Praxians helm before shutting the door. A faint click let them know that he had locked them in and if they wanted to join the duo for energon, they would have to fly down and back through the front.

"Who knew that he was such a sparkling." Skywarp said arms crossed.

"I would never act like that." Starscream huffed walking away for his trine mate.

"Where are you going?"

"Where does it look like." Starscream blasted open one of the windows and jump out transforming then flying off. Skywarp gapped at the open window before he jerked and jumped out cursing his trine mates as he tried to catch up with Starscream.

Prowl took small sips as he and Thundercracker waited for Starscream and Skywarp to join them. the blue seeker had said that they were taking care of some business before they could join them. the sound of jets engines had him looking up as a red dot started to grow above them. when another set of engines was heard, Prowl saw that the red dot was joined by a purple one.

"It seems that they are finished." He said.

Thundercracker didn't bother looking, he was getting ranted at by his trine mates through the bond but he replied anyway. "So, it would seem, maybe they will behave long enough to enjoy the morning." He took a sip of his cube. "So, you were saying that you found your little sniper out on the streets?"

"Ah yes, Bluestreak had been abandoned by his creators. He never said why and the Enforcers could find no one who was missing a youngling his age. Putting him into the youth centers became a game of catch." At Thundercracker's questioning look Prowl elaborated. "He tended to escape the caretakers and disappear back into the streets. We would be called to find him and bring him back. I was usually the one called since he responded well to me. It confused everyone including myself. But when asked he would only smile. At the time Bluestreak didn't talk much if any."

By now the other two seekers had sat down with their own cubes they gave the larger blue seeker a glare. Skywarp had even placed himself between Prowl and his trine brother pulling him close in a possessive hold. Prowl glanced between the three feeling like there was something going on that he missed. But Thundercracker was ignoring the two glares aimed at him smirking at his brothers before encouraging Prowl to continue.

"By now I was getting frustrated by the constant calling for a youngling the obviously didn't want to be there. so, the next time I was called out I told them to let it him be. It would be cycles later that he confronted me on one of my patrols." Prowl smiled and the seekers forgotten their little squabble and melted at the rare smile. "He talked more that orn then he ever did since I found him. turned out he only left the Center because he wanted my attention since I had been the only one to listen to him. after that, I allowed him to stay at my place only if he attended the classes at the Youth Center. The rest as you saw is history."

Thundercracker hummed. "Yes, did you formally adopted him?"

Prowl shoulders slumped a little. "No," he whispered. He had wanted to adopt Bluestreak but those in charge of such things had been strict and had loudly and quickly said no. it was mostly due to him having a battle computer and the troubles with his emotional centers. They had said that he wouldn't have been able to help Bluestreak with his emotional needs or that what would happen to the youngling should Prowl fail to recover from a crash. They also added that they would rather that he be bonded in case he fell in the line of duty.

Then they preceded to take Bluestreak and place him in another Youth Center far from Prowl's location. The youngling at the time had disappeared for cycles before Prowl found him again, sick from starving and far too cold to the touch. From then the Enforcers had kept quiet on Bluestreaks whereabouts until he reached his final frame and enrolled in the academy.

The trine of seekers, remined silent until Prowl shuttered out of his memory. Skywarp, surprisingly, was the one to break the silent. "But now you two are together and we don't mind adopting him once we finalize the bond."

Prowl blinked at the purple and black seeker, he wasn't the only one stun either. Starscream and Thundercracker were staring at their trine brother in awe before they saw the little triumphed smirk. While they could feel that the younger seeker was sincere, they wouldn't put it pass him to used that to gain more of Prowls going affection for them.

Prowl, on the other hand was more focus on the last part of Skywarp's sentence. "Wh-when would it…we, when would we finalize the bond."

This time Starscream answered before the other two had had a chance. He placed a servo over Prowls, optics never leaving his. "When you are ready. We will not force you to do something that you are uncomfortable doing. Unless it's for your own good of course."

Prowl glanced down into his half empty cube deep in thought. He felt small nudges from the three seekers through the small bond that they share. He felt acceptance, love, determination, patients; everything that Prowl felt flowed over him and through him. Prowl's doors fluttered behind him showing the emotions that he couldn't show and soon he found himself being tackled by one overly happy seeker.

"Great! now that's that done. We can show you around!" Skywarp snuggled into Prowls neck his own wings twitching up and down in his excitement.

Prowl looked confused. He needed to contact his Commander, he was still on loan to Kaon even if both Bluestreak and Smokescreen were on their way back to Praxus. He could not just leave an unfinished assignment.

"Lazierfield has been informed by your little mech. He said that you still had some unfinished vacation time that needs to be used up and that he better not see you back until it's all gone." Starscream said in a bored tone.

Prowl thought of a few choice words towards his boss. the mech loved to poke his nose in his subordinate's business. He would have to have a talk with his boss once he could get near communications rely.

"We have work to do ourselves Warp. Perhaps Prowl would like to explore the city alone. Then we can show him around once we finish our own paperwork."

"b-but but I want to stay with Prowl, let some peon do all that boring paperwork." Skywarp whined.

"If we have to suffer then so do you!" Starscream scruff the clinging seeker before Thundercracker managed to dislodge him. with the sudden release while Starscream gave a harsh pull sent the purple and black seeker into the red and blue one both falling on their afts. Prowl, after deciding that it was funny, gave a soft chuckle at the pouting look the younger seeker was giving at the two older ones.

The seekers, keeping their pouting scowling expressions, gave a small thought of victory at the sound. Before Bluestreak had left that orn he had told the seekers everything he knew about Prowl that the black and white usually kept to himself. So, their goal was to get as many expressions out of the Enforcer.

"If you start now, Warp it won't take you long. Your stack is smaller than ours." Thundercracker pointed out. the youngest seeker perked up.

"Yeah that's true! Bye!" with a pop he was gone leaving the three mechs staring at the spot he was just at.

"We should have done that a long time ago." Starscream mutters. Thundercracker nodded. "Anyway, here is a list of places that you may enjoy as well as a map of the city. There is also a time to meet us at the end of the orn." The lead seeker sent a burst of said items to Prowl. "No doubt that Skywarp will find you sometime this orn and he will try to drag you everywhere." He warned.

Prowl accepted the map and list and nodded at the forewarning. With that Starscream and Thundercracker left the Praxian to his own devices. But Prowl ran into a small problem. Even with a list to go by he still had no idea what to do with so much free time without a goal. The Vos was built for those that could fly so it didn't have much for those with wheels. Though there were walkways, Prowl couldn't get to most of the places on the list without a way to get to them.

A quick look at the map and Prowl found something that wasn't on the list and wasn't really known to tourist. While not like the gardens back in Praxus Vos did boast about its own sky gardens. But that still left him without a way to get to them. he could use the public transportations but they cost credits that he wasn't sure that he had on him.

To his surprise, he had found some credits that he couldn't account for. They weren't there before the situation in Kaon. so, where did they come from?

His answer came from a ping later. It turns out that his trine spark mates had no intentions of sending him out without some currency. Prowl ran over the figures and he nearly froze at the amount. It was too much. He had never seen that much before nor could he ever make in his career. He was about to send over half back when another message pop up.

 _: Don't you dare send any back. These are your credits to use and no we do not expect you to use them all in one setting:_ Skywarp had sent. Prowl wondered how they knew what he was about to do.

 _: Plus, I think that little Blue said that he was going to take some vacation time soon. he makes less then you. Wouldn't it be great if you had some credits to use when he came to visit you:_ Starscream did have a point. But still.

: _its tradition that the spark mate of Vosian Leaders has a small allowance. It was a sign of acceptance when the consort took it. What they did with it was their own business. One used it to fund charities:_ Thundercracker added _.: If it was refused it didn't always bode well:_

Prowl sighed in defeat. They all had a point, he would just have to figure out what to do with the extra funds. But at least now he could use the transport to get to the sky gardens. Though looking at what was available made him shutter. The tightly pack transports would be pit on his door wings, the vehicles not meant for those of his frame type. He sighed again, if he wanted to go he would have to use the most expensive one that would give him the room. As he walked to the station he scrolled through his options. He smirked when he found an interesting find.

One of the transports was own privately and for the amount provided Prowl could rent for the entire orn. He could visit all levels of the sky garden platforms. It would cut his time in half leaving him more time to explore before having to meet up with the seekers.

Once payment was rendered and the small transport started take off, Prowl found himself starting to relax. He relaxed more once he stepped onto the first level of the gardens. The Vosian gardens were made up five levels. Only the bottom two could a bot reach by stairs. The others could only be reached if said bot could fly or have one of the transport vehicles.

It was the last and biggest level that Prowl really wanted to see. But he allowed himself to see the lower levels. Unlike the crystal gardens in Praxus, the gardens in Vos were mostly made up of several plants both native to Cybertron and some that were organic and could survive high altitudes. Different verities of air plants liter the platforms. Some flowering some not. Little metal insects, those that help take care of the plants, buzzed lazily back and forth between sections.

As he visited each level the organic plants disappeared and were replaced more by metal and crystal variety. Some he didn't even know of and some were examples of the ones in the Helix gardens. Though none were as large as the one back in Praxus.

As he stepped on the last platform Prowl stood in awe at the giant crystal at the center. Colors exploded around him. Prowl was so lost in what he was seeing he didn't hear the pop of someone coming out of a warp. It wasn't till his was encircled by a pair of black and purple arms that he realized that someone was there.

"Hiya Prowl, enjoying yourself?" Skywarp grinned. Prowl nodded still in awe of the beauty of the gardens. Skywarp noticed and tried to think up of a way to get the Praxian attention. He smiled when he thought of one, though his trine mates might get a little miff that he thought of it first. He turned the door winger around tilted his helm up and before Prowl could ask what he was doing seal his mouth over his.

Prowl's optics widen before he uncertainly returns the kiss. Skywarp would have continue further but a shrill unimpressed voice shouted at him over the trine bond. He sighed, Starscream had bad timing in his opinion. But looking at Prowl now he grins, the Praxian was panting as fans whirled to cool down his frame. Skywarp preened at the effect he gave, usually he was the one looking like that it was nice to have someone look blissed because of him.

"Well Screamer just order us to meet up with him and TC. But if you wanted to see the rest of the gardens then they can wait a while longer." He snickers as Prowls daze look.

The black and white Enforcer shook his helm to shake off the daze. "I would need to let my transport know. I did pay for the orn."

The seeker nodded, "Alright you go enjoy the garden while I take care of your ride. I'll catch up with you later."

Prowl watched him leave before going in another direction. There was hardly anyone else on the fifth level, the seeker would be able to find him easily. It was joors later that he and Skywarp were standing out in front of a small café. But instead of going through the front door Prowl was led to the back of the café up some stairs to the roof. there already waiting for them were Thundercracker and Starscream, the later impatiently thrumming his fingers against the table.

"Bout time you showed up Skywarp." He growled. "We have been waiting for joors."

"Well Prowl wanted to finish seeing the gardens. I did feel like rushing him." the black and purpled seeker said dismissing the irritated Starscream.

"Then you should have called us and let us know so we wouldn't have been sitting here looking foolish." The red seeker said wings held high before relaxing. "But never mind that now." He looked to Prowl, "I trust the gardens were to your satisfactory?"

"I enjoyed them." Prowl said taking a seat between Thundercracker and Starscream. The younger seeker pouted before shrugging.

"you should see them during one of the festivals. They really come alive then." Thundercracker said waving over the waiter. "Would you like a menu Prowl since this your first time here? or would you trust our judgment and order for you?"

Prowl thought about it. It really didn't matter to him either way. "Since you know what's good I'll let you decide."

The blue seeker nods but hands him a menu anyway. Just in case Prowl saw something he may want to try. The trine wasn't planning on drowning the mech in a sea of fancy foods and ball rooms. Not like what would have happened if they were in Iacon. Bluestreak had been a well of information on all things Prowl with added commentary from other sources.

After they had fueled Skywarp had disappeared before showing back up and with a large bowel of frozen energon. It was hard to make dish since frozen energon was useless and caused more problems once consumed. However, some bot had thought up a way to freeze it while keeping it edible. They also added several layers of favor, but the process was long and expensive so if someone wanted some they would have to order it a head of time.

Luckily, they had already had order it before Prowl was found. Or to be more precise Skywarp had order it behind their backs and was making it up by sharing it with them using Prowl to avoid being yelled at. But to be able enjoy the frozen treat had them forgetting about the younger seeker spending credits that he shouldn't.

Of course, they were more interested in Prowls first taste. What they got was a shocked look follow by a blissful moan. Prowl once he was done savoring the treat looked embarrassed by the moan but he didn't have long to think about it as another treat was placed gently in his mouth by one of the seekers.

Prowl was a little confused at first as those digits lingered in his mouth as he licked off the sticky remains of the energon treat, but found that he liked being fed. His passed lovers never did anything like this. Each took a turn feeding him until Prowl returned the favor though a bit more shyly then the bolder flyers.

It would have gone a bit further if the building they were in didn't started shaking. Screams and yells from within and without the building reached them and all four raced outside to see what was causing the ruckus. Prowl had a uneasy feeling and it only got worse once they were outside and saw one of the towers fall. Beside him he felt more then saw the waves of anger roll off the royal trine.

"Thundercracker get to the air forces and evacuate those still in the top buildings. Skywarp, get in touch with the Enforcers and start finding whose responsible and sweep ever building for any more bombs. I'll take care of the rest." Starscream said to his trine mates. He turns to Prowl, while he would want to send the Praxian somewhere safe he had no doubts that he vacationing Enforcer was itching to help. "Prowl the Youth centers need to be checked on. After what happen to the Kaon Centers I am taking no chances. The guardians know that you are coming and they are only to leave if the structures are unstable."

Prowl nodded and stayed only long enough to watch his mates fly off. He transformed and sped through panicking tourist and frantic flyers trying to launch themselves. It was only a few breems before he made it to the first Youth Center. Thankfully it was still standing and had received no damage. The mechs and femmes guarding it gave the okay and that they would be staying until it proved too much to stay. Prowl sped off again using the map that was provided earlier that orn hitting all the Centers on that side of the city. Only one needed to be evacuated and Prowl escorted them to one of the other centers that had the room.

He spends the rest of the orn and well into the next crossing the city checking on every single Youth Center. He also stopped and help those that he could, but thankfully the bombings were localize in the main tourist areas. But that didn't deter him from doing his job.

It was only when a familiar signature of Thundercracker dropping in front of him that he finally stopped. He hadn't rested since the first bomb had gone off. He swayed before a cube was shoved into his servos. He took small sips as he waited for the blue seeker to start talking but when the other remain silent did Prowl look up.

The large flyer had a sad and grim expression and the bad feeling from earlier returned. Prowl took a step back when the seeker started talking. The Praxian only caught a few words before he fell the rest where muffled as if something was blocking his audios. But what he did hear he couldn't believe.

Praxus had been destroyed.

Prowl crashed so overwhelmed by the tidal wave of emotions as thoughts raced through his processor. Thundercracker lunge forward to catch the unconscious mech. He sighed thinking that he should've though of Prowl crashing from the news. Cradling his mate, Thundercracker returned them to Palace. The news would no doubt have to be repeated once the Praxian online and they would have to try to keep him in Vos until it was safe to leave. But Thundercracker knew that nothing would keep Prowl from returning to the ruin city, not with the chance of being survivors there. it was in his core coding as a Enforcer so they might as well let him go and send someone with him.

He sighed again, they only knew of the disaster due to Barricade's last transmission before they lost his signal. He just hoped for Prowls sake that someone survived or he didn't want to think what would happen to the mech.

Landing on one of the balconies, the large seeker laid the mech on the berth and sat next to him. Prowl curled up and around Thundercracker burying his face in the seekers middle. Keens and whimpers were muffled by the flyers frame and Thundercracker let him. it was the scene that Starscream and Skywarp walked in on. Neither spoke as they took their spots around the morning mech. Until he was ready to face reality they would guard him. and Primus help any one that came close to their mate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

* * *

Bloodied servos dug through the remains of the destroyed Praxian Enforcer station. The mech that they belong too was dirty dented, bleeding in other areas on his frame but he dares not rest. Not yet when the one he was looking for was somewhere under all that rubble. Off to the side another was digging through the destroyed building though he kept an optic on his partner. Behind them stood their three guardians ever watchful. They had tried earlier on to make the two surviving Praxians to take breaks but were rebuffed.

Prowl no longer cared, when he had heard that his home had been attacked then saw that the entire city was leveled. He no longer saw anything else, the moment that he online he raced out of the Royal Trines tower and red lined his hovers to get to Praxus. He met Smokescreen just outside the city and both had to use old smugglers tunnels just to get back in. The outside of the city was being blocked by unknown mechs with red stylized face symbols.

The two Praxians, did not want to deal with them not when there might be survivors. Unfortunately, they had only found two in all the joors of searching Barricade and some gold and red mech. It was only later that the twins plus one seeker found them at their old Enforcer station digging out grayed frames of colleagues. Prowl was frantic as he dug, Bluestreak's last known location was at the station. But the station was many levels and with the little blip that was his youngling could be on any of them.

The seekers shifted, Prowl spared him a klik glance before returning to his digging but he did hear him talking to the twins. Smokescreen was listening in too as he stood and came over to Prowl. he sat next to the black and white.

"Their lordships said that medic Ratchet is on his way and that the ones needing medical attention should be at the area shown here." the seeker said pointing to a data pad. "we cannot stay too long however, those outside are calling themselves that Autobots under the Prime and are saying that it was Vos and Kaon that laid siege to Praxus. They will be entering the city soon." he continues in lower tones. "Lord Starscream is currently trying to give us more time but so far no one is listening. Some are demanding that he release Lord Prowl to the Autobots, seeing how he is one of the last Praxians."

The twins stiffen but nodded, they looked over to the two Praxians before transforming. "We'll meet up with Ratchet. Help Barricade onto Sunny and I'll take the DJ." They didn't like it, they wanted to stay and help find their missing friend whether he was alive or not. But they also understood that they could help more doing this little bit.

Smokescreen left Prowl to his digging and helped the seeker load up to two wounded mechs. Once the twins were gone the seeker stood guard and Smokescreen took the time to rest. Prowl acted like he didn't notice. Smokescreen sighs.

"Prowl, you need to rest." He says softly. Prowl ignored him. "Please Prowl, all signs show that Blue is still online but that he is somewhere under a lot of debris, then you will need all your strength and you won't have it if you spend it all like this."

Prowl increased his speed in digging until someone took hold of his servos. He struggled against them but he was brought into a rumbling blue chassis. He hadn't realized he had closed his optics until another frame pressed up against him. even without looking Prowl was aware who the two were pressing up against him. then he started sobbing and once he started he couldn't stop. He sank to the ground dragging the two with him.

Everything crashed into him as let out all the pain of lost that had built up. The two seekers holding him drown out his sobs with their rumbling engines. Giving him some privacy from those nearby. Thundercracker still held Prowl as Skywarp went up to talk to the other seeker and Smokescreen.

 _:TC, they said that he hasn't refuel since they got here. and that Prowl is certain the baby Blue is underneath all that:_ Skywarp comm. to the blue seeker.

 _: Can they get in contact with the little one?:_

 _: someone been jamming almost all signals:_

 _: I see, then what about the other signals?:_

 _: That's the thing, only our signals aren't being jammed. Remember Star said not to use them cause it was too fishy that they were working:_

Thundercracker hummed. That wasn't good, when the first rumors of what had happen reached them after Prowl was gone they knew what was being played and who was behind it. It seemed that Prime has declared war on them and struck at one of the most vulnerable cities. Starscream was doing everything he could without mentioning Prowl but somehow Prowl's name and what he meant to the Trine had got out and many were shouting that Prowl was being taken advantage of.

 _: If we find his location could you teleport to him and get him out?:_

 _: Most likely yes but he can't be in a confine space:_

 _: Alright, tell Ratchet to leave as soon as he is able, have Smokescreen lifted out and once we found Bluestreak grab him and I'll meet you in the air with Prowl:_ Thundercracker said but before Skywarp could answer Prowl got out of Thundercracker arms and started digging again but in a different spot.

"He's here I heard him." he shouted door wings twitching erratically then looked at the seekers optics white with fear. "Help me!"

The two seekers glanced at each other Thundercracker was the first to kneel besides Prowl and took care of the bigger pieces of debris while Skywarp talk to the other seeker and Smokescreen. The other seeker left while Smokescreen took to digging with Prowl. It was joors before Prowl gasp at the first sign of his little sniper. A door wing with the barrel of his rifle jutting out of the whole they had been digging it.

As more of Bluestreak came into view Starscream had joined them looking very grim. But he shook his helm when his trine mates glance at him questioningly. He took a spot next to Thundercracker and once Bluestreak was fully uncover they pulled him free. Amazingly, the little sniper was hardly damaged a few dings and dents that nothing but a good recharge couldn't fix. Prowl holds the little Praxian possessively as they started to head back to where Ratchet had his temporary med bay. their path however was being block not just by the Autobots but by Prime as well.

"Well this is a wonderful surprise, three survivors though I am curious as to why you and your trine are here Lord Starscream."

Starscream rose to his full height wings proudly arched and stood next to Prow when he spoke. "Why shouldn't we be here Prime. our sparkmate needs us to be here for him surely that is not against any laws or has that change since last orn."

"I was under the impression that that matter had yet to be proven. as it had yet to be proven that you and Megatron weren't the ones responsible for this." He waved his servo. "Destruction."

"They are not," Prowl spoke up startling some the mechs. They had forgotten he was there. he clutched Bluestreaks closer to himself and started edging away from the crowd of mechs. The red and blue leader of the Autobots didn't seem to notice nor care as he took steps closer to the smaller group.

"While I know that losing everything that you have known is skewing everything Officer Prowl. there are witness that stated otherwise. I'm afraid that your account cannot be used since you are too involved." The Prime said dismissing the Praxian. "But we can discuss this later. Right now, our last survivors need medical attention." He tried to step closer to the three Praxians but found his path blocked.

From behind the seeker barrier Prowl had taken on a more defensive stance, door wings arched up high on his back optics bright and cold, and his engine rumbling thought at the moment quietly.

"We appreciate your concern Lord Prime, but we have our own medic waiting for us." Prowl spoke with a small almost noticeable growl in his voice, cradling Bluestreak and becoming a barrier for Smokescreen. He turns to leave feeling the seekers shield him from the smoldering gaze of the Prime. "Thank you though have a nice orn sir."

They left the Autobots and their Prime but they were not to allow to leave the area they were in as the Prime gave a silent order and surrounded them. Starscream no longer felt the need to play nice. "You do not want to engage us Prime. You would lose." He stated as simple fact. "Besides, they are not beholden to you, one who is not even the real holder of the Matrix." He smirked. "How is that search going for that anyway?"

Before the false Prime could retort Starscream order the seeker he sent with Prowl to take Smokescreen as he scoops Bluestreak up and placed him in Skywarp's servos ordering him to warp out. he didn't turn to see if his orders were followed as he took Prowl and jumped into the air followed by Thundercracker. Thrusters ignited drown out the protest from the ground. Starscream was aware that the larger seeker was issuing orders that everyone evacuate the ruins.

He heard Prowl mutter something but he could not hear in full as his voice was being drown out by the wind. But he tightens his grip when Prowl leaned into him and started talking. He just rambles on about everything that he had done in Praxus and Starscream let him. He knew that soon Prowl would bury himself and Starscream couldn't wait to see the Praxian go full out. though he wouldn't be allowing the other to bury himself in grief. Even if he must come get him himself, he nor his trinemates would let Prowl suffer in silence.

Once they returned to Vos, Starscream gave Prowl over to Thundercracker who took him to where Bluestreak was currently. He wanted to follow himself but was bombarded with aids and councilmen talking shouting about what had happen. Meetings had been set and calls were being made. Megatron was waiting for him on a secure line.

He was not happy, his and Megatrons attempts to stop an oncoming war had failed and Praxus and those living there were the first casualties. The Prime had faulted blame on him and his neighbor city and called the three Praxians that went with them traitors. All that happen in the span of an orn.

Starscream stared out from his balcony having threaten everyone to leave him be for now, watching all the citizens either walking, sitting, or flying. He had a helm ache from listening to his council and then having to listen to Megatron rant about this and that. then have him rant at him about not telling him that Hot Rod was Orion. Truly, Starscream was hoping to save that surprise for another time and he had to tease his friend about not waiting till his bonding day to jump the smaller mech. Megatron sent him a ride gesture before closing his side of the terminal.

Starscream sighs, his city was on edge since Prime had come out stating that Vos and Kaon were responsible for Praxus destruction. Some had already moved out of the city, which was fine with him. He was already dividing his time between his duties and tending to Prowl. he rather be with his trine and sparkmate but if he wanted to keep things from exploding he had to tend to the pollical side of the disaster.

He had left Skywarp and Thundercracker in charge of Prowl who had not left Bluestreaks side. The twin mechs that were with them earlier had taken the other Praxian, Smokescreen, out somewhere. He had learned that Barricade had already online and left for Kaon and the other unknown mech was a host mech called Blaster. He had been visiting Praxus looking for someone. He was the only other witness to the whole thing and had said that the buildings exploded from the ground up not from bombs being drop on them.

Starscream snarled, when the host mech had retold his story the Prime had dismissed it stating that Blaster's recount of events had been tainted and that he had been coerce into telling that side of events. The host mech was understandably angry and loudly denounced the Prime and storm out of Iacon and last the Starscream had heard had taken up residence in Kaon.

It was obvious to the seeker that Prime wanted a war. He was so far getting what he wanted with Megatron leading the opposition. Unlike the noble Autobots, Prime's supporters had dub any one siding with Megatron Decepticons. It rankled both their plating to be called that, but they would take it and make it their own then shove back down the Autobots throats.

A ping from Thundercracker, Starscream opened the message and for the first time in orns smiled. It seems the little sniper was finally online making Prowl relax. Skywarp sent some stills of their sparkmate hugging and comforting the little door winger.

He received another message from the medic that came with them. Starscream scoffed at being order to take his sparkmate and overload him senselessly so that he could relax and to finalized their bond. The seeker thought that it was Ratchet wanting his med bay cleared so the smaller Praxian could rest without so much ruckus.

But, he smirked, if he was being told by a medic then he couldn't just ignore it now could he. Sending his own message to his trine mates Starscream saunters out of the room leaving confused aids behind and went to meet up with Skywarp and Thundercracker and Prowl. He thought that they would follow Ratchets orders to a point. They would let Prowl decide if he wanted to take it further.

His smirk widens when he saw his trinemates standing waiting on him but it was Skywarp with Prowl thrown over his shoulder that was making his smirk. It seemed that Prowl hadn't wanted to leave the med bay but if they didn't force him too then he would have become another patient.

"Ratchet didn't have to kick me out." Prowl pouted. "I wasn't in the way and Bluestreak would recharge better with someone there with him."

"The medic is aware of your protest, but you realize that your wellbeing is important to Bluestreak as well and he would be upset if you became unwell." Skywarp said gently rubbing the white plating on Prowls leg.

Prowl slump, he didn't want to upset the younger Praxian anymore. Though, he pushed himself up, he didn't like being carried around like a sack of spare parts. He tried to get the black and purple seeker to put him down but got a smack in the aft for his troubles.

"None of that copper, have to make sure that you get to our special brig and face your punishment for running without telling us." Skywarp said continuing rubbing Prowls leg and thigh. Prowl still reacted like before, his frame heated as he tried to hide his expression in Skywarps back. The seeker snickered.

Thundercracker had the open the door and Starscream walked in behind the younger seeker and taken Prowls helm between his servos and started kissing him. Skywarp had to slow down so there was no discomfort for Prowl. he pouted when the Praxian was taken from him by Thundercracker and both were on the berth with Starscream who was kissing Prowl again and Thundercracker was playing with Prowl's door wings.

Skywarp frown, he couldn't see just where he could get to. but since his trinemates had the top part he could always start at the bottom. His wings twitched and he smiled. Prowl intakes hitched when he felt someone kissing his pedes and was running clawed servos in between the seams on his legs and thighs. Thundercracker smirked as he took Prowls servos and held them up and over the Praxians helm.

Prowl whined as he was assaulted from the front, Starscream nibbling on his neck cables, to his back as Thundercracker servos were in his door hinges tweaking and rubbing the sensitive panels. To Skywarp crawling up his legs and his middle leaving a trail of kisses. The trine was slow as the touched every inch of his frame before he overloaded. As his systems cooled they hovered over him smiling down at his panting frame.

"Shall we go further?" Starscream asks but it was Prowl who answered. He pushed himself upwards and latched onto the lead seekers neck servos giving the flyers wings the same treatment that his doors received.

"Oh, how bold you gotten. Well since your busy with Screamer then let me attend to you." The younger seeker sat behind Prowl digits going under stomach plating and transforming seams. Thundercracker focus more on his trinemates.

They carried on for joors before they finalize their bond. Prowl felt them and they felt Prowl. it was tricky at first when it came to sharing their sparks but they managed it just fine. Though they were careful not to share too much, it was a bit too early to by thinking of sparklings. Prowl was sprawled on top of the seekers his helm in the crook of Starscream's neck his middle on top of Thundercracker and Skywarp again was at his pedes.

Prowl sighed and nuzzled further into his mates. He felt their arms tighten and heard Skywarp mumble against his leg. He silently chuckles but while he would love nothing more than to stay he couldn't sit still. He slips off the seekers and down to the floor, he checks for any messages and only had a low fuel notice. He didn't want to leave his mates without letting them know so he settles for going out to the balcony.

The last few orns felt like vorns as Prowl ran a servo down his face. He couldn't believe that almost everyone he knew had served with was gone. He and Smokescreen would've joined them if they hadn't been out of the city at the time and Bluestreak. What would have happened to him if he had not been found in time. That line of though caused a shutter to run to Prowl.

As he ran through the last few joors Prowl became concern. Jazz wasn't with Prime when they were confronted in Praxus. He knew that their last encounter wouldn't keep the mech that long and Jazz was one those mechs that he rather keeps in his line of sight. So, it didn't sit well that he wasn't there when Prowl could almost always have been able to track him. but then a cold though enter his mind. The possibility that Jazz had been letting him sense him sent a cold shiver down his back strut. Unlike his doors, his mates would not be able to sense any mechs approaching them in their blind spots. Meaning they wouldn't sense Jazz.

He had heard of course, thanks to his earlier kidnapping, that Jazz had been able to get too close to the trine. Prowl felt a surge of protectiveness towards his mates, Ratchet would pitch a fit if he found out but Prowl would turn up the sensors in his doors in order to keep his mates safe from what couldn't be seen.

"What has you thinking so early this orn Prowlie," Skywarp asks draping himself between the other's doors.

"Nothing." Prowl says flaring his wings further out to accommodate the seeker.

"Didn't look like nothing."

"I assure you it was of no concern."

"I highly doubt that." Starscream says from behind them. he came to stand beside them looking out over his city. "You have not shut your side of the bond so we know that something is distressing you."

Prowl frown, he had forgotten about the bond and so soon that it was a little embarrassing. But now that Starscream had pointed it out he knew that the seekers wouldn't let it go. "Jazz wasn't with the Prime. His absence is concerning."

"ah yes. I wondered where that scrap heap was. I guess it's too much to think that you might have done more damage."

"tch, that fragger is like a scraplet. Almost impossible to kill." Skywarp scowled. "But enough about that loser. Let's talk about more about you Prowlie."

"You already know about me. I do not see that point of-

"Yes, but I want to _hear_ more about you. Want type of energon goodies you like, what you like to do when you're bored, why you wanted to be an Enforcer, etcetera etcetera." The younger seeker pulled the Praxian back into the room. Prowl though it was still too early to be that hyper.

"Warp quiet down." Thundercracker mumbles from the berth half in recharge. One blurry optic opens and stares at Prowl. "you should still be recharging."

Prowl slumps and lets himself be pulled onto the berth. He patiently listens to Skywarp ramble and leans against Thundercracker's larger frame. He could see Starscream leaving but a quick ping from the mech saying he was going to get their energon had him turning back to Skywarp.

"Bluestreaks in the best of servos. Nothing short of the unmaker would get past Ratchet. Smokescreen is with the twins sharing a room. They been taking turns guarding the med bay along with a few chosen seekers.

Prowl's doors twitched but he let them rest from their tense state. He opened his mouth and closed it several times, but he couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

"It isn't hard to know that you're worried about the four. They are what's left of what you held dear. We understand this and would never think of keeping you separate from them." Thundercracker said engine rumbling.

"Yeah! We even been thinking of letting little Blue stay here with us." the younger seeker nearly shouted bouncing in his place.

Prowl didn't know how to respond to that so he let what he was feeling flow through their new bond. He saw Skywarps and Thundercrackers reactions and felt Starscream's through the bond. It was a sensation that he found that he liked.

"Thank you," he whispers. He could feel the smile the was spreading over Skywarps face and the subtle grin on the larger seekers. He felt Starscreams smug satisfaction and he didn't need the bond to know it since the red and blue seekers field was broadcasting it through the door.

He was carrying only two cubes. "Where are ours Screamer?" Skywarp pouted as his leader passed one cube to Prowl and keeping the other.

Starscream raised one optic ridge. "You have perfectly good legs, don't you?"

"Aw come on Star. Ya could have brought ours too?" the younger one whined.

"Yes, I could have but I didn't."

"Slagger."

Prowl smiled into his energon. The bickering seekers were acting like a group of sparklings instead of the fearsome rulers of one of Cybertrons cities. He felt a nudge from Thundercracker and turned to see what the blue seeker wanted only to have his lips captured.

He barely heard anything else as his full attention focus on Thundercracker. But the whine that Skywarp made found its way to his audio's.

"Not fair TC."

Thundercracker broke contact much to Prowl's disappointment and smirked. "All's fair in this Warp. Now go get us some energon." The younger seeker mumble something but stomped out of the room.

"Now while we wait let's talk about something that may be unpleasant." Starscream said.

"Really Star must you start now; can't it wait at least a few more orns."

"Unfortunately, no, Prime had already declared war. Megatron just informed me."

Prowl listened and stared stun. _'Did he just say that they were going to war?'_

"What are your plans?" Thundercracker asks.

"I am not entirely sure at this time, we are already allies with Kaon and Megatron is seeking Tarn alliance. But as for our citizens and Kaons. I will not force those who do not want to fight to take up arms, but if this drags out then we won't be able to support them."

They sat in silence mulling over all the available options. Prowl had his battle computer going at full speed and didn't like what he was given.

"Send them off Planet." He spoke up quieting the discussion between the two seekers.

"What?"

"those that wish to remain Neutral can be sent off planet to some of the colonies. And not just Neutrals but the sparklings and younglings should be sent as well. That way they are protected and we can keep our reserves at optimum levels."

Starscream hummed in thought. "that does have merit. But would the colonies even accept them? some of those colonies are allied with the Prime."

"What about creating one that was well out of Cybertrons influence?" Thundercracker asks.

"Possible, but where would such a colony be. Not many systems are out of our influence." Prowl answer thinking.

"hmm, I think I might know." Starscream finally said. "I must speak to an old friend first though." He spun on his heel and left without explaining passing Skywarp on his way out.

The black and purple seeker watched his leaders retreating back before glancing back at Prowl and Thundercracker. "What I miss?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

Warnings: this and that

Disclaimer: I own nothing to with Transformers.

* * *

 _Prowl looked around, he was in a unfamiliar landscape that was some smoking ruins of some unknown city. At least Prowl thought it was a city. If not then they were some of the weirdest formations that he had ever seen. But it wasn't the ruin city that had him confused. It was the colorless view and he started checking his optical systems to see if they had been damage. Then the thought of what battle he had been in to get them damage in the first place enter his processor._

 _His confusion grew when his systems ping back that everything was green. He grew concern when after taking that first step, it echoed. There was nothing feeding his door wings as he walks the only sound being his own pede steps. Once he enters the what use to be the city proper was when he saw the first body. It still had color and he rushed over to see if he could help._

 _But the moment he touched it and turned it over it started to gray. Prowl however, didn't see it as he stared in horror at Skywarp's slack face. What was once a common frame type had change to one of a flyer and before Prowl could do anything else. The frame of his beloved disintegrated and the tiny bits drifted away on the non-existent breeze._

 _Prowl scramble back and didn't care that he hit his doors on a metal slab. He sat and stared in horror at the spot that Skywarp's frame just was. A slight sudden weight to his shoulder had Prowl looking to his right._

 _It was a slowly graying blue servo. Prowl track the servo all the way up the arm then to the dead face of Starscream. The Praxian jerked away as the seekers body tumble down his wings missing. By now Prowls vents were heaving intakes panting._

 _A crunch under his pede and Prowl was too afraid to look down. Fearing on who he had just stepped on. But he looked down anyway and froze when he met Thundercrackers helmless frame. The only way he knew it was Thundercracker was the blue frame and the size. Shaking Prowl walked backwards away from the dead frames of his mates._

" _Prowl"_

 _Prowl stopped moving when his name was whispered. He couldn't detect where it was coming from. But it grew louder and more forceful as more and more bodies of those he knew started appearing._

" _Prowwlllll."_

 _The whispering turned to moaning and more than one voice joined the first._

" _Whhhyyyy Prowwlllll?"_

" _thisss iss your fault."_

" _Your Fault."_

" _Prowwllll whyyy did you kill us?"_

" _Whyyyyyy!"_

" _PROWL."_

" _Destroyer."_

" _Murderer."_

" _Sparkless."_

" _Why did we have to die? Why are you still alive?"_

" _PROWL."_

" _Prowl wake up!"_

 _But Prowl wasn't listening as the voice whirled around him drowning out any other noise. He looked down when he felt something grab his pede and screamed when it was Starscream. More and more servos started grabbing his climbing up his frame until one wrapped around his throat. But that one didn't belong to any of the grayed frames._

 _This servo had color and it was larger than any of the seekers or Praxians there. But the owner of the servo had Prowl shaking as the Primes cruel smile stared back at him. the servo tightens as another joined it but unlike the one at his throat and the ones on his legs this one belong to Jazz who trailed that devious servo down Prowl's frame._

 _Prowl struggled and thrashed to get away from those questing servos that teased seams and certain spots. He yelled but it was soon covered by someone's mouth._

" _Prowl wake up!"_

" _Prowl it's a dream!"_

" _Prowl!"_

 _The Prime and Jazz were smirking down at him as he continues to struggle free._

" _Your mine Prowl. there will be no escaping me now." The Prime said just as Jazz's servo reached his interface panel._

" _That's it if you won't wake on your own then I'll force you too!" a screech yelled._

 _The colorless world swirled and rippled and the only two spots of color melted as something stung in his mind. Then he felt someone grab his shoulders and dragged him away. The sound of thrusters and whistling winds._

" _Now wake the frag up!" then Prowl felt weightless before something slams into his mind and spark._

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Prowl woke with a silent scream and he fought the servos holding him in place. He hadn't realized that he wasn't in his nightmare anymore that he was awake and safe. It wasn't until he was face first in a purring red cockpit that he stops.

"It's okay Prowl." Skywarp sooth servos tracing designs in Prowls doors.

Prowl didn't move from his spot in Starscream's embrace. He stayed put as his frame tried to cool itself down. Skywarp nuzzling his back as Starscream was at his front and Thundercracker's silent strong presence wrapping all of them.

It had been a vorn since Praxus fell and the war begun. Vos was nearly a ghost town now that most of her citizens where off world to some unknown colonies that only Starscream's friend knew the whereabouts of. Others had moved off to other city states or were being loan out to Kaon. it was only those who couldn't leave and the warriors and the royal lead trine and Prowl.

Bluestreak, Smokescreen, Ratchet, and the twins were scattered throughout the new Decepticon army. Ratchet was busy teaching new medics and old for war time protocols. Bluestreak while still suffering some mental trauma went out near the frontlines sniping any Autobot high command that came into his view. The twins were just being the twins. Smokescreen helped Prowl in Tactical, often they were on each side of a battle coordinating the troops when the lead trine wasn't there. after one incident though, the lead trine had wanted to send their mate off world.

It had been a many argument between them. they wanted Prowl to leave and hid in a colony But Prowl refused and stated that they would benefit better if he had stayed. He also pointed out the Bluestreak and Smokescreen and the twins and Orion were staying so there was no reason why he couldn't. Ratchet had shaken a wrench in their faceplates stating that he was staying so the idiots didn't get themselves killed.

The arguments kept ending in them kissing each other senseless then joors fragging. Starscream had accused Prowl of planning them that way and Prowl didn't see a need to correct him. then Prime started a bombing campaign on Vos. the tower of the lead Trine had been destroyed so they had taken up a new residence near one of the surviving sky garden platforms.

But all the bombings the destruction of his home that could explain his recent nightmares. He had never been prone to them before and he knew logically all the ones he cares for are still alive. It was lucky that these nightmares weren't frequent and only came when some had happened to someone he cared for. Though never had Jazz and Prime appeared and that worried him, but he would never tell his mates.

"Was the sawm one as before?" Thundercracker asked breaking the silence. Prowl shook his helm in the negative. "I see."

"You have to go to the front soon. do you think you can or do you want someone-

"I am the only one who can do that. I am the only one who could pull off this offensive without too much going wrong. If we pull someone in so close to the battle without much time to train them then the chances of things going wrong rises." Prowl pull away from Starscream. "I cannot do that. I will not let some…some figment of him doubts keep me from doing my function."

Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp did not look convinced but they knew that they couldn't push Prowl. they watched as Prowl went over to his desk that he had snuck in one orn and it was currently overflowing with data pads. As they watched him a silent communication between the three of them went on.

 _(are we going to send him out there like this? We won't be there to help him when he goes into recharge and has another nightmare.)_ Skywarp says.

Starscream huffed little annoyed. _(Yes, I know that Skywarp and I am thinking on what can be done.)_

 _(we could send someone with him. isn't Smokescreen going to be there?)_ Thundercracker asks.

 _(He is but he'll be on the other side of the battlefield.)_

 _(What about baby Blue?)_

 _(do you really think that Bluestreak can comfort Prowl? the idiot would be the one comforting Bluestreak. Starscream said arms crossed and looking at his trine mates like they should've already knew that. It would be a role reversal and Prowl hides when he is hurting too well. It's only because of the bond that we know when he tries to hide those emotions.)_

 _(Then what about…)_

( _are you talking about me again?)_ Prowl cut in. The seekers looked up and saw that not only was Prowl cutting into the bone conversation but had added his scowl in the real world. His arms were crossed and digits tapping.

( _Well it's hard not to talk about someone so gorgeous and we were discussing on how to have you during our free time. Like I found this new position that supposed to bring someone…)_

Prowl slammed his side of the bond but the seekers hadn't really notice as his rapidly changing expression had captivated them more. The Praxian's fans were whirling on high, his optics were bright and his mouth open in shock. His doors were for once vibrating as his field flared with need and want as his imagination started to run away from him. Skywarp not only had been talking to him over the bond but out loud as well so when Prowl shut him out of the bond he kept right on talking. So, the vivid description had the Praxian full of arousal.

His mates were smirking at him and Prowl felt like corner prey in a room full of predators. So he did the most logical thing he could think of…he ran. Outside the room those that were bringing more data pads and such made a quick retreat away from the room as sounds that only meant a very painful deactivation if they disturb them came out.

Unfortunately, they couldn't continue as an urgent comm. came. The seekers having pinned Prowl between them growled. "slag it!" Starscream grumbles. Thundercracker sighs but lets his side that he was holding go. Visible energy crackles along their frames.

"Aw can't it wait." Skywarp whines. "tell them to go bother someone else." He wiggles deeper into Prowls back. Prowl chuckles but answers the comm.

After a few breems he starts subspacing his data pads. "Well you could always help each other until I get back." He says not looking up at the younger seekers pouting face. But he was frustrated as well as he forced the built-up energy into another system.

"Yea but I like it when it's you who gets me off."

Thundercracker looks to Starscream. "So, what are we spare parts?"

the red and blue seeker rolled his optics and marches towards Prowl and Skywarp. He grabs the younger seeker by the head and throws his backwards until he loses his balance and falls to the floor. The black and purple seeker glares at the smirking red one. But soon Starscream breaks optic contact and stares at Prowl.

the Praxian shifts under the scrutiny before Starscream embraces him. "It will be awhile before we see each other again. So, when you can keep in contact with us through the bond. And no matter what, if something happens here you are to go to Kaon. no repeats of Praxus."

Prowl made to argue when Thundercracker spoke stopping him from speaking with a digit to his lips. "No Prowl, no arguments this time. We had gotten information that Vos made not survive the next attack. if that happens then you must not return in case Prime is here or one of his command staff."

"In case ya haven't notice we been sending almost everything over to Meggie's place anyway. So, we'll beat you there." Skywarp added.

Prowl frown but nodded. "Very well, but I want my protest to be recorded."

"Already done, now you better get going or they'll leave you behind."

"though I wish that would happen. That way we can finish what we had started." Skywarp bent over Starscream and gave Prowl a quick peck on the chevron. Thundercracker gave one to his cheek and Starscream at first went for the other cheek but suddenly change course and gave Prowl a long deep kiss. They ignored Skywarps whine as Thundercracker kept him from leaping at the two.

Prowl broke the kiss first and leans against the red seeker panting. It's all too soon that he pushes off his mate and is out the door before the other two could say anything. Skywarp scowls at his leader.

"You planned that didn't you; you sneaky prick." Starscream only smirks as he turns to leave.

Are we still going to let him go alone?

of course not, unlike the rest of you I already thought of that ahead of time. The twins will be with him.

"Again, sneaky slagger."

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Prowl was yanked back as a sniper's bullet hit the area where his helm used to be. But he neither didn't care nor saw as he continues to shout out orders. So far, they were holding their own but Prowl found that soon they would be overrun if they could not push back.

"I don't care how you do it just get those soldiers over to that ridge before they flank us!" he shouted into his comm.

A few orns into the campaign his plans began to unravel as previously unknown Autobot flyers began their own bombardment. Prowl made a mental note to have a word or few with their head of special operations. that is if he got out of this chaos induce mad house. His line to Smokescreen reveal that the younger tactician wasn't faring any better though most of the Autobots attention was focus on him rather than his once apprentice.

"no, I need those flyers here now or we won't last through the next orn…if you don't then I'll come over there kick you in the aft till my pede is sticking out of your mouth." He growls at the officer on the other side of the line.

"Prowl stay down!" a red blur knocks the Praxian to the ground as another hail of bullets shower the spot he was just at. "jeez Prowl. either stay in one spot or stay down and move." Sideswipe smiles down at the irritated Prowl.

"Quiet making a giant aft target of yourself." Sunstreaker scowls firing back as more soldiers joined the ones trying to kill them.

"I had everything under control." Prowl growled back flinching as his audio screeched before clearing the static out.

"yea sure ya did; in case you haven't notice you're the only remaining officer right now and everything will fall to the pits if you go down." The red front liner says.

"not to mention your mates will kill us if anything happens to you." His yellow twin adds. "And Blue…maybe Smokey too." He says after a klik.

Prowl sighs but instead of saying anything to that he pulls out his acid rifle and joins the twins and the few soldiers left and engages the enemies. His wings twitch when the first sound of turbines fills the air and the Autobot flyers turn to engage the seekers.

Now that the Autobots had no air cover Prowl raise his doors and found more Decepticons heading to cut off the Autobots means of escape. Prowl, ignoring the twins protest, stood on the debris mound and shouted.

"Decepticons, charge!" Prowl fired hitting what was a large blue and red Autobot in the chassis before charging into the melee. The twins following adding their own battle cries that were soon joined by the rest of the soldiers both old and new.

The Autobots found all their routes closed to them and gave one last desperate fight before being overtaken. There were few prisoners as most of the Autobots soldiers didn't wish to be taken by their enemies. It was then that Prowl found that they had not only capture a very important Autobot officer but none other than Primes Third in Command, Ultra Magnus. He was the one that had taken one of Prowls acid pellets to the chest, and it was only due to some bots quick thinking that the blue mech wasn't screaming in pain as the acid ate away his armor.

"Ultra Magnus, you will surrender or you will perish." Prowl said softly doors in a neutral position.

The mechs arms were tied behind his back and three blasters train on his helm and chest. Prowl level his own rifle at the mech with the twins at his back ready to intervene if necessary. The larger blue and white mech one glowers at the Praxian but he was tired and too injured to do much but nod. Prowl flicks his wrist and the big mech is pull to his pedes and shoved lead away.

"we will keep him separate from his troops and under consent surveillance. I do not want any surprises." Prowl says turning away. A shot rang out and Prowl was flung to the ground with one of the twins on top of him. when there was nothing else Prowl pushed the front liner off him. "Report!"

"Sir, an unknown sniper just took out our prisoner. The scouts just left to find em but so far they have a head start." One of the ones guarding the now dead Magnus said.

Prowl stared down at the graying frame and snarled. His one chance at gathering info gone. "Set a perimeter. Once the scouts come back have them come find me." The soldier saluted then left. "Place the rest of the prisoners out of sight. I will not have some other surprises happening."

He marched over to the wide optic Autobots but barely gave them any noticed as some seekers drop five flyers in front of him. Prowl wasn't sure what to make of the flyers at his pedes but there was one thing he did notice right away.

The five flyers were younglings. Very young too young to be away from their carriers or any rookery.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asks one of the seekers.

The trine only shrugged. "they were being kept in the center of the flight and were being shock by their handlers. Figured that they were something important seeing how they were being forced to cluster together. Couldn't hear what was being ordered of them but the winglets seemed to be more frighten then anything and not much of being soldiers."

One of the flyers whimpered and huddles closer to one that could be its twin. The larger of the five pushes the other four behind him. Prowl seeing this with his doors kept his optics on the trine of seekers. Something about what the seeker told him niggles in the back of his mind and for some reason Hook and his group kept popping up. but he ignores it turning to face the terrified younglings.

Sighing Prowl lowers his rifle, old enforcer coding roaring at him for having near younglings. "Put them in another tent but have a medic keep them grounded until we can move them. I leave their care in the seekers servos until we can get back to Vos."

The trine leader nods while they circle the five younglings. The young flyers now beyond frighten cry out and try to get away but the more experience seekers were easily able to keep them from getting too out of reach. Prowl watch all of it seemingly detached but in reality, he saw everything and didn't moved until the seekers had the terrified flyers under cover in a specialize tent made for seekers when grounded.

"You sure that was a good idea?" Sunstreaker asks. He was leaning against his brother flexing his clawed digits.

"they could be laying a very good trap. Making you think that their helpless little younglings. For all we know they are the Autobots most feared assassins." Sideswipe added arms cross looking for all the world bored. But any who knew him know it to be a front.

"Which is why they are being separate with those that can keep an optic on them and if all else fails I have you two to protect me should some younglings decide their luck." Prowl said it with the most deadpan expression that the twins had stared at his retreating back slack jaw.

Sideswipe look at his twin. "Did he just make a-

"yes, yes he did."

"Oh, my Primus the world is ending!" Sideswipe fake wails throwing himself on his twin.

Sunstreaker shoves him off with a growl. "Will you quite it."

Sideswipe grins up at the yellow fighter. "Aw come on Sunny have a little care for your twin." Sunstreaker continues to walk away like he hadn't heard him. "Sunny don't be that way…Sunshine?" his twin kept walking, "I know that you can hear me...don't ignore me ya yellow bastard!" Sideswipe jumped up and raced after his twin shouting obscenities as he went.

Everyone else either ignored them and went on their way or snickered at the duo. It was a routine type of thing that most had become desensitizes from it. Most went back to hauling the newest prisoners to the transports that acted like their brig or going back to other camp things.

Prowl found himself an out of the way alcove that allowed him a view of everything but no one could see him unless they were activetly looking for him. he sags against the wall and slides down until he's sprawl out. it was times when they were in a lull that Prowl wished that he could open the bond and talk or just feel his mates. But with everything and for safety reasons that bond had to remain closed. So, he used the quiet to center himself but then images would pop up curtesy of Skywarp.

Prowl smirks at the younger flyer breaking or bending the rule that Starscream had laid out. but he would get to it later the very provocative image of his mates was distracting him. he felt his frame start to warm as the images got more and more suggestive. His panel was close to opening when Sunstreaker shouted his name. with a growl of frustration Prowl made to shout back when the Autobots second barrage started then Prowl snarled and shot one Autobot flyer that got too close. The flyer went screaming into a crash.

"Wow, what got your tailpipes in a twist?" Sideswipe asks.

Prowl scowled at him. "Sideswipe if you don't shut up I will shove my rifle in that place you wish to keep intact."

The twins paled and gulp then nodded. Prowl glared at them then return fire shouting orders taking his frustration out on the Autobots that came into his sights. To him, if the Autobots wanted to get between him and his mates then he would have no mercy for them. off to the side the twins watched and while still being close scooted away giving Prowl the room to do as his please.

"remind me not to do any pranks when he hasn't gotten any face time."

Sunstreaker nodded but knew that either way one of the might forget and prank regardless of the consequences.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

Warnings: this are some scenes in here but they are technically harmless.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

* * *

Prowl slams the data pad against the wall in a fit of controlled rage. The information on it detailing the destruction of two cities and the occupation of another. Pholyhex ruling overseer falling to an assassination and now hosted several Autobot soldiers and bases. All for their protection according to the Prime when he had stepped foot into the occupied city with Jazz at his side.

Tarn, thus Shockwave, fair no better but they at least put up a fight before the skyline was lite up with the orange glow of a burning city. Though they weren't leveled like Praxus was Shockwave could no longer support his citizens and the Decepticon soldiers that were station there. Megatron had pulled out the soldiers but had ordered them to stay nearby in case of another attack.

But what made Prowl angry was the last city that had taken the full-on brunt of the Primes Autobots. Vos had disappeared overnight, at least with Praxus a mech could tell that there had been a city. With Vos, it was just a giant crater in the ground. Luckily, they had anticipated an attack and had evacuate as many as they could. But there were still those left and Prowl had repeatedly checked the bond to see if his bonded were functioning.

"Jeez Prowl take it easy on those we don't have any spares." Sunstreaker said from behind him with another stack of data pads. "If you need to throw something, throw something that can be easily repaired."

"My apologies," Prowl coughs turning back to his desk. It had been orns since they had return from the front. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe taking turns guarding him as he dealt with the fallout of losing three cities. "Any news from Kaon?"

They had landed in an outpost soon after Tarn was attack and had received no orders to move on. Prowl, the twins, a few seekers, two medics, a small unit of soldiers, and the five youngling flyers had been calling the outpost home. it was a tight fit which caused even shorter tempers. Already, the medics were complaining about low supplies after five brawls. Prowl had ordered that the ones in the fighting can be repaired if and only if the injuries would impair them in cause of an attack. otherwise the medics give them something for the pain and send them on their way.

"Sides thinks he got something but it didn't sound anything like what Blaster sends out." the yellow twin says. "He didn't respond to it. Wants to make sure that it is Blaster and not Soundwave or Jazz."

Prowl nodded. That had been an unpleasant surprise and one that sadden many. Blaster had become a good friend to many of the soldiers when he had joined and his symbionts have been helpful in rooting out spies. But it was when the host mech found out what had happened to his friend and his actions after that caused many to like him.

The Prime had found and taken Soundwave, the mech that Blaster was looking for, and wiped his memory then reprogramed him. Before he was taken Soundwave had broken the symbiont bond and hid his cassettes. The oldest, Ravage, had taken care of the others until a patrolling Decepticon found them nearly starved. Blaster was in the med bay instantly when word had reached him. he has since taken them as his own.

Prowl shook his helm the memory of Blaster's broken cry and the news that not only was Soundwave his dear friend, but it became known that Soundwave and Blaster were sparkmates and were going to bond before they had become separated. The red gold host had been working almost nonstop stopping his once mate. If it wasn't for his and Soundwaves symbionts keeping him from overworking then Ratchet and Hook stomping into the communications room and dragging him out. it was only recently that he started acting like his old self.

"have another with him and scan each communication. If we can pick up something or redirect something then all the better." Prowl flip another pad. "I see that the seekers have had their servos full of the younglings."

"Yeah those ankle biters aren't really causing trouble but it's funny to watch."

"have we learned anything useful from them between the arguing?" Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"Ah…no, they aren't talking much. just the usual 'let us go,' 'we won't tell you anything,' 'we're hungry,' 'can we go flying?' and on and on." Sunstreaker sighs in annoyance. "It was getting irritating to the point that I left. But from what I could see the biggest one, Silverbolt, is the youngest but the others listen to him. so, I guess he's the leader."

Prowl hummed, his group was not prepared to take on a group of younglings. But he didn't see much of another choice sense the seekers wanted to keep them under their watchful optics. Sometimes he wondered if Praxians got their crazy sparkling codes from the flyers who were acting worst then he ever did with Bluestreak. At least in his opinion others might say different.

"I see, I will talk to Silverbolt later, in the meanwhile take these supply forms back to med bay and tell them to redo them. I can't read what they wrote."

Sunstreaker snorted, "Their medics I don't think anyone other than another medic can read their writing."

Prowl was left alone when his door hissed closed. He leans back being careful of his wings as the chair was not meant for Praxians. He rubs the bridge of his nose as a helm ache made itself known. It was times like now that he wished that he had his mates with him. they knew how to sooth the ache away. If it leads to something else, well, who was he too denied them when he enjoyed it.

 _: Ohhh, so you want us to interrupt you like that. baby I would love to bend you over that desk. We can make Screamer and TC watch:_ Prowl jerked as Skywarps cackle rings through the bond. He shook his helm.

 _: Figures you pick up on that though and not the others:_ he sent back. His mouth twitched upward as he felt one of his mates flood his end of the bond with all his affection.

 _: Oh, we know about the seekerlets, and Star wants to see them. But I'm more focus on you lover:_

 _: I feel fortunate then to have one of the royal trine so interested in me:_ Prowl stood data pads in servo. He planned to read over them while refueling. He had gotten better at refueling when needed, before the twins or another would search him out and force a cube on him.

"Yeah, well we are awesome."

Prowl turn and gasp as he was seized by Skywarp's arms around his waist and mouth on his. Prowl moan into the kiss as the data pad clatter to the floor he wrapped his own arms around the seeker. He hadn't heard the black and purple seeker warp in and wondered, when he could think, if the flyer had been in the outpost longer then he thought.

Once the kiss broke and Prowl could speak he asks between pants. "Why are you here?"

"Aww is that all you can say; we haven't seen each other for so long." Skywarp pouted.

Prowl shook his helm and nuzzled the flyers neck. "I am very happy to see you, but I am worried to what brought you out here…besides me that is."

Skywarp perked up a sneaky little grin spread on his face. He placed his helm on top of Prowls and started mouthing the red chevron. While distracting Prowl with his mouth the seekers servos slowly trailed up towards the Praxian's door hinges.

"Well I was supposed to check up on everything here but I wanted to spend some time with you too." Skywarp spoke and low and slow. Prowl moaned and squirmed when the seekers servos attacked his doors. He was losing any thought or will to speak as his frame began to warm up. "Though I could just go back to doing work and let you get back to yours…alone…all hot and…bothered."

Skywarp attacked Prowls neck cables then his chest trailing kissing and licks all the way down to his panel. His sharp clawed servos messaging the black thighs. Prowl whines as his legs lock to keep him from falling backwards and landing on his doors.

"Warrrrppp…not here." he whines.

Skywarp chuckles mouthing one thigh. "then where you have no berth only a desk." He glances up smirking at his panting mate. Giving the thigh one final lick, he stands and backs away from Prowl. "But since I have work that just needs to get done I'll leave you be." He walks pass the Praxian. "see ya later Prowl." he waves with one pede out the door.

Prowl faster than the seeker could see turns and grabs the flyer yanking him back into his office. Skywarp hides a smile as Prowl pulls him back and kisses him herding him back to his desk. Deciding to take control the seeker turns them back around with him doing the leading. When they reached the desk Skywarp clears away all the clutter. Data pads extra stylus things went flying as he sat Prowl on top of the desk.

He didn't want to mash those doors, not yet anyway. His focus more on Prowl's mouth as his servos attacked seams and just when they were ready to start, fate decided to be a pain. Without even checking to see if the Praxian was in, Sideswipe stood slack jaw at the scene.

"Prowl the seekers say oh…I'll…just come back later." Sideswipe quickly turn and ran from the embarrass Prowl and the scowling Skywarp.

"really…just really, since when does that happen in real life. Don't your subordinates know to knock before entering someone's room?" the seeker growled. Prowl ducked his helm into the flyers chest. He couldn't believe that he hadn't locked the door in the first place. "aw well can't help it now. At least now they know that your taken." Before Prowl could even squeak Skywarp had him on his back teasing him again.

 _: Don't worry, I'll get ya rev again then…:_ he licked Prowls neck _.: Then I'll have ya screaming like there's no tomorrow.:_

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Sideswipe stumbles into his and Sunstreakers quarters. He was dripping wet and trying to scrub his optics hoping to wipe his processors of what he had seen. Sunstreaker watched his twin curiously but lost interest and put it down as his brother acting like he usually did.

"I hope that you don't plan on recharging like that." he said instead keeping his optics on his buffing. Even in an out of the way outpost he still would take care of his looks.

Sideswipe jerked like he had been slap and threw himself in his twin. "Sunny." He shakenly whispers. "I saw more of Prowl and his mating habits then I wanted." He rubs his face into yellow plating. "make me forget brother please. My processor's melting."

"Your processor's been melted. Get off before you ruin my work." Sunstreaker moves forward making his brother slide off falling to the floor. He went back to polishing his armor.

"Sunnnnyyyyy."

"Just dry off and recharge. You'll forget it later."

"Fine." Sideswipe pouted and Sunstreaker should have known that his brother wouldn't leave it at that.

He growls was images assaulted his mind threw the bond they shared and he gave his snickering twin a venomous glare. The yellow frontliner threw his polishing cloth to the side and stomp over to Sideswipe. The red twin smiled up at his fuming brother.

"Now you have to suffer with me." He sings.

"You think so huh. Then you get to recharge somewhere else." Sunstreaker grabs and hauls a surprise sideswipe and tosses him out of the door. "Don't bother using the bond either!"

Sitting there blinking, Sideswipe jumps up and over to the closed door and claws at it. "aw come on bro I'm sorry."

"Goodnight Sideswipe!"

"Cold bro. really cold." The red twin says before leaving to find a place to recharge. "see if I help you with anything."

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Prowl was starting to see a trend now that Skywarp had arrive. The seeker would find him when he wasn't busy with the troops or meetings and would find ways of leading him back to his temporary quarters and have his way with him. he would even could after him when he was working on data files.

From small touches to his door wings to kissing in public to facing him in dark quiet corners or Prowl topping Skywarp. Prowl was rarely left to his own devices as he was smother in his mate's affection. But now it was getting worse, in a good way, as another of his mates landed in front of their outpost.

"Hey TC, what kept ya?" Skywarp waved as he bounces over to his trine mate. Prowl followed at a more sedated pace.

"Starscream was wondering what was keeping you. You were supposed to have them ready to leave and gone by now." The larger blue seeker glances at Prowl an optic ridge raised. He Thundercracker crosses his arms and scowls at his bouncy trine mate. "I see that you have been thoroughly distracted though."

Prowl stop and looked everywhere but the seekers while Skywarp gave his trine mate a slag eating grin. But before he could say something that would further embarrass Prowl, the Praxian steps up to Thundercracker.

"We've receive no orders after Tarn fell. Or at least orders that could be trusted. I felt that it would be best that we waited until those orders could be verify before following them."

Thundercracker hummed, "What orders did you get?"

"That we, that half that came with me, were to head and help a Kaon battalion that was pinned behind enemy lines. However, while it did have Starscreams and Megatrons official stamp Sideswipe pickup an extra signal that didn't belong to Blaster nor any of the symbionts." Prowl lead the back into the outpost, he did not like being out in the open for too long. Not since a sniper had taken a shot at him. the scar left on his helm was something that he wanted his mates to not notice. "we have sent out feelers to see if the orders came from command or not. We've had yet to hear anything and have upped security. I thought that when Skywarp appeared that it proved those orders were fake. But-

"But instead he was facing you into the nearest wall." Thundercracker says bluntly. He gave his trine mate a disapproving look that borderline irritation with how much time he had alone with Prowl. "We became worried when he lost contact and that's why Warp was sent out. he did eventually get around to telling us you and your unit were okay and about the seekerlets."

Once they reached Prowls office slash quarters Thundercracker let the door winger in but blocked Skywarp from entering. "Since Warp has been distracted he can take over watch with the others while you debrief me."

He ignored the whine from the younger seeker and promptly shut the door. They could hear Skywarp mutter darkly on the other side and stomp away. Once Thundercracker was sure that the other was gone he turned and made his way over to Prowl who had started going over his data pads. The blue seeker smiled and tapped the Praxian on the chevron.

Prowl looked up from the data he had been reviewing and was cut off from asking by Thundercracker's lips on his. data pad forgotten Prowl leaned into the kiss and let the larger flyer lift him up and once again scatter the items that were on his desk.

"Warp got to have his fun. Now it's my turn." The blue seeker says smirking down at the panting Praxian. "I'll make sure that everyone from Decepticon to Autobot knows that you belong to us and only us."

"And you to me." Prowl manages to get out.

"Now my little one, get ready to scream my name." Thundercracker snuck one servo into a door hinge enjoying the arch that Prowl made before overload took over. Once Prowl cool down the blue flyer chuckles. "Don't fall into recharge yet Prowl, we still have joors before we have to leave."

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

the red seekers mouth was pressed in a thin line as he looked over one of his priority reports. What he was reading wasn't good and would affect the outcome of the war for every Cybertronians whether they were still on the planet or not.

"Are you sure this is correct?" he asks the mech on the terminal.

Megatron frowned on a separate terminal as well as a few other commanders. Starscream was letting the information seep through the bond to his trine mates and mate since communications to the outpost had been cut.

"very sure, Cybertrons energon reserves won't last long with a war. even if there are so few left now with the neutrals leaving the planet."

"War consumes a lot of energy." Megatron hums.

 _: So, what they are saying is that if this war isn't wrapped up we'll soon starve:_ Skywarp asks.

 _: Sounds like it:_ Thundercracker gave a mental shrug.

"Do we have plans on preventing this?" one of Starscreams seeker commanders asks.

 _: I would suggest that we find alternate sources but that would mean we or someone would have to leave to planet and it would mean troops assign to those transports. It would leave us shorthanded and leave us open when those transports are known to the special ops from the Autobots:_ Prowl said.

"Leaving the planet is a bit extreme, but if we opted for finding off planet energon we leave ourselves open to sabotage." Starscream mused out loud.

"How long can we live with energon mined from the mines?" Megatron asks.

"If we can get more non-combatants off planet then it takes some pressure off, but the fact that the planet will run out is still a factor." The scientist says with a helm shake.

The meeting delved into silence. Starscream and Megatron thinking over their very little options while others waited on them. it was Prowl who said a random comment that gave Starscream an idea.

 _: I wish we could confirm those rumors about rouge Cybertronians that the Prime had banish:_

Starcream thought over those rumors. He had heard of a silent purge but had placed it a propaganda of some sort and dismiss it. Now, he wasn't so sure that it wasn't entirely impossible that there was some random ship full of mechs and femmes that hated the Prime.

'If they could get them to help their cause then maybe it would…' Starcreams thoughts stop when he something clicked.

"Megatron, is Orion nearby?" he asks not caring at his friend's scowl.

"Why?"

"He may have some information that could help us."

Megatron scowl further glaring at his friend. He didn't want his new mate-to-be's name to be thrown out like that. he didn't even want Orion to be seen outside of Kaon if he could help it. But the little mechs voice drift from behind him and the larger mech stepped aside letting Orion take his place.

"yes, Lord Starscream?"

"When you were held prisoner, do you know who freed you?"

"Not really, I was more out of it then not. But I do know he was a guard and he was red."

"I see."

"Sorry." Orion whispers.

"It's not your fault little one." Megatron says placing a servo on the mechs smaller shoulder.

Starscream huffs, he crosses his arms deep in thought. His trine mates mirrored his actions. Prowl was the one who spoke an idea.

 _: You could ask to see if any knew a red mech guard who had recently disappeared before war began. I imagen that the Prime would let a sense of betrayal like that go unpunished.:_

 _: True:_ the red seeker admits. "Darklight," he turns to the Decepticon head of operations. "Blaster…see what you can find out. Look into that mass disappearance some vorns ago as well as our red mystery mech."

"Ya sure...alright I'll send one of my best."

"I really don't like that mech." Blaster says more to himself but he was still overheard and they ignored it.

Megatron would've rolled his optics but he was saving it more for Starscream once they were alone. " I take it that using resources finding invisible mechs is part of an idea that's forming in that processor of yours?"

"Of course." Starscream waves him off. "now go back to being our fearless leader. I and my trine and mate will be rejoining you soon."

Megatron snorts. " you mean after you thoroughly frag your mate." He cuts the connection before Starscream could retort.

The seeker does rolls his optics at the blank screen. "Like your one to talk."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Ends.

Thank you for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Warnings: this and that. Prowl has to make a very hard decision and the topic might make some people uncomfortable, but it's has happy ending.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

* * *

Prowl watched from his shadowy alcove near one of the training arenas that Kaon boasted outside a gladiatorial ring as Starscream and his trine evaluated the five younglings. It had been a few cycles now that they had come into their care and sort of adopted them or truthfully, they adopted Prowl and the Royal trine. The Praxian saw how that had made the seekers very happy, he knew that they wanted a sparkling of their own but with the war and the uncertainty that there might not be enough energon for both the carrier and the sparkling they hadn't dared ask for one. The five younglings had in a way taken that spot and Prowl got to watch his mates act like proud sires while tease him when the flyers went to him like he was their true carrier.

The seekers still on the planet had taken to taking turns teaching the younglings once finding out why they were on the frontlines. A mad scientist by the name of Wheeljack, and a few others had started a project on gestalt technology. According to Silverbolt and Skydive they two others where the only ones to survive out of five hundred sparklings. And they were still considered failures next to the others. They had admitted to the Royal trine and Prowl that they still had trouble combining and Prowl had been toying with the idea of letting Hook and his brothers help the younglings. But for now, they were enjoying their new family.

Smokescreen had been spending more time with the twins while Bluestreak went between Prowl and whoever he saw on the side. He had yet to tell the older Praxian who had caught his fancy knowing that Prowl most likely would overreact. The black and white Praxian though was over joyed that Bluestreak was seeing someone and couldn't wait to threaten the would-be suitor when they were introduced.

But that would have to wait until they found a solution to their current crisis. Just as predicted as the war waged on, the energon stores started to deplete. They were tapping into the emergency emergency rations while also tapping into other sources in the form of old energy rods. Part of the problem was that Jazz and his cohort had nearly destroyed all the energon factories and mines. A single vain was left and it was slowly drying up.

Their soldiers were getting weaker and weaker but none so far have deserted the cause. The Autobots pressed their advantage until their own energon stock pile was blown to the stars. The fighting had tapered off after that. there were still battles but not as large, or as long, as before. Which made times like this where things felt normal more enjoyable and the only time that Prowl stop thinking about numbers and tactics.

He chuckles as an over energetic Fireflight and Air Raid tried to copy some maneuvers from Starscream when he felt a pained twinge in his chest right over his spark. Prowl rubbed that area waiting for it to pass. He hadn't gone to see a medic yet and the twinges didn't come that frequently and they haven't been happening that long to cause him to worry. But this one was stronger and Prowl was going to make a mental note to see Ratchet. No doubt he would be told that he was over working himself and that he just needed to rest. And by rest Ratchet would mean berth rest that didn't involve his seeker mates.

Prowl gave one final look at his mates and the younglings before returning to his office. There were still data pads that needed to be looked over and signed before he could turn in for the night. Stopping by the rec room for his ration Prowl gave the few mechs there a nod giving one mech a longer glance then left. Before he got far he pinged Blaster and sent a picture of the mech to be watched closely. The ex-Enforcer instincts he had develop had single out that mech and Prowl wanted to know why. Blaster sent back an affirmative just as Prowl reached his door.

It wouldn't be the first time that an assassin had gotten pass their vetting process. Jazz training no doubt. Over the vorns the false Prime had lost interest in Prowl but the silver saboteur hadn't and on occasion that the mech made it that far pass their defenses did he strike out at Prowl. Jazz only went after Prowl and sent his subordinates against anyone else. Their last encounter had Jazz being sent back with one less arm and half his face missing. But Prowl had scars from leaving the wound untreated for a long time. Jazz loved to target his doors and face, Prowl had one long scar trailing down his helm to his shoulder as a parting gift from Jazz before he had his face melted off by one of Prowls acid pellets. It has been a few vorns since then and not one sighting of Jazz.

Prowl hoped that he never saw the silver mech again but that was a fleeting wish. As he sat down at his desk his thoughts returned to his mates and the younglings. His servo absentmindedly rubbing over his spark before he noticed. A firm shake of his helm and he was soon buried in the data pad pile.

' _yes,'_ he thought. _'this is not the time for creating sparklings._ ' Not with the giant aft target on his helm, Prowl would not endanger any creation of his if he could help it, and he would not distract his mates at a crucial time. But just to be sure he activated and ran a diagnostic scan. The results came back negative and Prowl sighed in relief _. ' it is stress and nothing more.'_ So, with one last stray thought Prowl erase the note of seeing a medic and went back to work.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Starscream watched as his mate left and while keeping his optics of the tumbling younglings he turned his thoughts over to Thundercracker and Skywarp. They too had not missed the slight twinges and the chest rubbing that Prowl had tried to hide. They at first let him deal with it hoping that he would go to a medic if it had gotten worse. Now it seemed that that might not have been a good move on their part.

 _: Should we confront him on it_ : Skywarp asks. His back was turn to them as he directed two of the five younglings.

 _: If we do it must be done right or he might take it wrong:_ Thundercracker says front his spot next to Silverbolt. It was decided that he be the one to teach the large youngling having the size and the patience with one with the younglings' problems.

 _: It could be nothing but stress:_ Starscream pointed out. he was teaching the last two and secretly enjoying it.

 _: or it could be something that isn't:_ Skywarp added.

 _: He has been overworking himself lately. Maybe we should think of getting him an assistant:_ Thundercracker mused.

 _: the only mech I would trust near him would be Orion and Megatron has him squirreled away in another part of the city:_

 _: well you did keep his identity a secret in the beginning of all this:_

 _: He's just acting out like a sparkling:_

The two others snickered, whether it was during a battle or a meeting room the two best friends never changed. Thundercracker and Skywarp have even heard them arguing during a battle with Prime taking offense that his rival was ignoring him for his second.

"Slingshot! Level out of you'll be crawling to the med bay."

"Come on Sling I bet I can do it better."

"Don't start arguing Raid."

"Yay go Air Raid!"

"Flight watch out!"

"Pay attention!"

The three older flyers sighed as the younglings avoided a helm one collision with Silverbolt holding back a shouting Slingshot on the ground. Fireflight and Skydive landed after nearly hitting each other while Air Raid was still up and taunting the smallest and slowest one among them.

"And just think, Sparklings are worst then nearly grown younglings." Thundercracker said.

"I guess it's a good thing that we're waiting then." Starscream added.

"Still want one though." Skywarp said with longing _.: Prowl would look cute carrying wouldn't he:_

 _: That's if he has the gestation sack:_ Starscream sent over the trine bond. He had grab his two and dragged them back over to their area and had them do drills.

 _: I thought all Praxians had it:_ Skywarp said curiously.

 _: most of the civilian population did but those in the Enforcers or related positions didn't:_ Thundercracker said like it was a known fact.

 _: Well, I still think he would look cute:_ the black and purple seeker gins over his shoulder at his trine mates.

The youngest of the royal trine sent an image of what a carrying Prowl would look like in the final stages of carrying. The need of going to their mate was strong but the fighting younglings put a stop to the temptation.

"Air Raid stop teasing Slingshot and get back down here. Fireflight stay focus before you hit the wall. Sky dive keep an optic on him will you. And Slingshot stop falling to Raid's baiting." Silverbolt's shouting broke through the seekers thoughts and the trine glanced to see that their charges were again egging each other on.

"Why don't you come up here and make me Bolt."

"stop bossing us around"

"You're not the boss of me."

"oooohhhh shiny."

The three seekers looked at each other and sighs before heading to corral their charges. Once they were settled down Starscream had all five flying drills until they were too tired to argue with each other. The seekers did manage to catch the younglings when they started falling to the ground, Silverbolt outlasted his brothers and landed soon after Fireflight dropped. They were ushered to the rec room and into the servos of another trine for refueling.

After making sure that the younglings were okay and leaving orders that the younglings were to rest before going to the rest of their classes. The Royal Trine went to seek out their mate. While they were sure that Prowl would see a medic if it got too bad it would hurt to point him the right direction. But before they would see their mate, Starscream had Thundercracker send an appointment request to Ratchet for Prowl. The medic was all too happy to comply.

"Why did I have to be the one to talk to Ratchet?"

"Because he likes you best." Starscream said like it was the most obvious thing. Skywarp nodded.

"Hardly, should've gotten Skywarp then. He's that cranky medic's favorite."

"Not since the last time I was in there." Skywarp chirped.

Thundercracker just rolled his optics skyward and the trio continued towards Prowl's office in silence. Prowl door was shut and locked and if they were anyone else that door wouldn't open outside of a medical override. But Skywarp still liked hacking the lock so that Prowl couldn't lock the door until it was fixed.

The Praxian had his helm down and on top of the data pads he had been working on. The royal trine was worried, Prowl no matter how tired he was never fell asleep when he was working and even when he was asleep. The Praxian's doors would have alerted him to any who approached him. he so much didn't twitch as the seeker stood over him.

"Alright frag waiting for him to do it himself, Thundercracker pick him and let's go." Starscream grabbed Skywarp and walked out as Thundercracker lifted Prowl up and cradle his helm in the crook of his neck. He placed his arm under the doors so not to jostled them.

When they reached the med bay Ratchet only took one look then pointed to one of the private berths. Once Thundercracker placed Prowl on the berth Ratchet smiled then kicked them out of the med bay.

"How does he do that? I didn't see him move." Skywarp says.

"I've stop trying to figure that grump out." Starscream stood arms cross and leaned on the nearest wall. He would've continued if not for an urgent ping over the comm. lines. After hearing, what it was his face soured. "Uhhh now I have to go deal with the idiots that Megatron brought. Why must I be surrounded by fools."

"Hey!" Skywarp shouted indignant

"He means the soldiers that are new to their positions." Thundercracker soothed his trine brother.

"Oh, then never mind." The black and purple seeker shot Starscream a smile that showed that he still wasn't happy.

"Don't even think about it Warp." The red and blue seeker warned. "I'll know it was you."

Skywarp open his mouth to retort but the larger seeker covered it with his servo and answered for him. "We'll stay here and comm. you when Ratchet gets done."

Starscream nodded. "See that you do."

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Prowl online to a different ceiling and instead of sitting in his chair he was lying on his side. Instead of walls there was a curtain and wires attached to his frame. With a sigh, he realized that he was in Ratchet's med bay. carefully, Prowl tried to sit up without disturbing the wires especially the one attached to his chest plate. He had learned from painful experience that removing the wires without Ratchet's okay left a mech with a huge wrench size dent in their helm. After resettling fanning his door wings Prowl waited for the medic to come. While he waited he wondered how and why he was there in the first place and who brought him.

"So, you finely decided to join the online." Ratchet walked in with a non-impress look. "when I say that you shouldn't overwork yourself there is a reason why."

"I did not overwork myself. I was efficiency fueled and rested."

"Is that so…then why does your readout say that your levels are at thirty percent!"

Prowl jerked his helm up. he hadn't realized that he was that low and he had just refueled.

"And then your mates found you recharging and that was after they had set an appointment with me for you. Seems that you haven't been feeling well and you were procrastinating about it." Ratchet continued before rerunning a scan. Prowl waited in silence knowing that there was nothing he could say. But when Ratchet looked up at him it wasn't accusing or any of his normal looks. His expression was soft and understanding. "But I believe you when you say that you have refueled and rested like you should…I ain't going to beat around…Prowl your sparked."

Ratchet watched as the Praxian stared gapping at him before he lunges forward to stop him from falling off the berth. Glancing down he saw that Prowl had crashed. He places the unconscious mech back on the berth and waited. It wouldn't take him long to boot back up. the red and white medic watched as those dark optics flickered back on and help Prowl to sit back up.

"Are you sure?" he asks after a while.

"I checked three times and had Hook recheck. All came back positive."

"You did not look?" Prowl thought that a medic had to look at his spark to see the newspark.

Ratchet shook his helm. "It's a bit early for that. At this stage, the only way to know was your spark output due to the newspark being very tiny. It would explain the energy drain and your fatigue. I also saw that you've recently did a diagnostic scan. It wouldn't have picked up the newspark due to it's size."

Ratchet illustrated how small the newspark was and Prowl voiced his curiosity. "Something that small is taking so much energy?"

"Little sparks need all the energy they can get from their carriers. It's how they grow but usually the drain is offset by help from the sire or in your case sires." Ratchet gave Prowl a knowing look. "I believe that since you haven't been able to spend the amount time needed with your mates is the reason why your so drain. Normally it's not that noticeable."

Prowl let Ratchet fuss over him while he thought over everything that he been told. He was carrying. He was carrying a newspark. He was carrying a newspark in a war and living on rations. And due to him being a Praxian he would require more energon than those that weren't. Cybertronians had two ways of getting sparklings and only one had the frame growing inside a bot's frame. A branch from that type was kindling.

Kindling was rare but not unheard of and could be found mostly in those with flight frames that had the support for it. But unlike the others that kindle, Praxians didn't have a normal gestation tank, they had an expandable sack that when not in use was shrunken and hidden. And while most mechs and femmes had a short gestation Praxians last for more than a vorn. it wasn't known why there were such differences since most modern Praxians took it as is.

Those taking Enforcer positions and those like it didn't have the sacks but there were a few that did and didn't know it. Prowl never did get the test done to see if he was one and now it had come back to bite him.

Ratchet like most medical bots outside of Praxus didn't know about Praxian gestation. And Prowls own knowledge was limited. He only knew that at the last stages of the carrying he would be vulnerable compared to a non-Praxian or non-seeker carrier.

"the short time I was in Praxus I noticed there were differences in carriers compared to non-winged frames. So, if you wish to have this bitlit its going to be somewhat of a guessing game."

"I only know small details. Ratchet I didn't know I was a carrier until now…what do I tell them?" Prowl looked confused and out of sorts. This wasn't something he had been planning on.

"First off this is your choice if you wish to keep it. Second, talk to your mates after thinking and settling your own feelings. Though I am sure that they would support your choice it is still your choice." Ratchet held Prowl firmly by his shoulders and made him look him in the optic. "But if I can add some advice."

Prowl nodded, "Whether it's peace time or war sparklings continue to be born. And while being spark in war time isn't the best it is certainly not as bad as being spark during peace times. Yes, there are more threats but…knowing that some normal was still going on can do wonders for those fighting on the front."

"Speaking from experience Ratchet." Prowl huffed a strained laugh.

"in a way…oh don't look so shocked I'm older than most think." Ratchet gave the younger bot a smug look. "I can't tell you how many sparklings I help bring into this world from soldiers and officers."

"I-

"Just think is over, talk to those mates of yours, and if you think that you or them can't give that bitlit the quality of life that it'll need. Then I'll help you." The medic pushed the button on the berth so that Prowl was sitting up with more support. "Your mates are outside; do you want to talk to them now or do you want some time alone?"

Prowl thought it over and found that he didn't want to be by himself right now. "I would like them here." Ratchet nodded and comm. the two seekers. They didn't have to wait long when Thundercracker and Skywarp appeared.

Ratchet stepped back and let the two seekers enclosed their mate and watched until Prowl pulled them don't on the berth with him before he left them. he would let Prowl tell them and wait in case he was needed.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Thundercracker only spared a few kliks on the retreating medic before Prowl nuzzles his chest. Him and Skywarp shared a worried and puzzled look before trying to get Prowl to talk to them. they were worried because their mate was acting very unlike himself and puzzled because the situation must not be bad if Ratchet had left them like he did and they sensed no urgency in either mechs field.

"Prowl." Skywarp spoke and when Prowl only tried to bury himself into Thundercracker's plating did they try the bond.

 _: Prowl, what's wrong:_ Thundercracker asks, he could feel both his trine brothers opening their own ends so that they could hear or feel what was troubling their mate. They were not expecting Prowl to open the floodgates.

The normal emotions were there as well as others but the seekers picked up on the ones centered around Prowl. Prowl was already a complex mech and now something was making harder for him to tell them what was wrong. But as they delved deeper they felt it, as another feeling that was and was not Prowl.

Sending courage love comfort over the bond Thundercracker tried again _.: Prowl whatever it is we love you:_ Prowl stiffen then relaxed before mummering something in the seekers blue plating.

Skywarp snickers. "Can you repeat that Prowl; we don't speak mutters."

"I'm spark."

The room fell quiet with only the medical medicines beeping. Starscream having heard through the bond had gave a quick ping and would be there shortly. Thundercracker was too stunned to reply and glancing at Skywarp he could see that the younger was trying to hide how happy he was.

"You're sure?" Prowl nodded.

"Ratchet triple check and had Hook recheck behind him."

"Prowl…" Thundercracker lifted the surprised Praxian I a deep hug followed by a deep kiss. "That's wonderful news." He smiles softly down at his mate. He frowns though when Prowl wouldn't meet his optics.

"Do…do you want to keep it?" surprising it was Skywarp who asked what the larger seeker wanted.

"I don't know." Prowl whimpered.

The two seekers didn't know what to say. They were delighted that their mate was carrying but were troubled and their worry return thinking that something wrong with the carrying was harming Prowl. Starscream entered the room but didn't joined them on the too small berth. Instead he rounded the berth and nuzzled Prowl on the chevron. That seemed to encourage Prowl to continue talking.

"I would love to have this sparkling but it would make me vulnerable and could we give the needs that it would require? Would there be energon still once it emerges or will there be even a planet left? Being our sparkling would make it a target for the Autobots…oh Primus Jazz would stop at nothing to hurt it." Panic started seeping into his voice. "How can we protect him when we might not be around to raise it."

"Prowl." Starscream took his distress mate helm into his servos. "it will be okay. There are plenty of mechs and femmes here that would protect you and the sparkling if we cannot be there. having a sparkling will not add more to our fuel situation and…" Starscream smirked at his mate. "have you forgotten that seekers have the same gestation period as Praxians? Then there is Bluestreak and Smokescreen who might spoil the bitlit rotten and he might learn things he shouldn't from the twins and then there's Blaster and Barricade and Orion who doesn't see much outside of Kaon. so, we won't have a shortage of sparkling sitters."

"yeah! And it's not like you're out on the front lines. when you get all big and cute we can pamper you and spoil you." Skywarp smiled. "Plus, there are very few mechs that would dare anger a seeker that has a carrying mate." His smile turned devious. "Anger seekers ripped mechs to shreds if their mate is threatened."

"Most likely every seeker will want to spoil you." Thundercracker added ignoring the last part of Skywrap's sentence. "but if you feel that the sparkling would be in too much danger from a poor quality of life…I'll support you."

Prowl didn't look at him mates but he could feel that they would be true to their word and support whatever his decision would be. While he still had some reservation about bringing a sparkling into a war zone with as many enemies out for his helm. Prowl knew what he wanted.

He sent his decision over the bond and sent a ping for Ratchet to come to his room. While they waited Prowl was held tightly by very happy purring seekers. He relaxed into the warmth that his mates gave him and started thinking about his future making plans within plans. He would put all his processors into keeping him and his sparkling safe so that his mates wouldn't have to worry so much.

"just so you know, we'll be placing the twins and baby Blue with you during the last stages." Starscream warned. "but otherwise one of us will be with you at all times. No doubt Megatron will get a kick out of this." He mutters.

When Ratchet appeared, he didn't come alone. Five small helms peeked around his legs. Ratchet acted like he hadn't noticed them as he came further into the room.

"So, I am guessing you came to a decision."

Prowl untangled himself from his mates. "yes, I wish to keep the newspark."

Ratchet smiled and started going over what Prowl would need but he was interrupted by Fireflight.

"So, are we getting a little brother?" the spacy youngling asked.

Prowl and the seekers looked down at the five curious younglings. Starscream groaned while Skywarp giggles. Thundercracker shook his helm as Prowl just stared at the younglings that had adopted them.

"Well, yes I supposed so."

"yay! We're getting a new brother!" Fireflight yelled bouncing around the room.

"Flight stop that before you hit something." Silverbolt ran after his brother trying to calm him down.

Slingshot crossed his arms and grumbles about another brother to watch out for while both Air Raid and Sky dive were quiet on the matter. Skywarp only stops his giggling when he was smack by Starscream.

"Mute it Warp!"

"B-but it's what you always wanted!" he says with a grin. Prowl looked over and titled his helm in question. "Star always wanted a big family and thanks to you he got one. You gave him Bluestreak and the twins and Smoky. Then these little pains in the aft and now a new baby newspark. You made us the happiest seekers around."

Prowl shyly duck back down trying to swap paint with Thundercracker whose chest rumbles with his laughter. Ratchet shoots his optics up to the ceiling praying to Primus for patience before shouting everyone to be silent and let him work. The younglings scuttled back while the seekers gave a little space for the medic to work. Prowl couldn't suppress his own happy smile as thoughts of his sparkling and his family came to the front of his mind.

' _I was wrong. It is not a too bad of time to continue having a family.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Ends.

Thank you for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

* * *

Deep under the first few layers of the planet Cybertron, only known to a few sits a large hanger that was once an abandon cavern used by miners. Only a few Kaonite miners knew of the cavern, and it was abandon when it no longer held the rich ores that were needed. Megatron knew of it having passed through once, and had it converted to the hanger that now housed two ships.

These ships were their way off planet once they were ready. Megatron and Orion and their crew would go in one. Starscream, his trine, and mate; plus, the youngling gestalt will go in the other. The gray mech shook his helm it was a good thing that they were going in separate ships now that his friend's mate was sparked. What he didn't like was that they were not going in the same direction.

Starscream's ship was heading to an unknown infant system. While Megatron would be going to one planet that was controlled by their faction. Some of the younger mechs of their group had joking started calling the planet Mex. Though Megatron didn't know what the joke was since the younglings would only look at any who asked before snickering then leaving.

The royal trines ship was to be the decoy leading any Autobot pursuit away from their new staging area. The seeker had been able to get in touch with the rouge group that had been banish by the false Prime. They would be Megatrons backup and stay in the background until they reached the Decepticon home world. The old mech they had talk to said that they would only do it if Megatron and his faction allow the sparklings and younglings to stay in a safe area on the planet.

It was a simple and lite price and very understandable. They agreed and had plans for a youth center that would be built in the side of a mountain that had a trap door leading down underground. Orion even volunteered to watch the little one's since he was still in combat training. That had been one argument that Megatron lost. Though he does admit it was a good idea.

"Ship two's main engine is still giving us problems." Starscream said coming up behind him. "But they are hopeful that they'll have it fixed before we launch."

"And if they don't?" he asks.

"Then you'll be going in ship one. We can still reach the system but…"

"But?" the gray mech glanced at his friend optic ridge raised. "Why do I get the feeling that I won't like what you're going to say."

"Because you're so smart. But no, it's that with the main engines down we'll be relying on the backups and they won't be as powerful as the mains." Starscream scowled at him. "The Autobots chances of catching us increases if that happens."

Megatron just stares at the seeker. He wanted to say the first thing that pops in his processor but thinks better of it when taking a closer look at his friend. The red and white seeker was clearly agitated, wings hiked up and his data pad shouldn't be bending like that.

"I am not stupid Megatron." He growls.

"I never said that you were."

"I will not allow them to take my trine, my mate, what's left of my people, nor my sparkling." Starscream's red optics brighten. "If I have to force them into a wormhole just to get away I will."

"I have no doubt, the Autobots will know what fear truly is if they should try to take what's yours." The Decepticon leader placed his servos on the seekers shoulders. "But I would like my friend to try to not end up in that situation if it can be helped."

"I cannot promise that, I can only say that we will reach our destination and that one orn we'll be able to get back in contact with you."

Megatron sighs. "I guess that's all I can ask." He gives the seeker a fang smile. "it's too bad that I won't be able to see how you are around your own bitlit."

"Hah, like your one to talk. I bet that once you and Orion gets settle on Mex you'll be trying for your own." Starscream snorts.

"mmmm, not a bad idea. Maybe your bitlit and mine could be just as bad as we were."

"please, Mighty Megatron, yours would be the spawn of Unicron and his only saving grace would be that Orion is his carrier."

"Oh? Then I guess that yours would be the sweet saint then?"

"Primus no, with Skywarp around we'll be lucky if he didn't start emulating the twins."

They would have continued if not for Starscreams attention being directed back to one of the ships. He left the Decepticon leader shortly shouting at the engineers and any who got in his way. Megatron watches on before he too was called away back up to the surface. He still had a war to fight and a faction to run. Paperwork to sign and at the end of the shift his Orion to sweep off to their berth.

What neither mech were aware of however, was a shadow that was currently hanging from the ceiling of the cavern. Grinning like a devil Jazz swung down onto one of the scaffolding before changing his appearance to one of the workers. While learning of the two ships and the plans to leave the planet for new energy sources was something that needed to get back to Iacon. He was more interested in the fact that a certain mate of certain seekers was sparked.

Scowling a little that it wasn't his that Prowl was carrying before grinning again. He could always get rid of the newspark then have Prowl carry his own. Jazz could care less for the Prime, their so-called bonding was just for show in his opinion and the Prime couldn't really be mad if he took his pleasure elsewhere. Whether Prowl agreed or not was no concern to him either. He wanted Prowl from the moment he first saw him and what Jazz wanted, he usually got.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Prowl was in bliss, he was snuggled deep in a very large very fluffy pillow. The entire thing was almost as big as Thundercracker and felt like it was swallowing him whole. When he found it on his and his mates berth, it didn't take a kilk before he was pouncing on it and snuggling deep in its embrace. Behind him, he could hear two of his mates' snicker but Prowl only flicked a wing at them.

"I see that you like our gift." Skywarp says taking his seat on one side. He started to tug at the deep burgundy organic fabric.

Prowl whined and batted the offending servo away. It was his pillow and he wasn't sharing.

"Those two weren't kidding on how he would act." Thundercrackers deep voice rumbles.

"Yeah, but it's cute. Too bad Screamer can't be here see it." The younger seeker snickers.

From the pieces that he heard, Prowl concluded that his mates had talked to or was approached by Smokescreen and Bluestreak. He fluttered his doors at his mates glaring at them for disturbing his snuggle time.

"But who would have guessed that Praxian carriers love snuggling so much." the younger seeker continued. "I might get jealous. That thing is taking my Prowl time away."

"Warp," Thundercracker sighs.

"But it is, look TC he's already doing his glared of doom at us. make the mean pillow go away. Prowl can snuggle with us." the black and purple seeker dramatically flopped himself over the larger seekers shoulders.

"You didn't listen to when they were explaining earlier were you?"

"Not one bit!" Skywarp grinned.

"Praxian carriers have certain quirks. One of them is that they like to bury themselves in soft things. It keeps them calm and happy. Especially if those soft things have their mates scent on them."

Prowl wiggles some more as he listened to the seekers talk. He really didn't like his snuggle time being interrupted. When on swift motion he grabbed the nearest seeker, which happen to be Thundercracker, surprising him enough that Prowl could pull him down. He didn't give the larger mech time to react as he curled himself around the large flight frame.

"No fair TC!" Skywarp cried. "I wanted to snuggle with Prowl."

"Like I had much choice." Thundercracker mutters. Though he didn't move once Prowl sighs, he checked to confirmed and found that yes Prowl was in recharge. Off to the side his trine mate was laughing.

"Oh, Star is going to be mad that his missed this." He snickers. "Hold on TC I'll save ya."

By saving him, the younger seeker meant crawling over them and settling down next to the recharging Praxian. "mmm, see ya next orn TC."

"Warp?" silence.

"Warp you better not have." A wing twitch from both mates. Thundercracker checked the trine bond and found that his younger mate had also fallen into recharge. He tried to untangle himself but Prowl felt him moved and tighten his grip on his large mate. Said mate sighs and gives in, he tries to get a bit more comfortable and gives a silent command to the rooms security before indicating his own recharge.

Sometime later Starscream came in and could only stare at the winged pile on their shared berth. Skywarp half covering Prowl who was holding Thundercracker who was lying in a very uncomfortable position. he was half off and half on the berth. Smirking he took a few capture images to use as blackmail later.

He shouldn't be amaze at how they had acquired the thing, most likely Skywarp had pulled one of his favors from some mech that owed him. but Starscream couldn't care less now. Watching his trine mates and his carrying mate was enough that he didn't want to disturb them. but he couldn't out this off, not when he knew that Prowl would want to know.

Stepping closer, he shook the Praxians shoulder and had his servo batted at with a door wing. Sighing the seeker guess that the news and the prisoner could wait a few more breems. He contacts Blaster and tells him to tell the interrogators to go ahead. When he gets an affirmative he pulls a chair up takes out a data pad and changes all their status to off joors before shutting down their comm.s, unless it's an emergency.

Before he can get lost in his story though he notices Thundercracker was scowling at him from his trap position.

 _: Aren't you going to join the fun too_ : he asks sarcastically.

Smirking he turns his attention back to the data pad _.: Maybe later:_

 _: Star:_ Thundercracker had a warning tone in his voice.

 _: Oh, just enjoy this now TC. Who knows when we get something like this:_

The blue seeker huffed but nodded. He circled his free arm over Prowl and the Praxian clung tighter to his frame. They kept quiet as two of their mates recharged. With Skywarp it was just using their mate as an excuse but carriers needed more recharge since the newspark took so much in the first few cycles. When the newspark dropped down into the gestation sack would the energy drain lesson. But Prowl would be uncomfortable since his stomach plating would start to soften, so the sack could expand as the sparkling grew.

Seekers and Praxians had these expandable sacks and unlike other carriers who had more boxy gestation tanks. Their sacks came out more rounded, medics and historians believed that whoever first designed the first flight frames model them after some organic animal. That included that both flyers and Praxian's carriers would be laying one large egg at the last cycle. It would later hatch after two more cycles. When Prowl lays his egg, the seekers would see very little of him since he would be extra protective of it.

It was a good thing that Bluestreak would be on the same ship as them. the young Praxian may be the only one who could get close to Prowl. the black and white would see the other as another creation and allow him some distance. Once that overprotectiveness was over then would Starscream and his trine be allowed to venture close.

 _: hate to bother ya boss mech, but the mechs downstairs say that you and Prowl would want to hear this.:_

 _: What is wrong Blaster:_

 _: That mech asks specifically for Prowl.:_

A cold shiver ran down the red and white seekers spinal strut. Beside him on the berth Thundercracker and Skywarp, now online, watched augustly. They could listen in over the trine bond, but decided to wait so Prowl could hear too.

Starscream had to think it over. He didn't want to expose his carrying mate to potential danger. It was one thing for Prowl to be out on the battle field his enemies a good distance away and he could easily get undercover. It was another with a dangerous unknown mech in close quarters and not a thing between them. knowing Prowl who would want to be in the same room with the mech.

Starscream growls but sighs, from what he knew of his mate. Prowl would still go see the mech even if the seeker said nothing to him about, Prowl would still find out.

 _: Very well, tell them we will be down shortly:_ he said crisply shutting of the comm.s before Blaster could reply.

"Well that did feel good." Skywarp says from his spot.

"very observant of you Warp."

"Well it wasn't. so, What's got up your turbines?"

Starscream at first didn't say anything just paced the room arms crossed. Prompting from both of his trine mates had him settling down long enough to repeat of what Blaster had told him, and what he already knew.

"There is no way your letting him go meet this mech!" Skywarp rumbles.

"it's not like he had much choice Warp, Prowl would have gone because of the information alone." Thundercracker tried to sooth his agitated tine mate. He gave a pointed scowl at the other though. "You're not letting him go alone though are you."

Starscream snorted giving them an unimpressed look. "I'm not stupid, of course he's not going alone."

"He's right here and can speak for himself."

Prowl had online somewhere in the middle of the conversation. And was already halfway up off the berth dragging a protesting seeker with him.

"I understand the concern but I am not so fragile to not do my job." He scolded his mates. "even now I can still defend myself."

The seekers were ready to protest that but Prowl was already out the door before they even knew that he had moved.

"He did it again." Skywarp whines.

"I'm thinking of putting a bell on him." mutters Starscream.

"that's if you can catch him." Thundercracker sighs. "Shouldn't you go with him Star?"

The red and white seeker nodded and followed Prowl out the door and down the hall. He found his mate waiting for him near one of the elevators leaning against the wall seemingly back in recharge. Those golden optics came back on when he was close enough to touch his mate.

"We could wait until you have had some more rest."

Prowl shook his helm. "I am fine, this could be important information that we need."

They enter the elevator neither speaking as it went to the lowest level of the base. This level could only be entered by one door. That they knew of, Starscream suspected that there were more that only the ops mechs knew of. But the door that they were going through could only be used by the very top brass of the army, but they had to be shown in by one of the ops mechs. The reason for this was that after each visit the codes to the door change, and again the seeker suspected the location changed. Each time he had to come down he swore the halls looked different then the last time. But that could also be him hating to be underground so far from the sky.

The elevator gave a jerk as it came to a rest. Prowl and Starscream waited from the doors to open and their guide to showed them out and to cell that held their mysterious mech. Normally a bot was blindfolded when being led down to the cells, but that would be hard to do with Prowls sensory panels and Starscreams own wings. so, the ops mechs had gotten creative and had done something that they normally wouldn't have done. They had kidnapped Prowl one orn and ran him through a crash course of ops training making him some honoree member. Starscream they just force to take as many turns as possible getting him hopelessly lost.

"I don't think that they dislike you as much as you think." Prowl whisper amused having sense the reason for his mate's unease.

"That's easy for you to say. They like you."

"Only because I give them plans that get their jobs done without a lot of fuss." He stomps after his mate watching those panels flutter back at him.

"Whatever…what do we know about this mech?"

"I noticed him earlier and had Blaster keep an optic on him. apparently special operation also noticed him." Prowl answered. He didn't look up from the data pad in his servos while he walked and talked. "He has been on base for a few deca-cycles and always right where our cameras can see him. where he had been recharging is currently unknown."

"He is either a very convincing spy or a very poor one."

"Or some neutral that wondered in and didn't want to leave." Prowl added some distain in his tone. The one time he had to deal with neutrals did not put them in favor with the tactician. He could understand some things but what he had to deal with that one time made him wonder how he ever survive being an enforcer.

"I don't think it's a neutral." Starscream mutters mostly to himself but Prowls doors twitched letting the seeker known that he had heard anyway.

Their guide stops at another door that hissed opened as soon as the two got near it. The ops mech waved them in but didn't follow them. they were left in the dark for only a breem when the light to the interrogation room blinked on. the two shutter their optics before adjusting to the brightness the single window threw at them.

The mech inside looked painfully familiar that Prowl took an involuntary stepped back. It took breems and a concern feeling from his mates before Prowl could looked back at the Pholyhexian sitting in the room. He was bound to the chair and table by cuffs and magnets and his armor looked to have seen better orns. There were small stubby sensor horns unlike Jazz's sharp flexible ones and unlike Jazz, the mech was red not silver.

Seeing all the differences yet knowing that Jazz could make himself look like any bot. Prowl was overly cautious when entering the room. The pholy flinched when Prowl sat down in front of him. he ducked and wouldn't look Prowl in the optic. Prowl not taking any chances made sure that at least five of his weapons were in reach before he spoke.

"Who are you? I was under the impression that Pholyhex was for Prime and his Autobots." He laced his digits together and bore his golden optics into the mechs helm. He fell back into old habits when letting himself remember how he did it back in Praxus.

The pholy was quiet at first looking everywhere but the Praxian. Prowl was patient and it paid off when the mech finally looked at him.

"I know that I won't be believed outside a spark scan, but…and please let me-let me finish before killing me." The dim visor gave Prowl a pleading look. The mech was almost begging to have someone listen to him.

"go on then. I will listen before I make any decisions."

The mech took one long inhale trying to prepare himself before exventing. "We met once back in Praxus. You pulled me over and I was smitten. It took a while to hunt your station down so I could talk to ya. Ya tried yer best to ignore me and sight me for stalking after my fifth try."

Prowl didn't like how the mech knew of his first meeting with Jazz, but he stayed quiet and listened.

"One of yer partners had to explain it to ya after ya cuffed me…heh was one of the weirder times in ma life." He sighs. "ya finally agree to go on a date and I was already planning on where to take ya."

A foreboding feeling settled in Prowls tank. He remembers that moment in time. The cheeky smiling mech he had cuffed and dragged into the station for processing.

"I see that yer remembering, but I…I was only there for the first part of that. I never arrived at our first date." He smiled sadly.

Prowl got confused. "What do you mean you didn't arrive to that date? The only mech I dated after that incident was a mech name Jazz."

Again, the mech flinched. "Yeah, I know. did ja know that I had a twin and I wasn't always black and white?"

"What do you mean?" Prowl narrowed his optics.

"That mech…the one that dated ya and became to bondmate to the Prime. Was my twin…I am- use to be Jazz." The mech slumps. "can't really use that name now. Bastard tainted it."

Prowl sat frozen but Starscream didn't and stormed into the room hissing. "you lie! You are the one that has been torturing my mate. There is only one pholy name Jazz. Now stop trying to fool us."

"I'm not!" the nameless mech cries. "My name used to be Jazz. I was the real Jazz. Ricochet took it. He became me! I had no idea where I was for the last coupla vorns. He loved to come visit and flaunt how he was leading ya on and and and…" the pholy dropped his helm on the table. "Do a spark scan on me. See if I'm lying."

"Whether it tells us that you are Jazz or not the fact remains that you could still be working or the Autobots." Prowl said. "how can we be sure that you are not a threat?"

"Scan my processor then. I won't resist."

Prowl nodded to one unseen ops mech. As they waited Prowl thought over more of what had been revealed. "What was your purpose for coming here?"

"I-I wanted to…to make a new identity for myself. I can't use ma old name anymore, even if ya fill that slagger I can't use what was mine. And if…if I can keep you from him then it would be a bonus."

"why would your twin, want to impersonate you anyway?" Starscream asks still not convinced.

"Ric always took what I had. whether it was bots or personal items. He always got 'em. I guess since he was already after your trine. He took the opportunity to take someone that had caught my attention and used you to get back at me." The battered mech sank, as much as the chair let him, down in the chair. "I can't undo what he has done, and it might not be worth much, but I am sorry for what he did to ya."

"before we continue, what have you been going by?"

He shrugged, "I haven't been around any bots to bother with names. But there is one that ma brotha didn't know I used. Can't prove it, but I don't mind going by Meister again."

Prowl nodded, "you have giving much to think on, but understand that until your story can be proven you will remain here under close observation."

Meister nodded, he was going to say something but the door hissed open and three ops mech entered. Prowl and Starscream comm. them and told them to let them know what they find before they left the room. Prowl did his best not to see the forlorn look the new named mech had when that door hissed closed.

"You don't actually believe him, do you?"

Prowl shrugs. "I cannot be sure. I have looked back to the point in time and…and I cannot verify if there had been any difference between the time that we parted." Prowl leaned on the seeker once they got back onto the elevator. "is it wrong to believe that this has been one whole nightmare?"

Starscream took Prowl by the shoulder and let him lean on him. "I think we all want this to be one huge nightmare that we can wake from. It's not actually wrong but…"

"But it is not what's happening." Prowl finished. "Meister still could be of use to us."

"I don't like having him near you. I still don't believe him."

"Then he won't be without someone nearby. But even if it is one big ploy by Jazz to get close to me. We are already suspecting him."

Starscream grumbles not happy with situation.

"If it makes you feel better I will not be in the same room as him and if I am then I'll make sure that others are with us." Prowl tried to clear any unease that his mate had.

"I still don't like it. But…if and only if Ratchet, the ops team, and I am satisfied will I even think that he be on the same base as us." the seeker says. "Still wouldn't trust him though."

"I guess that's fine. Once we launch he can ride with the rouges. They at least can deal with him." Prowl was starting to feel tired again. "I need to rest a bit."

"I believe you mean that you need to refuel then you can go back to your berth."

"Star I only need to rest then I can get back to work."

"No, Prowl refuel then berth." The seeker narrowed his optics at his mate. "Don't make me get Ratchet. He will back me up and if I must I will get Bluestreak to help."

Prowl huffed but nodded. He let Starscream take him to the rec room then back to their shared room to nap with the other two seekers.

Stepping out of the shadows, Jazz frowns after the two officers. He watches them leave and turns him helm back to where they came. And sees nothing but a wall. He was curious as to where they were and who were they talking about. Not liking having a loose end Jazz decides to ignore the opportunity to go after his Praxian target in favor of finding out where they just were.

He climbs back into the shadows and waits. What he didn't know was that Ops had figured out long ago that someone could trace another to their secret rooms. So, they never use the same entrance twice and had the entrance which to different doors throughout the base. Jazz was in for a very long wait. And it kept him away from not only Prowl but the mech they had taken. Above Jazz Ravage snickers before reporting back to Blaster, who reported to their top ops mech.

They would keep an optic on him while they carefully moved everything and warned the base not to go in that hallway and disable the elevator. They would wait Jazz out until all preparations were made to deal with him.

Starscream having been informed of the situation made sure that Prowl would never be far from their sights. But if they could not be with him then they would only trust his safety to the twins or even Megatron himself.

"If that piece of scrap comes anywhere near Prowl you warp him out. got it." He said to Skywarp.

"Got it."

Thundercracker flexes his talons. "And what will we be doing?"

"Why TC." Starscream said with a sickly-sweet smile. "What all good mates do to threats."

They all grinned until Prowl grumbles about them being too loud and yanks Thundercracker back in the berth with him. leaving Skywarp whining about the unfairness of it and Starscream snorting.

"What would the Autobots think of the feared Decepticon Tactician if they saw you now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Ends.

Thank you for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

Warnings: this and that

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

* * *

Skywarp grinned down at a distracted black and white Praxian frame mech that had his face buried in a data pad. The black and purple seeker had been hanging upside down and watching his mate work for joors, and he was starting to get bored. Until an idea popped in his helm.

Slowly and carefully, he lowered his servos just till they could touch the tips of Prowls door wings. just one more inch then he could…

"Don't even think about it." Prowl suddenly said.

Skywarp scowled, the Praxian hadn't even looked up at him when he said that. instead of just dropping down there was an audible pop and flash of light then Skywarp was standing in front fo Prowls desk arms crossed.

"Must you do that while all it would have took was for you to drop down?" Prowl said again not even glancing at his scowling mate.

Skywarp huffed loudly before noisily pulling the chair up and sitting down. When Prowl didn't gave him anymore notice did he start tapping his pede then tapping his digits then flicking his wings. the seeker was trying ot be as annoying as he could get. But he wasn't doing it just to be annoying, he had a very good reason to try to get Prowl's attention.

It was his turn to guard his trines mate and developing newspark. Jazz was still somewhere on base though it seems that he was more interested in how to get into special ops own base currently. From what he knew also was that the new mech, Meister, had been cleared and was roaming the base on the far eastern side. Still close to Prowl yet still a safe distance.

But what was setting them on edge was that soon, far sooner then they originally thought, the newspark would soon disconnect from Prowls spark and migrate down into his gestation sack. They knew this because Prowl middle had been steadily getting warmer. He was consuming more energon and had become clingy towards the younger flyers and somewhat to Bluestreak.

It was kinda cute.

But the biggest indicator that the newspark was about to drop was that Prowl's frame had started to soften around the area that would be expanding. The armor that was covering that area had already started to move so that the growing protoform wouldn't be crushed.

Prowl didn't like how his frame was beginning get misshapen. He had been unhappy about it and have been trying to find ways of ignoring it.

Another idea popped into Skywarp's helm. He grins warping out then appearing back behind Prowl, whose only reaction was a flick of his wings. the seeker only had kliks before Prowl would say something to him. he brought his talons up and over the Praxian and wrapped them around his mate's middle.

"Skywarp!"

"Humm, hold on love." Was all the warning he gave his mate before warping them out. he took them to the rec room. "Here we are!"

Prowl on the other hand was trying to keep any fuel that was still in his tanks from coming back up. He didn't like when he traveled that way and now that he was carrying the method didn't agree with him. add the dizziness that soon followed and Prowl was soon clutching his mate to keep himself from fallen in an ungraceful heap.

Skywarp chuckles as he leads his unsteady mate over to a wing friendly table. Prowl manages a weak glare before groaning laying his helm on the table to stop the room from spinning. The seeker felt a little bad for making his mate a little miserable, but it was one of the only ways he knew that got Prowl out of his office. Petting his back as an apology, Skywarp went to get them their cubes of energon. One regular for him and one carrier friendly grade for Prowl.

As he sets that cubes on the table he heard the doors hissed open and smiled when he heard the loud laugher of Bluestreak and the twins. Smokescreen was still on shift. Turning with the intention of inviting the trio knowing that it would make Prowl happy. The seeker turns to talk, only to freeze and stare, his engine revving loudly. It was loud enough to jerk Prowl out of his warp induce misery.

Frozen at the rec room entrance was Meister. The recovered red mech had one pede out of the door and was ready to bolt should the seeker take one step towards him. Prowl even through the fading helm ache could see that Skywarp wasn't the only one tense. The twins and Bluestreak where in between them and seem to be confused on who to block. Prowl decided that step in.

"Skywarp, he isn't doing anything wrong. Let him be." He places a servo on the seekers vibrating plating. To the twins he said. "get him his ration and go somewhere else to take it."

Sideswipe shoved the red poly back out the door while Sunstreaker went to get their rations. Bluestreak slowly inched his way over and around Prowls table and settle on one on the other side of the room. He would have to wait for Skywarp to calm down or for Prowl and the seeker to invite him to their table.

Prowl focus on his agitated mate. He didn't force him to sit down but started petting his wings then once he felt those wings start to loosen did he move further down to the hinges then up to the shoulders to the helm then down to the sides. By the time he came back to the wings did Skywarp calm and sat back down, but he seeker had moved Prowl around the table so that the Praxian was facing away from the door.

Prowl sighs but he doesn't try to stop his mate knowing that soon one or both other seekers would soon be joining them. flicking his wings, he found that Bluestreak was still in the room and keeping one servo on Skywarp, wave for the younger Praxian to join the table.

Prowl was hoping that Bluestreaks usual chatter would alleviate the tension. It seemed to be working but Skywarp had tensed back up as the door hissed open again with the twins and Meister falling through it. Just before the seeker could rush them or that Prowl could stop him the rec room and the base shook. Loud bangs, pieces of the ceiling falling on them, and followed by the sounds of blasters whirling.

Prowl, Bluestreak, the twins, and Skywarp had their weapons out. Meister's weapons were still offline. The comms light up with orders and those calling for help. The bonds between mates were also active and Skywarp cursed.

"the Autobots found their way in and are going after the ships. Ravage lost sight of Jazz and somehow he got pass Blaster." Skywarp was about to warp Prowl out of the room. "Starscream and Megatron are ordering everyone to get to the ships."

"And how do you think we get out!" Sunstreaker snarled

"The door won't open." Sideswipe and Meister were at the door trying to cut through it.

Bluestreak was pointing his rifle at the door in case someone was on the other side. Prowl was trying ot get out of the seekers arms. He was shouting orders and getting updates from Smokescreen who was getting those still functioning to the ships. Starscream and Thundercracker were the closest to the hanger, they were trying to get to Prowl and Skywarp or to get Skywarp and the others to them.

"Then I'll warp us out." he said.

"Have you ever done so many before?"

 _: That means Meister too:_ Prowl told him which cause Skywarp to flinch. He wasn't thinking about taking the new mech.

"Fine I won't forget him. and no, I haven't but if we don't all go now then we'll make ourselves more vulnerable if I came back multiple times." The seeker admits. "Plus, I'll be using too much energy."

"taking on some many in one trip. We'll be short of the hanger." Prowl said.

"But we'll be closer and together."

Prowl thought of shooting the door with his acid rounds. He didn't care about the danger he just didn't want to go through warping again. But he also knew that staying here fighting their way towards the ships could get them left behind.

"fine, Sunstreaker; Sideswipe; Bluestreak; Meister. Grab hold of Skywarp. Once out of the warp shoot at anything that doesn't declare their faction." Prowl orders. He doesn't get a chance to pick where to grab as the seeker snag his waist. Wrapping his arms around his middle and chest protectively.

The feeling of being squished and stretched and twisted before blinded by bright flashes of light and audios being blasted out by the sound. Then the dizziness hit Prowl full force once they popped out of the warp. He sags limply over his mates arms wanting to purge the fuel he had just consumed. The others fair no better and it takes kliks before they could stand straight. Skywarp however, was soon draped over Prowl and the Praxian was trying to keep them from hitting the floor.

"heh, I guess I know now how many not to warp with…took it right out of me." he pants and leans more on his black and white mate.

"Can you still fight?" Prowl asks. If the seeker couldn't fight then it would be up to Meister to carry him while Prowl fought.

"I can I…oops." Skywarp tried to stand but the world tilted sending him sprawling. "Uh make the room stop spinning." He whines.

"Right, Meister!" Prowl shouted startling the red mech. "Help him walk to the ships. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker take the front. Blue, you're with me in the back."

"Right."

Ya got it."

Sunstreaker said nothing but did as he was told.

"You know I'm right here. I don't need his help walking." Skywarp said.

"Meister is the only one that does not have a weapon. You can't even stand straight let alone shoot. Therefore, until you can walk in the straight-line Meister will half carry you." Prowl's scowl turned to a slight smirk. "Or if you prefer, he can carry you like you do me."

Skywarp look at his mate aghast sputtering. He settles on scowling at his mate before turning to an unsure Meister.

"Don't touch my wings, got it mech." He says threateningly.

Meister nods quickly and let the seeker approach him before touching the agitated flyer. Once they were settle the other four surrounded them and they made their way over to the hanger. Which was a few corridors over from their position. it was a shorter distance then if they had started from the rec room.

All the way there, Prowl kept in touch with Smokescreen and the evacuation while also letting his other two mates know that they were alright. He could feel their worry and anger but didn't let it affect him. he and Bluestreak both had their doors flared wide so they would be the first to know if another Decepticon or an Autobot snuck up on them.

They could feel the base rattle again and again as bombs from topside continued to rain down. Some of the more rattling blast came from inside the base and Prowl was sure they were Jazz's little gifts that he loves to leave around. Luckily in Prowl's opinion they hadn't run into the mech nor any Autobots, which didn't sit right with him nor anyone else.

They did find where skirmishes did happen as the halls became filled with gray frames of both factions. What they were also finding was a few survivors of their faction and soon their party had grown by a few mechs and one of Blaster's symbionts. The little cassetticon had to be carried since one of his legs was no longer there.

By the time they had reach the hallway that lead to the hanger, Skywarp could walk on his own and someone had handed Meister a blaster of his own. The seeker had taken a spot by the twins. Prowl and Bluestreak were still in the back since they were still the best option for the group to detect any incoming Autobots.

 _: Where are you!:_ Starscream shouted over their bond.

 _: Just outside the hanger. We will be there as soon as the door gets blasted open:_ Prowl calmly said back.

 _: Be careful:_ Thundercracker said with a hint of worry _.: there has been no sign of Jazz. Megatron has already engage Prime. Last seen being dragged off the field by some unknown medic. Ratchet has both Megatron and Orion on ship one. We are currently waiting for your group in front of ship two."_

The base rattles as another bomb hits, this time though the area they are in starts to collapse. The ceiling above them falls, it separates the Praxians and Meister from the twins and Skywarp and the few mechs still online.

 _: What happen:_ Thundercracker's asks.

 _: the fragging ceiling falling is what happen. Prowls was on the other side:_ Skywarp yelled as he tried to dig his way back to Prowl and the others.

 _: we are fine:_ Prowl finally spoke up after a few breems of silence _.: One of my door wings is dislocated. We cannot dig our way through. Keep going to the ship we will find an alternate way to the hanger:_

 _: There is no alternate way:_ Starscream cried.

 _: We will make one then:_ Prowl calmly stated.

 _: And what if you can't make it to the hanger before we launch? If we stay any longer we'll lose the ship or it'll be too damage to lift off:_ Thundercracker says.

Prowl had to think on that, the larger seeker did have a point. To find a weak point that would allow them to make a route to the hanger they would have to take a long way around and that's not counting running into surviving Autobots. When he relays that to the two with him it was Meister who spoke up.

"What about meeting them half way?" when Prowl and Bluestreak gave a questioningly look he continued. "I mean what about getting another ship and meeting them up in space once we're a safe distance away."

"that could work?" Bluestreak whispers. Doors fluttering.

"Yes, it might but…" Prowl ran his battle computer over the possibilities and the available variables. "with some margin of error, it could be done with little damage to us. but we would be the last off the planet and in the most danger since the Autobots would be on alert of such actions."

 _: Prowl?:_ Skywarp asks uncertain when the Praxian went quiet.

 _: We have a plan. Launch without us we will soon follow in another ship:_ Prowl said his mental voice full of confidence.

 _: NO!:_ surprisingly is was Starscream that shouted protesting Prowls plan.

 _: Whose idea was this:_ the younger seeker asks

 _: Where would you get a ship in that chaos. They'll be looking for any stragglers:_ Thundercracker sounded the calmest out of the three of them but there was a hint of worry.

 _: We will get off planet and we will meet you half way_ : Prowl tried to get his mates to do what he asked _.: The Autobots will be more focus on your departure and will not give ours much notice:_

 _: How can you be sure? There is no guarantee that they'll simply let your ship fly off unmolested_ : again, with was the large seeker to ask the difficult question.

"Prowl if we're doing this we need to go now." Meister said. Prowl didn't hear him at first too busy arguing with his mates. But when the words did reach him he nodded.

 _: I don't have time to argue. Skywarp, you will go to that ship and your three will launch:_ he waited for any protest. When none came he went on _.: I will not be far behind and once we are clear will I let you know that I am safe and sound. To make sure that we cannot be track I will communicate with you by the bond.:_

 _: You wouldn't go this route unless you were sure that you could get away; would you?:_ Starscream finally said sighing.

 _: correct:_

 _: You said Blue was with you; who else:_ suspicious was the tone when Skywarp spoke echoed by his two other trine mates.

Prowl didn't hesitate _: Meister is with us:_

 _: Prowl!:_ three mental shouts answered him.

 _: We will see you soon:_ he cut the connection then turn to Bluestreak and Meister. "do you know where we could get a ship that fits our needs?"

The red mech nodded and lead the way away from the block hallway. Prowl was put in the middle by Bluestreak and the younger Praxian only smile by the glare he was given.

"You only have one functioning door wing. I still have both and this way you can give orders better to accommodate our situation." He said. Prowl wasn't happy but not wanting to argue conceded the point.

"the shipyard is on the other side of Kaon. which means that we'll be running in open spaces part of the way."

"We'll stick to the side streets and alleyways. We will have to go slow and not engage any patrols that cross our paths." Prowl said. "which means that we cannot use our long-range weapons. Hand to hand only." Prowl unlocked his swords, Bluestreak tucked away his rifle and shifted his rocket launchers away and accepted some energon daggers from Prowl.

Prowl glanced at Meister seeing that he still didn't have a weapon besides a blaster. "can you fight hand to hand?"

"Yeah, living with my bro ya have no choice but to learn how to fight with ya hands. Which is why first thing I did once free was to get these installs." The red mech wiggles his digits showing off sharp clawed tips. "I know how to fight."

"Then lets head towards the west exit. Most of the fighting sounds more to the East, North, and South." Prowl order. His two companions nodded.

They were met with little resistance and most of the bots they came across could be easily avoided or dealt with. Prowl kept the creeping feeling of foreboding out of his field. This was too easy, something was wrong.

"Once we hit the streets don't lose sight of each other." He whispers.

The Western door was a mangled mess by the time they got out. Prowl could see just where they had first entered. But he dispersed the data on that since it was no longer viable. The Praxian gave the familiar gray frames that they passed brief moments of silence though he couldn't stop. At some point once they reached the middle of Kaon Blue and Meister switched places. The red mech, and Prowl truly didn't feel all that comfortable with him at his back, took the rear while Bluestreak took front. The younger Praxian not only had his sensor panels but his optics would be able to see the slightest of movement.

The city itself was in ruins. Half of it was smoking pits and the other jagged pillars of what was once buildings. The streets were filled with deactivated frames of those unfortunate to get caught out in the open. They ignored all that as they raced towards the shipyard hoping that some ships had survive the onslaught. Not to mention whether it was one that either of them could fly. Prowl could figure it out he was sure that Bluestreak had some idea how to but he wasn't so sure about Meister. It was something that they needed to figure out before trying to take off. Just in case one or two of them was knocked out. or worse.

"DO either of you know how to fly a ship?" it was Bluestreak that asked. "Because I don't, never needed too but I would've like to have learn."

"I could figure it out. but I never made it a priority to learn though." Prowl admitted.

"Well…I know how. Can fly anything with wings." Meister said with some hesitance.

Prowl stopped their group and look at the red mech. His single panel twitching curiously at the mech. He was starting to feel a little suspicion and now could really understand why his mates would be so wary of the mech. In some form Meister was starting to feel like the current Jazz. Prowl try to calculate whether they could trust the mech to fly them off planet and not to the center of Iacon.

Meister didn't say anything but he did start to fidget. That was the biggest clue about the mech that Prowl could have gotten. The Jazz that he knew the one that was tormenting him never fidget.

"when we get to a ship you take control while Bluestreak guards the entrance and I'll keep watch outside until we take off."

"But Prowl, wouldn't be better if we both were outside. I can spot things that you might miss."

"True but I will need someone with a faster trigger finger watching my back sense I'm half blind." Prowl flick his panels at the other Praxian the dislocated one sparking with the movement.

"Oh I see." The gray and red Praxian really didn't but he wasn't about to try and argue his adoptive creator down.

Prowl frown at the little sniper but any sound that they made was drowned out by blast of rockets from the planet shaking of two large interstellar ships taking off. The three mechs stood in awe as the two ships blew past the Autobot flyers and other transport ships that had tried to intercept them.

Prowl with a lot more reluctance then he would admit turned away from the disappearing ships. "We need to hurry, the Autobots won't be distracted by them for long."

"Right."

"Okay."

"Meister stay between us." Prowl ordered. Before they left though he sent a soft poke to his mates letting them know that he was still online and fine. But what came back was a frantic garble mess over the comms.

[ Prowl… can't find…bitlits! Are…with you!]

[ what do you mean you can't find them?] Bluestreak answered first.

[ I had thought they were with their teachers and had evacuated with everyone else] Prowl thought it over. [ have you checked with the other ship?]

[ that was the second place we looked.] Starscream said a little clearer. [ they're currently scouring the entire ship but so far not luck.]

[ we have not run across them. if we do I will let you know.] Prowl had them running now that their radio silence had been broken.

[ tell us through the bond and stay safe.]

Prowl and his group were in a full sprint but he checked the location pings to see if the five flyers were still in the city. It they were it would be more difficult to leave Cybertron if they had to save them from the Autobots or try to find them in all the chaos.

"we have a problem." Prowl said out loud.

"No kidding." Bluestreak mutters. Meister looked confused then the Praxians remembers that the red mech didn't have his comms online.

"Five younglings are currently missing. They are still searching the ships but we need to be alert in case they are still in the city." Prowl clarified.

"No doubt it was either Slingshot, Air Raid, or Fireflight that's that cause of this." Bluestreak says with a glower.

"That doesn't matter now. We still need to get to the shipyard and if they are still here then we will move the ship somewhere else and then mount a rescue." Prowl said.

"I get that these younglings are important." Meister said though he wasn't looking at the Praxian's when he said it. So, he missed the optic rolls and the exacerbated look they gave.

"they are a young gestalt that came into our care." Prowl answer he left out a few things though. "the next section is going to be open so we must use extra caution."

As they left the safety of the alleys a shadowy figure dropped down from one of the crumble buildings. Over his shoulder was a small lump that he had taken. He would wait till they reached their ship before showing himself and his prizes. He had no interest on in the flyer, even if he put up a good fight, but he would make a perfect hostage. He might just deactivate them anyway.

Smiling Jazz slowly follow the unaware trio dragging the youngling flyer he had manage to capture. He kind of wish that he could have gotten the whole group but these one would do just nicely. All he wanted was to get what was his and now seeing that his brother somehow survived and was with Prowl. Jazz couldn't ask for a better way to deal with everything at once. And this time his dear brother's luck won't be saving him.

Prowl stared at the ship that they had manage to fine. It was small, it was slow, it was…a piece of scrap to put it plainly. He was afraid to ask if it could even carry them off planet. Unfortunately, it was the only one that was in working order and not blown to bits.

"Are we sure this thing won't fall out of the sky once we launch?" trust Bluestreak to ask something like that.

"No worries she'll fly. Her speed however is another factor. If we add more weight than we may not get off the ground." Meister said.

 _: Prowl we found em:_

 _: All of them?:_

 _: No only four. Silverbolt still missing:_ Thundercracker answered _.: The others said that some mech got a hold of them but Silverbolt intervened. They're all very lucky is this mech is who I think it is:_

 _: Are you saying that…:_

 _: The description matches Jazz.:_ Starscream says.

 _: he will be coming to us then:_ Prowl didn't have to use his tac net to know what was going to happen. Jazz would never let him leave the planet without a fight _.: Tell the others that we'll retrieve Silverbolt and keep to the plan:_

 _: I still don't like this, you should let me warp down there and grab all of you:_ Skywarp hated feeling useless.

: _You are too far away to do that safely:_ Prowl told the young seeker.

 _: we will trust you to return to us unharmed. You and the others.:_ Starscream said before the other two seekers could _.: and remember that you are guarding more than just yourself.:_

Prowl sent them his confidence his love his everything over the bond, even as the distance made it stretch and faint. It was enough to appease them for now. While Meister and Bluestreak went to get the ship ready, Prowl went over all his systems. What he found made his spark drop. A warning in the corner of his HUB of his newspark only joors away from detaching. He had been so busy running and hiding that he hadn't notice the pain of his little sparklet start making its way down to his gestation sack. A small raise of panic hit him as the realization that the sparkling was close to dropping far too soon that he dropped one of his swords and had gotten Bluestreaks attention.

"Prowl?"

"It's too soon Blue." Prowl whispers. "the newspark shouldn't be dropping now." His door wings start to tremble and his armor begins to rattle. "the frame isn't even made fully yet, there's no medic; what I am supposed to do!"

"Prowl it's okay it's going to be okay." The younger Praxian tried to calm the other down. "Remember what Ratchet and that seeker medic said; that as long as the spark chamber formed then it was okay that the newspark dropped."

Prowl nodded.

"and the last scan showed the chamber had formed with the extra layer of protoform to protect it." Bluestreak rubbed his adoptive creator's arms. "So, the sparkling will be fine. Have you had any energon this orn?"

Prowl nodded again.

"Okay, since we're not done with the checks and Jazz hasn't shown himself yet. why don't you go get some recharge; we'll let you know when he shows himself." he didn't expect Prowl to follow his advice but the older Praxian nodded again and got up to move inside the ship entrance.

"Your right I was worry over nothing." Prowl mutters.

"it's your first carry Prowl and you're in the middle of a battlefield, your allow to worry." Bluestreak said taking up a spot in front of Prowl. he was facing outwards and his panels were up and flared. Prowl mumbles something but Bluestreak didn't understand what it was as the older Praxian dropped off into recharge.

From his perch, Jazz smiled. " So, Prowl is having trouble with his newspark." He threw down and kicked his hostage when the flyer tried to move away. "Now now little flyer, I wouldn't do tha. If ya try again ya might have an accident." He warned playfully.

Silverbolt glares at him but with his vocalizer off he couldn't even growl when he was picked up by his damage wing. The silver mech had made sure that he couldn't fight back, he even managed to block the young flyers gift. And Silverbolt had been hoping to use that to get away or to warn Prowl that he was being followed.

"Whelp, I figure we let Prowlie get some rest then we'll make our entrance. It wouldn't be fun if he was too tired to put up much of a fight." He smiles showing off fang denta at Silverbolt. "I think that you should be recharging too. Can't have ya making any noise while we wait"

Silverbolt's optics widen then he began to struggle as that clawed servo came closer to the medical port in his neck. He felt it click home then felt the other mechs mind in his then nothing. Jazz unhooks from the unconscious mechling. He sits back not too worried about them taking off. He had made sure that the ship was there and that it would take them a while to make it flyable. He also made sure that they wouldn't be interrupted by any interlopers.

"Sleep tight my Prowl. I'm coming for ya and there ain't no one here to get in ma way."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

* * *

Prowl didn't know what woke him, his audios and scanners hadn't picked on anything. But his sensor panels kept twitching the injured one sparking as it tried to move in time with the other one. Bluestreak had also tensed his own doors fluttering, he was staring out the ships door rifle in servo. Meister was still up in the front of the ship tinkering with the console.

Prowl, while running an internal scan, flares his panels and crouched across from Bluestreak. Outside it was the same broken smoking shipyard. Broken skeletons of ships shadowed much of the yard and hid the offline frames of those that hadn't made it. Whatever was out there could only be detected by the power sensor's in the two Praxians panels.

Prowl flicked his undamaged door at Bluestreak getting the gunners attention. "Can you see anything?"

"I thought I saw movement but nothing else. I don't think it's a Decepticon." Bluestreak answered. "But that could have been some debris. There hasn't been anything since then."

Prowl didn't voice his thoughts on the likely hood of that. he knew that Jazz was still out there and considering his record of past events, Prowl wouldn't put it pass the mech to be sitting right in front of them smiling and they wouldn't be able to see that he was there. and with him being half blind they were relying more on Bluestreak ability to see. But the younger Praxian didn't have the experience in dealing with the slippery mech. Jazz had ignored the young snipers' existence much of time.

A ping from his scans drew him back to his frame. Everything was showing green and when he saw the report on his newspark Prowl heaved a sigh in relief. The newspark had detached fully while he had been in recharge and was safely tucked in its spark chamber. He still was getting phantom pains from his own spark but remembered that was normal and if he had access to a medic and a med bay he would be resting. But he didn't and he couldn't rest the way he was supposed to.

"Meister how long till we can lift off?" he asks optics never leaving the shipyard.

The red mech huffed in annoyance. "She's giving trouble. Looks like someone got to her before we did and tamper with the wires. They knew what they were doing too. When I fix one thing there's another that replaces it." He sighs his subby horns doing a small wiggle. They were not as flexible as his brothers but they could still move somewhat. "I think I can get her in the air in a few joors."

"can we stay hidden that long? We're already on barrow time." Bluestreak says.

Prowl frowned, they really couldn't not with the fighting that was so loud earlier now quiet. He ran the odds of patrolling Autobot's finding them. the odds where great and not in their favor. They would have to leave soon or risk being captured.

"You need to work faster, work on the ones that we need to get away ignore everything thing else. They're priority isn't important." He ordered. Meister look to argue but kept quiet.

The only sound was his whispered mutterings as he got back to working on the ship's console. Bluestreak activated his shoulder mounted guns though he didn't move them to aim just made sure that they were online just in case he needed them. Prowl seeing this nodded his approval. He gave his own side arms a pat activating his old enforcer guns. They were not like his acid rifle but they could drop and overcharge convey class mech just as well as he rifles.

They didn't venture out of the only shield they had. though the ship wasn't meant to take on blaster fire it was the only thing they had to use as cover in case of attack. when the silence dragged on for a joor did Prowl feel more unease. It wasn't his doors that gave warning of Meister who hissed loud. The mech's armor was raised making him look bigger then he was.

Instantly, Prowl knew who was out in the shadows. no one had to say anything the red mechs growls and hisses were enough of a clue.

"Aww bro, is that anyway to treat family?" a teasing mocking voice drifted out of the shadows. "After we had such a nice time together."

"Why you son of a glitch useless scrap heap-

Prowl was quick to grab on to the raging red mech. "do not leave this ship. It's what he wants."

The silver Autobot chuckles. "Aw Prowl, I was wondering when ya showed yerself. I have a surprise for ya." Some shuffling and Jazz spoke to Bluestreak next. "I wouldn't shoot if I was ya."

Prowl's tank dropped with a trussed up Silverbolt was flung into the light a few steps from their crouched position. the youngling was not deactivated merely offline in recharge or stasis, but Prowl could see that the young flyer did have some damage. Both wings where bent at odd angles and if Silverbolt wasn't offline he would be screaming in pain. It looked that Jazz had not been gentle when he had captured the youngling.

"I tell ya Prowler, yer little flyer here was such a scrapper. He knew that he couldn't defeat me but he tried so hard to protect his brothers. Even stayed behind while they fled." Jazz stepped out stopping close to the down flyer. He crouches and mockingly ran a tender claw down the small frame. "Such a brave little mechling. Ya should be proud." His tender grip turns harsh as he grabs one wing twisting it. "But I didn't like his attitude and had to punish him." he gave Prowl a disturbing smile. "Wonder if yer own little bitlit will be just as bad."

The black and while Praxian froze. While he knew that his condition would be known to his enemies it still was unsettling to hear it. His servo moved on its own covering the area where his sparkling was growing.

Jazz's optics followed the movement. "ya know my dear Prowl. I have a proposition for ya. Ya hand yerself over and I'll let yer little youngling and those two leave the planet. Unmolested. How's that sound?"

The shipyard went quiet, broken only by Meister's engine rumbling. Not one of them was happy but Prowl was stuck. On one servo by letting him be taken Silverbolt, Bluestreak, and Meister would get away. But on the other he knew that his sparkling would be in danger not to mention that Jazz's word really didn't mean much. he didn't say after all that the escaping trio wouldn't be molested by the rest of the Autobots just that he wouldn't do anything to them.

Jazz still with his grip on Silverbolt stood letting the youngling dangle in his servo. "It's really a good offer Prowl. I won't even hurt that little spawn yer carrying. I'll even send it back to Starscream once it emerges. All I ask is that ya come quietly and if I or Prime wants sparklings ya carrying em. If ya don't…" Jazz shook Silverbolt. "I can't say what might happen to yer younglings or sparkling."

"but." Bluestreak was the one who spoke. "Your bonded to the Prime…why can't you give him his sparkling?"

Jazz laughs. "Oh, you bought that…heh, we're not bonded that was something to feed the idiots of the council and the rest of Cybertron." Jazz clutched his middle as his laugher subsides. "Nah I ain't one to settle down, but I wouldn't mind having Prowl under me. who knows I might not even tell the Prime that I have ya my dear Enforca."

"He's lying," Meister growled.

Jazz smiled coldly at his brother. "Be careful dear brotha, I let ya live for now but I might change ma mind."

"Ya caught me off guard last time but I'm ready for ya." The red mech came to stand next to Prowl. "Plus, his mates would kill me if I came back without em."

Jazz still smiling but it didn't reach his visor. "Already a Decepticon dog eh brother?"

"Better than being a berth toy to a whole faction." Meister snapped back.

The two Praxians where watching the brothers talk each other down. Bluestreak leaned over to his mentor and whispered. "Do you think that this is normal?"

Prowl had no idea, the two polys seemed to have forgotten that they were there. though he doubted that. Jazz's audio horns were keeping track of them while he baited his brother. Glancing away from the brothers and down to Silverbolt, Prowl try to calculate the odds of snatching the youngling before Jazz had a chance to grab both.

The two Praxians snapped back to the bickering brothers when Meister let out a loud cry of pain. Prowl saw that the red poly's arm was dripping energon but it was his other servo that was drenched in glowing pink. Looking over to Jazz the silver mech was clutching a wound in his side. It seems that the fight between brothers came to blows.

"Ya glitch!"

"Shoulda kept ya optics on me." Meister taunted.

Jazz bared fang denta at his brother but didn't attack. instead he darted over to Prowl lunging at the sensitive panels Prowl twisted out of the way but clinch his own denta when sharp claws scrapped over one of the panels. The silver mech laughs darting in close then darting away. It was on a close call that Prowl saw that Jazz was trying to herd him away from Bluestreak and Meister. The Meister was trying to come after them while Bluestreak was taking Silverbolt back into the safety of the ship.

"Get the ship running!" Prowl shouted to the red poly.

Meister stops but motion violently that he disagreed with the order. Prowl twisting away to avoid a strike to his mid-section snapped his door wing. The silent argument lasted only a few breems with Prowl winning and Meister running back to the ship. Now that the three non-combatants were out of the way, Prowl struck Jazz above the spark chamber. It earned him a few kliks before the silver saboteur was back attacking him. Prowl felt lines in his right leg get ripped as the ones in his left arm snapped. Jazz was trying to cripple him and Prowl was letting him since each move that brought his limbs into the mechs light of attack was a move to protect his sparkling.

"My my Prowl, yer making this worse than it actually is." Jazz says. "Just give yerself up to me and ya won't be hurting."

"I won't give up my freedom nor my sparklings. If the only thing that happens is to put you down and the only consequences is me getting injured then I'll take it. I will return to my mates and I will have my and theirs sparkling away from you."

Jazz frowns then snarls. "You pathetic glitch. Ya think that some bot with a frame that can't decide whether it's a ground frame or a flight frame can just decide that they are better than those who had pure bred frames. You should count yaself lucky that one such as me would even look at a drone pretending to be a functioning mech."

Prowl ducks as Jazz attacks and rants. The silver mech has a lot to say and was cursing Prowls existence. He manages a few critical hits to the silver mech that sent him sprawling and as he went down, Prowl grabs him by the audio horns twisting then throwing him hard against a smoking ship hull. He takes out an acid pellet and shoves it deep into an open wound putting it right where if Jazz moved the pellet would burst.

"You have a choice now Jazz." Prowl said. His voice had gone low and dark his golden optics bore into the others visor. "You can either try to come after me and die slowly from acid or you can try to dig out the pellet and live." Prowl, not turning his back on the mech, walked back towards the ship.

But with his half blind state he didn't see the small hole that caught the back of his pede, making his trip. Jazz however did and in a swift motion that looked slow to the onlookers. Brought out a energon knife and threw it at the falling Praxian.

Prowl knew pain, he didn't survive as long as he has without experiencing pain of some degree. But that was nothing compare to the fire searing through his frame right at this moment. The blast tore through his torso just missing his gestation sack and nicking his spark chamber. The shock tore sound from his vocalizer, his frame arched before he hit the ground. He laid there gasping as pain caused his frame to curl as much as his injury allowed. But all Prowl could think about was his sparkling.

His mates, feeling so far away, called to him shouted for him to tell them what's wrong. But he could not answer their pleas. Behind him he could just make out Jazz moving to his pedes.

Heavy panting could be heard as Jazz limp closer. "…if…ya just…d-done…what I…a-asked…then ya…wouldn't be in…this situ-situation." Jazz crashed to the ground behind the Praxian. "now…yo…your…sparkling…w-will…die."

Prowl manages to turn over and somehow was able to glare at the mech. "You…would have…harmed him…regardless…" he coughed with enough force that energon dribble out of the corner of his mouth. "But…we will…still…live while…you…rust alone."

"Prowl!"

"Slaggen glitch!"

Separate pede falls come running towards them and Prowl felt himself being lifted and dragged away. He doesn't take in any details as he works to keep himself and his sparkling alive long enough to get to one of the ships waiting out of Cybertrons orbit. He was sure that it was Bluestreak who was talking to him and trying to stop his bleeding. Prowl had enough processor thought to see that he could keep both him and his sparkling alive by fallen into emergency stasis. He hopes that Bluestreak understands and won't panic too much.

Bluestreak was talking trying to get Prowl to respond to him. he watched at those gold optics grew dimmer and dimmer until they were black. He shouted and was near frantic when his panels registered the faint spark signature of his adoptive creator. Knowing that Ratchet or Hook would literally chew him out the young gunner plugged into one of Prowls medical ports. He sighs when he reads the alerts, both prowl and the sparkling were still alive but critical. They needed Ratchet and they needed him yesterorn.

"Meister, we need to go now!" he shouted. He made Prowl comfortable and went of check on Silverbolt. He made sure that both were secured before going to fine their wayward pilot.

Outside, Meister was scowling down at his injured brother. "heh…bet yer…enjoying this…finally got…what ya…always wanted." Jazz sneered.

Meister shook his helm. "I've truly never wanted us to end up like this, Ricochet."

"Ya…remember…ma name?" Jazz coughs a laugh.

"No matter whose name ya take. Yer always Rico to me." Meister sighs. "I don't hate ya…I'm angry, annoyed, frustrated, and I might never forgive ya. But I can't find it in ma self to hate ya."

"funny…that…the weaker…one…of…us…w-would live…the longest." More energon bubbles up and Meister could smell the acid mixed with the other fluids spilling out of his brother. He doesn't have long and Meister couldn't wouldn't leave him like this. It might count against him with Prowl and the others but, Ricochet is his brother and he doesn't hate him.

"Hey Rico, remember that song the creator would sing?" Meister move to kneeled next to his brother. Ricochet gave his brother a look but nodded anyway. The red mech began humming the long-ago song and felt his brother begin to relax. They sat like that until the last verse and when Ricochet was fully slumped on to Meister. Did the red mech run a energon blade through the base of his brothers' helm.

It's what Bluestreak found when he came out looking for the red poly. Holding the grayed frame of Prowls tormentor. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine." Meister stood after laying his brother on the ground. "Prowl and the bitlit alright?"

Bluestreak nodded. "Yep, can you get the ship running?"

"Yes, we're leaving so make sure everyone is tied down tightly." Meister said strapping himself in the pilot's seat. "it's going to be a bumpy ride."

Bluestreak strapped both injured mechs down then strapped himself in. He nodded to the red mech and held on tight when the ship shuttered. Then he was pressed into his seat as the ship lurched forward then upward.

It didn't take long before their little ship was bombarded with Autobot anti-aircraft shells. The ship rattled with shells hit just outside that Bluestreak swore he could feel the heat of the blast. Up front Meister was cursing with each rattle and swerves sharply that the straps bit into the online Praxains armor. Bluestreak bit back hisses of pain when those sharp turns casue the straps to bite harshly into his doors.

The ship gave a violent shutter and jerks and Bluestreak felt his tank try to come out of his mouth. "Slag, we lost one of the engines!" Meister yelled.

"Can we still get away!"

"Gonna try!"

Another jerk and smoke started filling the cabin.

"This isn't good."

"I know that!"

Red light filled the ship; sirens blaring.

"Almost out of orbit."

"Hurry up!"

Metal groaning creaking. Bluestreak couldn't tell if it was the ship or his own servos as his grip on his seat was leaving very deep dents. But soon, the shelling the creaking and heat began to quiet and he unhooked himself to go check on Prowl and Silverbolt. The young flyer was fine and he had no doubt that after been seen too would be back corralling his brothers. Prowl, however, still was critical but after another quick check showed that both carrier and sparkling were still functioning. The younger Praxian simply fell to the floor of the ship in relief.

"I'm gonna get rid of the smoke." Meister had call over the ships comms. the blaring sirens and lights had gone back to normal levels as the ships vents sucked out the smoke. "Feel up to taking over while I check out the damage?"

Bluestreak nodded. "Yeah, do you think we can catch up to the others?"

The red mech said nothing. Just pointing towards the front as he continued towards the back. The younger mech watched concerned but didn't voice his worries. He slowly went back up front and stared out into the darkness. He was glad that he had a vague idea of which direction to go in, but, he really wishes Prowl was online to give directions.

Meister walks up wiping away oil and grime. "Well we only have one engine that working at full capacity and the other is just sputtering. I don't know if we'll be able to get far but…we can try."

"Maybe we can hail one of the ships." Bluestreak said hopefully. "I don't think that Starscream, Skywarp, or Thundercracker would have gone far."

"radios damage. It'll take time and we don't got much of that. and Prowl's unconscious so we can't use his bond to get help." The red mech sighs. "The Autobots will be waiting to pounce if we sent out a distress signal and that'll lead them right to us."

"What about long range private comms?"

Meister tilted his helm. "Those things exist?"

The small gunner looked a little embarrassed. "Maybe."

"how far is the range?"

"I was able to use it a city over. I share it with the twins and a few others."

"So still far but not far enough." The red poly hummed in thought. "Once we get a good distance from Cybertron start trying. Hopefully we can get close enough to one of the ships before our engines die on us."

Bluestreak panels fluttered. He moved over so the red mech could take over. Their little ship gave a shutter then fired to life. They headed off in the general direction that they hoped the others left in.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

it was his audios that came online first. Prowl couldn't remember where he was since he couldn't hear the usual chatter that was the Decepticon base. His mates still felt like they were so far away but they were still able to poke the bond. While the rest of his frame and systems cycles back to being fully functional he took time to check over his sparkling.

If he was online he would have sighed. While the rest of his frame was damaged luckily, his chamber hadn't been cracked in Ricochets last attack, his sparkling was okay. He knew that once he found himself under a medic though he wouldn't be leaving their med bay.

So, he knew that he wasn't where he remembers to be when Bluestreak's whisper came close to his audio. "Prowl? your awake?"

Optics and vocalizer came online soon after the question was asked. "Yes Bluestreak." The older Praxian said. He couldn't twist his helm yet but what he could see told him that some. "What happen?"

"What do you remember?"

"Not much, I remember the base being attacked; us having to find another off planet, but memory files get fuzzy after that. I know that I was injured but not how."

"Ah, well we found a ship and then Jazz showed up with Silverbolt. Your sparling dropped and you found Jazz. He was deactivated finally. But he shot you and I thought that…that I lost you." The younger mech whisper the last part.

"I am fine and functional." Prwol tried to reassure the younger mech. "Have we made contact with the others?"

"Trying too but the ships radio is damage and we lost one engine not too long ago. What I am using doesn't have much range."

"I see." He gave Bluestreak a look. "Just what are you using? I was not aware that you had bonded with anyone."

Bluestreak wouldn't meet his optics and was doing his best to shrink into the floor. He only spoke when Prowl raised his optic ridge.

"I did have someone…back in Praxus." He admitted.

"I see." Prowl would've pulled the younger mech into a hug but he couldn't really get up to do so. "I am sorry."

Bluestreak shrugs. "Its fine, we were about to call it off anyway."

"Still."

"Prowl it's okay, I already mourned him. but I kept the special comm. he made for us. it has a longer range the normal long range comm.s do. I gave it to Smokey and the twins and a few others. So, one of them should be able to pick up my signal soon."

"How long have you been transmitting?"

Gray panels droop. "Almost a orn and a half. We had to be careful or risk my signal getting found."

Prowl hums. "Have you tried cycling Silverbolt up?"

"I didn't want to cause I was afraid of doing something wrong. Since I'm not a medic." He helped Prowl sit up and turned him towards the still unconscious youngling. "His only bad injury is his wing but other than that he not as bad off as we first thought."

"It would be cruel to have him awake without a way to turn off his pain receptors." Meister's voice drifted from the cockpit.

"I see. Then it is a good thing I know how to do that."

"You do?"

"Yes. I will tell you what to do." At Bluestreak's shocked expression Prowl smiled. "You will need to know this anyway Blue. And flyers and Praxians are not that different than most think."

"O-okay." Bluestreak was nervous as he plugged in to Silverbolt's medical port. "I'm in."

Prowl nodded and preceded to instruct him on what he needed to do. For his first attempt, he did very well. They waited as Silverbolt's systems slowly cycled online.

When the young flyer's optics flicker on Bluestreak jumped. Both Prowl and Meister stared at him as his door wings flapped excitedly.

"I got a response!" he cheered.

Prowl felt prodding over his bond and smiled as the first sounds of his mates trying ot get his attention came through. "So, have I."

"Great, how long do we have to wait?" Meister sat with his arms crossed.

Prowl smirked and pointed behind the red mech. "Not as long as you fear."

Meister gawked at the looming ship. He didn't even notice that it was so close and cursed their ship in failing to detect it.

"Slaggit, when did that thing show up?"

Neither Praxian answered, too busy talking to whoever had gotten their attention. Prowl was trying to calm his mates and had commanded Skywarp to stay with the ship until they docked. Of course, the purple and black seeker didn't listen. A bit of pressure a loud pop and Prowl found himself encircled in one of his mate's arms.

"I have a problem with authority." Skywarp said cheekily. Prowl didn't get to protest as they were warped out and ended up in Ratchets med bay.

Prowl leaned dizzily on his mate and tried not to purge. His wound had started to reopen and he could feel energon trickle down his side. Ratchet stood frozen at the unexpected appearance.

"Well…what's the problem?" he asks though he could take a guess as he scans the Praxian.

Skywarp frown, Prowl pushed weakly away from the seeker. "just give me a checkup Ratchet, the sparkling dropped before we left planet and as you can see I am injured." Prowl showed his slowly seeping wound and Ratchet quickly picked him up and laid him on the nearest berth.

He stops mid order and glares at the seeker. "Skywarp." He says and the seeker perks up. "Get out!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter ends.

Thank you for reading.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: due to the Hurricane I won't be updating for a while. I will as soon as I am able.

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

* * *

The second ship that the Decepticons escaped in was only half full of personnel that was supposed to have been on her. But with the hurried evacuation of Cybertron almost all the survivors had boarded ship one. Neither ship had been named and their occupants weren't in a hurry to do so. But those on ship two were half the command staff, which included Starscream and his trine, Prowl, Bluestreak, the twins, Blaster, Ratchet, five young seekers, and one lonely Meister. Megatron and Orion were safely aboard Ship One with a few seekers and frontliners and two gestalts.

They had already separated as planned, but what they hadn't figured in was that Ship two had to backtrack to rescue four of their missing mechs. Prowl included. The Rouges that they had hired to help had come with them after leaving some of their mechs and their ship with the Flag Ship to act as their back up.

What Starscream's ship got was an old mech and a few fighters and one scientist. Then to everyone's surprise two last stage sparklings. They were found by Prowl, who in one of his quirks had snatched them up and carried them off to his nest. It was how the lead trine found them all cuddled together with all five aerials and Bluestreak. The old mech, Kup, was not amused to find two of his wards not where they were supposed to be. But had agreed to leave them with Prowl until they woke.

Smokescreen had joyfully told them that Praxians tended to adopt sparklings and younglings that were or seemed abandon. Prowl had taken this a bit overboard with his own on the way sparkling, plus eight more. Kup while not minding having someone look after Hot Rod and Springer, he wasn't about to give them up.

"Found those two trouble makers near one of the reclaimment plants that Prime sent the unlucky sods that he didn't like. Don't know who their carrier's or sire's where. Roddy had been barely online for long when I found him. pieces of the sack still were attached to him." the old mech says. Puffing out smoke from his cigar.

"Sack? He doesn't look like a flyer nor Praxian." Thundercracker mutters taking a closer look at the sparkling.

Kup shrugs. "It's how I found em. But I believe that maybe one of his creators were Praxian. That bit on his back could be something like sensor panels, but when I found them I rushed them to a medic friend of mine. Roddy's back was torn up and I was more worried about him then what his heritage was."

"Yeah I can see that. Plus, if they were the Praxian door wings then Prime may not have let him go." Skywarp said.

"The little spoiler is cute though." Blaster added.

"works like them panels too." Kup says with a grin. "but the lad acts so dense sometimes I wonder if it even works."

Starscream listened but he watched as Prowl started moving. Those large panels flicking and flaring wide. The seeker started pulling his trine back.

"It might be best that we take this conversation somewhere else." He says just as one of Prowls optics opens glaring at them for waking him up.

They were saved from an angry Praxian carrier by a small whimper from Hot Rod. The sound took Prowls attention off them and on to the little mech. The those watching sighed in relief as they vacated the open-door way.

Prowl was still aware of them until they were a corridor away. He shifted so not to wake the recharging sparklings and younglings. Once he was out of the nest and rearranged everyone did he leave to one of the wash racks. With so few mechs and femmes on the ship, many of the large wash racks where largely unused.

It gave him the privacy that he wanted, not that he wanted to be alone. Just that sometimes he wanted to had room to breathe. Ever since he returned to his mates and after finding that the sparkling had dropped, they had given him little room to move. Taking a soak in one of the baths helped him relaxed and since they had some reprieve from before the Autobots caught up to them. he was going to take full advantage of it.

The black and white mech sighed as he lowered himself in the steaming bath. They couldn't have the thick oil baths that he loved so much but this came as a close second. Plus, it helped the ache in his lower back. Prowl knew the reason for that ache, he could feel it right over where his sparkling now rested.

Though he wasn't showing yet and wouldn't for at least half a vorn. that didn't mean that his frame wouldn't be giving off signs of his carrying. The ache was the added weight of the sparkling as the sack and frame began to become too tight before it started to expand.

Right now, he could feel the extra mass within him and laid a servo over the area where the sparkling was. Prowl wonder what it would feel like once the little bit started to move or when he frame started growing. He wouldn't deny that he was excited but he was also afraid.

While he knew that most of his fears were nothing more than his own worries. They still were given some thought. War was not a place to raise a sparkling and not with a carrier that had so many targets pointed at his helm. Even if one major threat was gone there were still those to take his place. Prowl flatten his doors to his back, it was one of his more prominent fears.

But feeling the comfort from his mates usually chased it away and more than once they reminded him that Springer and Hot Rod were turning out fine despite growing up the why they are. They had asked him if he would feel better going to the main planet with Orion, but he always gave a reason why he shouldn't.

He ran the chances and voiced that the planet they were going to had a less chance of being found then the one the Megatron would be on. the Prime would be focusing more on the gray mech then on them. since Prime had lost interest in Prowl and would most likely never care about him now since Jazz had been deactivated. It was a less of a worry to clog his already stress processor.

From his forced rest, an order by Ratchet and enforced by the royal trine, Prowl had been still working from his room or wherever he been napping. Reports still needed to be filed and sent out and plans still needed working. One plan included having Meister officially join the Decepticons and the few ops mechs that made on the ship had jumped at the chance of recruiting him. last that Prowl knew, the red mech was last seen bound and gagged being dragged off to the deepest parts of the ship by their ops teams.

Prowl almost felt sorry for him after seeing that pleading visor.

Key word is almost.

Every once and a while one member of that team would appear for energon but then would disappear just a silently. Prowl did secretly hope that the red mech would survive his training. He had gotten to like the mech as a friend since they came aboard.

Another change since their evacuation was two stowaways. One a rather large orange red mech that used to work in search and rescue, and his companion who had taken over their security. Strangely, their hiding spot was the security room and it was Skywarp that found them. his sudden appearance had sent the shorter of the two stowaways into a fit that only Ratchet had been able to stop. The medic had claimed the paranoid mech as a patient and the seekers were smart enough not to go against him.

Prowl had found that he and Red Alert, the small mech was known by, got along beautifully. But he had to reassure his mates that it was only as friends and work related. It was almost amusing to see that Red Alerts friend was treating the small mech the same way.

The Praxian sinks lower into the bath soaking up the heat. He knew that soon he would have to leave and return to his room. He wanted to go over the maps again and calculate which route would be the best to fly in. the infantile planet system that they were going to had one sun and two planets to choose from that would suit their purposes. Only one of those planets, according to Starscream's friend, supported life.

Not wanting to interfere with a developing planet, they had chosen the second planet to host them which was the fourth planet from the solar star. it was one of the smaller planets in the system nearly the same size as the life developing one. The engineers even said that they could create something that would help shield them from the dust storms and the occasional meteorites. When shown a picture of the planet most mechs notice how red it was.

What Prowl liked about was the two moons that could be used as outpost for an early warning system. The flyers liked that it didn't have much of an atmosphere so hardly any friction for them. for those more ground base, there was a hard surface mixed with sand. The terrain would give them spaces to race or not. It was a perfect place to hid out until they could meet back up with the main force.

It was also a good place for their sparkling to start its life. The sparkling would have already emerged by the time they would reach the planet.

So relaxed, Prowl didn't hear the doors to the wash racks whoosh open. But he did pick up the signature of one of his mates. "Don't you look relaxed."

Prowl tilted his helm back to see Starscream, servos on hips smirking down at him. He only sunk lower into the bath and waved for the seeker to join him. Starscream gave a wing flick and lower himself down next to Prowl, however, he pulled the Praxian into his lap chassis to chassis.

"Let me tend to your back." The seeker said before Prowl could protest. "You think we hadn't notice that you were having trouble?"

Prowl laid his helm in the crook of Starscream's neck. His panels relaxed and he moved them so the seeker could get to the joints easier. The seeker servos started just about Prowls aft, slowly messaging circles into the plating then he moved on to the sides digging into the seams then went to the front before moving back to the back then up. when he finally got to the door wings Prowl was puddle of melting metal in Starscream's servos.

He was so relaxed that he was close to taking another nap. "Where are Skywarp and Thundercracker?"

"Tending to the bitlits." Starscream rub a little harder at a stubborn area. "Their getting lots of practice."

"I didn't mean to take you away from your duties." Prowl mummers getting more limp as the seekers kept rubbing.

Starscream snorted. "It can wait. This is one of the few times I get you all to myself."

Prowl glanced out of the corner of his optic. "You planned for TC and Warp to be busy; didn't you?"

Instead of answering, Starscream nibble on Prowls neck cables silencing the Praxian. Smirking the seeker attacked the door hinges making Prowl start to squirm.

"Evil, you're so evil." The door winger moans.

Starscream chuckles. "You love it though."

Prowl engine revs having had enough of the seekers teasing. He pushes away from the red seeker and grabs those evil servos. The Praxian scowls at his mate before grinning. With a hard kiss he wiggles his aft.

"I hope you're not teasing me Prowl."

"Then why don't you take over then. Air Commander." Prowl whispers in Starscream's audio.

With his own revving engine Starscream grab the Praxian tightly. "Hold on tight then, I'll send you flying."

Those outside hoping to use the wash racks stopped dead in their tracks once the sounds of splashing and moaning and engines revving reached their audios. They did an about face and without care ran away from the racks. It was Meister who drops from the ceiling who puts a _'Do Not Disturb'_ sign on the doors before disappearing again.

The only ones that ignored the sign were a very pouty Skywarp and an annoyed Thundercracker who had to listen to said pouty seeker. Red Alert had the hallways cleared once the four emerge from the racks as they headed back to their own rooms. Skywarp had thrown Prowl over his shoulder while the Praxian held Thundercrackers attention. Starscream was yelling something at the retreating trio. The security mech didn't give the all clear until the door to the trines room close with a hiss.

The ship occupants gave a sigh of relief and went about their duties. Until one very innocent question cause many to suddenly go into hiding again.

"What were they doing in the was racks?"

In the med bay Ratchet who hadn't heard the question groan as his trouble senses started to tingle. Whoever was about to enter his domain was going to give him a reason to dent helms, he just knew it. So, it was to no surprise when five younglings and two sparklings were shoved in his bay with a yelled.

"You tell them!" before the door locked click.

Ratchet looked at the lit bits. "Alright, what happen now."

Hot Rod looked at Springer then at the medic. "It was only a question."

"What question?"

"What Starscream and Prowl were doing in the wash racks."

Ratchet slaps his face but running his servo over it. "Figures." He mutters. "Alright gather round bitlits. And don't blame me if you get traumatize in the process." The younglings crowded around wide optics watching the medic's every move.

Ratchet sighs. "Okay so when mechs and femmes find their mates or when they want to blow off steam…"

The youngling's stares in wide optic horror as breems turned into joors of Ratchet explaining what went on behind closed doors. When the medic was done they were too frozen to move as they gripped each other. Ratchet comm. Kup to pick up his trouble makers as well as whichever seeker who were sitting that orn. He would let them take care of the fallout of this little reveal.

He grins evilly as the caretakers came for their charges and it was Fireflight who caused the avalanche of questions as the doors hissed closed.

oOooOooOooOooOo

Prowl looked down at the small bulge that had appeared in his plating. His sparkling's protoform was starting to grow and his armor was beginning to prepare for that. It has been almost a vorn since they left Cybertron and its war behind but it was still a bit early for him to be showing. He thought of going to see Ratchet but shrug it off.

Prowl returned to the data pad he had been reading, they were about to make their first stop before going through the space bridge to their destination, he was trying to get the list of supplies ready. The Praxian wondered briefly how the other half of their forces were doing before he pushed that thought to the side before his tac net spouted multiple possibilities.

Rubbing a servo over his new bump, Prowl went to find his mates. There wasn't much for him to do now, except be the ships disciplinarian. He kept an optic on the tactical side of the things and was making sure that the upcoming shore leave went without a hitch. But first, he was going to make sure that his mates were taking their mandatory breaks.

It did not escape him how ironic it was that he was the one forcing them to take a break from work. But Prowl knew that they would want to stop for this.

He checked the bond first to pin point their location. Thundercracker and Starscream were the easiest to find. They were on the Command Deck near the end of their shift. Skywarp, after he felt Prowl poke the bond, started a game of hide and seek. Prowl after a few joors of trying to find his mate huffed and went back to Starscream and Thundercracker.

He sent a brief message to the purple and black seeker that he had something to show them, and cut the line. Before he even got into their shared room the seekers telltale pop of the younger seeker behind him.

"What were ya going to show us?" Skywarp asks.

"If you would settle down he'll tell us." Starscream answered before Prowl could.

Thundercracker hadn't spoken, he was zeroed in on Prowl's middle. "Your showing." The Praxian twitched his panels and gave a small smile.

Skywarp looked confused. "Showing, well yeah he was going to show us something TC."

The blue seeker sighs and shook his helm. "Not like that Warp. Our sparkling has started to grow."

Starscream and Skywarp snapped their helms to Prow, who had turned sideways to show off the small bump. He was instantly surrounded by the two seekers with Thundercracker standing a few steps to the side. Servos were rubbing and petting his middle and Prowl couldn't help the purr his engine gave at the attention.

He had every right to be proud of the attention. Praxians that had found twins or in Prowls case a trine as their mates and then was able to carry for them were seen to be the luckiest and often them most desirable. It wasn't unheard of mechs or femmes trying to interface with an already mated mech or femme. Thankfully, those calls where the Enforcers were needed were rare.

"How long before we would be able to get a look at em." Starscream asks.

"How long before we will able to feel him?" Skywarp asked at the same time as Starscream.

Thundercracker raised an optic ridge. "Him? you think the sparkling's a mech?"

Skywarp shrugs. "Well yeah."

Prowl shook his helm, "What about it being a femme?"

"Well I wouldn't mind a little femmeling." The seeker grins. "I wouldn't mind it if you were having more than one."

Prowl looked at his mate in horror. "We already have a big family, and carrying more than one sparkling will be rough."

"Yeah I know. but I heard that those mated to twins or more usually had the corresponding sparklings. So, it shouldn't be outside the chances of Prowl having more than one sparkling. As far as we know, the extra is hiding behind the other."

The two older seekers looked thoughtful after staring at the youngest. It hadn't occurred to them that that could happen and it took Skywarp to point it out. the younger seeker gave them a affronted looked and pouted.

"I can say smart things to ya know."

Prowl audios' had fritz so he didn't hear the ongoing argument between the trine mates. What Skywarp had reveal had sent his processors spinning. While those with gestation sacks could carry more than one it wasn't usually the first carry. But the possibility.

 **(Ratchet!)**

 **( Prowl…wha what's wrong?)**

 **( Is it true that carriers with twins or more mates have more than one sparkling in one carrying?)**

 **(…well while that is true, it's not a common occurrence. And never the first carrying. But that was true for ground frames. Since Praxians are closer to flight frames then…oh…well. I think its best you come to the med bay.)**

 **( O-of course Ratchet. I will be there shortly.)**

Prowl rose and left his squballing mates to themselves. He was almost to the med bay when someone drop down behind him. reacting Prowl swung around with a round house kick. The mech jumped back servos raised.

"Hey mech. Sorry about that."

Prowl sighs and scowls. "Meister, next time make a noise."

The red meh chuckles, he sounded like he was in a good mood. Something that Prowl wasn't sure that the mech would be in. "Yeah, I would, but my new friends wouldn't like that their hard work went to waste."

"I see, being in ops agrees with you?" Prowl turns knowing that the red mech would follow continue walking towards the med bay.

Meister shrugs. "It wasn't something I saw myself in." he walks next to the Praxian. "I guess my profession in the arts is coming in handy."

"what did you do before your imprisonment?"

Meister smile glad for something non-war related. "Well, once I got away from my family. I went to the next two cities over, working to earn ma keep, and started at the bottom at the first bar that would hire me." Meister gave the ceiling a wistful smile. "I sang, danced, basically everything that needed doing before I even could be a front line. And I enjoyed every breem of it."

"You miss it."

"Yea, it was one of the few things that ma brotha couldn't take away. It was something that I made with my own strength." Meister said with pride.

"You still have it, you're just in a different location." Prowl said. "Maybe one orn you can perform for us."

"Maybe…"

They finished their walk in silence, until they parted at the med bay doors. Meister saying that he needed to hide some more since he and some ops mechs were playing a weird game of hide and seek. Meister being the target. Prowl was left alone and was hesitant of entering alone. He did and didn't want to find out if he was carrying multiplies. He sucks in air then vented, prodding the bond and sending a short ping to his mates about his whereabouts. Prowl entered Ratchets domain.

"Well it's about time you showed up. I was thinking that I would have to hunt you down. Or that you crashed somewhere." The red and white medic growl.

"While I may have that problem later depending on your findings. I merely slowed my pace to talk to Meister." Prowl sat on the nearest wing friendly berth. Ratchet grumbles but doesn't say anything as he started running scans and test.

 _ **: everything okay Prowl?:** _ Thundercracker asks.

 _ **: yeah you disappeared on us**_.: Skywarp whines.

: _ **you are in the med bay.:**_ Starscream stated. : ** _is it the bitlit?:_ ** worry and concern tinged all their mental voices.

Their sudden voices startled Prowl enough that he bodily flinched. Ratchet thinking it was something he did mutter an apology but went back to going over some of the results.

: _ **I am fine, something that Skywarp mention had me wanting to double check.:** _ Prowls rubbed his chevron. _**: Ratchet is going over the results now.:**_

The bond was blessedly quiet and gave Prowl a moment before Starscream spoke again.

 _ **: We'll be there in a klik.:**_

"let me guess, your mates are about to drop in without a word, are they?" Ratchet says with a resign sigh.

"Something like that."

The medic huffs. "I guess then it's a good thing then."

Prowl tilted his helm. "Did…am I…"

"Tut tut tut," Ratchet waved a digit in Prowl's face. "Wait till your mates get here."

"But."

There was a pop and light and three seekers crowding around a distress Praxian. Ratchet waits till they calm down before speaking again.

"First off you three will stand a few steps away from my patient, Prowl you may want to lie down for this."

"No."

"Congratulations."

Prowl whimpers processors swimming.

" It's a trine."

There was a pop a sizzling sound then smoke followed by a soft thud. Prowl had crashed and it was only thanks to Skywarp's quick leap that the Praxian didn't fall back on his panels. Ratchet gives the down mech a once over before taking out three wrenches. The seekers didn't know what hit them when those wrenches collided with their helms. They were in shock at the news.

"I really don't know if I should be happy for you or if I should go ahead and reformat the lot of you." The medic collects his wrenches. "you should have been concern when he started showing early. Do you realize how difficult a carrying like this will be on him; your lucky that he's Praxian! A typical grounder frame wouldn't be able to support more than one sparkling."

"b-b-but we thought it was normal." Skywarp yelps as another tool is thrown at him.

"Triplites," whispers Thundercracker.

Starscream groans. "A possible full trine. Hopeful it's only a familial trine."

Skywarp brought his trine mates out of their stupor with a cry. "Ahhhh Prowl will never let us near him again!"

The two older flyers winch with another clang rang out in the med bay. they didn't really feel sorry for their trine brother. Instead, they were going over the supply list. With this new development, they would need to go over their stores just to make sure that there was enough fuel for Prowl.

Starscream ask curiously something that was bugging him though. "how were the other two sparks missed."

Ratchet sighs. "Most likely when we first scanned Prowl we thought it was one bigger than normal newspark. What could have happened was that the three little ones clustered together so we couldn't tell them apart of that one spark spilt some time before the protoforms formed." He began cleaning up. "I would hazard the former rather than the latter."

"Oh?"

"Spilt sparks usually give some indication that a newspark will spilt. I went over the previous scans and saw nothing. But I did catch that the new spark wasn't the perfect ball shape that it should have been. Each scan showed something different."

"huh…Prowl still going to kick us out though."

"No he won't." Starscream said. "He'll just ignore us." Skywarp deflates.

Thundercracker grins. "don't worry Sky, he won't stay mad at us for long. You could start by getting him his favorite energon though, if your so concern." Skywarp was gone before anyone could say anything.

Starscream glanced at his trine mate. "Really TC."

"Would you rather hear him whine some more?"

The red and blue seeker clicks his glossia. "Fine."

Ratchet mutters about his bay being overrun by uninjured mechs before glaring at the two flyers. "Get your room ready and Prowl will be released next orn. Now get out!"

The two seekers wisely left but would return for their mate once he booted back up. until then they would go tend to the other younglings and sparklings that had just stampeding through the hallways. Starscream hid behind Thundercracker as the herd came to a screeching halt.

Sometimes I really want to throw you out of the ship. the blue seeker hissed at his fleeing trine mate. He sighs and tries to calm the younglings that had gather around him.

think of it as practice. he could just hear the smirk in his trine leader's voice.

I really don't like you right now.

hey! Do you think Prowl would like some goodies?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter end.

Thank you for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

* * *

The swirling vortex that was their entrance to the planet system that was to be their home for the foreseeable future was an awe-inspiring sight. The bright colors of green yellow white melting together shown clearly into the windows of the observation deck that the lights need not be turned on. Prowl had been able to sneak away just so he could see it.

At their last stop, Blaster received one last message from Megatron and Orion. Half of the Autobot forces plus the Prime were still on Cybertron but smaller forces of the whole had splintered off and one group was targeting the main Decepticon group. But another if a little bigger group had been seen heading after them. Starscream had brushed it off stating that they were be across the vortex and into their new system before that group had found them. Prowl though had noticed that his mate had a backup plan in place. If push came to shove the mechanism that power the vortex would be blown up effectively trapping the Decepticons on the other side. If they wanted to return to either the main army or their home planet. They would have to take the long way back.

His mate had kept that plan secret knowing that many on board would not like it. Prowl being one of them. he did not enjoy the idea that they would be cut off from help if something happens to their group. Not with them having to take care of younglings and sparklings. But he supposed that was the reason for stopping at that disgusting planet.

Prowl had to question his mate's choice of resupply stops. The one time he and the other Praxians went off ship they were accosted by some of the less desirable locals. Their door panels gathering too much attention and it was only because of their enforcer training, and that they had some effective soldiers nearby, that they could get away and back on ship. They never left again no matter what assurances others gave them.

"Shouldn't you be on berth rest?" a voice asks after the doors hissed open.

Prowl turned to Thundercracker. The large seeker not even trying to sneak up on him as he came to stand next to the Praxian, his large wings covering the smaller mechs back.

"I can still stand. If I get tired there are seats I can rest on." he did not shrink under his mate's quirk eye ridge. "I will return to the berth soon. staying in one area for long starts to feel to enclosed." He places a servo on his bulging middle. It was still early in his carrying but finding that he was carrying three sparklings had cause his middle to start making room for the growing sack.

Thundercracker sighs but smiles fondly down at his mate. "Stay as long as you wish. I'll just carry you back."

"You have a shift in a few joors."

"Yes, but I just informed them I'll be late." The blue seeker settled down on a bench, arms cross. "Take as long as you want."

Prowl mumbles something that Thundercracker couldn't hear but he did get a wisp of a feeling over the bond. He didn't comment on it though instead he stayed quiet and watched his mate's door wings bob up and down occasioning weaving side to side. It had taken some doing but he had managed to get things to where both Starscream and Skywarp were too busy to interfere with his time with Prowl. Both he and Skywarp had been trying to get some alone time with Prowl ever since Starscream did.

Thundercracker was just now getting his.

After a few breems, Prowl's panels stilled and Thundercracker went to stand when the Praxian turned, he didn't leave but instead came and sat next to him. Prowl leans on the larger mech and Thundercracker wraps an arm around him. his servo close but not covering the little bulge, though he wants to.

Prowl whispered a chuckle. "You can you know. it's partly your fault anyway."

TC didn't have to be told twice, his large servo covering and rubbing over his and mates sparklings. They may be too small to feel, but he could imagen the three little lives that would soon be old enough to start causing their carrier trouble.

The attention to his frame had Prowl purring. They stayed there for joors before Thundercracker saw that his mate was in recharge. He carefully picks him up and carries him back to their room. He sits on the berth leaning against the wall with Prowls helm in his lap. He made sure that those sensitive panels were leaning over the edge of the berth.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Starscream stood next to Red Alert in the security room watching his trine mate take Prowl back to their room. Now that their carrying mate was safely back in their shared room he can order the ship to enter the vortex. Traveling through vortexes were tricky and if mechs or objects weren't held down the ones going through usually ended up with some injuries.

Skywarp was at one end of the ship, Ratchet had the med bay and engineers taking care of, Smokescreen had tactical, ops had their own under control, and everyone else was strapped down. Bluestreak and Kup were watching over the younglings.

The red and blue seeker headed towards the command deck. He would be directing everything from there. Blaster nodded towards him as he stepped behind him. with another silent nod, the ship angled towards the center point of the vortex. They needed to time just right to appear where they wanted. Any deviation from that and there was no telling just where in that system they would end up at or how far. Or in a worst-case scenario in how many pieces.

"Thrusters at 50 percent."

"Good, angle them to the left we're still off center." Starscream ordered.

{Medical and any mechs that needed to be in stasis are ready.} Ratchet's voice echoed over the speaker.

{engineering ready.}

{Frontliners, gunners, and tactical ready.}

{Bitlets secured and ready.}

{Security room staff ready. No breaches yet.}

"I doubt there are any-

{You can never be sure!} Red Alerts shrieked.

Starscream sighs not in the mood to argue. "Fine thank you Red."

 _: I got Prowl secured:_

 _: I get him next!:_

 _: Not now Warp:_

"Our mechs are ready and are covering the sections their holding in." the leader of the ops mechs said from behind Starscream. The seeker gave him an unimpressed look over his wings.

"I hope that means that your newest won't be slaking off without supervision." The ops mech grins.

"You be surprise. I can't thank you enough for handing me a gem like him."

"Keep him." the ops mech snickers before stepping back.

Starscream watches him for a klik ten turns back to the view screen. The image of the vortex had taken up most of the screen. If this was one of his exploratory missions he would hover there in awe, but this was not one of those.

"How long till we are lined up?"

"Engine room reporting that engine two is starting to give them fits."

"About a few kliks." Two ensigns said at the same time.

"Tell them to keep that glitch running and get ready for a full throttle push." Starscream leaned over the railing. "Once we're line up with the center we need all engines on full power."

"Yes sir!" a chorus of yells answered him.

 _: Prowls starting to wake:_

 _: just keep him calm. It's too late to take him to Ratchet:_

 _: You could have just told me to begin with:_ Prowl sent a mental scowl at his mates.

 _: Why are you mad at me:_ Skywarp whines _.: I wasn't in on it:_

 _: it doesn't matter who was_ : Prowl said _.: this may be my first time going through a vortex while carrying but if I was aware that it could be dangerous I would have had TC take me to Ratchet:_

The bond was quiet and Prowl huffed _: I am not that fragile, please stop treating me like I am going to break with the slightest touch:_

 _: sorry:_ three sulking voices said.

The mental conversation only took breems and not once did Starscream's total focus leave the view screen. His wings were giving off little twitches and he felt that Skywarp was getting antsy. If Thundercracker adding anything then he would begin to worry. Once all three of them felt something that could go wrong. It usually went wrong.

"Have your mechs on high alert." He told the ops mech behind. "Red Alert have all sensors focus on the outside. Watch our engines."

The silent mech nods while the red and gray mech snorts over the speaker. {I told you. Didn't I Inferno I told them that shiszzzzzp}

The seeker cuts the line before he would have to endure the security mechs full rant. "Sometimes I wonder why I let Prowl talk me into keeping that mech."

"Sir, we lined up and ready." Blaster called out.

"Good, tell the engine room on my count ignite full thrusters." The seeker said. "Ready? In five; four; three; two—

The ship rock forcefully as the command deck was bath in red lights and high pitch sirens.

"What happen!"

{Engine one been hit we have a breach!}

"Scanners showing two ships behind us both have a target lock on us."

"Contain that breach!" Starscream ordered. "bring up the shields. Helmsmen gets back on track we can still get through."

"Aye Sir!"

"Shields at 50 percent."

{one ship attacked us while the other is moving in.} Prowl said over the speaker. {get some gunners to the aft of the ship and start forcing those ships away with the rear guns.}

{I'm almost there!} Bluestreak yells.

{we're close behind him.} Sideswipe added.

"Blaster as soon as we back to the center tell them to fire the engines!"

"Got it. Fire them up!"

Just as another round of fire was shot at them the Decepticon ship gave a violent jerk before rocking into the vortex. The two ships behind them made to follow and Starscream waited until he was sure that some part of them was half way in the vortex before setting off the explosions. Whether it work they wouldn't know until they reached the other side and see if any others came after them.

But Starscream didn't care at that moment. His glitch of a ship decided to start tearing herself apart. He ordered all mechs out of the compromised areas. He had the bitlits placed with Prowl and Thundercracker.

"Skywarp get any that can't get out, I am given you full authorization to warp in the ship."

"Alright. Hero to the rescue."

"To all Decepticons batten down and strap in. I repeat batten down and strap in." he opened the ship wide comms. "Prepared for an emergency crash landing as soon as we exit the vortex."

 _: Star:_

 _: TC keep Prowl and the others safe. If you must; get him in an escape pod and turn on the locater beacon:_

 _: Only if I must_ :

Starscream scowled at the damage reports blinking on the screen. He cursed, slamming his servos on the key board breaking several keys in the process. He got a very bad feeling that something more was happening and wished that he had other options. With another curse, he comm the one mech he wished he could keep away from his mate and sparkling.

{Meister get your aft over to Thundercracker and help him!} he shut off the comm line before the red mech could answer.

 _: Are you sure Star:_ Skywarp asked.

 _: There isn't anyone else that can be spared. I've got nothing but praises from those mechs about him:_

 _: But:_

 _: I know I don't like it, but…but he's the best choice now. And it's only temporary:_

 _: Do I want to know the reason why Meister's join me:_ the other two could feel the quirked optic ridge from their third.

 _: I don't know how many guesses do we get:_

 _: Shut up Warp. I assume that you have a good reason Starscream, but if he makes a wrong move I'm jettison him out the nearest port hole:_

 _: I hope that you would:_

They heard a snort over the bond before it was closed to them. Skywarp sent what he calls mental hugs before going off to do was he was doing. Starscream gave each of his trine brothers and Prowl a gentle fond poke before giving the glaring blaring bridge his full attention.

oOooOooOooOooOo

Prowl watched his mate and Meister as he tried to corral the younglings and sparklings. He had his acid rifle and another small gun at his hips and his panels on the highest level he could afford. Both mechs were watching the door and halls and muttering to themselves. He was aware of their ship being compromised, who wouldn't with the sudden lurching and blaring lights and sounds.

He was also aware that his mates had planned on shoving him and the younglings into an escape pod if worst came to worst. The seriousness of their situation was apparent with Starscream called for bracing for impact.

He was going to voice a compromise, when the ship gave a harder lurch to the side forcing him to grab on to the nearest thing to keep him steady. Th younglings cried out in surprise as they were thrown towards him and the other older mechs. He manages to catch Hot Rod and Fireflight while Meister and Thundercracker caught the rest with Silverbolt catching himself on a bar.

"What happen?!"

{One Autobot ship made it through and has latched on to us. prepared to be boarded.}

 _: Get them off the ship TC!:_

"We need to go now." The blue seeker says he pushes the younglings and Meister out and grabs Prowl before he leaves the room. "You and the bitlits stay in the center, Meister take the front I'll take the rear."

"I can take-

"You have to focus on the bitlits and get everyone to the escape pod if something happens to me or Meister." Thundercracker interrupted. Prowl only scowled at him but didn't press the issue.

Before they even got to the section that had some of the pods. They heard gun fire and mechs yelling. Prowl held the youngest behind him and tighten his grip on the eldest. He didn't like the possibility that he would have to abandon the ship leaving everyone behind, but…he couldn't come up with another plan.

His processors and his battle computer were all focus on him, his sparkling, and the younglings at his side escaping alive. None of it was put towards the ship and her crew.

"We need to fine a different route." Meister shouted over the gun fire.

"we can't, every hallway is like this." Thundercracker shouted back. "These and those by the med bay are the closest and Ratchet has already taken most of those. This is our best shot."

"Then we have no choice." Prowl said. "Starscream and our soldiers may not like this but TC…blast them."

The seeker gave the Praxian a confused look before realizing what he was saying. Lips pressed into a thin line he walked in front of his small group while Prowl instructed the younglings to shut off their audios. Turning then transforming Thundercracker ignited his turbines and waited.

And waited.

 _: Prowl?:_

 _: wait for it:_

The whine of engines increasing getting louder.

Meister had a servo to his comm link. Silently order their mechs to get down and go deaf.

"Prowl anytime now."

"Hold on."

The roaring got louder.

 _: Locked your brakes and brace yourselves:_ someone shouted over the comm lines _._

 _: Now Thundercracker!:_

To those who could still hear, watched in confusion as their Decepticon foes took cover. All they hear was the whine of jet engines then nothing. That silence didn't last long as the first Autobot took one tentative step forward, only to be shoved back into his fellows as a wave of nothing hits them followed by an audio shattering boom. The ship rattle and Starscream's shriek of what happen was heard over the ships intercom.

Those not forced into stasis where clutching their helms in pain. The Decepticons took the advantage while Thundercracker transformed back and started to gently push his charges to the pods.

"Here's the coordinates for the planet we will be heading too. You'll have to type it in manually." He said once the pods hatch opens. "There's enough energon that'll last you a few orns. Maybe longer if you ration it."

"You're not coming?" Prowl asks handing off Hot Rod to Meister who busied himself helping strap in the younglings. "the pod can't be ejected while we're in the vortex!"

"This pod is too small for me." the seeker smiled sadly. "But once we are out into open space the pod will be released and I can follow and give cover until you're out of the battle zone."

"This is not enough here to let us survive long. And until this sparkling is born I can't go into stasis and the others are too young." The Praxians wings droop and fluttered in worry.

Thundercracker leaned in and kissed his mate. "We won't be leaving you that long. Nothing will keep us away not even termination."

"But you don't know that." Prowl whispers.

"I do, we do." He said firmly. "You and the sparklet won't be abandon Prowl. we will come find you."

Prowl open his mouth to speak but the sound of his voice stayed in his throat as he watched Thundercracker get rammed into and shoved further down the hall. The large Autobot had him but the throat and one servo on his wing. Prowl shot off two rounds into the back of the Autobot but the mech acted like nothing had hit him.

The fight renewed and Prowl felt someone grab his should yanking him back in the safety of the pod. Meister's frowning face peered over his shoulder. "Get this pod going Prowler. I'll keep em off ya so ya can lunch."

"We can't launch like this!" Prowl shouted back over the cries of the mechlings.

Meister curses. {How long till we can launch this thing?}

{In five breems.}

Meister stood guard as Prowl went to fiddle with the controls.

{Four breems}

He twisted his helm to call out to Prowl. a shadow fell over him.

{Three breems}

"Meister watch out!"

The red mech turns just as a blade slices through one of his optics down to his neck. It misses damaging his optic but Meister still couldn't see out of it.

{Two breems!}

"Aww I missed." Prowl had stepped out of the pod and next to Meister who was clutching his wounded face. The mech in front of them smiled at them cruelly. There was something very wrongly familiar with this Autobot. The orange and white mech was an almost perfect frame copy of Jazz and Meister. Dread filled Prowls tanks. "Oh well this just means I can have more time to have fun." The mech laughs. He creepily smiles at Prowl. "Hello there, aren't you such a pretty piece of metal."

Prowl growled and shot off a few acid rounds at the offender. The orange mech flips back and away from the annoyed Praxian.

"Oh, I love it when their feisty." He says. "Ma name is Stepper and I am the new TIC of the Autobots." He licked his lips. "And I found two targets." He shot a blast at Meister. "that I want to destroy. You two for some reason make me want to just tear to itty bitty pieces." His smile doesn't reach his optics. "Though you I want to kill even more my mech. Don't really care about the poser there." he waves at Prowl then Meister.

"Yeah well I got a thing to say about that mech." Meister says. "Go drown in a black hole." He fires at Stepper nailing him in the leg and shoulder. However, Stepper managed his own hit and sent Meister to his knees.

Prowl yanked the red mech out of the next rounds of fire but his wing did get clipped. They kept to the open hatch, Meister was set to shove the stubborn Praxian in the pod and launch it as soon as they got word. Stepper however, frag up that plan.

{One breem} Blaster shouted over the comm. he stared a slow count down and everything slowed down to a crawl.

At each number Prowl saw Stepper raise and fire at Meister. His voice sounded weird to his own audios as he tried to warn his new friend.

{We're free; launch the pod!}

Prowl reached out grabbed the wounded Meister not to keen on leaving the injured mech to his doom. He slammed the door closed just as the pod was launch sending him and Meister sprawling on the floor. The cries of the mechlings got him scrambling up just as the weightlessness took hold, making it hard to get to the controls. They drifted amiss the cannon fire from the two ships and several came close to hitting them. Prowl digits were almost touching the chair when their small pod shutter violently throwing him against the wall hard.

The lights blared red as something hissed; warnings scrolled over his own vision. The pod was tumbling through the battle field uncontrollably.

 _: I got ya Prowl hang on_ : Skywarp said over their bond. Prowl would've hug the seeker if he could.

The pod sudden stop had Prowl slamming into the chair. As Skywarp somehow stopped their uncontrol spinning. Once he got himself back in control of his himself Prowl got in the chair and started the engines.

: _Luckily you're out of the battle field so its smooth sailing.:_

 _: Thundercracker:_

 _: Is fine, but he won't be joining us in the skies anytime soon.:_ the younger seeker said. Prowl sighs in relief _.: But we'll be coming after ya soon. just get yourself and the bitlits to safety.:_

 _: Meister is here with us:_

Silence _: what's he doing there:_

 _: Now is not the time to have this argument Warp. Go back and help the others:_ Prowl used his command voice to get his mate to listen to him. Skywarp grumbles but sends affection love be safe over the bond before zipping in front of the window heading back towards the ship still engaged with the Autobots.

They were alone, the pod would have been quiet if Prowl didn't have a group of younglings whimpering in fear or a groaning injured mech strapped on the floor. Once they were a far enough distance away did he set the gravity on and tended to his charges and friend.

By the time all that was done, and the mechlings were in recharge, Prowl was tired and low on energy. The temptation to recharge was strong but without someone there to fly the pod he couldn't rest fully. Rubbing his growing bump, Prowl shut out the fear he felt and placed the pod on auto pilot.

A short nap never hurts. Does it?

What was supposed to be a short nap turned out into something else. As Prowl found out when jerked awake by their pods violent movement.

Blue was what greeted him and he knew that somehow, they were off course from their destination and they were going to crash. Prowl snarled. He was not about to let that happen. Shutting of the auto pilot he grabs the controls and tried to get their pod to slow down.

Blue turned to green then green turned to darkness. Their pod hardly slowed so when they did stop Prowl nearly was flung out of the window. Groaning he tried to move, the action caused him to scream in pain as errors swipe over his optics. His panels, something was wrong with his panels.

Injured and low on energy Prowl's systems couldn't take the abuse anymore. Before he could stop it, his systems started throwing him into stasis. The last thing he saw were five shapes appearing in the window before he knew nothing else.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter ends.

Hey I survive the hurricane! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

* * *

He was glaring, he knew he was since every single mech and femme on the ship was avoiding him. except one, well two really but one was more suicidal then the other. Starscream could feel the other seeker approaching him from behind him steps hesitant as the younger member of the trine got closer. But he kept his optics on the screen that should have shown where Prowl and the others were. Instead it was blank.

Many of the ships systems as well as the ship itself had been damage in the battle with the Autobots. Starscream smirked when thinking of the now destroyed enemy ship that they left drifting behind them. last reported it was heading towards the systems sun.

"Star?" Skywarp says when he was sure that his trine brother was not going to strike out at him. He kept just out of reach of the red seeker's strike range. The older seeker was a little impressed that Skywarp had some self-preservation protocols but that lasted long enough for him to whirl around and hiss.

"Where are they!?" he growls. "Why haven't we found them yet?"

"They haven't been long out scouting." Skywarp answered. "This system is large and they could have landed on any of the planets."

"That pod had has a frelling locater beacon; it should have activated as soon as they touched ground!"

"Maybe it was damage somehow."

That only caused Starscream to become even more agitated. He hissed and growled at his trine brother and may to tackle him. Skywarp stopped himself from backing away, he lowered his wings submissively, and didn't look at Starscream in the optic. He kept from flinching when sharp talons touched the main lines in his neck or when the servo that they were attached too grabbed his neck.

"Let him go Star, it was a just an opinion." Thundercracker says as he enters the command deck. "Sky was only pointing out a what if. It's not fact." He was wary of the dangerous situation he found his trine mates in.

The blue seeker had order the other flyers to keep clear of the command deck and Starscream until the red seeker was calmed down. He had them also keep all grounders away as well. he needed to deescalate the situation before Starscream harmed them both. Starscream growls at the larger seeker but keeps Skywarp in his grip. The younger flyer hadn't moved since the first hiss.

"Prowl is resourceful, even if the beacon was damage he could get it working again. And he is not alone." Those bright optics watched Thundercrackers every move. "working yourself into a state isn't going to make the scouts or get the systems up and running. You haven't recharged nor refueled since the battle." He was within touching distance. "Please Starscream, come back to rest before Ratchet has to intervene."

He had one servo on Starscream's shoulder the other was on the servo still holding Skywarp. The purple and black seeker added his own pleading clicks and mews. Soon the tight grip loosens and Starscream slumped into his trine mate's arms. Thundercracker had Red Alert clear the hallways as they carried their worn out trine leader back to their new temporary room.

Skywarp had gone to Ratchet for the proper fuel that Starscream's worn systems could handle. The medic did his usual grumbling as he handed the cubes over with a repair kit for the untreated injuries that the seeker hadn't treated yet.

Thundercracker had left orders to be notify of any news from the scouts before shutting off all their comms. they all needed to rest and let their self-repair take care of any wounds they had taken. He had taken care not to show any discomfort when he forced himself out of the med bay.

"We'll find him, right?" Skywarps whispered.

Thundercracker didn't answer right away, he didn't have answer and he didn't want to lie either. "I hope so."

Skywarp clicked and snuggles into the back of Starscream. Thundercracker didn't comment on it knowing that the whole situation with Prowl, the attack, then Starscream would weigh on the spirited member.

With one final glance out of the window, the blue seeker shut off his optics and did something he hadn't done in a very long time. He prayed to Primus.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Prowl knew that he should be in pain. He was in pain before falling into stasis, having a door wing ripped off would do that to a mech. But as his systems started booting up he took notice from the lack of pain that he should be feeling. Another thing he notice, was the long list of frame repairs. First thought was that Meister had online and repaired him, but the image of the mechs serious wounds made Prowl doubt that.

He also saw that he wasn't as low on energy as he thought he was. But he knew that his fuel levels weren't that high when the attack happened. His sparklings were fine and no error notices had shown up. but there had been a medical override to stop an early emergence. Someone had stopped his frame from losing his sparklings.

He stomped down the raising panic that he almost lost his sparklings. He diverted all his internal sensors to his little seekerlets. Checking and rechecking that yes, they were still safe still attached. He did a rapid reboot ignoring that helm ache as he physically wanted to feel proof that they were still with him. he relaxed marginally when he saw and felt the large bugle in his middle. Prowl sighs, servo rubbing his middle, he let his helm thunk back on the berth he was laying on.

' _Berth?'_ Prowl online his optics again. The pod didn't have any berths. And if he had been pulled from the wreckage there certainly wouldn't be any. So where was he and who had repaired him. where was his younglings. Where was Meister?

The Praxian struggles to get up and go looking for his missing younglings and the absent Meister. He was sending panic pings to their comm systems and was getting nothing back. One servo on his middle the other gripping the berth Prowl tried to go find them. he didn't get very far his legs still recalibrating and hadn't caught up with the rest of his frame yet.

He heard a door open and two sets of pedes enter. "Oh, you up!" a voice chirped. "but you should've have waited before moving. You could have hurt yourself more."

Another more familiar voice snorted. "Like yer one to talk mech."

"Yes well, no one said science wasn't messy."

"ya blown yerself up three times this orn."

Prowl manages to hold himself upright as he stared at Meister and the flashing helm pieces of the other unknown mech. The while mech had no faction symbol on him but that didn't mean nothing. His face was partly obscured by a blast mask. But with the comments of blowing himself up Prowl figure it was a given.

"Not my personal best." The mech stated helm fins flashing blue then green. "I usually end up blowing myself up at least ten times a orn; twenty at the most." His optics crinkle as if he was smiling behind his blast mask.

"That's not something to be proud of mech." Meister frown as the mech then went over to help Prowl to his pedes. "And Wheeljacks right, ya shouldn't be up moving Prowler."

"Wh-who?" sensor panels where hiked up and his frame was tense.

"Ah, let me introduce myself. Names Wheeljack formerly of Cybertron. I'm a engineer." He cheerfully said. Prowl stared at the mech. Wheeljack sensing that he would need to explain better continued. "Well thanks to one of my inventions I somehow got slung out through a mini wormhole and ended up here. I thought that my location beacon that I installed on my frame was working and that my frined would soon come fine me." the engineer helm fins dimmed to a deep dark purple. "It's been vorns since then."

"You haven't been able to make something to get help?"

"Well since I have no idea where I'm at and that finding the materials needed is non-existent at the moment. I couldn't tell any resucers were I'm at if I could make contact. I got so lonely that once I did find something to use I made, what I thought would be just drones turned inot something else."

" what?" Prowl asked but before anyone could answer him another larger mech burst thorough the door.

"You papa tell them little Swoops to come play with us."

"Grimlock what did we say about the younglings?" Wheeljack asked back turn to Prowl and Meister.

"Oh yeah mech, yer going to love the others that came to life." The red mech whispered to a gapping Prowl. "that there is Grimlock and his has two brothers. Swoop and Sludge and somehow they came online looking like some of the creatures that roam this planet." Prowl could feel the grin from the other. "He wasn't trying to format them like this."

Prowl threw Meister a look. "Sludge?"

Meister snickers. "Yeah apparently when the mechlings came online was the moment that Jackie here cursed. He thought he was being named."

"Me Swoop don't like them baby bots following me." another winged mech though skinnier then the broader Grimlock came in hiding behind Wheeljack.

"Now Swoop their just curious." Wheeljack smiled behind his mask down at the flyer. "but maybe you'll get a break now that their caretaker is online."

Swoop strangely shape helm whirl towards Prowl. "Him mama bot keep whiny bots from me Swoop." He asks hopefully. "When other baby bots come out?" he was looking pointily at Prowls middle. Though it was more like he was wanting to notify early so he could hide.

"not for some time; where is your brother?"

"Him Sludge playing with other baby bots. They ride him Sludge's neck."

"Their using his neck as a slide?" Prowl twitched trying to see how that was possible.

Meister catching the twitch quickly explained that Sludge had a long neck. Prowl still not believing it nodded anyway and it was then that the rest of his missing youngling barrel into the room. First it was the five flyers with Silverbolt trying to keep his four brothers from brothering the hiding mech. Then another larger mech, at least Prowl thought it was a mech in his alt mode, pushed his head through the door. Sitting atop him was Hot Rod and Springer.

The small room became too loud as the echoing of some many voices started bouncing off Prowls doors and audios. Gripping Meister's shoulder, he stood panels hiked up and wearing his sternest disapproving glare.

"That is quiet enough!" he didn't have to raise his voice to be heard. His tone and field were enough to quite the room. His younglings shrank and came to sit in front of him. Hot Rod and Springer slid off the long neck mech and sat at Prowls pedes with pouts. "Aerialbots if Swoop?" he looked to Wheeljack from confirmation. "If Swoop doesn't want to play with you then don't bother him. Hot Rod; Springer, I hoped that you two asked before using another mech as a climbing toy." The two sparklings pouted but nodded that yes, they did ask.

"Now, since you four were causing so much commotion and distressing Swoop, then you can help with chores around here."

The flyers groaned and whined, Wheeljack even said that it wasn't necessary. But Prowl stood firm and soon had Swoop and his brothers usher the very unhappy flyers out of the room. He then put Silverbolt in charge of Hot Rod and Springer and sent them out with orders but warned them that if they misbehave then they would be joining the others. Once they were gone did he slump back on the berth feeling more exhausted then when he online.

"how are they taken to be stranded?" he asks the two other mechs in the room.

"Well, Bolt and the sparklings reacted better than the others. But all of them came out of the crash with only tears, dings, light dents, and scuffs." Meister glanced at Prowl. "It could've been a lot worse."

Prowl nodded. It could have ended worst then it did. "I assumed you're the one who took care of our injuries?" his question directed at the engineer.

Wheeljacks helm fins flashed bright yellow before he nodded. "Yep, my medic friend got tired of fixing me every breem so he taught me some quick repairs and I just expanded on it before my, ah, accident." He ended looking a bit sheepish.

" I see…thank you." The Praxian said as he laid back on the berth.

"You should rest. It took me and your friend long joors to keep your newsparks from separating. Your systems are beyond taxed."

"Something else I have yet to thank you for. You saved my sparklings."

"aww, I'm just happy that we found you in time and that everything worked out." the engineer reached behind him and produce a small tray of solid energon. "Here, their concentrated and I cooked them down so they shouldn't harm your systems." the solid fuel jiggling as the tray moved.

Prowl took one of the bite size snacks, he turned it this way and that wondering if he should try it. Meister snickers. "It won't bite Prowl." he took one snack and pop it in his mouth. "their pretty good for home brew low grade."

Prowl frown at Meister and shielded the tray when the red mech tried to take another. Meister only grins and backs away as Prowl tried one of his own. Wheeljack excused himself and volunteered to keep an optic on the younglings. Prowl let loose a happy hum and wing flutters as the energon hit his glossia. Once his fuel levels were back to normal and his engine was rumbling happily did he started to relax. He set the tray aside feeling slightly drowsy.

Meister chuckles. "So kay Prowl, get some more recharge. I got ya back." Prowl was already deep in recharge before his helm hit the berth.

Later, in the orn, a very tired Hot Rod climbs up on the berth and snuggles into Prowl's back between his sensor panels. Prowl hardly online twist around and picks the sleeping sparkling up and sets him in front. When Meister came looking for the missing sparkling, he found him curled next to Prowl like he was trying to bury himself in the Praxian's plating.

He snapped a couple of image captures then left them alone to calm down a very unhappy Springer. Soon, all the sparklings and younglings (except for the Dinobots) were snuggling or laying haphazardly over the Praxian. All being careful of the growing little ones inside Prowls frame.

Once he made sure that they would be alright and that the place was secured. Meister went looking for Wheeljack, the engineer busy with taking their wrecked escape pod and doing something with it. Meister was hoping that they could take it before it was scrapped and get some sort of message to the Decepticons. Primus knew that Prowls mates were probably going crazy in worry about him and the others.

He foiund the mech already halfway in the pods internals. One of the Dinobots, Swoop, stood behind him handing him whatever tools his muffled voice asked. "some of this wiring would be good…can never have enough copper and of good quality!"

"Anything ya can do for our locater; or better yet a way to make some sort of signal we could get out?" Meister strolled up by the larger Swoop peering over a distracted Wheeljacks shoulder.

"Oh…um…maybe. I have to take a look to see what was damage and see if it needs fixing. Then add in this planet's own interferences. The atmosphere loves to miss with outgoing signals. Of course that's only on cloudy days and nights. Then-

"A simple yes or no would have worked Jack."

Swoop hummed and his wings did a little flick.

"Sorry it's just been so long since I have someone who can talk in complete sentences. Though the Dinobots are learning."

"I can understand that, but believe me when I say that getting Prowl back to his mates should be a priority." He elaborated when Wheeljack turned to give him a confused look. "They are a trine of seekers."

If possible, those helm fins and Wheeljacks face plate paled to a new shade of white. "Oh sla- I mean nuts."

"Yeah, so ya may want to get that working." Meister watched as the engineer changed gears and went to dig the beacon out of the pod. Once he was sure that he had the mech doing what he wanted he went on his own exploratory walk. He wouldn't go far; he had no plans of becoming some organics next snack and if Grimlock and others are to go by, there are some big organics with teeth.

Meister bounced to a tune he only heard as he left Wheeljack's little hole in the wall. He wasn't too worried about Prowl and the bitlits not with all he sensors he stashed all over little hovel. He didn't get far when the low roar of approaching turbines reached him. the thick foliage blocked his view and he had to climb a tree that could hold his weight to see who was dropping in on them.

Flicking his visor, Meister homed in on the tiny dots in the distance. He didn't allow hope in thinking that it was allies coming to find them. it could've been very well Autobot flyers that escaped Starscream and the other decepticons. He armed his long-range blaster and waited. He didn't call out, not yet, not until they flew overhead and he could see and feel which faction they belonged too.

Meister didn't have to waited long and he didn't have to feel the spark energies to know who the flyers where. He recognized them by their loud bickering. A familial trine of seekers two femmes and one mech, who were close to Prowl and the royal trine. Some sort of far off the line cousins twice removed or something. Meister wasn't sure and never cared to know how seekers kept their family lines clear. But it was still great that it was Decepticons that found them first. And thank Primus one was a trained medic and carrier specialist.

He pointed his blaster straight up and fired. Once; Twice before the trine even had a chance to pass him. when they circled around Meister pointed to a clearing near Wheeljacks home. they may be allies, but it never hurts to be cautious. Once he verified that they were who he thought they were then he would take them to Prowl and the younglings. Primus knew that the Praxian needed other carriers around.

oOooOooOooOooOo

the pinging was annoying, that was what Skywarp thought. So, he cut off his comm. and snuggled deeper into his trine mates back plating. He was just about back into deep recharge when there was banging on the door. Groaning he turns to grab the nearest thing to throw, only the nearest thing happens to be Starscream and the red and white seeker was non- to please to be used as a projectile. He made his displeasure known by shoving Skywarp off the berth.

"Ow what was that for." He cried outrage to be pushed from his comfy spot.

"Don't act like you don't know." Starscream glared down and the younger seeker. "I am not something to be used like a toy Skywarp."

"I wasn't going after you I was just trying to shut the frellling noise up!" the younger seeker pointed accusingly at the door and the banging sounds.

Thundercracker, now online from the commotion, raised an optic ridge. "Why didn't you just go see what they wanted." He frowns when he saw the list of pings in his hub. "Do you two have over a thousand missed messages?" Skywarp didn't answer but Starscreams matching frown did. "Fine, you deal with that and I'll see to our disruptive guest." The blue seeker gets up and walks to the door ignoring the other twos continuing argument.

Standing on the other side of the door were two of Blasters symbionts. The feline looked more peeved then the little mech did at the seekers slowness. The little mech, Rewind, Thundercracker remembered didn't wait for the seeker to speak and blurted out their message.

"They found them!"

Those three words froze the seekers, the bickering in the background had come to the screeching halt. And Thundercracker had to steady himself when Starscream and Skywarp slammed into his back.

"They found them?"

"Who found who?"

"Sunglare and her trine reported in that they found Prowl and the younglings on the third planet of this system. Skydance sent in the medical reported to Ratchet who told us to tell you that if you want the full report don't turn off or ignore comm calls." Rewind stated.

"but he did want you to know that Prowl and the sparklets are fine and in good order." Steeljaw added. "Skydance hasn't left his side until his condition had met Ratchet's standards. It helped that Prowl wasn't alone."

Starscream sneered, "Ah yes…Meister, I forgot that he was with them."

The cassettes tilted their helms. But it was Rewind who spoke up. "um not only Meister. It seems that there was another mech and his creations that was on the planet. Apparently, an old friend of Ratchets."

"the medic already verified the mech." The lion says. "Ratchet says that he let you meet him yourselves. I be worried though. He had this look when he said that."

" I see-

"When can we see Prowl!" Skywarp jumps in. his trine brothers look at him. "What; you want to see him too."

"We are also near our original destination. We can't just turn this glitch around like Starscream can." Thundercracker sighs.

"But." The red seeker adds. "one of us can go to him and as much as I want to…I and TC cannot just drop everything. So, you Skywarp will have to go." The younger seeker gave a whoop and darted off. "Take Ratchet or someone his equivalent with you and the twins!" Starscream shouted after him. "I don't think he heard me."

"I already got a hold of the twins and Ratchet. Blue is going with them."

"Well I guess that's okay. We really don't need all our snipers." The red seeker grumbles as he goes over soldier placement, again.

"Smokescreen staying though."

"Well yeah, but that's because he's the only senior Tactician we have and has no choice."

Thundercracker snickered, his trine leader was sulking. But they have a whole ship full of soldiers that wanted off and having them wait until the return trip from picking up their lost mate would be a little cruel.

"Lets go, that faster we land this thing the quicker we get to see Prowl and the others."

"Meister can stay on that planet for all I care."

"Jealous much."

"Excuse me!" Starscream shrieked.

"that wasn't me." the larger seeker said.

"they heard us let's get out of here."

The two seekers remembered that the two cassettes were still there and only caught their tail ends as they had rounded the corner and disappeared.

"Remind me to have that talk with Blaster." Starscream grumbles.

"Yeah sure. So long as you remember to not spank them if you see them first."

"No promises."

oOooOooOooOooOo

Prowl was up early watching the planets sun raise over the horizon. It was something unique to planets that circled suns and he had come to enjoy watching it. It was always something to look forward too. The extra solar energy that he got was a bonus and it had an extra benefit for his growing sparklings. His panels fluttered as his plating warmed as the sun rose higher and higher.

Behind him he could sense Skydance hover nearby with her trine brother Windscythe. They had assign themselves as his bodyguards until they rejoined the main army. Their trine sister was back with Meister keeping an optic on the younglings as well as Wheeljack and his creations.

The engineer had been ecstatic to see hear about Ratchet. Though the medic had snark yelled threaten and other unmentionable things to the happy engineer. That mechs plating was made of sterner stuff sense everything that Ratchet threw at him bounce right off.

Prowl was happy that his mates were sending someone to pick them up but he secretly wished that they would have been coming themselves. He squashed that thought, it was illogical, they had a whole ship that needed their attention and it wasn't like he wouldn't see them soon anyway. The base needed to be built first or they'll be stuck on a battle worn ship.

His proud door wings droop slightly. But it would have been nice.

"Ya know that they would have abandon everyone just to come get ya, if they were any other mechs." Meister voice said. Prowl still his frame from twitching, he did not want the others to know that he hadn't been paying attention.

"If they had been any other mechs I would not have put up with their constant fighting."

The red mech appeared out of thin air, though Prowl tracked him slithering out the trees to the right of him. "true, but you love it and are secretly amused by it."

"more of a helm ache."

Meister chuckles. "Think of it this way, it got ya use to running after trouble makers and litbits."

Prowl humms. "I know that they can't just turn that ship around, but…"

"But ya want them to come sweep ya off yer pedes. That's very romantic sounding" Meister finished. Prowl duck his helm. "Ain't nothing wrong with that. no doubt their going stir crazy as well." he snorts. "I already know that once yer back with them, they'll be shutting ya off in their room. Better enjoy ya freedom while ya still have it."

"Yes, they will have Ratchet as back up as well." his statement was followed by two snorts and a choked off laugh. Prowl glances over his door wings at the two seekers before turning to Meister. "I might have to come up with an escape plan."

The red mech held up his servos. "I would love to help out but your mates would all too gladly rip ma to pieces."

"Yes, which is way you're the distraction. I can get out on my own."

"Aw that was cold mech real cold."

"It is a sound strategy."

"Ya for who?"

"I will make sure we won't forget your sacrifice. Your name will be placed on a plague and displayed for all to see. A hero for the war effort."

Meister crossed his arms and snorted. "Ya a hero for disappearing Praxians."

Prowl tiled his helm. "I would send you back up Meister. Bluestreak can be very effective when he tries."

Meister sighs. "Well at least I got that."

Prowl manages a small chuckle. "Yes, I would never let my success rate drop like that."

"Good to know." they lapsed into silence as the sun finished it trip in to the sky.

It was then that they spotted a small dot, very hard to see even by them, streaking across the sky.

"Are we excepting anyone?"

"Just the rescues crew. But…I wouldn't think that they be here this soon." Meister press his digits to his helm. The two seekers took to the air while the red mech started guiding Prowl back undercover of the trees.

Prowl had he last remaining rifle out and was watching the red mechs back. Overhead, the single trine of seekers shot off towards the dot. Prowl quickly comm Wheeljack and found that the engineer had herded the younglings to safety with the Dinobots acting as a very big and fiery barrier. Servo to his middle Prowl could concentrate on the newlings that weren't behind the dino barrier. If the dot belonged ot the enemy, he wouldn't be able to move as fast he use too. Simply, he was an easy target for strafing runs.

 _: If I tell ya to run. You run.:_

Prowl frown at Meister.

 _: This is not up for debate Prowl. yer in no condition for a long fire fight. Just get back to Jackie's and look after the sparklings.:_

The black and white ground his denta, he didn't like it but Meister made a point. He wasn't just protecting himself. he nodded and slowly started to back away keeping his optics on the darting trine and the slowly growing dot that was now a large blob.

But they didn't have to worry, for soon the attacking trine stopped their darting and sent a excited ping over their comms. the blob veered off towards Wheeljack's. Before Prowl and Meister could question them, a loud pop came from behind them. Meister whirled around just as Prowl felt arms encircle his waste.

"Mine."

Then he was thrown through a small warp gate that only his mate could make and came out with his mouth on his and no less dizzy. Once Skywarp let him go Prowl was tugged into a strut crushing hug.

"Don't ever ever ever ever make us worry like that!" the seeker said.

"I will try not to get ejected in mid battle and crash land on a primitive planet." Prowl deadpan.

"Why didn't you open the bond. We couldn't reach you!" Skywarp didn't acknowelge the comment instead favored his own worried rant. "Starscream got all hostile and and and…

"Skywarp." Prowl took his mates face between his servos forcing him to look at him in the optics. "I am here safe and sound. And we can go back to the others since you're here. the sparklings are fine…we are fine."

Skywarp whines and thunks his helm against Prowl chest plates. "Was worried."

"I know."

Their tender moment was interrupted by a gaggle of aerials and two sparklings followed by the dino trio. Prowl snickers at Skywarps expression when he saw the towering mechs who were more curious about him as he was wary about them.

"Please tell me you didn't take in more sparklings." The seekers terrified look sent Prowl over the edge and the Praxian couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out. Ratchet finding them took the laughing mech back into Wheeljacks shack.

Once the medic was satisfied Prowl was back out and watching his mate play with the younglings. It was good to see all those he cared for again safe and sound, and if he had anything to do with it. He would keep it that way until they could return home. adding more sparklings and a mad engineer and his creations in the mix just made it more challenging. And if there was one thing Prowl liked, it was a challenge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter end.

Thank you for reading. And a side note, this story is almost done just one more chapter. there will be a time skip for the next chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

Warnings: this and that. this is the last chapter. I had such a hard time trying to find a good ending.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

* * *

Prowl pinch the bridge of his nose. Looking through the stacks of data pads for joors on end was starting to get to him. even so far from the front lines and cut off from the main army, the war still generated constant paper work. Prowl didn't know how some of the pads meant for the quartermaster that was with the main army ended up on his desk. But with Wheeljack, the possibilities were endless.

In the vorns that they came to live on the red planet, the mech caused more alarms going off with his explosions then their enemies did. not to mention the few times that said inventions sent half of the crew to different planets at one-time to another. Prowl being one of those mechs. The Praxian was sure that Ratchet would terminate the engineer with how many times his unintendedly sent Red Alert to the med bay. or Prowl. Coming out of a crash because of that mech was not fun.

It was one such incident late in his carrying that Prowl found himself back the primitive blue and green planet, the one that they had found Wheeljack on. it was also the time that his sparklings decided to come out. Prowl did not like being watched as the first two of his sparklings emerged but he wasn't paying attention at that time. He felt his mates flying franticly towards him could hear Ratchet's angry orders. But they were muted background noise as he little ones gave their first wails. The organics became enamor with the sparklings since, Prowl hadn't known what to make of it.

The times after that that Prowl had been transported there, life had change thanks to an asteroid. Instead of the large replies that the dino bots were model after, there were bipedal organics. These organics had taken a strange likening to Prowl. the bots that had ended on the planet had told the elite trine and Prowl that buildings had recently sprung up and Prowls image was dominate on them. they even showed the emergence of his sparklings and when either Starscream, Skywarp, or Thundercracker would come find him. the species was practically drawing out parts of his life.

Once they reconnected with Skyfire did Prowl learn what was happening. The primitive organics saw him and his mates and the rest of the Decepticons as some sort of Gods and/ or Goddess. In Prowls case, a life-giving Goddess. The Praxian hadn't been allowed to live that down and in streak of revenge, had went back along with Smokescreen, Bluestreak, and the twins. The reactions to them were priceless, especially Sunstreakers horrified one.

The organics saw the Praxians as some sister goddesses, Ratchet after some persuading on his part a healer, the twins as warriors of destruction that were tamed by Bluestreak, and all the flyers as either rain bringers to thunderbirds. Primus, what they thought of little Hot Rod and Springer had caused such its own set of problems. But not all the organic tribes like them, some mechs or femmes had encounter groups that turned violent. Not that at the time small sticks and stones could do much harm, that had changed over the cycles as the species started getting smarter. For primitive organics.

It was during one trip sometime after the sparklings started moving on their own, that the sparklings had gotten named. How they ended up on that planet was a mystery. Again, it was the organics, though Prowl and the others had translated the barks and chirps into something more Cybertronian. The two seekerlets, both femmes, where named Whirlwind and Firespin; while the smallest had to be different. Not satisfied with what his parents where naming him, the little mechling crawled away from his family and towards an organic that resemble Ravage.

The two-legged organics had bowed at the two then at Prowl chanting something similar Pantera though more garble. Prowl chose the name that sounded similar and the little sparkling loved it. But Prowl had to put his ped down when both Skywarp and Pantera tried to bring the feline home with them. more of Skywarp then the sparkling.

Prowl was brought out of his thoughts by a scrap and a giggle. Knowing that once again one of his little sparklings had gotten away from their sires, Prowl turned to search his office. He was not surprised to find the youngest of the trine in the vents. The little mechling giggles as Prowl plucks him out of the vent, his wing nubs fluttering happily at being found by his carrier. Out of all three of the sparklings the youngest and smallest took after Prowl while the other two took after their sires.

"Playing with your sires again Pantera?" Prowl nuzzles his chevron against the little mechs helm where what might be a chevron would be. He was amused as notices in his hub from his mates asking if he had seen the bitlit. Thinking that he let them off this orn he sent a ping back to his mates to let them know where the errant sparkling was. Once he received comfrimation, Prowl held Pantera close as he started shutting down his terminal and left his office. He would go meet his family back at their room.

"Why does his always go to you, or Blue, or Smokey?" Skywarp asked. He met Prowl half way and cooed at the giggling mechling.

Prowl shrugged his shoulder and dipped his doors. "Who knows, you will have to asked him." he grins at his mate. "When he learns to talk."

Skywarp huffed. "Well at least he's not going to Meister anymore."

"Meister still out on mission. Once he returns I imagen Pantera will be back to going to him." Prowl rubbed his mate's back when the seeker slumps in defeat. Pantera buzzed at his sire spotted armor that was almost done growing in flicked and flared in confusion at his normally animated sire.

"Unnn why, why my little partner in crime; why must you like that annoying mech." The seeker whines at his creation. "Can't you fine someone else to hunt." The sparkling warbles. "Aw why must our little one be such a cat."

"I believe it's because he takes after his carrier." Starscream says. He and Firespin were waiting outside the room. "Thundercracker will be here shortly, Whirlwind was throwing a fit." He handed the seekerlet over to Prowl once the sparkling had seen her carrier.

"I see, I trust Spin was more agreeable?" Prowl shifted Pantera as the seekerlet almost leap out of Starscream's servos and magnetized herself to his frame. Pantera gave his sister a chastising buzz before snuggling in his spot. He did not like being disturb by his rowdier siblings.

"For the most part, she's more like Warp in that she tended to disappear and cause mischief. I fear that she has been learning from the twins."

Prowl grimace, "That is all we need. I will be sure to warn Red Alert and Ratchet."

"At least she is more well behave then her sister." Thundercracker said as he walked up with a very unhappy Whirlwind. "this one is acting very spoiled."

The sparkling wouldn't look at her carrier as Prowl gave a disapproving hum. But she couldn't avoid him and was giving his sad little chirps as if explaining why she misbehaved. Prowl wasn't having it and did not go to pick her up and hold like he was doing with the others.

"No, you will have a time out and go straight to recharge after refueling." Whirlwind made to whine. "do you want to be in time out next orn as well?" the little orange femme's wing nubs stilled as she stared bright optic at Prowl, she slumped when she saw she wasn't getting her way and cheeped that no she didn't want to be in time out next orn.

"I am still amazed that you can take command like that." Skywarp says. "even the squishes followed your orders and they don't understand a word you say."

"It's his tone." Thundercracker said.

Prowl leaves them to their conversation, his three sparklings needed to refuel and then recharge. Joors later, after the little ones had been put down did Prowl have time alone with his mates. These times were far in-between and short lived, but they made the most of it. Most of the time, his mates gave him their undivided attention and Prowl couldn't help but send a silent thank you to the medics for creating a blocker. No more surprise sparking's.

"Ya know, once Megatron and Orion get here they'll be wanting to hear all about Prowl's Goddess hood." Skywarp teases.

Starscream had a look of horror on his face. "They must never get to that planet. Megatron's ego doesn't need any more boosting."

"I see no reason why not, let some bot else be their center of attention." Prowl adds.

Thundercracker smirks. "Still sore that they put you as a femme based on frame designed?" he nibbles the Praxian neck cables. "I can see why though. Your bumper does resemble their femmes but yours is much lovelier."

"You were not the one that had to deal with a confused Bluestreak, or that the organics somehow believe that I am related to Bluestreak and Smokescreen or that twins are their mates. Though it is funny with the names they came up with for the twins and Ratchet."

"It wasn't that bad, though I never saw Ratchet preen before or Sunstreaker more enraged." Skywarp snickers into Prowls back. "but they have nothing on our life giver here. I would be jealous of the squishes favoritism if I didn't already have you more to myself."

Prowl moans as clever servos dug into his door hinges. His panels flared and lifted so that the seeker could have better access. Thundercracker had moved from his neck to his bumper paying extra attention to the headlights. Prowl's fans kicked on high as Starscream started after the seams in his legs slowly making his way up to his thighs.

"I favor their crude etching of us more than that moody artist."

"Skyfire still down there translating?" Prowl asked only slightly distracted.

"he's probably more liked then you. The gentle buffoon."

"Aw come on Star be nice, that shuttles the only one outside of us that can tolerate you." The purple and black says.

Starscream huffs but grins evilly as Prowl moans again louder. His frame already running hot from the data coming at all sides. "Think you can hold out love." He blows cool air over the heat panel.

"Don't think he can last much longer."

Skywarp traded places with Thundercracker, the larger flyer lifted Prowl up and leaned him flush against his front. He attacked the side seams with his arms over Prowls leaving him to the mercies of the other two seekers.

It wasn't long till Prowl was in blissful post overload and had the joy of watching his mates go through the same thing. Most would think Skywarp being the most devious in the berth, but that was not true. The younger seeker was the most submissive, with Starscream coming in a close second. It was Thundercracker who could turn all three of them into molten metal. And he took pride in that.

Soon the room was filled with purring buzzing happy mechs. Prowl was trapped between Starscream and Skywarp with his helm lying in the crook of Thundercrackers neck. The Praxian wouldn't be able to leave the berth, if he hadn't had practice of leaving due to one thing or another. This time however, it was Starscream that was called away. The red seeker growled as he forced himself up and out of the berth, already talking to whoever had disrupted them. Prowl could almost feel some pity for the one that was on the other end of the comm. key word almost.

He kept watch on Starscream's wings, since the entire conversation was on comm line. Even if the seeker was a bit put out whatever the message was wasn't too terrible. Near the end, Starscream let out a long-suffering sigh before turning back to the berth.'

It seems that the front lines have shifted and thanks to our of lovely leader. Orion got punted through a mech made portal and is in this system. And since that dame Prime is more interested in softy and the big aft has turned his attention here."

Prowl's tact net was running full power instantly. "the front line is heading this way?"

The seeker nodded but smirked. "but since we destroyed the vortex they have to take the long way around. Give them a few centuries or so and then we'll worry. But." He clapped his servos. "We have to go find Orion, no doubt that softie is right in the middle of one those organic temples being weighted on pede and servo. And trying to feel guilty about it."

Skywarp lazily rolled on his side. "Want ta bet that he might be more beloved then Prowl or Skyfire?"

"I am sure you already got that going with Smokescreen." Prowl mutters. "And he is welcome to that. I have enough trouble watching everyone, I do not need being worshiped added to that list."

"Kind of late for that considering." Thundercracker rumbles. "Anyway, they might think that he's also one of yours like they did the aerial's."

Prowl sighs. "please tell me again why they thought Bluestreak, Smokescreen and I were sisters?" he still didn't understand. "it is clear we are not related."

"I don't think that they can read spark signatures like we do. They might be going on sight alone and well…"

"if we hadn't known ya for so long we might, at first, think that you three were together."

"Just because we share a frame type—never mind." He gives up, it was not worth it in the long run.

"Sooo, who are we sending this time. Or are you going to get Skyfire to bring him here?" Skywarp asks.

"if we can get in touch with Skyfire then I will ask him, but without satellites to help bounce the signals so our sensors can pick them up. we might as well go get him ourselves." He stood thinking optics narrowed. "After we find just where on the planet he ended up on."

"why don't we let Prowl and the bitlits go." Thundercracker said. He didn't flinch when three helms whip around to stare at him. "If they see Orion as some godling then having someone that they recognize will help and might dissuasion any that might use that against another tribe. We're already fighting a war don't want to be the cause of another."

"Okay I can see that, but why the bitlits?"

"Simple, they see Prowl as some creator femme figure, right?" nods. "Then wouldn't it be strange that he shows up but not with his creations. Plus, it'll give the littles some exposer, just in case we have to evacuate them there."

A part of Prowl wanted to reject the idea wanted to tell his mate that he was crazy to even think of letting their sparklings out of the safety of the base. But another logical side pointed out that the base and the surrounding planets would no longer be safe for growing sparklings. And having some allies no matter how primitive could help hide his sparklings if worst came to worst. Still, it wasn't something he wanted nor liked.

"I don't think that taking the sparklings would be wise. I will go and take the aerials with me." Prowl said instead.

"if you're sure." Thundercracker said.

"Whatever you think best." Skywarp added.

"Take someone soldiers with you, just in case." Starscream finished.

"I will leave immediately then." Prowl went to leave and gather supplies. "I trust that you three can take care of not only yourselves but our sparklings?" the three seekers looked aghast at the retreating Praxians back.

oOooOooOooOo

Orion sighed for what felt like the hundredth time since he online. These organics just could take the hint that he wasn't some god like being to be worshiped. They had ushered him, which was a feat, to some large temple and started presenting him with organic flora and fauna and the femmes started dancing. Truly the only thing he enjoyed out of the misunderstanding were the sparklings. They were fearless as they approached him and while the adults seemed unnerved the sparklings were busy amusing themselves climbing his legs and arm.

He could guess that they weren't trying to harm themselves trying to hurt him, but really, he needed to get back to Megatron. Primus knows that mech would tear the universe apart to come fine him. the problem though, Orion had no idea where he ended up at and no way to call for help. An urgent ping in hub revised that last statement. He had another problem, he was running low on fuel and Orion doubted that this planet even produces anything related to energon.

"I wished that you could understand me." he said to the priest and priestesses. He plucked a rather adventurous sparkling off his shoulder and placed him on the ground. "But I guess I will have to hope that I'm found before I am forced into stasis."

So, he leaned back and watched as the planets sun started sinking. It was a glint of light hitting the wall the caught his attention and Orion gasped as he saw the etchings. They all looked like mechanisms that he knew. Especially those that resemble the Praxian frame type and seekers. He was careful when getting ot his knees and moved slowly so not to frighten the organics crowding around him. once Orion go a closer look at the one etching that looked like Prowl did he smile. As he traced the etching the priest and priestesses were acting all excited; pointing at him and the image.

"they must have been here, maybe I landed in the same system as they did." he hummed in thought. "I wonder if I can get a message over the comms.; I should if they're not too far out of range."

When he steps out of the temple or rather when he crawls out, Orion stood his full height trying to find the perfect spot. He was glad that they were on a mountain so there shouldn't be anything blocking his beacon, sliding his antenna out he sent out his distress signal. He slumps when he only got static, he couldn't get out one tiny signal. How was he supposed to get off this rock now?

The red and blue mech crouched down, he couldn't do much now with his reserves so low. He would have thought that being on top of a mountain would at least allow something out. but he got nothing. Sighing, Orion figures that he would have to keep trying but he will stay near the temple. It was the only shelter that he had. maybe the little organics wouldn't mind too much.

Turning and having every intention of going back to the temple, Orion froze at the column of smoke raising above the tree tops. It was right were the village was, he didn't even stop to think before charging down the mountain and into the thick of the carnage. The sight of the deactivated sparklings who breems ago had been climbing sent him into a rage, so when he saw the bold one with an even smaller sparkling. Orion didn't think twice and swatted the offender. He roars his engine freezing everyone though only the villagers bowed while the attackers hesitated for a klik before attacking him or any guardians that still function.

Orion gather the sparklings and the carriers behind him. he would not like anymore to perish while he still stood. A sharp obsidian spear struck too close to his optic and got stuck between the gears, it didn't really hurt but if the bits and pieces weren't remove would cause some damage to the smaller mechanisms inside. In the end, it wasn't Orion's presences that scared away the invaders but the timely arrival of five flyers and Prowl with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Prowl alone scared the attackers away just seeing his coming down from the sky caused many them to scramble back into the jungle.

Orion couldn't be happier at seeing old friends, and hadn't hesitated to give the Praxian a tight hug. Which sent his new little organic friends twittering. He was confused by Prowls groan and the twins snickers.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have hug you without asking." He let go stepping away from Prowl.

The Praxian sighs and shakes his helm. "It's not that, they think you are my offspring." He waves at the gathering tribespeople.

"Yeah they think Prowls some life-giving goddess."

"all because they saw him have his sparklings." The twins said at Orion's confusion.

"Oh, then when I crashed—

"They must have thought that you belong to me or was just another lost godling." Prowl sighs. "I guess it's a good thing that you were taken in by one the more friendlier tribes. As you saw not all think of us as good beings that mean no harm."

"yes, I see that." Orion looked back at the frighten sparklings who had yet to leave the safety of the carriers he had been protecting. He was going to make sure that their homes were rebuilt before he left. "How did you know I was here; I couldn't get a signal out."

"Blaster was able to get a long-distance message from one of our mechs undercover. He let us know that you had gotten tossed threw a portal."

"Ah, that's a story in a half. But before we leave I want to make sure that they at least have some shelter. It's the least I can do for their kindness."

Prowl raised an optic ridge yet he couldn't argue with the mech. Orion was worse the Bluestreak with once they give that look. So, ignoring the twin groans Prowl nodded and got Silverbolt and the others to land and help with reconstructing the damage huts. Lifting the pieces too heavy for the tribespeople to lift. Once that was done Prowl Skyfire to come pick them up. the smaller organics crowed around Orion not wanting him to leave, but Prowl had to tug him gently away. They already have heavily influence this evolving species best not to add more and they couldn't always rely on them to help them. though he spoke logically it didn't hadn't made it easy leaving, Prowl wouldn't admit it but the young species were like sparklings without a carrier or sire to keep them from extinguishing so easily.

But they did leave, eventually and were on their way back to their home base. Skyfire even assured Orion that he would keep an optic on the tribe and that he could always visit. Orion thank the mech but he was too tired now and after being forced fed slipped into a light recharged. Prowl kept an optic on the mech and once they landed back at base handed him off to a grumbling Ratchet.

With Orion seen too Prowl went in search of his mates and sparklings. He didn't have to wait long and soon found his arms full of chirping and buzzing seekerlets and door winger. Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker were not far behind and had taken over one set of wash racks to clean their Praxian mate up with added help from the sparklings. That ended up being a solvent battle with Prowls side winning. That lead to all seven members tangled in the berth with the sparklings recharging on their favorite creator.

"Ya know, if you hadn't been kidnapped and landed in Vos, this." Skywarp waved at their little family. "Would never have happen."

Prowl frown in thought and nodded. "yes, I might have ended up on Primes side and we would never had known the truth." He shivered at the thought. "Or my life would have ended with the rest of Praxus."

"Our little ones would never have been created."

"We would be bitter enemies." Starscream added. "But it doesn't matter, you did end up in Vos and we were enchanted when we saw you back in Praxus."

"You were fun the chase."

"Kept us guessing."

"Even when you fought we couldn't keep away, we wanted to hide you away but you wouldn't let us and kept marching out on the field of battle." Thundercracker said. "and once you came back we made sure that everything was as it should be."

"I never regretted trusting you, my spark once raw by Jazz's betrayal was healed once I let you three in. I-I never regretted having our sparklings nor taking in the aerialbots and I am thankful that you took in Bluestreak. I thought I couldn't be happier, I am glad that you three have proven me wrong." Prowl smiled at his mates.

Skywarp sighed. "When did we get all mushy and scrap. Let's snuggle and enjoyed the closeness while we can. Soon the war will catch up to us and we may never get another chance once Megsy joins us."

"Right, so while we get ready you my dear Skywarp can put the sparklings to berth while we get started."

"What-why!"

"Well we can't snuggle like that with the bitlits around; now scoot, shoo."

While they argue Prowl only snuggle deeper. Skywarp was right the war would soon be here and the small bit of peace would be ripped to shreds. So, until then he would take every moment until he could and thank Primus every orn that some so unexplainable could happen out of the blue.

"one day, I want to have more sparkling with you." He whispers.

"Well then, think up some plans to send Prime to the Well and we'll get started."

"Yeah I want more little Prowls running around."

"idiot you just upset that non- like you better than us."

"Why you!"

Prowl chuckles, he couldn't be happier. "No matter what happens nothing can replace this."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Story Ends.

Thank you to all who reviewed and read this story. I am glad that you liked it. Thank you.


End file.
